Tormentas Ocultas
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: ACTULIZACION CAPITULO 22 LISTO! PERDON POR EL RETRAZO TT
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...

Hola mi nombre es Angie, y aquí estoy con mi primer fic sobre esta serie que me fascina, (tanto chico guapo ¬)...bien creo que vale decir que este fic será algo raro muy a mi estilo..., también quiero dedicarlo a **Beli-chan** que es la chica que conocí recientemente y con la que hablamos (por no decir que nos babeamos por cierta serpiente o), y con la que me divierto muchísimo, gracias a ella me anime a escribir esto

Mi mente perversa se activa, al conversar con ella jeje jeje XD ahora algunas

**Aclaraciones...**

lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**----------------------------------- **

Bien así comienza esta historia, donde no se sabe a ciencia cierta que sucederá ya que el laberinto de la mente de esta escritora es un incierto rompecabezas...espero que se diviertan y disfruten de mis locuras...XDDD con mis locuras...Con ustedes...

_**Tormentas ( Ocultas)**_

By angie

**Capitulo N° I:** **ENGAÑO**

Era un día claro el sol brillaba en los cada capo de nieve; era un paisaje perfecto como en un cuadro invernal hecho por un gran artista... una obra maestra, la nieve había caído durante la noche dándole un toque especial aquel primer día de una larga y esperada semana de vacaciones.

El equipo de Tenis de Seigaku recibió como premio a su esfuerzo unas mini-vacaciones en uno de los centros para esquiar más famosos de la cuidad Osaka, así que ahí estaban ellos rumbo a un merecido descanso después de una serie de torneos interminables dónde claro está, resultaron victoriosos.

El Bus se movía a velocidad promedio, lo que permitía el descanso de todos, sin el estrés de las fanáticas y sus perturbadores gritos ( N/A: sabemos a cual fanática...¬¬..Nos referimos una que grita histéricamente. Ryoma ..Ryoma...XD) , ni de presión por el próximo partido o el siguiente rival.

Al frente del micro y charlando animadamente se encontraba Sumire Ryusaky y su Nieta, separados de ellas por varios asientos vacíos dormían Ryoma y Momoshiro ajenos a todo lo que había a su alrededor, luego se podía ver a Eiji contando chistes a Oishi quien le prestaba toda su paciente atención; Mientras que Fuji hacia comentarios muy a su estilo a Kawamura e Inui, él último solo se ajustó sus lentes y siguió escuchando en silencio.

Tezuka, levantó la vista de su libro tan solo por un instante antes de colver a sumergirse en su lectura.

En un asiento solitario lejos del grupo, casi llegando al fondo del micro se encontraba un joven que optó por ignorar a todos y solo ver el blanco paisaje.

Para ser Sinceros Kaoru Kaidoh, pretendía mirar hacia al exterior, en realidad sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto indefinido, aquella mirada intensa y única ( N/A; Rayos con esa descripción me delato sola estoy loquita por el...o) veía pero no a la nieve. Ocultaban cosas... secretos que no tenia intención de revelar a nadie de un tiempo a esta parte, un año si mal no recordaba, uno de esos secreto comenzaba a pesarle. Sentía la opresión en el pecho, ese sentimiento que jamás podría confesar...no quería... no podía decirlo.

Aunque había tratado de ignorarlo durante largo tiempo fue inútil. Se había instalado en él para no irse jamás, su debate interno había comenzado; su conciencia o como quiera que se llame habo aparecido por primera vez aquel día, esa molesta voz, decía cosas que lo perturbaban aunque nunca admitirían que era en verdad lo que sentía.

**Flash back...**

Después de ese suceso que cambio su vida Kaoru caminaba de regreso a su casa, cuando una idea se formo en su mente.

-( Te gusta verdad?) – escuchó decir

Asombrado se detuvo en seco y giro la cabeza un lado al otro nadie a su alrededor...NADIE...siguió caminando restándole importancia, cuando había hecho un par de metros otra vez aquella la vocecilla. Pudo escucharla nuevamente, insisten y punzante...

-( Oye no me ignores, responde TE gusta verdad?)

-"Quien eres?"...

-( Tu conciencia...y no me cambies el tema te gusta verdad?) – insistió aquella molesta voz..

-" No sé de que estas hablando?"- de sus labios salió el sonido característico

-( Esto será un trabajo difícil porque no lo reconoces es más fácil así desaparezco y ya?)

-"Cállate...¬¬"

-(Eres un imbecil...¬¬)

En ese momento la voz se calló pero ya era tarde .La idea estaba instalada en su cabeza y por más que intentó ignorarla, varias veces se atrapó observándola sin motivo alguno.

**Fin del Flash back...**

Para empeorar la situación de recordar lo que no quería la pequeña y molesta voz volvió al ataque, con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto más agresiva.

No pensaba confesarle a nadie su secreto, y no era cobardía...solo era protección ...

-( Protección.?...ja ja ja ..no me hagas reír...eres un cobarde...¬¬)

-" Otra vez tú...¬¬"

-( Yo siempre voy a esta aquí soy tu conciencia..creo habértelo he dicho ...¬¬?)

-"Tonterías"- respondió mentalmente para terminar esa discusión, de sus labios surgió el característico siseo – Fshhh - sonido llamando la atención de sus compañeros que preocupados por su mal humor quisieron averiguar que sucedía

-Sucede algo Kaoru? – pregunto un intrigado Oishi

-Nada Fshhh...- respondió simplemente

-Interesante – argumentaba Inui mientras se ajustaba sus lentes

-Vamos ...estamos de vacaciones...cambia esa cara Kaoru-chan!- insistió Eiji mientras intentaba abrazarlo

-Déjame tranquilo Fshhh ..- sin mas se levantó y caminó por el pequeño pasillo entre los asientos, se sentó casi al medio del bus y volvió a sumergirse en su mundo mientras su mirada se perdía nuevamente en el paisaje blanco.

-Tu sabes que le sucede Oishi-chan? – quiso saber el pelirrojo

-Para nada...- respondió el aludido

-Chicos ...he notado a Kaidoh-kun mas extraño... que de costumbre...- balbució Kawamura

-Algo le perturba...que será?- se preguntó Fuji mientras enfocaba sus ojos penetrantes en la figura de su compañero

-Pues será buena idea averiguarlo – sugirió Inui..., mientras que Tezuka levantó la vista nuevamente, no dijo nada solo dio vuelta otra pagina de su libro, aun ya había perdido la atención en la lectura

Mientras los que el grupo de jugadores confabulaban un plan para averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a Kaoru Kaidoh ( N/A: Creo que esto se pondrá bueno...jejeje XD), este no se daba cuenta de nada perdido en sus pensamiento. Ni siquiera se percato que era observado por la joven de cabello rojo sentada al frente del bus.

Sakuno Ryusaki posó sus ojos en aquellos jóvenes que se reunía al fondo del vehículo, los vio charlar y reír, conocía el carácter de cada uno de ellos hacia más de un año que los había visto por primera vez y sin saber como ( N/A: si sabemos como pero ella no lo admitirá es muy tímida...n.n..) ya formaban parte vital de su vida , su abuela le hablaba de algo pero no presto atención , se había dado cuenta que Kaidoh sempai estaba apartado de todo, como retraído en sus mundo. En todo este tiempo ellos habían entablado una relación de convivencia. Después de aquel suceso todo fue menos tenso entre ellos, ella no temía a su actitud hosca, sabía que era buena persona bajo aquella mascara. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, algo le molestaba, se pregunto cuál seria la causa de su disgusto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro juvenil; ¡Vaya que había cambiado! Ella misma se sorprendía aveces; no fue un cambio brusco ya que seguía tartamudeando cuando hablaba con Ryoma-kun, y se ponía como un tomate. Al parecer eso no tenia remedio, pero era todo lo contrario con los demás jóvenes del equipo, en especial con Sempai Kaidoh. El chico era como un hermano mayor, ellos tenían códigos no dichos, miradas, palabras simples y muchos silencios, el era así...La voz de su abuela la extrajo de sus pensamientos, que decía..?...mejor le prestaba atención...

-Sakuno me escuchas?

-Eh?.. Si que necesitas abuela?

-Sucede algo pequeña?

-No ..nada ...que necesitas ?

-No, solo quería preguntarte si habías decidido que practicarás al llegar a Osaka?

-Mm...Aun no lo se...

-Bueno no creo que tengas problemas los chicos te ayudaran...

-No quiero molestar a los Sempai

-Entonces...contrataremos algún instructor, seguramente tiene alguno en el hotel

-Gracias abuela..

-Yo creo que te sentirías más cómoda si alguno de los chicos te acompaña?

-He?..no esta bien si...- la niña no pudo evitar el sonrojo, sabia a donde apuntaba su abuela – el instructor estará bien...

La entrenadora estaba por agregar algo cuando la figura de uno de los chicos se presentó ante las dos mujeres, distrayendo la atención de ambas...

-Que sucede Eiji?

-Nada Ryusaky – Sensei, solo quería pedirle permiso para llevarme a su nieta- dijo el sonriente muchacho

-No creo que haya problema si ella lo desea...- aseguró la entrenadora sonriendo y mirando a su nieta

-Gracias Sensei- haciendo una reverencia, luego el colorado fija sus ojos celeste en la joven de trenzas – Quieres jugar cartas Sakuno-chan?

-Bueno...no te molesta abuela?

-Claro que no.. hija ve tranquila...

-Gracias abuela ...- sonrió al joven que esperaba su respuesta- estaría encantada Kikamaru –sempai

-PERFECTO!- exclamó el joven con la sonrisa a flor de piel, sin mas sujetó la mano de Sakuno y la llevo con él. Ya en la mitad del micro, Eiji se detuvo junto al asiento donde se encontraba el hombre serpiente – Oye Kaoru-chan...quieres jugar cartas con nosotros – al no obtener repuesto volvió a insistir – vamos es que nos faltan jugadores...es aburrido ...- el pelirrojo se detuvo al ver como lo miraba, luego de un tenso silencio lo vio ponerse de pie

-Fshhh...- La primera intención de el aludido fue negarse pero finalmente se levantó del asiento, y sin decir nada camino hacia donde lo esperaba los demás

-EXCELENTE!- gritó el pelirrojo con su acostumbrada sonrisa infantil

Sadahiaru tomaba nota mental de las acciones de sus compañeros, debería a ver traído su anotador, se regañó sí mismo. Por loo que ahora no intentaba olvidar nada, visualizó a Kaidoh sentarse, detrás suyo a Kikamaru y luego la nieta de Sensei Ryusaki. Ella saludó cortésmente y agradeció la invitación antes de tomar asiento justo enfrente de Kaidoh, Kawamura se rascó al cabeza apenado, mientras los demás sonreían complacidos.

-Que bueno que decidieron venir chicos...- saludó por fin Kawamura

-Bueno ya somos suficientes? –quiso saber Oishi

-Si tú que dices Inui, ya estamos listos?- secundo Eiji

-Solo queda hacer la selección de** parejas**- respondió simplemente Sadahiaru

-PAREJAS.?...O.o- Gritaron todos al unísono...

-Sí. Es esencial para le juego, se necesitan que estas dos personas actúen de forma ordenada y coordinada..- comenzó a explicar El chico de gafas pero fue interrumpido por Eiji

-Y como se llama el juego...?

**- El Engaño...- **las caras de asombro se dibujaron y una pequeña sonrisa se gesto en la comisura de la boca del Sadaharu

**- El Engaño OO?-** repitieron todos a la vez...

- Cómo es eso, Inui? De que se trata**?-** quiso saber Oishi

- Muy bien...les explicare. Este juego es simple es una creación mía – el joven de lentes ignoró las caras que hizo Eiji y prosiguió con la explicación - es un juego de habilidad donde cada pareja debe tomar ventaja de las demás, haciendo que se queden con la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles. Es un juego sencillo pero de astucia – señaló por fin ajustándose los lentes nuevamente – Sigo explicando?

- Claro!- afirmaron todos

- Bueno, las parejas seleccionadas recibirán una terminada cantidad de cartas, a la que le toque el Joker tendrá que abrir descartando la carta con mayor puntaje, la misión es confundir y sacarse las cartas de mayor puntaje además de hacer que los demás se queden con ellas, deberán hacer una corrida o escalera con una serie de cartas...

- Párese complicado... ..- se quejo Eiji

- No realmente - aseguró Fuji

- Creo que cada uno tiene un 25 de posibilidades, ya que ninguno sabe como es le juego- al ver que todos prestaban atención, incluso Tezuka que en ese instante parecía leer su libro, decidió continuar con la explicación – La selección de parejas – dijo y todos observaron interesado que buscaba algo entre sus pertenecías –se hará con esto- y mostró varios objetos con formas diferentes - tengo seis pares de figuras. Pero en este caso los pondré cuatro pares, cada uno sacara una de ellas y no se la mostrara a nadie hasta que los demás obtengan el suyo

- Hey chicos... hace falta uno mas para la cuarta pareja...o no?- dedujo kawamura

- Si el que quede sin pareja anotara los puntos...hay algo mas que no les he dicho..

- Que sera...?- pregunto temeroso Eiji...

- Bueno lo mas divertido de este juego es que la pareja que resulte ganadora se quedara así, mientras gane los demás volverán a sortear para ver con quien les toca...nuevamente

- Que raro eres..- dijeron todos al unísono, el comentario y las caras que pusieron los chicos, provocaron la risa de todos, incluso la de Tezuka ( N/A: internamente claro XD) que a pesar de tener le libro en la mano prestaba ya toda su atención al entretenido juego que se estaba por llevar a acabo...

Cuando las diferentes figuras estuvieron dentro de una pequeña caja, Inui se aproximo a la nieta de la entrenadora: al ser la única chica le tocó elegir primero.

Sakuno metió la mano derecha en aquella caja y presiono el objeto elegido, al sacarla la sostuvo con firmeza hasta saber con quien jugaría, fueron pasando luego uno por uno hasta que cada jugador eligió su objeto en ese instante el ansioso Kikamaru, fue el primero en romper con aquella incertidumbre...

- Nya... me toco un sapito...- exclamó el pelirrojo, a su vez todos miraron su figura, el tímido Kawamura levanto su sapito confirmando que él sería su pareja, Eiji salto y lo abrazo gritando- JUGUEMOS JUNTOS!

- Si n.n"- afirmo simplemente el tímido joven

- Bien que te tocó a ti Ryusaki-chan – pregunto solicitó el vicepresidente del club de fútbol

- Eh?...este- tartamudeó la aludida, pues no había fijado su vista en la mano que apretaba firmemente.Al abrirla apreció una pequeña figura ella sonrió tiernamente - Parece un pájaro...oh!.. es una Grulla – aseguró por fin la jovencita de trenzas, muy sonrojada . y Luego se atrevió a preguntar – y que le tocó a usted Sempai?

- El mío es un monito – aseguro Fuji

- Pues a mí me tocó una flor- menciono Sadaharu

- Fuji juego contigo, me toco monito – afirmo Oishi mostrando su figura

- Me parece bien – mientras los jugadores se iban acomodando según las parejas que les tocaba Syusuke prestó atención a Kaidoh, quien seguía callado – Y a ti que te tocó, Kaoru?

Por una fracción de segundos el joven llamado serpiente estuvo tentado de decir flor, pero finalmente aceptó su destino. Aunque la voz de su interior repetía que tenía mucha suerte, el decidió ignorarla. No podía comenzar una de aquellas batallas interna puesto que todos esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta de Syusuke-sempai

- Grulla...Fshhh...

Fin del capitulo...

------------------------------------------

Nota del autor:

Angie: bien espero que les halla gustado este primer cap, si alguna tiene algo que expresarme, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte...etc ...Envíen un Review, yo lo leeré gustosa..

Tezuka: andando...¬¬

Angie: O...si capitán...

Oishi: aun debo ensayar para esta obra?

Eiji: porque tengo que hacer eso?...

Kawamura: creo que es mejor que no la hagas enojar

Fuji: que divertido...

Inui: es verdad... creo que es peor que Tezuka...en un 99 ...

Ryoma: aun les falta mucho...

Kaoru: silencio.. -.( mirada asesina)

Angie: **O/**o...domo Arigato Kaidoh-chan..

Tezuka: 20 vueltas por pelear delante de la dama...¬¬

Todos: aahhhhhh...( salen a correr)

Angie: bien yo me entretendré con este chico(abrazando a Tezuka) hasta que regresen...ja ja ja XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Chispas...cuanto entusiasmó por el primer capitulo en verdad lo agradezco de todo corazón me animaron a seguir escribiendo ..., Aunque contó con muy poco tiempo...bueno por si no saben Angie es una chica casada y tiene una hija...(**Sess: Deja de hablar de ti y comienza a escribir luego te quejas que no te da el tiempo...¬¬**)...O/o...bien como se habrán dado cuenta mi queridísimo Sesshou-sama esta aquí conmigo..Por no decir que me tortura como buen editor que es.. ...ejem..bien el estará molestando por aquí...y por allá...sabrán disculpar mi adicción a él...je je je XD...bien como les decía les agradezco el apoyo y veré de mantener actualizado lo mas pronto que pueda...y si se preguntan que hace esta vieja escribiendo Fic...la respuesta es ni yo misma lo se ..soy adicta a leer y escribir fic...bien...continuemos disfrutando de mis locas ideas..a ver si se divierten -

Pero antes...que nada..Quiero pediré una disculpa me distraje en algo que escribí durante el capitulo anterior si prestaron atención escribí (el vicepresidente del club de **FÚTBOL**...) que torpe..Mis disculpas por eso...TT...(**Sess: Eso te pasa por estar viendo capitán Tsubasa mientras escribes..¬¬**)...si ...XD ...si...lo que sea...Y.Y...ya me disculpe ahora sigamos con este segundo capitulo...XD...prometo prestar mas atención...y ahora las ...

**Aclaraciones...**

lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD

---------------------------------------------------------

Tormentas (Ocultas)

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior.**

Por una fracción de segundos el joven llamado serpiente estuvo tentado de decir flor, pero finalmente aceptó su destino. Aunque la voz de su interior repetía que tenía mucha suerte, el decidió ignorarla. No podía comenzar una de aquellas batallas interna puesto que todos esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta de Syusuke-sempai

Grulla...Fshhh...

------------------------------------------------

Capitulo N° II: **Ganadores..y luego...?.**

La respuesta de Kaoru Kaidoh sorprendió a todos los demás participante del juego...y se escucho al unísono

-Oooh...te toca jugar con Sakuno-chan...O-o

La aludida noto la incomodidad de su sempai y trato de alivianar la presión de las miradas y los comentarios así que solo se limito a decir

-Si Sempai Kaidoh desea cambiar de compañero no hay problema para mi...- la niña de trenzas sonrió conciliadora, todas las miradas que se habían puesto en la cara de Mamushin, giraron para observar a la joven nieta de la entrenadora y luego volvieron a mirar al joven de ojos de serpiente esperando su respuesta...

-Esta bien...jugare contigo...Fshhhhh...- respondió Kaoru sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara, no la vio sonreír complacida con al respuesta de su superior, Los demás jugadores suspiraron aliviados, por sus mentes paso la posibilidad de que ofendiera a la linda niña y el ambiente amigable se rompería, pero al observar la actitud de ambos los tranquilizo. Inui fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Ya que todos están de acuerdo con sus parejas, yo llevare los puntos

-Bueno creo que seria mejor hacer un juego de practica no lo crees Inui?- sugirió el joven de junto a Eiji

-Si..aun no entiendo todo muy bien...- se quejo el pelirrojo

-Me párese buena sugerencia...- tercio Kawamura

-No hay problema para mi...si desean pueden explicarlo – afirmo el joven Suyuke

El grupo se dio cuenta que había dos personas totalmente calladas observando la escena, Sadahiaru cuestiono al joven frente a él

-Sucede algo Kaoru?

-Fhssss...Nada...- respondió Kaidoh y Sadahiaru solo observo la tranquila mirada de la jovencita así que se limito a tomar notas mentales de aquel acontecimiento esto era muy interesante...

Al escuchar el tono de la pequeña respuesta del serio Kaoru, Eiji se acerco al Oishi y susurró

-Pobre Saku-chan ..Mira que tocarle jugar con él...tal vez se pondría más feliz si pudiera jugar con Ryoma-chan...

-Silencio..Eiji...creo que Kaoru te ha escuchado –la respuesta de el compañero del dúo de oro fue acompañado por un pequeño codazo de advertencia que había llegado tarde ya que Mamushin fulminaba con la mirada a el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos celestes; Fue Inui quien salvo a Kikamaru de seguir bajo aquella mirada acecina, atento a todo sin perder nada de la data obtenida, intervino rápidamente con sus reglas del juego.

-Bien... comencemos...como primer paso cada pareja debe ubicarse en un mismo lugar – los vio mirarse y sonreír mientras se acomodaban – una vez acomodadas las parejas yo repartiré las cartas y , el primer juego será de practica de acuerdo?- todos respondieron al unísono

-HAI!

Así comenzó este extraño juego ideado por Inui. Como el primer partido era de practica y explicación fue algo lento.

El segundo partido fue mas interesante y reñido como era de esperarse Inui tomo data de todo, y Tezuka, de vez en cuando sacaba la vista de su libro para ver interesado las reacciones de sus compañeros, era evidente que se divertían y estaban entretenidos, para sorpresa de todos la pareja menos esperada gano haciendo una escalera...

-No puede ser...-se quejo Kikamaru en su actitud de niño

-cálmate es un juego – sugirió el tímido Kawamura

-mmm..que interesante- sugirió Fuji

-Si en verdad sorprende lo bien que se entienden...- comento Oishi a su compañero

-Ganadores Karou y Sakuno – dijo Inui confirmando lo que todos ya sabían

-Hicieron trampa..- estallo el pelirrojo frustrado

-No es así – intervino Kawamura- este...lo que pasa es que tu no prestas atención- sugirió luego tímidamente

-Aprende a perder Eiji..- afirmo el chico de lentes

-Que te párese?..- comento Oishi a su compañero de partida -.si me hubieras echo caso hubiéramos ganado

-Tal vez- dijo simplemente el castaño de tranquila actitud- y ahora que sigue?

-Hay que volver a sortear las parejas..- respondió el chico de lentes

Las Nuevas parejas fueron distribuidas así... Inui y Fuji, Oishi con Kawamura, Eiji anotaba, cosa que no el causo mucha gracia, al estar Inui en la partida fue algo mas prolongada y reñida, los puntos eran cedidos y dados casi a la fuerza, cada vez mas compenetrados en el juego ni cuentas se dieron de que la entrenadora Ryusaki los observo por un instante y luego regreso a su lugar conversando con el chofer quien agradecía el geto con una buena charla, solo el capitán la vio llegar y luego irse, la tensión en la parte trasera del bus comenzó a sentirse, los oponentes se negaban a perder. Pero Sakuno y Kaoru volvieron a sorprender al presentar su corrida...

-Interesante –susurró Inui

-Se llevan muy bien verdad?- asintió Suyuke, mientras observaba a la pareja ganadora

-Volví a perder...:( - suspiro Kawamura

-Sorprendente – se limito a decir Oishi

-Pero como lo hacen? – pregunto un asombrado Kikamaru – Si ni siquiera se hablan – luego de un momento agrego...- Insisto hacen trampa...¬¬ - El característico Siseo de serpiente se escucho, el sonido marcaba peligro al igual que la mirada dedicada a el molesto e insistente niño con actitudes de gato, el aludido solo sonrió conciliadoramente sabia que había hablado de mas así que intento con arreglar la ofensa poniendo su mejor cara de Niño pidiendo perdón que pudo y diciendo – Sabes que no me gusta perder...Y-Y

En aquel momento de tensión que nadie sabia como reaccionaria el joven Kaidoh, una cristalina risa resonó en el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los participantes del juego, e incluso al observador silencioso y serio (N/A: hablamos de Tezuka XD), todos voltearon su atención en aquella jovencita de extraños ojos llorosos, por tanto reír

-Kikamaru-sempai es divertido verlos hacer ese tipo de caras...ja ja ja ja XD – apenas pudo decir esto la divertida joven ya que la risa volvió con más fuerza al verlo poner cara de gato asombrado

-Tu crees?- respondió el pelirrojo poniendo cara de niño inocente, provocando no solo la risa de la niña sino de sus demás compañeros. La tensión creada por el comentario había pasado gracias a la intervención de Sakuno, que sin querer con su simpleza y dulzura enfrió los ánimos de pelea del joven Mamushin, como era de esperarse todo volvió a la normalidad, y los partidos siguieron.

Después de varios encuentros reñidos, el resultado comenzó a sombrar a todos ya que la pareja de Kaoru y Sakuno no perdía un encuentro; el resultado era siempre el mismo al parecer Kaoru deducía muy bien y la nieta de la entrenadora entendía las señales que se hacían, aunque todo el mundo se preguntaba "que señales?", Porque por mas que Inui intento descifrarlas prestando mucha atención no logro ver nada que los delatara.

Siguiente partida...quedaron las parejas...Sakuno-Kaoru, Oishi y Eiji, Inui y Fuji nuevamente..Kawamura esta vez llevaba los puntos. Tezuka había olvidado completamente su libro y mantenía su atención en cada movimiento de los jugadores, depuse que se descartaron las primeras cartas, nuevamente se puso todo muy serio nadie decía nada...de vez en cuando Eiji murmuraba algo pero de inmediato Oishi lo hacia guardar silencio.

Luego de varios minutos de silenciosa deducción el capitán vio al sub-capitán consultar con su compañero luego jugar su carta...pidió 1..dejo 2, Inui tranquilamente señalo el mazo y Fuji sugirió 1 y dejaron una, Eiji no aguanto el silencio y le pregunto a la pareja invicta

-Ustedes no quieren nada?

-No -respondió la joven de trenzas

-Ese par se trae algo- susurro Oishi a su compañero al oído

-Hai- respondió Eiji extrañamente serio

-Crees que tengan algo? –comento Suyuke

-Las probabilidades de que tengan una corrida es de 88 por ciento – afirmo Sadahiaru

-Alguna sugerencia? – quiso saber el castaño

-Es mejor despejar – señalo su baraja, mientras Fuji observaba el movimiento sutilmente – tendremos 75 por ciento de probabilidades de triunfo

-Estoy de acuerdo- sonrió el castaño

Sakuno Sonrió tímidamente mientras que Kaoru observaba los movimientos a su alrededor, luego observo los de su compañera, aquella vocecilla intento perturbarlo pero de alguna manera la mantuvo a raya, debía concentrarse en el juego, al parecer la muñeca se sentía a gusto jugando con el y ganando no estaba dispuesto a perder y ponerla triste, usaría todas las posibilidades para seguir con aquella pareja con al que se sentía tan a gusto ella hablo...o a el le pareció que lo hizo

-Es tiempo...- susurro la muñeca

-Fhssss..- su respuesta fue afirmativa a pesar de que no lo dijera, ella los sabia y sin esperar otra cosa, tomó de la baraja que él sostenía 3 cartas y luego tomó 2 del mazo ella anuncio lo que acababa de hacer con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Dejamos 3 tomamos 2... - dijo ella

-HE?-pregunto un aturdido Kikamaru cada vez entendía menos –Oishi codeo a su indiscreto y perdido compañero frunciendo el ceño anuncio

-Quiero 2 dejo 1

-Es nuestro turno Inui...- sugirió Fuji con un extraño brillo en al mirada

-Si...nosotros tomamos 2 dejamos 3 – secundo Sadahiaru

-ESCALERA!- anuncio el par invencible que sin pestañar solo bajaron las cartas y mostraron su baraja triunfadora.

Tezuka, fue un testigo mudo de aquella maniobra de aunque los observo atentamente no comprendía como con dos simples palabras, si se puede llamar palabra al siseo de Kaoru (N/A: Este Tezuka...siempre pensando XD), conseguían tal comunicación parecían que eran buenos unos oponentes dignos de enfrentar, el escandaloso Eiji lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo Kikamaru sentándose pesadamente en su asiento

-Otra vez.-suspiro Oishi aliviando tensiones

-INCOMPRENSIBLE- asumió Inui, ajustándose los lentes

-Así es el juego – sugirió Fuji con resignación

-Son fantásticos chicos los felicito...- afirmo el mas tímido de los compañeros

La joven de cabello rojizo se puso colorada ante tal afirmación, y el rostro de los demás chicos afirmaban lo mismo por lo que ella solo dijo

-No creo que sea cierto, pero muchas gracias /

Kaoru no dijo nada solo se limitó a hacer su sonido característico, Eiji quien se sentía bastante molesto por no haber ganado ni un juego pregunto

-Cómo lo hacen?

-Juntare información para nuestro próximo encuentro – afirmo Sadahiaru, pero Eiji no se pudo quedar callado

-Yo quiero hace pareja con Sakuno-chan para la próxima partida... ella sabe jugar muy bien!

En el instante en que el chico pelirrojo de mirada felina hizo esa afirmación muy seria seguida de una serie de caras graciosa, todo rieron sin remedio por aquel comentario, el ruido de unas llantas frenando llego a los oídos de los chicos y el viraje del volante hizo que todo se moviera sin control.

Por una fracción de segundos nadie supo que sucedía solo se vieron empujados y jalados de un lado al otro, nadie atino a hacer nada. Cuando todo seso, los aturdidos jóvenes se percataron de lo sucedido el chofer maniobró para evitar colisionar con otro auto que venia a fuera de control por el carril contrario, como consecuencia ellos quedaron en la banquina después de todo aquello Eiji termino entre los asientos con Oishi sobre él, Sadahiaru tampoco corrió con mucha suerte sus intentos de evitar la caída fue inútil y termino entre los asientos los demás tampoco evitaron la caída, Fuji estaba sentado en el piso y Kawamura a su lado Tezuka, desparramado en los asientos (N/A: no pude evitarlo..ja ja ja..No se iba a salvar el solo como gran señor...XD)

Apenas se estaban recuperando del Sacudon intentando incorporarse, cuando se escucho la voz del y de Sensei Ryusaky

-Se encuentran todos bien?- dijo el hombre

-Sakuno-chan Estas bien? – exclamo la profesora Sumiré llena de angustia

Fin del capitulo...

----------------------------------------------------

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: WOW!...soy mala lo se...XD..a ver que les pareció?..espero tomatazos, elogios raquetazas y lo que quieran manden review...así se como voy...ahora a contestar algunos Review..

**Mina-chan**: que bueno que estas por aquí, se que soy la culpable de que te hallas metido en el mundo del tenis..XD..te quiero mucho y se que siempre puedo contar contigo..veremos si te gusto este segundo cap..

**EmmaRiddle**bien aquí el segundo a ver que opinas...

**Florencia **ja jaXD,..al parecer estas igual que yo amo a todos..aunque están los preferidos..verdad?

**Beli-chan**: XD...en verdad ..te agradezco el apoyo..y las ganas de ser mi amiga...esa conciencia esta torturando a nuestro Mamushin..Veremos si te gustó el segundo cap...

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**** el suceso..**ejem,...ja ja aj a XD... huí eso si que será un secreto por lo menos por algunos cap sino que chiste..XD..Gracias por tu review espero te guste este cap...

**YUkito Kuo: **bien aquí esta la actualización que te pareció..?

**Kurama**: Adoro a Tezuka...quien sabe quizás allá sorpresas inesperadas...XD

**Doce Saito**: que bueno que te gusto...agradezco tus palabras, a ver que te pareció el segundo cap..

Angie debe despedirse, por el momento...y bueno que se despidan los artistas...

Kaoru: ...¬¬

Momo: deja eso Mamushin...¬¬

Ryoma: les falta crecer..

Kaoru: cállate...¬¬

Sakuno: este...bueno...yo...

Oishi: nos vemos pronto...

Fuji: que tal si comemos..

Eiji: tu comes muy picante... .

Kawamura: este...hasta luego chicos..

Inui: creo que tendré todos los datos para la próxima...y ..ja jaja seré invencible...en un 99 por ciento...

Fuji: buscare alguna forma como ganar verdad Oishi

Oishi: claro...

Eiji: ni lo creerás..yo jugare con Sakuno chan...y Ganare...¬¬

Sakuno: 0/0

Kaoru: fssshhhhhh...¬¬

Momo: de que hablan?

Ryoma: ...ô.ô

Tezuka: se comportan...¬¬

Todos: hai...

Angie: bueno chicos saluden ...(abraza a Tezuka)...

Seigaku Team: HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP..( reverencia)

Angie: bueno ..nos vemos y no olviden que Lady Sesshoumaru los quiere muchos..y mil gracias por sus Review..por cierto no se olviden de mandarme lo que opina, comentarios alguna sugerencia...etc...

Entra Sesshoumaru (mirada asesina) y los chicos de Seigaku se ponen tras Angie...

Angie: ya nos vamos...XD

Sess: ...¬¬

Chicos : Glup... >. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Por Kami-sama .cuanto retraso, sabrán comprender que todo esto se debe a la inminente comunión de mi hija que es en estos días...( Angie media loca de con sus ocupaciones .) ...T-T...(**Sess: apresúrate tienes poco tiempo...¬¬)...**Otra vez tu...¬¬...porque insiste en interrumpirme... ... (**Sess: porque sino te apresuró no haces nada...¬¬) **bien pondré ganas para terminarlo...T-T..(**Sess. Así no creo que lo termines...¬¬**) ..Por Kami..no interrumpas...Ejem...bien ...prosigamos con esta historia...ante que cometa un asesinato...pero antes...

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

Apenas se estaban recuperando del Sacudòn intentando incorporarse, cuando se escucho la voz del y de Sensei Ryusaky

-Se encuentran todos bien?- dijo el hombre

-Sakuno-chan Estas bien? – exclamo la profesora Sumiré llena de angustia

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo III : "_El suceso que cambio mi vida"_**

Fue la vos de la entrenadora, quien advirtió la desaparición de la jovencita de trenzas, los chicos se incorporaron como podían y iniciaron a buscarla con la mirada, porque hasta un instante antes de aquel incidente, estaba junto a Kaoru...y...

-Kaoru-chan donde esta...?- pregunto Ëiji

Los ojos se enfocaron en el ultimo lugar donde habían visto a la pareja, de inmediato llegaron junto a los asientos, allí pudieron ver a la nieta del entrenadora inconsciente, en brazos de el tensita apodado Mamushin, este la sujetaba con firmeza.

Su reacción fue instintiva, sin pensarlo había tomado a la joven por la cintura y la había pegado a su cuerpo ( N/A: KYA!...LOVE... ojitos en forma de corazón..jajaja XD)... ella a su vez lo había abrazado con fuerza para conseguir mantener el equilibrio pero fue inútil la sacudida consiguió derribarlos a ambos entré dos asientos

-Kaoru, se encuentran bien? – pregunto la angustiada abuela

-Creo que si sensei, aunque ella se desmayo, creo que al cae se golpeo la cabeza –comento Kaoru

-Permíteme que te ayude muchacho - sugirió el chofer, pero fueron Tezuka y Kawamura quienes se le adelantaron

-Permítanos por favor...-sugirió Tezuka,

-Gracias Capitán – respondió el joven de penetrante mirada, mientras sentía que retiraban de sobre su cuerpo a la inconsciente Sakuno, con sumo cuidado el capitán levanto a la joven y se la paso al chicode alta tensión, que a su vez se la paso al hombre mayor; La muchacha que aun seguía sin despertar, fue llevada a la parte delantera por el chofer seguido por el capitán, Kawamura y sensei Sumire... mientras Inui Extendió la mano para ayudar a incorporarse a su compañero

-Te encuentras bien Kaoru?

-Si...Fhsss...- los ojos azules se dirigieron al frente del micro- y ella?

-Creo que se astuto bastante..- sugirió Oishi luego agrego -fue una suerte que cayera sobre ti...el golpe podría a ver sido peor..

-Bien echo...Kaoru-chan! - exclamo Eiji mientras palmeaba la espalda de la serpiente, en ese instante regreso Kawamura

-Kaoru-kun...sensei Sumire quiere hablar contigo

-Ya voy Sempai...- sin mas Mamushin camino hacia el frente del vehículo , cuando iba a mitad de camino se topo con Tezuka que también regresaba al encuentro de sus compañeros.

-Te encuentras bien?- quiso saber el capitan, al verlo asentir agrego – buen trabajo

-No hice nada Fhsss...- dijo el aludido algo cohibido - pero gracias Capitán – sin mas siguió su camino

Tezuka lo vio caminar al encuentro de Sensei Ryusaky, los ojos de avellanas (N/A: KYA!...adoro esos ojos...Tan penetrantes..aaaahhhhhh..en éxtasis...XD...) voltearon a ver a el par que yacía dormido como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque ahora Echizen se apoyaba completamente en Takeshi. Con una mueca levanto una ceja como única muestra de desaprobación

-" Si estuviéramos en el colegio los haría correr cuarenta vueltas...¬¬" ( N/A: ese es mi Tezuka WI!...XD)- pensó el capitán mientras seguía hacia la parte posterior del bus, para verificar el estado de los demás chicos...

Kaoru Kaidoh, observaba a la niña de trenzas con algo de preocupación aun estaba algo pálida, que ademasera atendida por su abuela, la señora mayor noto la presencia del muchacho, volteo a verlo y sonrió complacida.

-Kaoru muchas gracias por protegerla

-Fhssss...- el jugador no pudo evitar el sonrojo, y luego de un instante – no fue nada Sensei...

-Digas lo que digas, ella se encuentra bien gracias a que la protegiste...- volvió su cara para sonreírle a su nieta- verdad que si Sakuno-chan?

-Si es cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme Kaidoh-sempai – dijo la joven de dulces ojos, en sus labios tenia una franca sonrisa

Sin Saber que decir el tensita con ojos de serpiente, asintió con la cabeza, mientras que su vos interior gritaba cosas que no quería oír...

-(Mira que bonita se ve)

-"Cállate...¬¬"

-(Acaso estas ciego el golpe te nubló el cerebro...¬¬?)

-"Te ordene que guardaras silencio...¬¬"

-(Oblígame...¬¬¨)

La pequeña escaramuza mental fue interrumpida por la mujer mayor quien se había acercado para pedirle a Kaoru que cuidara a su nieta mientras ella iba a ver los demás chicos

-Por favor Kaoru, acompaña un momento a Sakuno mientras yo voy a ver a los chicos- dijo Sumire, y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto camino hacia la parte posterior del micro dejando a la serpiente a cargo de su Nieta que además alegaba estar en perfecta condiciones...

-De acuerdo Sensei Fhsss...

-No es necesario que se moleste Sempai , estoy bien...

-Ryusaky Sensei me pidió que lo Hiciera, adema sabes que no es molestia...

-Ho!..esta bien...-luego de un instante..de silencio agrego..- Muchas gracias Kaoru-kun

Kaoru tomo asiento y observo al chofer revisar el vehículo, mientras que su mente era atacada nuevamente por aquella insistente vos interna, que amenazaba cada vez mas su cordura...

-( se cortes pregúntale como se siente)

-"Quieres callarte la boca se lo que hago...¬¬"

-( No me callare...además...se que mueres por preguntarle...jejejejeje)

-"No es cierto"

-( vamos...a mi no puedes engañarme...con quien crees que hablas?...olvidas quien soy.?)...- luego de un instante de silencio donde Kaoru pensó que no volvería...la voz lo golpeo con una Serpiente boomerang inesperada...(N/A: eso se me acaba de ocurrir...XD)- (Estas sintiendo lo mismo que aquella vez...no es así?)

-"NO"-grito interiormente

-( Ja ja ja ja ja..."**_y dijiste este ya me creyó..." _**Por Kami eres un tonto...)

-"Silencio..estoy arto de ti...¬¬"

-(Oye ...la muñeca te habla préstale atención..)

-"Lo haría si te callaras...¬¬" – gruño mentalmente y como de costumbre de sus labios salió el siseó...- Fhsss...

-Sucede algo Kaoru-kun?

-No...Fhsss... que me decías?

-Ha!... si...Solo recordaba esa vez en que paso algo parecido...lo recuerda?

-(Claro que Si)..- su mente se adelanto y respondió, el reprimió la afirmación y contesto lo primero que se le vino a al mente...

-Pues no exactamente..Fhsss – respondió, e ignoro los insultos de la aquella incisiva vos interior

-HE?...bueno pues...yo si lo recuerdo - la joven de dulce mirada, comenzó a hablar sin saber que con cada cosa que ella contaba estaba grabado en la memoria de aquel joven, mas de lo que él admitiría nunca...

**Flash Back...**

Sakuno caminaba apresuradamente tenia que terminar con los mandados, que le habían encargado su madre, tenia que terminar pronto con todo aquello ya que la hora en que debía encontrarse con Tomoka, y los chicos para hacer aquel trabajo escolar que sin saber como terminaron Ryoma, Horio, Tomoka y ella ( N/A: la magia del fic...ja ja ja XD)

Ella quería ver a su querido príncipe ... pero aunque se esforzara ya iba bastante retrazada, casi terminaba solo le faltaba una sola cosa mas...así que apresurada se dirigió a la ultima tienda, pero ese día al parecer su estrella no estaba de para bienes... el lugar no tenia el ingrediente requerido...

-Ho no ...Tomo-chan se enojara conmigo...- al cerrarlos ojos pudo ver la cara de sus amiga prácticamente encima de ella (N/A: visualicen a Pucca asechando a Garru...XD) exigiéndole una explicación, con horror volvió a abrirlos, su mente ya le había mostrado suficiente – ah!..- suspiro resignada, tendría que soportar a su amiga quien sabe por cuanto tiempo...

Camino con cuidado por aquellas calles frías... el invierno aun no mostraba su máxima expresión pero las bajas temperaturas provocaba que algunos sectores de las veredas se volvieran bastante resbaloso

–"Lo único que me falta ahora es Caerme"- suspiro al observar que al capa de hielo cubría gran parte de la vereda , giro la cabeza buscando una solución- "Tal vez si me cruzo a la otra acera?"- la idea fue desechada de inmediato el transito parecía ponerse en su contra. Afrontando lo inevitable, bajo su mirada la vereda y luego sus zapatos , no eran los adecuados para ese tipo de clima –" seguramente terminare en el piso" – las palabras cruzaron su mente mientras se ponía en marcha, con sumo cuidado atravesó aquel lugar resbaloso ya casi conseguía superar el obstáculo cuando aquellos traicioneros zapatos la hicieron perderle equilibrio – " Estos malditos zapatos" – pensó mientras esperaba el inevitable golpe, se aferrada a su encargo, pero el impacto nunca llego.

El contacto de dos fuertes manos en su cintura la hicieron abrir los ojos( N/A: KYA!..que envidia...ah...XD) le tomo un segundo visualizar quien era de su boca surgió un tímido agradecimiento

-HO!... Sempai...Gra...

No termino el agradecimiento cuando una turba de niños corrió a su alrededor, fueron impactados, por algunas mochilas, ella se sintió pegada al amplio pecho masculino ( KYA o¬o)... Sus auto reflejos actuaron y se abrazo a el, pero ya era tarde, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, esta vez si ..Cayeron...

En la ultima fracción de segundo su salvador, aparto una de sus manso de su cintura y intento que el golpe no fuera demasiado duro, pero no sirvió de nada , la pequeña capa de Hielo impidió que cumpliera su cometido la mano se deslizo y el cayo de espaldas la joven sobre el (N/A: Diablos que suertuda jajajaja quiero ser ella...)

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar se incorporo , solo para ver a Kaidoh-sempai con los ojos cerrados.

-Kaidoh-Sempai se encuentra bien?- no hubo respuesta- Kaoru–sempai responda por favor – como respuesta a las suplicas, el abrió los ojos un par de veces, luego intento incorporarse pero desistió de la idea y volvió a cerrar los ojos...- Que sucede Sempai?...acaso esta herido?...necesita que llame a urgencias?...- el hizo una mueca , que simulo una sonrisa, pero como duro una fracción de segundo, Sakuno pensó que lo había imaginado El le respondió aun con los ojos cerrados

-No me pasa nada... – el abrió los ojos para ver el rostro marcado de preocupación – es que estas sobre MI...Fhsss...-respondió simplemente, los colores del rostro de Sakuno comenzaron a aparecer a medida que entendía la penosa situación en la que se encontraba

-KYA!..Gomen nasai Kaidoh-sempai – con torpeza la joven se quito de encima sus mejillas tenidas de carmín – se quedo sentada junto a el con los ojos clavados en el piso – Perdóneme por favor /

El joven de mirada penetrante se incorporo, se sentó en le piso, de manera extraña nadie pasaba por aquella calle, nadie paresia notar a la pareja ( N/A: la magia de la escritora para crear un buena ambiente...jejejeje...XD)

-Te encuentras bien? – quiso saber Kaoru, rompiendo aquel extraño silencio, pero ella no respondió, este echo preocupo al joven tensita así que volvió a Insistir – Ryusaky, te encuentra bien?

-Hai...-respondió ella - perdone mi grosería hizo una reverencia, aun con la cabeza gacha agrego - muchas gracias por ayudarme ...

-Afín de cuentas no sirvió – contesto el joven de cabello negro, se incorporo sin ninguna dificultad, al notar que ella seguía en la misma postura , extendió la mano derecha para ayudarla – Vamos ponte de pie, si sigues allí es mas que seguro que te enfermaras – en su mente resonó un pensamiento.."De donde rayos salió esa amabilidad...?"

Por su parte la jovencita de trenzas levanto su cara , al escuchar aquellas palabras amables y cargadas de sincera preocupación, de quien menos lo esperaba, estaba por sonreír pero se quedo congelada al ver la mano de su protector ( N/A: que bien suena eso...XD) su ojos se habían percatado de la sangre que corría sobre la mano extendida del tensita..

- Por Kami...Kaidoh –sempai esta lastimado - exclamó ella mientras se incorporaba a una velocidad increíble luego tomo la mano de su superior y la observó con sumo cuidado – al aparecer no es grabe pero por precaución deberíamos curar la herida no queremos que se infecte verdad?

Kaoru Kaidoh, estaba sorprendido no solo por su forma de actuar ante aquella extraña situación, sino también por la de aquella jovencita que en es preciso momento observaba su mano con mucha atención. Durante casi 6 meses el tenia la impresión que le tenia un terror de muerte, pero como a el no le interesaba caerle bien a nadie jamás le dio importancia... pero verla interactuar con el en ese momento decía todo lo contrario, sus ojos azules quedaron atrapados por la mirada cargada de preocupación

-"Que se supone debo decir?"- se pregunto el, pero antes de obtener una repuesta ella hablo sobre ir a su casa...

-Sempai mi casa no esta lejos...allí podríamos limpiar su herida...

-No te moleste..no es nada...Fhsss...

-Por favor Kaoru-sempai – sus vos era como un pequeño murmullo

El intento negarse, no estaba bien, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca...así que con un simple siseo ,comenzó a recoger las cosas que se habían esparcido en el suelo, cuando ella percibió lo que hacia exclamo

-KYA!...que torpe soy ...no tiene que molestarse yo lo haré – el la ignoro -muchas gracias Sempai pero espere un momento – ella se aproximo y sacando un pañuelo bordado se su bolsillo y le dijo – Permítame – sin previo aviso tomo la mano del joven alegando -será mejor que cubra su herida no es bueno que siga sangrando - envolvió las mano con aquella delicada tela – Listo..esto será suficiente mientras llegamos .- sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y comenzó a recoger las cosas que faltaban, también quito las cosas de las manos de el joven frente a ella y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

Kaoru observo detenidamente aquel pedazo de tela que el envolvía la mano , no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le quemo las mejillas, ella lo llamaba insistentemente

Sacudiéndose aquel estupor repentino ,se dirigió hacia donde estaba la niña de trenzas( N/A: FAAAAA...cuantas palabras difícil..anduve buscando en el diccionario...ja ja ja XD). Lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue preguntarse donde había quedado aquella chica de actitud tímida, que tartamudeaba al hablar, no tuvo tiempo de evaluar una respuesta ya que la jovencita volvió a llamarlo.

-Sempai por aquí – anuncio ella agitando su mano libre –tenga cuidado aquí también esta resbaloso – su sonrisa se hizo amplia y sus mejillas se tiñeron por el recuerdo del incidente

Caminaron un par de cuadras mas mientras ella comento el porque de aquella salida, el mantenía un respetuoso silencio, a cierta distancia se podía verla casa de la familia Ryusaky (N/A: ni idea como Kaoru sabe donde esta la casa de la entrenadora XD), la joven noto el silencio de su sempai

-Este...Kaidoh-sempai?

-Dime?

-Bueno ...Vera...Solo quería preguntarle si se aburría con mi conversación?- ella se quedo parada frente a la casa, el la observo un instante luego miro hacia otro lado

-No...- fue la simple respuesta, que puso muy contenta a la joven de trenzas

-HA!...Que bien -su sonrisa se marco aun mas, mientras habría al puerta de su casa volteo para darle la bienvenida pero vio que el joven seguía a en su lugar...- Por aquí Kaidoh-sempai

El joven apodado Mamushin, volvió a dudar si hacia lo correcto pero al ver la mirada dulce de aquella joven no pudo negarse, así que metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos acepto la invitación, sabia que se adentraba en un terreno desconocido para el

-" Que demonios hago aquí?"- Se pregunto al verse en medio de aquel recibidor, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, desde allí le pidió que se pusiera cómodo que solo tardaría unos minutos, los ojos azules registraron el lugar era agradable la vista, nada espectacular...solo un simple pero acogedor, ella volvió a hablar desde la cocina

-Sabe Sempai...Si tengo se ser sincera, usted siempre me dio miedo – aquellas palabras dejaron a Kaoru parado en su sitio sin saber que decir o hacer... ella continuo – Pero ahora creo que no es tan malo, como insiste en hacernos creer – la voz dulce y melodiosa se acercaba el la vio aparecer con una bandeja con un par de tazones humeantes, la jovencita frunció un poco el seño al verlo parado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado – pero que hace ahí parado?...tome asiento por favor... - mientras el obedecía y se sentaba en un cómodo sillón ella coloco la bandeja en una pequeña mesa ratona –es chocolate, pero si no el gusta preparare Té

-No esto esta bien...Fhsss...- afirmo el, mientras la vio ponerse de pie

-Bien iré por las cosas para limpiar y desinfectar su herida – estaba apunto de salir cuando una voz profunda la detuvo ( N/A: Love...O)

-No tienes que molestarte ya estoy bien ...

-Pues No Kaidoh-sama, - algo dentro de ella la obligo a continuar – ES USTED UN CABEZA DURA ...- aseguro ella. Mientras las palabras quedaron en el ambiente, Sakuno se llevo la mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que había dicho, con horror observo aquellos ojos penetrante calvados en ella, de alguna manera se había confiado tanto que las palabras surgieron sin pensar tontamente pensó que el no se enojaría, al ser observada de esa forma por los ojos de serpiente todo volvió a ser como antes tenia miedo –" Que debo hacer?"- se pregunto desesperada... pero era cierto había ofendido a su sempai debía disculparse de inmediato haciendo una reverencia comenzó a tartamudear su disculpa – Per...Perdóneme ...Kai...Kaidoh-Sempai...yo ...yo...

Kaoru, observó los diferentes cambio que sufrió la joven frente a el, aun no supertaba la impresión de haber sido llamado CABEZA DURA por aquella chiquilla y ahora paresia un ratón asustado, la burbujeante carcajada que había mantenido a raya durante toda la tarde, para ser exactos desde el momento en que ambos habían terminado en el piso, amenazaba con salir -" Que haré?...no soporto mas..."- se dijo a si mismo y para que ella no lo notara nada bajo la mirada, quizás así consiguiera controlarse, pero no lo resulto... unas sonora y ronca carcajada lleno la habitación, por mas que intento calmarse para darle una explicación a la joven no pudo.

Sakuno se quedo paralizada, era la primera vez que veía a el chico llamado serpiente reír así (N/A: Tenshi con ataque de envidia nuevamente XD), su risa era tan contagiosa, que al final ambos terminaron riendo sin saber porque..cuando consiguieron tranquilizarse fue el quien hablo primero...

-No tenias porque disculparte...puedes curarme si lo deseas...

-Nani?...de verdad? - lo vio asentir – Perfecto!...voy por el botiquín – dijo ella mientras salía a toda prisa, subió las escaleras de dedos en dos, antes de que el chico de ojos de serpiente pudiera tomar un sorbo del humeante liquido frente a el, ella estaba de regreso- Aquí estoy... perdone por el retraso ...

-" Que retraso?" –se pregunto mientras que una nueva sensación se instalo en él, un persistente cosquilleo en al boca del estomago – "Que Rayos me esta pasando Hoy?"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la joven

-Será mejor empezar no lo cree? –dijo la nieta de la entrenadora mientras se acomodaba justo frente a el terminó de acomodar el botiquín para tener a su alcancé lo necesario sonreía a su paciente- permítame pero favor – agrego en el momento en que tomo la mano lastimada, deshizo la venda improvisada con su pañuelo observo la herida con mas tranquilidad, no era grande... quizás mas profunda de lo que pensaba, tomando las gasas y el liquido para desinfectar la zona afectada lo miro con dulzura– Esto quizás arda un poco pero sopórtelo por favor –anuncio ella antes de comenzar...

El joven de ojos azules, solo la observo trabajar en silencio, de ves en cuando ella levantaba la vista y sonreía conciliadoramente como disculpándose por las molestia que le causaba.

Si tenia que ser sincero no le molestaba nada de lo que el estaba haciendo, al contrario aquel suave contacto le provocaba mucha paz...cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por al sensación, mientras trataba de contener aquellas extrañas mariposas en su estomago.

Al no sentir el suave contacto abrió los ojos de inmediato. Ella guardaba las cosas en el botiquín cuando termino de hacer eso, se incorporo y se fue a la cocina alegando que lo que había servido anteriormente estaba frió

-Ahora regreso – y sonrió y desapareció solo para regresar un momento después con dos tazas de humeante liquido y una rica porción de pastel para cada uno – Aquí tiene kaoru-sempai- mientras le servia volvió la vista y pregunto algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacia un buen rato – este... Sempai?

-Si?...

-Bueno yo le quería preguntar si le molestaría que le dijera Kaoru-kun...- las mejillas de la joven se pusieron color carmín no tenia idea del porque había dicho eso

-Puedes decirme como quieras...

-Ho!..de verdad?

-Hai...Fhsss

-Muchas gracias Kaoru-kun - los dos se quedaron viéndose como si lo dicho fuese algo tan normal como dar los buenos días... ella sonrió ampliamente y por primera vez observo que aquel joven de mirada penetrante sonreír sinceramente

**Fin del Flash back** –

---------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor:

Angie: en verdad...me encanto este capitulo...XD...espero que a ustedes también en verdad cuento con muy poco tiempo, como sabrán estoy en medio de los preparativos de la comunión de mi hija así que perdóneme por la ausencia; este Cáp esta algo más largo de lo habitual Espero les alcance hasta que escriba algo mas...sinceramente ya no puedo contestar los Review como antes solo saludare a las que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme... **Beli-chan, ****Ashayan Anik**** , Conti, ****Chibi Misao-Chan16****Tomoyuki Sasaki****, Dolce Saito, Mina kali….**

Bueno ellas son todas las que se tomaron su tiempito para mandarme unas líneas…espero les agrade lo que escribí, llegó al hora de despedirme y...

Kaoru: Oye..porque me dejes abandonado...Fhsss...?

Sakuno: Yo no lo haré...siempre te haré compañía...7

Kaoru: de verdad? fhsssssss...

Angie: como creen que los dejare...Y.Y...será por un tiempito corto lo prometo...T-T... volverlo lo mas pronto posible... no me olviden .

Ryoma: como si nos importara...

Momo: compórtate...¬¬

Oishi: si se educado...

Kawamura: Quémate!

Fuji: dame esa raqueta kawa-kun--..

Eiji:asi no se trata a una jovencita..

Momo: muy cierto...¬¬

Ryoma: ...a un les falta mucho...

Angie: gracias chicos por ser tan buenos conmigo ( mirada asesina a El príncipe del tenis...¬¬)...ahora debemos irnos...donde esta Tezuka?

Tezuka: aquí...todo listo...( mira a los chicos..).Ustedes...compórtense en mi ausencia ( sube al auto de Angie XD)..

Todos: Hai...

Angie: bien nos veremos. Prontito...sayonara, no olviden dejar sus review...

POT: SI ESCRIBAN !


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Hola Angie ha vuelto!...perdón por el retraso si supieran por lo que tuve que pasar Y-Y...(**Sess: no es momento de andar con eso...vamos escribe que no tienes mucho tiempo...¬¬) **En verdad? ..pero ya estamos más libre...todo paso ...la comunión salió bien...) Angie esta feliz por eso..XD..ahora debo ponerme al día con mis historias..aunque no lo crean esta es una que esta casi al día...tengo otras muy retrazadas...T.T( **Sess: debemos terminar con esto de una buena vez aun debemos hacer mil cosas..además es muy tarde...¬¬**)...Ok..ya escuche amor...bien comencemos con este capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado..mis saludos a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer estas locuras mías...XD..ahora algunas

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-Ahora regreso – y sonrió y desapareció solo para regresar un momento después con dos tazas de humeante liquido y una rica porción de pastel para cada uno – Aquí tiene kaoru-sempai- mientras le servia volvió la vista y pregunto algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacia un buen rato – este... Sempai?

-Si?...

-Bueno yo le quería preguntar si le molestaría que le dijera Kaoru-kun...- las mejillas de la joven se pusieron color carmín no tenia idea del porque había dicho eso

-Puedes decirme como quieras...

-Ho!..de verdad?

-Hai...Fhsss

-Muchas gracias Kaoru-kun - los dos se quedaron viéndose como si lo dicho fuese algo tan normal como dar los buenos días... ella sonrió ampliamente y por primera vez observo que aquel joven de mirada penetrante sonreír sinceramente

**Fin del Flash back** –

Capítulo Nª IV: **Osaka por Fin!(Palabras Indiscretas)**

Mamushin tenia la mirada perdida en aquel recuerdo, que tanto le había cambiado la vida, mientras ella hablaba el fue divisando cada fragmento ese momento tan palpable, su conciencia gritaba barbaridades que no quería escucha.

-(Como rayos pudiste dejarla ir..?..hace más de una año que pasó eso..eres muy lento...?...porque no la invitas a salir...? si yo estuviera en tu lugar..otra seria la historia...¬¬)

-"Quieres callarte...¬¬"

-(NO..- refuto la incisiva voz-.eres un idiota...)

-"Que se supone debo hacer si ella... "- la discusión fue interrumpida, ya que una pequeña mano delicada se poso en su antebrazo. La muñeca lo miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura, la conciencia se quedo sin palabras y la razón salió volando, el corazón de Kaoru se acelero la vio mover aquellos labios color carmín, el se obligo a prestarle toda su atención

-Sabes aun cosas Kaoru-kun? ...tu fuiste muy bueno conmigo, a partir de ese día...- las palabras quedaron flotando entre los dos, hasta que la razón volvió y tomo control de el

-No lo recuerdo...Fhsss – dijo simplemente cruzando los brazos frente a su amplio pecho...

-(MIENTES..¬¬)- aseguro aquella molesta conciencia

-"Silencio"- ordeno sin saber que hacer para acallar aquella insistente voz que persistía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse cuerdo

-(En este tiempo te recibiste de mentiroso)- aseguro su alterego con enfado

-Fhssss...- siseo molesto, el gesto de cansancio fue notado por Sakuno quien se aproximo preocupada, volvió aprisionar su delicada mano en su antebrazo

El joven de ojos azules enfocó su atención en aquella joven de dulce rostro quien se veía algo preocupada

-Kaoru-kun...

-Dime...

-Sucede algo?...

-No...nada ..porque preguntas?

-Es que me pareció que estabas algo molesto ... – bajo un poco la cabeza y agrego - espero que no sea por mi causa – dijo la apenada jovencita, luego de un momento de silencio al chica de trenzas agrego en un tono formal - Prometo no volver a caerme sobre **usted**...- las mejillas de Sakuno tomaron un delicado color sonrosado – que horror debe pensar que soy una torpe, perdóneme por favor **-.-**

-Sabes perfectamente que no pienso anda de eso **Sakuno**...(N/A: KYA!...la llamo por su nombre...Love...XD) - ella levanto el rostro y observo una sincera sonrisa que ella imito.

El silencio se hizo largo algo que ninguno de los dos pareció molestarle, tan solo mirarse a los ojos fue suficiente para aquel par de jóvenes, ella se dio cuenta de todo lo que el expresaba sin necesidad de escuchar alguna palabra. El se quedo perdido en el candor que emanaba de aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura. Se quedaron así, como si nada de lo que sucede alrededor tuviera importancia, la vos de la profesora Sumire los saco de aquel extraño estado en que ambos quedaron atrapados (N/A: Changos...que mala suerte ...¬¬..soy mala lo se...jejejeje XD)

-Kaoru te encuentras bien?...te duele algo?- quiso saber la mujer mayor

-No sensei, solo me golpeé un poco al cabeza al caer – dijo simplemente el joven

-He?...porque no me dijiste anda? – exigió saber la joven de trenzas, el tono en que se expreso entre asombro y regaño, esta acción tomo por sorpresa al joven de mirada penetrante y mas aun a la abuela de la joven

-Calma Saku-chan recuerdas que no el di tiempo de nada- hizo una pausa al ver que su nieta s peonía mas roja sonriendo agrego – apenas llego le pedí que se quedara contigo para ir a ver a los demás recuerdas?

-OH!..es ver...dad – tartamudeo la chica – Perdón sempai no me di cuenta de preguntarle...que torpe descortés debí haber parecido...

-No tengo nada solo un chichón ...nada de importancia –tranquilizó Kaoru

-Y esa cortada Kaoru-Sempai?

-Cortada?- dijo el joven de ojos azules

-En tu mano derecha, no te diste cuenta de que te habías lastimado tu mano? – cuestiono la señora Sumire

El chico llamado Serpiente solo observo el pequeño raspón, he hizo una mueca seguida por su siseo característico, restándole importancia al asunto. Justo en el instante en que Sakuno intentaba decir algo apareció Inui, para preguntar por el estado de ambos casi de inmediato llegaron los demás así que no tuvo tiempo de ofrecerse para curar la herida de su amigo; la curación estuvo a cargo de la entrenadora, justo en el momento en que la vendita fue puesta en la mano, el chofer se aproximo para hablar con la señora Ryusaky quien acompaño a el hombre hasta afuera del micro, luego de un momento de charla, explicaciones y nuevas disculpas. La maestra Sumire regreso con al novedad de su próxima partida

-Bueno todo esta listo al parecer no tendremos mas contratiempos, el chofer asegura que no hay ningún inconveniente para seguir

-Y que sucedió con el otro vehículo?- quiso saber el capitán del equipo

-Pues el ni se percato de el desastre que causo –aseguro la entrenadora –bueno todos a sus lugares... – ordeno cerrando el tema

-Hai..- cada chico se acomodo en sus respectivos asientos el motor reacciono correctamente y las ruedas giraron poniendo en movimiento al Bus ... se pusieron en marcha

Dos horas de viaje, donde todos se dedicaron a descansar, la mayoría se durmió, aprovechando para relajarse por lo sucedido (N/A: Creo que Momo y Ryoma se tomaron esto de las vacaciones muy enserio no se enteraron de nada..XD).

Llegaron a su destino, después de ese pequeño percance, aunque se habían perdido el almuerzo, cosa que puso algo tenso al joven Takeshi que no entendía nada de lo sucedido, al igual que cierto joven de mirada felina y cabello negro. Las explicaciones quedaron para despues al divisar por fin su destino.

El grupo bajo del micro y fue recibido en la entrada por un antiguo conocido de la profesora, llamado Gonzo Kagami, mientras ella daba una explicación de lo sucedido, el grupo de jóvenes se quedo observando la belleza del paisaje, ante ellos la figura airosa de aquella montaña cubierta por su manto blanca dejo sin aliento a la joven Ryusaky, todos respiraron el aire limpio y puro, Inui Sadaiaru se ajusto sus lentes y comenzó a hablar casi sin respirar...

-**_Osaka ofrece el esquí espectacular y oportunidades que suben de la nieve, al principiante, intermedio o experto, todos sostenidos por un equipo de profesionales muy famosos. Las Condiciones son ideales, con poca gente de jactancia y una gran atmósfera de la aldea para rivalizar el de cualquier recurso europeo, Osaka proporciona la base perfecta para su japonés aventura del invierno..._**

-No nos tortures con clase de turismo..- se quejo Eiji tapándose los oídos

-Párese interesante...- afirmo Fuji – no lo crees Tezuka? – el aludido afirmo con al cabeza y siguió prestando atención a Inui que seguía parloteando.

Mientras que Ryoma y Momo eran puesto al corriente de las novedades ocurridas durante el viaje. Inui insistía en hablar mientras kaoru solo se quedaba parado junto a Sakuno quien tenia la vista puesta en aquella montaña.

-**_Y por supuesto¡Después de que un día duro en las cuestas usted pueda relajar en uno de los baños calientes al aire libre del resorte y mirar para arriba en las estrellas!-_** continuo el rey de la data

-Baños termales...- suspiro kawamura...

-Que bien- afirmo Oishi, Inuiprosiguió con sureporte

-**_También cuenta con tres recursos son mantenidos por 38 elevaciones, todos con un paso común de la elevación. Las elevaciones son diario abierto a partir del 8.30am hasta el increíble ofrecimiento de los 8.30pm incluyendo el esquí de la noche._**

-Ski de noche...-Susurro Sakuno...- que bien...solo que nos e esquiar...T-T

Mientras la clase de Sadaiaru seguía, explicando lo demás sobre el lugar y las comodidades, beneficios y desventajas, el par de dormilones no dejaba de sorprenderse al enterarse de la hazaña de cierta viborita protectora.(N/A: no me pude resistir tuve que ponerlo así...jajaja...XD)

-No lo creo –exclamo Momo- Mamushin siendo gentil ...es una broma verdad?..

-Lo se... es raro- aseguro el gatito colorado- nos sorprendió mucho, pero la actitud de kaidoh-chan es desconcertante...

Ryoma solo bajo su gorra sin decir nada aunque oia todo lo que decian

-No creo que sus acciones sean malas- aseguro Oishi que en es momento se había acercado al trío –Ustedes hubieran dejado que Ryusaky-chan se golpeara?

-Claro que No!- exclamo Kikamaru agitando los brazos

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Takeshi al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo. Al notar el silencio del príncipe del tenis, el joven de ojos violetas se atrevió a preguntar – Y tu Ryoma que hubieras hecho?

-HM?...- El aludido solo respondió con un sonido casi inaudible

-Pequeñín eres desesperante –se quejo Eiji casi fastidiado con al distracción del jovencito de ojos felinos ( N/A: AH.! - ...control mental para no comenzar a Rasquetearlo...¬¬)

-Ustedes no se retracen...¬¬- exigió el capitán desde cierta distancia. (N/A: KYA!...me encanta en su faceta de exigente y déspota ...jajajaja...será porque soy igual de exigente...o malvada quien sabe..jejejej XD)

-Hai!...- respondieron los retrasados, todos tragando grueso al escuchar a su capitán , se encaminaron al Hotel.

La charla de Ryusaky sensei se extendió mas de la cuenta, por lo que los jóvenes se acomodaron el recibidor del hotel.

Sakuno se aproximo a la ventana y observo el paisaje frente a ella, estaba fascinada con cada cosa que sus pupilas tocaban la hacían sonreír sobre manera , paresia niña de 5 años en una dulcería, Momoshiro se aproximo a ella con el fin de preguntarle por su estado de salud.

-Este...Sakuno-chan te encuentras bien?

-Si muchas gracias por preocuparse Momoshiro-sempai...

-Como tengo que explicarte que me gusta que me llames Momo-chan...

-Bueno ..este...jejeje- sonrió algo apenada la jovencita .-lo se Momo- chan pero no me acostumbro...ji ji ji –se disculpo la chica de largas trenzas

-Bien Dime la verdad – la mirada violeta atravesó a la joven Ryusaky

-Claro Momo-chan...que quieres saber?

-Mamushin no anduvo haciéndose el pícaro verdad?- las palabras salieron de la boca para golpear con fuerza a la pequeña criatura frente a el, en otro extremo del Hall, el joven acusado apretó los puños y los labias con mucha fuerza para que sus siseo agresivo no saliera sus pupilas se enfocaron con tanta ganas de desaparecer al estúpido que osaba molestar a "**Su"** Muñeca, su conciencia echaba leña al fuego

-HE? – fue todo lo que salió de sus labios femeninosmientras que el color carmín tomo control de sus mejillas y orejas de la muñeca de trenzas

Todo el grupo volteo, solo para ver la cara de totalmente roja de Sakuno, quien a duras penas consiguió mantener la mirada a sus atrevido Sempai...( N/A: que Momoshiro indiscreto...otro en la sita para Raquetear...¬¬)

-Vamos...no me digas que el?...- aventuró el muchacho de pelo negro –El te molesto...

-Momoshiro Takesi...¬¬- sentencio el capitán del equipo Seigaku , el aludido trago grueso y poniendo su mejor cara de inocente se volteo para encontrarse con el par de ojos almendras que casi podia cortarlo en fracciones diminutas ( N/A: KYA!...te amo Kunimitsu...- Angie con ojitos de corazón...XD)

-Hai..Capitán...

-Creo que apenas a Ryusaky-chan con esa pregunta...¬¬ - la voz de Oishi era calmada pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, enojo tal vez...(N/A: Kami cuanto protección para la muñeca...jejejeje)

-Es cierto Kaidoh-chan la ayudo – secundo un Eiji extrañamente serio y molesto – además tu no estuviste ahí no sabes que paso...¬¬

-No esta bien que digas esas cosas – sugirió Kawamura

-Solo es bromeaba ...tranquilos Sempais...- la mirada de todos estaba enfocada en el y no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de la molestia de todos

-Takeshi me apenas conocerte en un 100 por ciento- la vos de Inui petrifico al teneista de ojos violetas -aunque ese tipo de comentarios son de esperar de alguien como tu...-Sadahiaru termino de hablar y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

El aturdido tensita sintió aquellas palabras peores que el saque Twiss de Ryoma golpeando directo a en su cara, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que se había equivocado, el no tenia porque decir esas cosas si como decía Kikumaru el no había visto nada . Así que se volteo y vio a la joven frente a el, sonrió conciliador y se disculpo.

-Solo fue una broma tonta... discúlpame Sakuno-chan – el tensita hizo una reverencia bien pronunciada

-No se preocupe Sempai...esta bien acepto sus disculpas- Sakuno sonrió aunque aun sus mejillas aun le quemaban

-De verdad?...muchas gracias...

Mientras la conversación se llevaba acabo y las disculpas eran aceptadas, el joven de ojos felinos, frunció el seño al notar, las miradas furtivas y sonrisas simples pero que parecían decir muchas cosas; que se dedicaba la nieta de la entrenadora a Sempai Kaidoh

Por su parte Kaoru kaidoh, se controlo mucho para no romperle la cara al imbecíl de Takeshi, a pesar de las burlas ,el no dijo nada , razono con su voz interna y le hizo comprender que hablar seria provocar a ese idiota y no estaba de humor para eso.

-( Yo creo que no hablas porque temes decir la verdad de tus sentimientos..no es así?.)-sentencio la ya conocida voz

-"Por Kami...tu de nuevo acaso no te explique..."- bufo mentalmente el joven Mamushin

-(Dime - exigio la acida voz- al verla tan bonita ..no te mueres por decirle que te gusta mucho y que no la puedes sacar de tu cabeza?)

-"Acaso estas loco...¬¬?"

-(No aquí el único loco eres tu...¬¬- ataco la incisiva conciencia- Mira que estar como Idiota sufre que sufre sin decir lo que realmente sientes...¬¬)

-"Puedes dejarme tranquilo Por un buen rato...Por favor..ya me duele la cabeza..."

-(Mm...que amable estas hoy...a mi tambien me duele...esta bien te dejare tranquilo ...pero...)

-" Que sucede ahora?..."

-(No olvides que volveré ...esa muñeca es nuestra..)-dijo con tono posesivo

-"Demonios..eso lo se"

-( sabia que reaccionarias...)- proclamo triunfante

-"No me mal interpretes...¬¬..lo que quise decir es que se que volverás...¬¬"

-(Y yo que pensé que por fin me habías escuchado..ya quisieras ser tan sincero como yo...¬¬..)

-"No te ibas?"

-( Huí!... que quisquilloso te volviste...Oye)

-"Ahora que...¬¬?"

-(La muñeca te esta hablando)

-"Ya vete...¬¬"

-(BAKA!)

Suspirando aliviado Kaoru volteo toda su atención en la joven de mirada dulce, que al parecer hacia rato insistía en atraer su atención.

-Kaoru-kun ...esta bien?

-Claro pequeña...(N/A: KYA!...me dio ..X.X la llamo pequeña...)..que necesitas...?

-Los demás sempais están en sus cuartos, no quiere conocer su habitación?

-Por supuesto –Afirmo el joven tratando de modular la voz para que no se notara aquel raro sentimiento que persistía en presentarse en su estomago, algo así como mariposas, cada vez que ella sonreía de esa manera era inevitable sentirse asi y hasta podia comenzar a tartamudear como idiota. Se dejo guiar a la habitación que le correspondía, al entrar en ella se dio cuenta de su suerte, según le había dicho la muñeca, las habitaciones se habían sorteado y a le toco con Kawamura e Inui...quienes lo recibieron algo preocupados por su estado de distracción cada vez mas frecuentes...

-Te encuentras bien Kaoru? – pregunto el haz de la Data

-Si no te preocupes...-tranquilizo la serpiente

-Estas algo extraño amigo...de verdad estas bien? – insistió Takashi

-si...- sabia que su raro comportamiento seria anotado tarde o temprano así que decidió cambiar de tema- y los demás como quedaron?

-Bien –dijo Sadahiaru sacando su cuaderno de notas – tengo que decir que el sorteo fue 97 por ciento favorable..

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –secundo kawamura

En esa pequeña charla el joven llamado Mamushin, se entero que Tezuka , Fuji y Oishi , habían quedado en la habitación del frente, Echisen , Takeshi y Eiji en la habitación de junto y Sensei Ryusaky y su hija al final del pasillo

Después de acomodarse el grupo fue citado en el comedor B, para reponer algo de energía con una merienda temprana y bastante abundante (N/A: Momo y Eiji felices...XD)

Fin del capitulo...

**Nota del Autora...**

Angie: bien a ver que les puedo decir...Les gusto?...XD...Ya saben...Cualquier comentario bueno o malo manden Review... se que no es largo espero poner otro dentro de poco...

Desde ya mil gracias a los que leen y no escriben..aunque me gustaría que lo hicieran para que yo sepa si les gusta o no una línea un esta bueno...no sean malitos y escriban T.T

Bueno toca contestar algunos Review, porque la ultima vez no lo hice...a ver con quien comenzamos...

**Beli-chan**: bien ...mi querida... otouto!...que decir ..gracias pro todo lo que dices y no impórtale retrazo, sabes que me encanta que me mandes review...por cierto si vi el capitulo...ja...la pequeña tiene carácter...) espero que este cap te guste...y quisiera encontrarte en le msn te extraño un chorro...Y-Y...

**Kagome-chan and sango-chan:** a ver….pequeña…te agradezco tus palabras, y respondiendo eso de que los chicos no conservan su carácter original, será porque los hago mas humanos...jajaja..( no es que no lo sean pero uno no espera que hagan ese tipo de cosas entonces es mas divertido no lo crees?) además hacer cosas inesperadas le cierto toque personal que me fascina ...ósea yo creo que son así...XD...Con respecto a donde Fui con Tezuka-chan...ejem...a Suiza a Squiar...jajajaja XD...noches románticas ..0/0..jajajajaja...lo demás censurado...XD

**Arashi Shinomori** . bueno aquí otro capitulo que esperó sea de tu agrado...gracias por leerlo de verdad me gusta mucho saber que piensan de lo que escribo...A ver que opinas...Me olvidaba yo también amo a la muñeca de trenzas... 

**Klima**: jajajaja...Tezuka es amable conmigo..por que lo obligo..jajajaja.XD..No ese chico es muy bueno...nadie sabe cuanto solo yo...jajajaXDDD..creo que nos llevamos súper bien..y con respecto a tu pedido...ya vérsalos siguientes cap...aparecerán ellos y los demás...deben hacerlo...sino seria demasiado cursi..y pretendo que sea divertido también...hasta la próxima actualización nos vemos...espero tu review..

**Dolce Saito:** Oo...huí.-..una fans de Ryoma..no me odien...jajaja..el chiquitín es lindo pero ya tendrá su chance con al muñeca ...pero en este caso es de Kaoru-chan...jajaja..espero sigas leyendo lo que escribo..."

**Mina**: KYA!...se que estas de viaje en este momento ,..espero a tu regreso poder contar con tu opinión..gracias por ser mi amiga...

**Tomoyiki Sasaki**: SIP que te pareció el suceso..te gusto o no..., con respecto a ese par de dormilones...pues..que se yo seguro se ataron a los asientos..jajajaXD...el papazote Tezuka se cayo ..porque no me resistí a que quedara inmune..jajajajaXD...y ya sabemos que Tezuka tiene una súper mirada...y Eiji-kun también...son bellos todos...pero ya sabes que mi preferido es Kuni-chan,--( yo puedo decirle así el me deja.,.pero es un secreto..jajajajajaXDD)...

Bueno me despido por el momento..y hoy no hago hablar a los chicos porque están de practica...y ya saben que Kuni-chan los obliga a hacer miles de cosas...XD...por eso me fascina...nos veremos en la próxima ...hasta lueguito...

**Lady Sesshoumaru...**

Tezuka: me prometiste no decirle a nadie que me llamabas así...¬¬

Angie: perdóname si..?.no me pude resistir ..me perdonas Kuni-chan...Onegai..( pucherito y ojitos de gatito )

Tezuka...no tienes remedio...¬/¬


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Bueno .-.que decir...que estar cansada ...es frustrante y que mi marido me limítale tiempo..jajaja XD..( **Sess: ...¬¬**)...vamos bromeaba..aunque es muy cierto que mi tiempo es mas limitado...sabrán disculpar la tardanza...( **Sess: déjate de excusas y muévete..que tenemos miles de cosas que hacer...¬¬**)...Bien bien no me regañes...ya pareses mi padre...¬¬..( **Sess: luego te quejas de que el tiempo no te alcanza..y que debes hacer miles de cosas..¬¬**.)..ya...entendí vamos a los hechos ...así vemos como quedo el cap anterior...se que antes de esto debo agradecer a cada persona que lee y escribe Review..y a los que leen y se "olvidan" de darle animo a esta autora...Necesito de su buena energía amenazas o algo...escriban si..?..sino no sabré si les gusta o no...mas adelante are mis agradecimiento personal a las chicas ( a ver si aprese algún chico)...que me escribieron...pero eso después ahora a lo que vinimos...pero antes..( **Sess: valla termina ya ...¬¬**) deja que termine por Kami...ejem..bien ni modo...comencemos...

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-Te encuentras bien Kaoru? – pregunto el haz de la Data

-Si no te preocupes...

-Estas algo extraño amigo...de verdad estas bien? – insistió Takashi

-si...- sabia que su raro comportamiento seria anotado tarde o temprano así que decidió cambiar de tema- y los demás como quedaron?

-Bien –dijo Sadahiaru sacando su cuaderno de notas – tengo que decir que el sorteo fue 97 por ciento favorable..

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –secundo kawamura

En esa pequeña charla el joven llamado serpiente , se entero que Tezuka , Fuji y Oishi , habían quedado en la habitación del frente, Echisen , Takeshi y Eiji en la habitación de junto y Sensei Ryusaky y su hija al final del pasillo

Después de acomodarse el grupo fue citado en el comedor B, para reponer algo de energía con una merienda temprana y bastante abundante (N/A: Momo y Eiji felices...XD)

**Capítulo Nª V: En la nieve...**

La merienda temprana fue comida con mucho placer ( N/A: por no decir devorada por ciertos glotones...XD)...ya que todo el grupo solo había tenido oportunidad de desayunar, después del incidente se decidió llegar lo antes posible al Hotel para poder descansar de una buena vez.

Mientras que los demás ponía su atención en los alimentos la joven Ryusaky no pudo evitar desviar su vista al gran ventanal por donde se podía apreciar el paisaje blanco, esta actitud no paso desapercibida por dos personas en particular..el joven de ojos azules penetrantes...y su tutora que sonreía complacida al verla tan feliz...Y como esperaba su nieta no pudo contenerse mas y luego que comió algunas bocados de alimento pidió su permiso para salir, sus ojos rojos parecían espejos de suplica, truco que usaba siempre que quería algo con desesperación...

-Este...abuela ..- llamo la muñeca a su querida tutora

-Dime pequeña...?- respondió esta pero sabiendo que es lo que deseaba

-Bueno... yo quería saber si podía ir a pasear un rato ..me dejas abuelita Onegai...

-Mmm...iras sola?- quiso saberla mujer mayor prestando atención a las caras de los jóvenes a su alrededor..Momo y Eiji tenían la boca llena..Ryoma tomaba su graciosa favorita..Tesuka y Oishi tomaban sus alimentos con calma mientras que, Kawamura sorbía un Ramen (N/A: no se si se escribe así...perdone mi ignorancia T.T) Inui, miraba a kaoru quien tenia puesta toda la atención en su nieta..supo que no ira sola, pero antes que el chico de ojos azules dijera algo,la voz del capitán de Seigaku se escucho fuerte y clara

-Si me permite todos iremos a tomar aire un rato...-intervino Kunumitsu..(N/A: KYA!...My Love...♥.♥) – no es verdad? – aseguro este mirando con sus ojos avellanas al grupo de glotones que aun con la boca llena asintieron, al instante tragaron sus bocado para poder dar la confirmación con palabras

-Claro!...-Respondieron todos sin siquiera pensarlo

-Esta bien puedes ir pero no te alejes demasiado no quiero que te pierdas, o que tomes mucho frió...de acuerdo?

-No se preocupe Sensei nosotros estaremos cerca ...(N/A: KYA!...muchos protectores para la muñeca...xD...)- afirmo el Oishi con su habitual sentido de la responsabilidad

-No se preocupe Sensei...- afirmo el capitán

-Gracias Tezuka – sonriendo inclino la cabeza, al levantarse de su lugar para retirarse, amablemente los saludo a los demás ..-..chicos...

-Nos vemos luego sensei-. Respondieron los jóvenes tensitas

Como era la primera vez que la joven Sakuno, iba a un centro vacacional de ese tipo, su entusiasmo era palpable ya que corría por todos lados como niña de cinco años, seguida muy de cerca por el Team Seigaku, el aire fresco golpeaba sus rostros y a pesar de a baja temperatura uno se podía sentir lo agradable de estar en un lugar tan silencioso y placentero.

El joven Echizen se sintió relajado al observar aquel paisaje acomodo su gorro de lana, echa por su madre para esta ocasión, en su cabeza; justo en ese instante una fría y dura bola de nieve golpeo de lleno en su cabeza volándole el gorro de su lugar, Ryoma no tardo en darse cuenta de donde provenían las risa burlonas, su osado atacante esperaba su reacción de inmediato y sin meditarlo demasiado formo su proyectil y lo arrojo a sempai Kikumaru, quien haciendo gala de su agilidad evadió el ataque , por desgracia la bola blanca cayo en la espalda de Momoshiro, por supuesto no dudo en devolver el ataque esto fue como una gran cadena uno a uno los chicos fueron invitados a la escaramuza, recibiendo como tarjeta de invitación una bola blanca de nieve... Inui recibió también su invitación y hizo cálculos rápidos tomo al velocidad del viento y comenzó su ataque 100 por ciento certero ...Oishi se alineo junto a un montículo resistiendo los ataques de un gatito colorado bastante hábil...Ryoma también resistías los inmensos proyectiles que enviaba su sempai Momo...pero llegado un momento solo había un ser que no participaba...a la señalada y sin previo aviso volaron las invitaciones; El capitán, fue retado con una lluvia de invitaciones blancas por parte de un misterioso y anónimos sujetos... (N/A: quien podrá ser capas de hacerle a Kunu-kun?...Fui yo...jajajajXD), este trato de mantener su postura de chico serio pero una burla de Fuji hizo cambiar la actitud de el castaño..sin mas, la respuesta voló directo a la cara del prodigio, por supuesto que la evito...el viaje del la bola de nieve impactando en kawamura, que de alguna forma consiguió una raqueta (N/A; donde rayos las tiene oculta...siempre aparece en los momentos menos indicados...o mas divertidos no lo creen?...XD) las llamas ardieron con fuerza...y esto le dio la libertada a cada uno de los guerreros de batallar a placer, así comenzó una guerra sin cuartel...

Pero había dos personas, ajena a esa guerra desmedida, que sin que sus compañeros se percataran (N/A: claro tan entretenidos jugando a la guerra de nieve que se vana dar cuenta en verdad es entretenido...jejeje...XD)

La mas pequeñas de las figuras se encontraba a cierta distancia, muy entretenida en su juego , no se percato de su observador silencioso.

Kaoru, camino junto a la joven la observo en silencio, ella al principio observó el paisaje luego al encontrar un montículo de nueve comenzó a formar algo, un muñeco talvez?...desde donde estaba el joven de ojos azule no lo supo a ciencia cierta que era en realidad, así que se acerco un poco mas.

Tan concentrada estaba Sakuno en su obra de arte ( N/A: que linda la muñeca artista...0.o) que no presto atención a su amigo, cuando se alejo para ver como había quedado su improvisada escultura se percato que la forma era de un pequeño gatito , sonrió complacida por su trabajo y busco la aprobación de sus compañeros de viaje, pero solo se topo con la mirada penetrante que en vez de dar miedo a ella le transmitía mucha confianza, su amigo que se aproximaba lentamente, ella lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa , en la cabeza del joven tensita llamado Mamushin resonó la voz conocida...

-(POR KAMI!- exclamo la conciencia – ES HERMOSA!)

-"..."

-(Veo que me das la razón por primera vez en tu existencia...por fin reconoces mi talento y aprecias la belleza como yo...)

-"Yo no dije eso"

-( Si lo dijiste...¬¬)

" No lo dije"

-(Que ingrato eres ...porque no me escuchas?...acaso eres ciego no ves lo bella que es esa criatura?)

-"Cierra la boca de una buena vez...¬¬"

-(solo te perdono porque me siento de muy buen humor cuando ella **me** sonríe así...porque yo si la veo no como tu **BAKA**...)

La voz desapareció dejándolo totalmente expuesto a aquel sentimiento, que era cada vez mas difícil de ocultar, aun mas si aquella criatura de tensas sonreía tan dulcemente haciendo que sus mariposas se alborotarán en su estomago nuevamente; Ella le pide que se acerque.

El joven se acerca con ambas manos en los bolsillos de la campera, al verla su sonrojo era tal que solo atino a ocultarlo bajo aquella bufanda de colores sobrios, dejando expuestos tan solo sus **ojos de serpiente.** (N/A: sorry Beli-chan es que me encanta tu fic..jeje...tenia que ponerlo en algún lado un sencillohomenaje...XDDDD)

En la mente de la joven Ryusaky, se generaron bastantes deducciones mientras lo veía llegar junto a ella, en verdad todo en el denotaba Carácter y decisión además que se sabia que eres muy tenaz y paciente

-"En verdad eres buen amigo"-Afirmo la joven al ver aquel chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules profundos- " es tierno y considerado" (N/A: KYA!..que me cuelguen pero envidio a la muñeca...X-X) – agrego en su mente- "aunque si era sincera consigo misma jamás lo había visto tener esa actitud con nadie" – ese descubrimiento evaporo todo el frió que sentía y el color llego a sus mejillas juveniles, para evitar ser vista ella se concentró en buscar sus guantes en sus bolsillos

Kaoru noto la búsqueda y dedujo que eran sus guantes, ya que al aproximarse los vio junto a la figura de nieve, llego junto a el gato de nieve y tomo los guantes se acerco a su "amiga" y extendió la mano frente su dulce rostro. Sus precioso ojos rojos se abrieron con asombro

-Ho!...muchas gracias – exclamo mientras tomaba sus guantes

-No es nada Fhsss...- afirmo el joven, habían quedado uno frente al otro el daba la espalda al grupo d e guerreros, solo quería ver a la muñeca sonreír

-Como si tu mano?- pregunto ella

-Te había dicho que no era nada serio- afirmo dando final a ese tema - ...Que tal tu?

-Bien ...Gracias a Ti Kaoru-kun..en verdad te lo agradezco...- al pronunciar las palabras la joven oculto su rostro colorado bajando su cabeza.

En el instante en que el joven Kaidoh intentaba contestar, una masa fría golpeo su cabeza, el segundo proyectil golpeo de lleno en su espalda, el giró la cabeza diviso a sus atacantes el baka de Takeshi sonreía burlonamente en sus ojos violetas se veía el desafió no pronunciado la sangre de kaoru fluyo con fuerza y oprimió sus puñosque se encontraban dentro de su chaqueta,para contener la reacción no quería exponer a la joven junto a el al ataque de esos animales, mientras que su segundo atacarte...el colorado Sempai sonreía y agitaba los brazos provocándolo

El siseo llego a los oídos se Sakuno, Su sempai estaba realmente molesto pero por alguna extraña razón el no devolvía el ataque, al notarlas burlas la pequeña no pudo contenerse y comenzó a armar su arsenal, el ataque feroz llego de repente las bolas pasaban por el costado de kaoru...la mente de Momo no podía aclarar como podía tirar las bolas de nieve con las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaqueta...

La suerte jugo a favor de la pequeña ya que sus primeros proyectiles dieron en su blanco; las caras de sus dos sempais quedaron bajos el manto blanco provocando, que ambos cayeran sentados en el frió suelo... las carcajadas de los demás nos e hicieron esperar...

Kawamura se tomo la panza..Fuji Reía con placer..al igual que Oishi, Mientras que Ryoma observaba atento cada movimiento dela extraña pareja y Kunumitsu trataba de regresar a su seriedad habitual (N/A: imposible mi cielo ...Tenshi no te dejara...XDDDDDD) su semblante volvió a lo habitual control total,... pero una lluvia de bolas de nieve le impidió decir algo, luego sigiron unos 15 minutos de una guerra sin cuartel de todos contra todos...

La muñeca no paraba de reír ..mientras que su protector imitaba a la pequeña..no permitiría que el infame idiota de Takeshi se saliera con la suya...

El cansancio se hizo presente y todos optaron por la tregua se sentaron a descansar sobre el manto blanco mientras que sus ojos observaron con asombro como la cumbre comenzó a bañarse de los colores del ocaso...diferentes todos de naranja...cobre...sangre parecían que la montaña ardian a fuego vivo ...pero solo fue un instante...luego el sol se oculto detrás de la cima dándole paso a las primeras estrellas

Sakuno se abrazo así misma , no supo que causo su escalofrió, que recorrió su frágil figura, provocando un estremecimiento..., aunque este movimiento fue leve , fue captado por los chicos del equipo Seigaku, Tesuka sugirió el regreso...

-Me párese que es hora de regresar...- propuso el capitán

-si es buena idea...-Afirmo un congelado Eiji

-Estas bien Kiku-kun?- pregunto el solicito amigo

-Muero de hambre...- se quejo Momo

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Momo-sempai...aun te falta mucho...

-Te encuentras bien Sakuno?..-pregunto la serpiente..mientras le cedía su abrigo(N/A: me lleva que envida...me cocinó a fuego lento.. en verdad que suertuda la muñeca...quiero ser ella por una noche en particular..ya verana que me refiero..jajajaj jajajajXD..)..

-Gracias Sempai - susurro la pequeña criatura dado la cercanía de los demás tensitas no se animo a tutearlo como siempre , oculto su rubor bajo aquel abrigo que le lleno los pulmones con la esencia tan característica de su amigo...

La Escena fue observada con atención por todos...Eiji sonreía complacido con la actitud...codeo a Momo que no podía creer lo que veía. Mientras que Inui anotaba mas datos..y Fuji afirmaba con la cabeza...Tezuka solo se limito a caminar rumbo al Hotel, aunque interiormente sonreía por a la actitud protectora del joven Kaidoh...( N/A; yo creo que trata de volver a su seriedad habitual...aunque después de esa guerra de bolas de nieve ...no creo que lo recupere con mucha facilidad...jejejeje XD)...Oishi caminaba sonriente...mientras observaba la actitud protectora de Kaoru-kun...

**Fin del capitulo...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Nota del Autor:**

**Angie**: nos e porque me late que me querrán matar después de esto..pero en verdad...se que me retrace..pero aquí estoy lista y dispuesta...agradeciendo sinceramente a las personas que leen mis locura...además de eso...quisiera agradecer en especial a las siguientes personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme unas líneas...Merci...aquí van las contestaciones a los Review

**Dolce Saito**: Gracias por los ánimos me agrada que te guste mi forma de escribir...y si Kaoru –kun se pone tierno espera ver como sigue..jejejeje..besotes...

**TomoYuki Sasaki**: jajajajaja...muchas peleas...Tomo...sinceramente...yo te sedo el honor de Rasquetearlo..jejeje... Yuki...Kunu-chan es My Love...sinceramente...Eiji es hermoso pero mi corazón le pertenece a **My King...jejejej..Kunumitsu-kun...****♥.♥**

**Morgan-chan**: bueno Gracias por animarte a escribirme...aprecio cada línea que me dedican...jejeje..además de eso aquí esta el cap que te pareció?...espero llene tus expectativas y deja ya esas una...jejejejXD...

**Beli**: mi pequeña otouto en verdad me extrañaba no saber de ti..así que te gusto?..que bueno a ver que te aprese este..en realidad creo que la conciencia de Kaoru tomo proporciones desmesuradas..no lo crees?..jejeje...Inui..es un maestro en las clases y ese Eiji en huirle..jajaja...Momo se fue de boca lo se...ya ni llorar es bueno..el es asi...bueno Beli – otouto..que te pareció este cap..?...espero tu opinión...

**Mina**: Mina-chan!...mi amigochi linda...sabes que tu opinión es súper importante para mi...en verdad creo que Momo se paso de la raya yo que la muñeca le daba su merecido pero sabes como e s de dulce la peque...jajajaja

**Klima**: yo amo a todos los chicos del tenis...en especial a mi querido Kunumitsu-kun...KYA!...ejem..bueno...gracias por escribir a ver que tal te pareció este capitulo tu dime si...?..Gracias a ti por escribirme...

Bueno chicos ...hasta aquí llegamos hoy ..espero les guste no se olviden que

**Lady Sesshoumaru los quiere mucho...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Bueno pequeños los hoy no habrá saludos ni nada Angie anda a la carrera así que necesito hacer esto apresurada , ya me sacan de aquí así que aquí vamos agradezco los review y les deseo feliz año nuevo... (Sess: bueno ay era hora que no te tarde una eternidad...¬¬)...saluda maleducado...( Sess. Felicidades...¬¬)...bueno lago es algo no lo creen disfruten de este cap...pero antes...Gracias por leer esto

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-Te encuentras bien Sakuno?..-pregunto la serpiente..mientras le cedía su abrigo(N/A: me lleva que envida...me cocinó a fuego lento.. en verdad que suertuda la muñeca...quiero ser ella por una noche en particular..ya verana que me refiero..jajajaj jajajajXD..)..

-Gracias Sempai - susurro la pequeña criatura dado la cercanía de los demás tensitas no se animo a tutearlo como siempre , oculto su rubor bajo aquel abrigo que le lleno los pulmones con la esencia tan característica de su amigo...

La Escena fue observada con atención por todos...Eiji sonreía complacido con la actitud...codeo a Momo que no podía creer lo que veía. Mientras que Inui anotaba mas datos..y Fuji afirmaba con la cabeza...Tezuka solo se limito a caminar rumbo al Hotel, aunque interiormente sonreía por a la actitud protectora del joven Kaidoh...( N/A; yo creo que trata de volver a su seriedad habitual...aunque después de esa guerra de bolas de nieve ...no creo que lo recupere con mucha facilidad...jejejeje XD)...Oishi caminaba sonriente...mientras observaba la actitud protectora de Kaoru-kun...

**Capítulo Nª VI : Las Hermanas Kagami **

El grupo entro en el hall central, allí los esperaba, sentada en uno como do sillón junto a una chimenea, la profesora Ryusaky quien les anuncio el horario y el lugar donde cenarían...

-Bueno chicos, pueden tomarse un buen baño en las aguas termales mientras nosotras los esperamos en el comedor B, no es así Saku-chan?

-Claro abuela... - la pequeña se acerca a su amigo y le devuelve su chaqueta – Muchas gracias Kaoru-sempai

-Fhsss...no fue nada – alego el joven mientras se unía a su grupo, ella lo vio alejarse junto con los demás.

A nadie le paso por alto las atenciones de Mamushin con la nieta de la entrenadora, en especial a cierto príncipe quien no perdía oportunidad para desafiarlo con la mirada..no entendía el porque de su reacción pero tampoco quería verlo a lado de la joven de trenzas, meneó la cabeza para sacar las ideas ridículas que se le ocurrían

-" Acaso tengo celos?...Va...que estupidez..."- aseguro mientras escuchaba a Eiji-sempai discutir con Momo

La señora Ryusaky tampoco paso por alto las atenciones de kaoru por su nieta, pero la parecer la niña seguía interesada en Echizen, sonriendo se regaño a si misma, ella no podía meterse en los asuntos personales de su nieta ...camino con la pequeña a su habitación para tomar un relajante baño dejando d e lado las preocupaciones...

Así después de un delicioso baño caliente, en las aguas termales, (N/A: KYA!...que daría yo por bañarme bajo la luz de la luna **O** con Tezuka...jajajajaja..que mujer atrevida soy XD) donde los músculo se relajaron completamente, recuperándose de aquel viaje tan accidentado. Los jóvenes tensitas salieron renovados y listos para comerse la deliciosa cena. Sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en unas yukatas negras( N/A: KYA!..My love Kuni-chan en yukata negra..me da me da... ♥¬♥) . Después que todos estuvieron listos el grupo caminaba rumbo al comedor en una animada charla, basada en la comida claro...

-Que hambre tengo - - se quejo el gatito colorado...(N/A: dedicado a las fans del gatito..jejeje XD)

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, los juegos al aire libre me dan mucho apetito – aseguro Momoshiro mientras se friccionaba su rugiente estomago

-mmm...Algo bien picante seria estupendo- Sugirió Fuji, por respuestas tanto Momo como Eiji se cubrieron la boca, mientras el prodigio sonreía inocentemente( N/A: esto e s dedicado a mi querida Nikky-chan. que adora a nuestro Tensai..XD)

-Me pregunto que tipo de comida nos habrán preparado?- quiso saber kawamura

-Eso no es importante – respondió Ryoma que trataba de controlarse y no dejar que su estomago se quejara tan ruidosamente como el de Momo-sempai

-Creo que nos vendría muy bien un poco de mi jugo de Oro para recuperar las elegías perdidas – sugirió Sadahiaru, pero luego al ver las caras de sus compañeros agrego – Iré a la cocina a pedir permiso para que me dejen prepararlo ♥-♥- sus anteojos brillaron de forma extraña

**-NO!-** Exclamaron todos juntos, abalanzándose sobre el dichoso creador de aquel químico repúgnate, bueno no todos Fuji permaneció en su sitio disfrutando del ver a sus torturados compañeros sufrir y sufrir...(N/A: jejeje XD..)

-jajajaja...Tranquilos ...- calmo Inui - vamos era solo una broma –Aseguro mientras trataba de evadir las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros

-No deberías jugar de esa forma con nosotros- aseguro el sub. Capitán

-Es cierto..Fhssss...¬¬ - afirmo el joven de ojos azules

-Suficiente...-trono la voz del capitán - nos están esperando vamos - ordeno y dándole final a cualquier tipo de discusión siguió caminando

-Hai- dijeron todos, y sin mas siguieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor indicado

En la entrada del gran salón se encontraban dos jóvenes, su vestimenta era las yukatas del establecimiento por lo que todos supusieron eran las empleadas que los atenderían, la mas alta de las dos, quien llevaba su largo cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta alta adornada con unos pequeños angelitos de nácar, la otro joven a su lado tenia su cabello negro azabache recogido a un lado con una pequeña mariposa de jade, con sus ojos esmeralda recorrió a cada chico detallando a sus vez el aspecto de cada uno; se detuvo ante unos ojos felinos de un celeste intenso, le sonrió luego hizo una reverencia. La castaña dirigió su mirada ámbar al grupo con sumo respeto, ella hizo una reverencia y de sus labios carmín surgió una voz melodiosa

-Sean bienvenidos – volvió a hacer una reverencia y se presento – Mi nombre es Kagami Tenshi y ella es mi hermana menor kaubeli seremos sus anfitrionas esta noche - la mas pequeña al escuchar su nombre volvió a saludar al grupo regalándoles una de sus maravillosas y radiante sonrisas . El capitán fue el primero en reaccionar y como era de esperarse saludo con respeto y cortesía

-Muchas gracias un placer conocerlas - dijo el joven de ojos avellanas...( N/A: ¬)

-Mucho gusto ..agradecemos su amabilidad - secundo Oishi

-No tiene nada que agradecer ..adelante por favor – insistió la joven de ojos ámbar, cada uno de los recién llegados saludo con respeto a sus anfitrionas , al entrar en el recinto se encontraron que la profesora Sumire ya se encontraba allí esperándolos, ella les indico que tomaran asiento.

-Profesora dónde se encuentra su nieta? - quiso saberle curioso Momoshiro

-Ella debe estar por llegar - aseguro la mujer mayor aunque no estaba segura si su decisión de dejarla sola fue buena idea hacia mas de media hora que ella tendría que a ver llegado, el ruido de unos estómagos la volvió a la realidad no podía esperar mas así que decidió que comenzaran a comer – bueno chicos comencemos

-Pero sensei y su nieta Fhsss...?- pregunto el joven mamushin

-No te preocupes Kaoru ella ya vendrá... - aunque en su mente se repetía que esa niña era muy despistada quien sabe en que parte del hotel estaría

Después de la orden de la profesora, las dos hermanas kagami comenzaron a servirles la comida a los jóvenes tensitas...

La mayor se dedico a servir los platos mas suculentos y tradicionales de la casa, la menor les sirvió la bebida a todos ( N/A: no pensaran que les estoy dando Sake verdad?...XD)

La preocupación aumento para Ryusaky sensei, al ver que su nieta no llegaba, entonces decidió enviar a alguien por ellas sus ojos se desviaron a los jóvenes que en ese instante charlaban animadamente y comían casi sin respirar no quería interrumpirlos así que solicito a la joven anfitriona si podía enviar a alguien por ella

-Si no es mucha pedir me gustaría ubicar a mi nieta, seria tan amable en enviar a alguien por ella?

-No habrá problema ...-aseguro la castaña

-Realmente lamento las molestias es que mi nieta es bastante distraída

-No se preocupe usted, mandare a alguien de inmediato- y sin mas la hermana mayor solicito la presencia de la pequeña que en es momento charlaba animadamente con un pelirrojo de mirada felina –Beli-chan...Ven por favor

-Hai..- la joven presto atención y volteo su cabellera azabache para fijarse en el rostro de su hermana - que sucede Onee-chan?- agrego finalmente la joven de ojos de esmeralda

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Imouto...lo harías?

-Claro.- sin pensarlo dos veces la pequeña se disculpo con el joven pelirrojo con el que en ese momento conversaba hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, para ponerle toda la atención a su hermana mayor- con su permiso...- agrego

-No hay problema- aseguro Eiji, que siguió atentamente al par de jóvenes , quienes desaparecieron detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo

-Que belleza de criatura verdad Sempai?- pregunto el pícaro Momo haciendo que las mejillas de Kikumaru se tiñeran de rojo ..

-En verdad nunca pensé que habría jóvenes de nuestra edad en este lugar ...

-Acaso sugieres que somos viejos – pregunto Syusuke abriendo sus ojos azules

-Claro que no – se apresuro a agregar kawamura.- yo solo quise decir... que es raro ver a ese par de chicas aquí , según decía la televisión el lugar mas popular para que estén ese tipo de jovencitas es Nagisa

-En verdad los deportes de invierno se festejan en Nagisa, centro vacacional de alto nivel y unas pistas muy apropiados para aquel tipo de torneos..además cuenta con...

-No comiences con tus clases . -se quejo el gatito colorado tapándose las orejitas con ambas manos...

-Solo agregare, que este lugar esta tranquilo debido a los eventos que se realizan en aquel lugar especificó, es por eso que tenemos 100 de tranquilidad en este lugar- afirmo Inui ajustándose los lentes

-ya veo- susurro Syusuke llevándose la mano al mentón y sonriendo como siempre- así es mejor...no lo creen? – agrego finalmente

-Cla ...claro que si... n.n"- tartamudeo Takashi, luego de que todos se dedicaron a comer sus alimento en silencio, pero el chico de ojos violetas no se quedó tranquilo debía molestar a su sempai, así que con la boca llena engullo el alimento cual boa a su presas ( N/A: párese desesperado este Momo,¬¬... que me perdone Kaoru...jajajaXDDD)...Con tanta prisa que se dio, para poder aprovechar que Eiji sempai estaba algo distraído mirando la puerta por donde habían salido ciertas chicas, se olvido de masticar como era debido se ahoga tratando de apresurarse, Ryoma observo el semblante de Momoshiro-sempai que cada vez se ponía mas azul, casi sin prisa le alcanzo un poco de gaseosa

-Cof cof.. . ..- el tenista de ojos violeta tenia los ojos aguados al ver a su Salvador no pudo mas que agradecérselo, cuando pudo respirar casi normalmente -. cof...Echizen cof cof...

-Dama dama dane Momo-chan sempai aprende a masticar bien ...- fue la simple respuesta

Mientras todos observaban a el Trío. Eiji ni se había dado cuenta del episodio y Kawamura había ido al recate de su compañero, y daba pequeños golpes en la espalda de Takeshi .

En la mente de Fuji se dibujo la escena mas divertida que tomo forma casi desmesurada

-"Que pasaría si en este momento le doy una raqueta a Taka-san.?."- el prodigio se llevo la mano al mentón nuevamente y sonrió perversamente; en su mente la idea se hacia firme mientras que Momoshiro seguía tosiendo sin control — "de seguro que kawa-san de tanto rasquetearlo le saca los pulmones al pobre Momo...eso seria digno de ver ...mmm..que interesante ."..- una carcajada mental le hizo abrir sus preciosos ojos azules dándole un brillo malvado (N/A: creo firmemente en que deberíamos haberle dado al raqueta a Taka-san...apoyo la moción del prodigio...jejejeje...Aahhi...Fuji eres mi tipo de perverso...jajajajXD) que no paso desapercibido por Oishi

-Sucede algo Syusuke?- quiso saber el sub. capitán

-No nada – dijo simplemente el castaño sin apartar sus ojos de la escena - solo pensaba algo divertido...- agrego el aludido, por su parte Momo ya había recuperado el aliento y su semblante de chico agradable así kawamura regreso a su lugar.

Kikumaru por su parte seguía en otro mundo de quien sabe que pasaría por su pelirroja cabecita ( N/A: nosotros sabemos donde pero no se los vamos a decir verdad..jajajajaXD) por eso Momo volvió al ataque sorprendiendo con la pregunta que le hizo , bueno aunque primero tuvo que hacer que el prestara atención

-Ejem...Sem pai...Eiji-sempai?- insistió le moreno

-mm?...-balbuceó el pelirrojo sin desviar la mirada de la puerta

-Volviendo a lo de tu novia...- dijo Takeshi con vos divertida, al terminar de pronunciar las lascivas palabras Momoshiro vio como su sempai se ponía todo rojo y acto seguido fue le turno de Eiji de atragantarse con un poco de comida...( N/A: valla que impresionables son...XD)

-Nani O.O?...Cof cof... . ...- pero esta vez fue socorrido por Oishi, que de inmediato ayudo al gatito a respirar con normalidad por fin pudo agregar – que cosas dices?….-la mejillas de Eiji se pusieron mas rojas – no se de que hablas?

La discusión entre Momoshiro y Kikumaru siguió sin miras a detenerse, uno afirmaba otro negaba, era tan común este tipo de discusiones que los demás no el dieron importancia y siguieron comiendo, aun así nadie se percato d e otro par ojos azules fijos en la puerta, Kaoru discutía consigo mismo por la actitud despistada de la pequeña muñeca...

-"No tiene remedio..."- afirmo muy serio – "Es muy distraída.."- pensó mientras se llevaba un pequeño bocado de alimento a la boca

-(Pero es adorable así como es no lo crees?)- sugirió al conciencia

-"No me dejaras en paz verdad...¬¬?"

-(Ni lo sueñes Baka...¬¬.)- Hubo una pausa para darle énfasis al asunto –( la muñeca es mi meta soñada que tu **No quieras** darte cuenta de eso no quiere decir que yo no lo sienta y te torturaré hasta que **entres en razón** )- advirtió la decidida voz

-"OH...**me volverás loco** lo que ocurra primero...verdad...¬¬?"

-(Ja ja ja ja ja...)

-..Fhssss...¬¬- dijo en voz alta

-Sucede algo malo Kaoru- quiso saber la mujer mayor junto a el – Porque tan serio?

-No es nada Sesnsei – contesto el aludido sentándose correctamente

Mientras que en salón comedor ,el animo seguía alto, dado la discusión de Momo y Eiji. Por los pasillos del hotel corría una joven de cabellos negros como la noche, siguiendo el pedido de su hermana mayor, buscaba a una joven llamada Ryusaky

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-"Por donde me dijo la señora que tenia que ir?"- mientras que en su mente se hacia la pregunta , Sakuno se llevo al mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar las indicaciones dadas por la señora mayor con las que se había cruzado hacia 10 minutos, sin mas decidió seguir el camino hacia la derecha, pero aun dudando de su decisión desvió sus ojos rojos hacia la izquierda mientras doblaba en aquella esquina, la fue imposible evitar el impacto que recibió al chocar con un cuerpo duro que la hizo perder el equilibrio y callo sentada.

-AHHHH... . - exclamo al joven de largas trenzas, que aun tenia los ojos cerrados , a sus oidos llego un quejido, que le hizo enfocar sus ojos rojos hacia el frente allí vio a una joven también friccionándose el trasero tratando de sobrellevar aquel golpe – Perdón! – exclamo la linda jovencita mientras sus dulces ojos detallaban el fantástico par de ojos esmeralda que la observaban sakuno reacciono – discúlpame por favor estaba distraída... , 

-No te preocupes yo también lo estaba , nos e que sucede hoy conmigo – sonrió la jovencita de cabello azabache

-Discúlpame por favor- insistió la pequeña de trenzas, mientras se ponía de pie – Permíteme Ayudarte – la pequeña mano fue ofrecida con una sonrisa conciliadora que fue atrapada por la otra joven aceptando la ayuda – en verdad lo lamento es que estoy perdida

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?...- se apresuro a ofrecer Kaubeli – Mi tío trabaja aquí, nosotros vinimos de visita con mi hermana mayor – sin poder evitarlo la joven hablo como poseída –si pero nuestro tío nos pidió que lo ayudáramos es que falta personal y

-Este...perdona...n.n"- balbuceó la señorita Ryusaky

-si dime...

-me...me Ayudarías a encontrar el comedor B

.Por kami...claro –luego las joven e asombro como si la ideas se le cayeran en la cabeza todas juntas- acaso eres Sakuno Ryusaky?

-Haaa?..y como lo sabes?- exclamo al distraída muñeca- acaso nos conocemos de algún lado?

-No claro que no...es que allí estaba trabajando y tu grupo llego, y al ver que no aparecías...pues mi hermana me pidió que viniera por ti , todos te están esperando...

-HO!..que pena me volví a perder . - suspiro la pequeña

-No te preocupes , ven por aquí – la joven vestida con el preciosa Yukata comenzó a caminar , al girar para preguntarle algo a su acompañante se percato que ella seguía plantada en su lugar -sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa

-Este...bueno...tu sabes mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo...

-Perdóname mi torpeza - Volvió junto a ella riendo despreocupadamente - jajaja..perdóname – se paro junto frente a la chica de trenzas- Ni nombre es Kagami Kaubeli , mucho gusto – hace una reverencia

-Ni nombre es Sakuno Ryusaky

-Lo se...- la sonrisa de la chica de ojos esmeralda se amplio dando gala de sus simpatía – bueno nos vamos?

-Hai...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Nota del autor:

Tenshi: bueno jovencitos y jovencitas espero que les halla gustado este cap...especial de año nuevo corrí sobre el tiempo para terminarlo ahora toca a ustedes darme la opinión...ok...y me despido rapidito mi familia me espera hay fiesta y hay que ir a arreglar todo..XD despídanse chicos

Eiji: donde esta su hermana Tenshi-sama

Beli: aquí esto lindo gatito

Eiji: Mau!XD

Oishi: comportate…

Kawa: se ven lindos

Fuji: si aunque le gfalta algo

Inui: quizás jugo de ojo...

Kaoru: que gracioso...fhssss...¬6

Sakuno: vamos Koru-chan no te enojes sonríe...

Momo: si sonrie Mamushin...jejeje

Kaoru: callate...¬¬

Ryoma: Dama dama dane...¬¬

Tenshi: vamso chicos debemos ir a la fiesta...

Tezuka: muévanse o los haré dar 50 vueltas...¬¬

Todos: hai...

Tenshi : vamos saludemos a los chicos esperan nuestros buenos deseos

**Todos: Feliz Año nuevo!**

Lady Sesshoumaru...


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Bueno... bueno aquí vamos con un nuevo capituló a ver que sucede** (Sess: hace demasiado calor muévete o fundirás esa maquina infernal y quien te aguanta...¬¬)..**Mi considerado príncipe...n,n"...jajaja..bueno en lo del calor tiene razón dado que la extrema sensación térmica es del infierno máximo...**(Sess: los que viven en este país "Argentina" saben de lo que hablas...no expliques tanto y déjate de vueltas mujer quiero un helado de Limón ...¬¬)...**jejej..ok...otra vez tienes razón creo que el calor aviva tu mente...ahora bien peques le doy las gracias a todos por leer mi historia loca y bueno espero sus opiniones sobre este cap ok...

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-HO!..que pena me volví a perder . - suspiro la pequeña

-No te preocupes , ven por aquí – la joven vestida con el preciosa Yukata comenzó a caminar, al girar para preguntarle algo a su acompañante se percato que ella seguía plantada en su lugar -sucede algo?- pregunto curiosa

-Este...bueno...tu sabes mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo...

-Perdóname mi torpeza - Volvió junto a ella riendo despreocupadamente - jajaja..perdóname – se paro junto frente a la chica de trenzas- Ni nombre es Kagami Kaubeli , mucho gusto – hace una reverencia

-Ni nombre es Sakuno Ryusaky

-Lo se...- la sonrisa de la chica de ojos esmeralda se amplio dando gala de sus simpatía – bueno nos vamos?

-Hai...

**Capítulo Nª VI : Las Hermanas Kagami ( parte II)**

Las jóvenes caminaron un buen trecho sin que ninguna dijera nada...Sakuno miro de reojo a la joven ella caminaba lentamente era raro pero sentía cierta simpatía por ella y realmente no sabia por que pero quería conocer a aquélla joven de cabellera azabache así que se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar...

-Kagami verdad?- pregunto una dudosa Sakuno después de caminar un momento mas rodeadas de un silencio agradable

-Si... dime...?- respondió la joven de ojos esmeralda, girando un poco la cara para ver a la señorita junto a ella

-Este... bueno ...- tartamudeo esta algo apenada

-Habla yo no muerdo dime que quieres saber...- afirmo la joven, regalando además una hermoso y sincera sonrisa

-Bueno / ...jeje... este...me gustaría saber que edad tienes? - Quiso saber Sakuno

-Tengo 13...bueno para ser sincera cumplo 14 años en un par de días...- Respondió simplemente la joven de melena azabache

-Ho!...que bien... - Exclamó la de tersas

-Y Dime tu que edad tienes?- quiso saber la morena

-Yo también tengo 13 , cumplo los 14 dentro de un par de meses

-Que bien somos de la misma edad –Afirmo la menor de las Kagami, vio asentir a la muchacha y sonrió complacida , caminaron otro trecho en silencio hasta que la chica se detuvo de improvisto haciendo que Sakuno chocara con ella para luego retroceder un paso –Oye – dijo la muchacha de cabello negro , Sakuno pestaño atenta – Me podrías decir como se llama uno de los jóvenes que esta en tu grupo?

El corazón de Sakuno se detuvo, trago grueso, y espero la pregunta asintió, miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza pero solo una la marco a fuego y si era otra de esas admiradoras de Ryoma-Kun, sus planes se irían por la bordad.

Ella luego de varios días de indecisión y angustia había decidido declararle su amor al príncipe de sus sueños, la ocasión se prestaba no había canchas a la vista ...era descanso... si eso descanso y ella aprovecharía para estar el mayor tiempo posible con el joven que tanto quería; su "amigo" la había animado a confesarse ( N/A: Hay Kaoru-chan eres un niño muy tímido...se la regalaste en bandeja de plata al gato negro...¬¬..Mamushin eres un baka...que mal...X.X) según el no podía seguir así a la expectativa y sufriendo..( N/A: el burro hablando de orejas...¬¬)..pero si alguien se interponía ...que podría hacer ella, los ojos rojos se enfocaron en la muchacha de sonrisa franca y bella la miraba expectante, ella volvió a asentir mientras su corazón se aceleraba

-Mira- dijo la joven Kaubeli – hay un chico que tiene unos ojos impresionantes – Sakuno no pudo evitar que el aire saliera de sus pulmones en forma de un susurro, se llevo la mano derecha al pecho bajo su piel el corazón recibió un apretón de angustia, su boca permaneció en silencio esperando que la joven terminará de hablar aunque la falta de aire comenzó a marearla ya que sin darse cuenta contenía la respiración; la pelinegra continuo- Su cabello es Rojo y su sonrisa por Kami-sama es lo mas bonito que vi en mi vida- Exclamo casi en un suspiro

-Acaso te refieres a Kikamaru-sempai?- suspiro por fin la nieta de la entrenadora el ritmo de sus corazón se normalizo, y sonrió complacida

-Así se llama?- la joven sonrió mas y sus ojos brillaron como dos gemas preciosas ( N/A: Mi Imouto ama a ese personaje se nota verdad?...jejejXD) repitió su nombre despacio como para recordarlo siempre-...Ki KA..Ma..Ru...- giro sobre si misma y canturrió su nombre luego se detuvo algo dudosa- era así verdad?

-Si ..- Sakuno sonrió divertida – Es un chico divertido de ojos azules – al ver suspirar a su interlocutora supuso que era el chico correcto – su nombre completo es Eiji Kikumaru – agrego al final la muñeca

-Ho!-Exclamo la joven pelinegra Hasta su nombre es hermoso ♥.♥- Kaubeli tenia los ojitos de corazón (N/A: bien anime jajajajXD) suspiro con fuerza sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrosadas giro sobre si misma y luego enfoco su atención en la chic a de trenzas – Sabes si tiene novia?...que edad Tiene?...vamos dime...- apresuro ansiosa la joven casi sin respirar

-Bueno...- Comenzó a decir la pequeña de cabello trenzado pero fue interrumpida por unos pasos apresurados que se oían a la vuelta de aquel pasillo

Los Paso se acercaban cada vez mas el ritmo denotaba la urgencia, ambas jóvenes quedaron expectantes para ver a la persona que se aproximaba. Ante ellas apareció la figura de una joven castaña rojiza, lo que llamo su atención fueron sus ojos color ámbar que centellaban de una forma penetrante primero se fijaron el la figura de la chica de trenzas quien hizo una reverencia con timidez, luego literalmente se clavaron en la chica de melena azabache, ella por su parte contuvo la respiración y trago grueso, Con timidez y a la tentativa de tregua Kaubeli levantó su pequeña mano en forma de saludo una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora surgió de su boca

-Hola hermanita...

-Kagami Kaubeli ...¬¬- trono la mayor- acaso no sabes que te están esperando a ti y a la señorita Ryusaky, se suponía que la buscarías y la llevarías al comedor lo mas pronto posible – la mirada penetrante de la mayor de las Kagami empequeñeció a ambas niñas que por charlar pues se habían olvidado de su cometido- Contesta de una buena vez...¬¬

-Respira Tenshi Onee-chan – replico la menor

-Como te atreves a hablarme así...¬¬?

-Es que la acabo de encontrar ya íbamos para allá- Se disculpo la chica de ojos verdes, su hermana mayor no creía mucho en las excusar con un dejo de "**no te creo una sola palabra**" en los ojos, Exhalo el aire en un suspiro de resignación luego hizo una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa y su semblante mas calmo dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento

-La señorita Ryusaky verdad?- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, al verla asentir sonrió igual que su hermana y se presento – Mi nombre es Kagami Tenshi

-Sakuno Ryusaky ...Mucho gusto - respondió la muñeca

-Bien mucho gusto, me podría seguir por favor es que su abuela esta algo preocupada- aseguro la chica alta

-Que pena... o/O ..- dijo la niña mientras que sus mejillas tomaban el color carmín

-Bueno debí venir yo a buscarla, porque según recuerdo mi pequeña Imouto suele perderse con facilidad- Bromeo la mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Tenshi Onee-chan- se quejo la menor

-Acaso es mentira lo que digo te pierdes en tu propia casa o no?- al ver que la menor se ponía roja de vergüenza y hacia un Mohín con su boca no pudo evitar que se sonreír

-ji ji ji – rió con divertida la muñeca de trenzas

-Pues tu eres igual que yo Ryusaky-chan- acuso algo molesta la pequeña Kagami

-Es cierto T.T- Lloriqueó la niña apenada, como respuesta una mirada ámbar aniquilo a su hermana pero salvó la situación con un comentario inesperado

-Apresurémonos Ryusaky-chan, por que sino tus compañeros de grupo no dejaran alimentos para ti –Bromeo la mayor

-Chispas con el hambre que tengo- dijo la muñeca-tomándose su estomago- mejor corramos ellos son como maquinas aspiradoras

-Todos los hombres son así Ryusaky-chan...barriles sin fondo... quien pudiera comer así- refuto Kaubeli

-Sin engordar –Tercio Tenshi casi en un suspiro

-Que suertudos son los hombres - proclamo molesta la pequeña Kagami

-SEEEEEEEEEEE- exclamo el trío al unísono en un tono tan gracioso que las tres se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente por los comentarios, aun así siguieron caminando hacia el comedor B

La charla fue animada, por los pasillos de aquel hotel se escuchaba el rumor de risas y comentarios, las tres jóvenes se llevaron bien fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Así fue como la joven Ryusaky se entero que el par de hermanas vivían en Francia , y que habían venido de visitar a su único pariente.

-Sus padres viven en Francia? – quiso saber la pequeña muñeca, la dos hermanas se quedaron callada de inmediato, fue en ese instante donde la pequeña dudo en saber o no que pasaba, por mas que la confianza que se creo entre ellas no estaba segura de si era correcto o había cometido un error con aquella pregunta tentativamente agregó – Algún problema?

La hermana mayor fue la que rompió el silencio, de aquellos labios carmín surgió el relato mas triste que la pequeña de trenzas pudo escuchar, fue así como ella se entero que las jóvenes habían perdido a su familia en un accidente aéreo, la pequeña muñeca se quiso morir por aquella confesión, no quería ver a sus nuevas amigas con ese semblante tan triste; se sintió causante de aquella tristeza que embargo a sus nuevas amigas. Según ellas mismas le dijeron su padre, madre y hermano menor viajaban para su encuentro navideño

-Ellos venían a vernos llenos de regalos-dijo Kaubeli – es que hacia tan solo 2 meses nos habían aceptado en aquel colegio internas, fue casi en el mismo momento en que a Papá le surgió un viaje urgente por sus negocios...ellos volvían a vernos cuando el motor del su avioneta fallo – silencio – **_problemas técnicos_** dijeron aquellos hombres uniformados...- siguió la pequeña kagami casi con un hilo de voz, pero fue interrumpida por su Tenshi

-Hermana estas poniendo triste a nuestra nueva amiga- suspiro la mayor al notar los preciosos ojos rojos anegados en lagrimas

-Perdóname Ryusaky-chan- dijo inmediatamente ala aludida

-Lo siento mucho... yo no ..quise ...Y-Y -dijo entrecortadamente Sakuno sin poder evitar que una solitaria lagrima surcara su pálida mejilla

-**Allons ma petite fille /_vamos mi pequeña niña_/**- dijo Tenshi sin dale tiempo a reaccionar a Sakuno saco un fino pañuelo de unas de las mangas de la yukata y seco las lagrima mientras seguía hablando- **cesse de pleurer je n'aime pas voir toi triste il ne lui va pas bien à ta belle face/ deja de llorar no me gusta verte triste no le va bien a tu bello rostro/- **a pesar de no entender de lo que quería decir la niña de trenzas sonrió

-Tenshi Onee-chan...

-No te pongas celosa Imouto…- la castaña sonrió picaramente

-No es eso...¬¬-replicó la niña de melena negra- y yo no soy celosa...¬¬

-Que es entonces...?

-Hablaste en francés...- dijo triunfante con una sonrisa de mil quilates - me debes dos barras de chocolate ..jajajajajajajaXD

-ò.Ó...no me di cuenta cuando lo hice –aseguro la joven de mirada ambarina - perdóname Ryusaky-chan seguro no entendiste nada...jejeje- rió algo apenada

-Je jeje...pues no entendí pero sonó bonito.../- aseguro con firmeza la muñeca

-Bueno **Ma petite...**

-Ahí vas de nuevo...solo dile pequeña...y listo- se mofo Beli

-Es la costumbre **_soeur gênante /molesta hermana_**/...¬¬

-Grrrrrrr..¬¬- gruño la menor dispuesta a dar batalla

-Ejem...- interrumpió la muñeca de trenzas, las dos hermanas voltearon a ver a al dulce criatura que la miraba un dejo de tristeza - bueno igual quiero disculparme... por preguntar cosas que no debo...

-No te preocupes tanto Ryusaky-chan nosotras estamos bien ahora verdad Beli-chan?- afirmo la mas alta de las tres

-Eso es cierto Tenshi Onee-chan- mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga comenzó de nuevo la marcha y agrego- así que no se preocupe tanto señorita Ryusaky ..y sonríe...

En el momento que Sakuno pensaba agregar algo mas, ambas hermanas se de tuvieron justo frente a una de las puertas y se pusieron de rodillas frente a esta, a Sakuno le pareció conocida, sus ojos rojizos observaron el lugar hasta que dieron con un pequeño cartel que el daba nombre Comedor B; las hermanas adoptaron al postura solemne de anfitrionas, pidieron permiso y anunciaron la llegada de la ultima invitada.

-Con su permiso señora, jóvenes...aquí esta la señorita Ryusaky- al instante la puerta se abrió para dejar expuesta a la muñeca que se moría de pena por su torpeza sintió un leve golpecito en sus pies, bajo sus ojos y vio la mano de Kaubeli haciéndole una señal de animo, ella sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde su abuela

Todos los ojos masculinos se fijaron en la puerta, algunos pusieron tensión en la recién llegada que lucia su mejor color remolacha ( N/A: ósea rojo sangre jajajajaXD...) la pena era grande y la pobre muñeca musito una disculpa y se sentó entre su "amigo " y su abuela. Mientras que ella explicaba su pequeño retraso (N/A: sacando cuenta ya paso como una hora imagino que no debe tener que comer esa pobre niña..T.T)

Otros pares de ojos estaban fijos en las dos hermanas (N/A: huele a romance...Soy una cupido que el voy hacer jajajaXD) quienes esperaron a que el barullo terminara para cerrar nuevamente la puerta, no sea cosa que necesiten mas alimentos.

Mientras esto pasaba los ojos felinos y azules se encontraron con los esmeralda, la dueña de aquellos ojos no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, enredando en sus encantos, aun mas al gatito colorado dejando que el corazón se le acelerara inevitablemente.

La puerta se cerro rompiendo el contacto visual , dejando al pobre Eiji con ganas de seguir admirando a la joven. Momoshiro y Fuji aprovecharon para burlarse de Kikumaru Mientras que Oishi e Inui fueron testigos mudos del extraño comportamiento del capitán quien a su modo de ver presto especial atención a la mayor de las hermanas, se miraron algo confundidos y negaron con la cabeza

-No puede ser cierto - afirmo Oishi

-Tu lo viste verdad?- aseguro Inui tomando notas en una servilleta de papel

-De que hablan- quiso saber kawamura

-De nada -.respondieron los curiosos al unísono

-Que raros están- protesto Taka-sama mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Las risas llenaban el lugar y mientras los chicos comían y se burlaban de los otros, la entrenadora insistió en saber detalles sobre el retraso de su nieta, mientras ella daba sus excusas, los ojos azules y penetrantes no se perdían ningún gesto echo por la pequeña criatura junto a el , mientras observaba sus punzante conciencia hizo acto de aparición dando gala de su pragmática personalidad le regalo un sin fin de frases divertidas y detalles de sus objeto de admiración

-(Por Kami-sama..que bella es la muñeca cuando se sonroja de esa forma, verdad?)

-...

-(Acaso no crees que la pequeña es muy dulce?)

-...

-(Mira que bonita se ve con migajas de comida en la mejilla...)

-...

La falta de respuesta hizo que la voz se callara, aunque para ser sincero con si mismo, cada observación fue apoyada con una Sonrisa mental (N/A:KYA!... me muero si sonríe de verdad XDDD...jajaja..pero aunque no lo creas es cierto, Kaoru con sus bella sonrisa mata a millares de damas verdad Beli-chan XDD?)

Por otro lado los ojos felinos del príncipe no perdió oportunidad de divisar lo que estaba aconteciendo entre la nieta de la entrenadora y kaidoh sempai, se percato de aquella cordialidad que irradiaban ambos al conversar para ser sincero no era la primera vez que lo notaba pero en esta ocasión era tan evidente lo bien que se llevaban que algo dentro del chico de cabello negro se puso tenso, El sempai dijo algo y como respuesta recibió una dulce sonrisa de parte de la joven Ryusaky que hizo que la bilis del príncipe se derramara, dejándole un sabor agrio en la boca

-"Pero que Demonios me pasa?"- Pensó el joven Príncipe mientras que otro comentario hacia reír a la muñeca, el sabor amargo de su boca no se le quito ni con su riquísima Ponta, apretó con mas presión su vaso estaba realmente molesto, una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Sucede algo o´chibi- pregunto el sonriente Eiji, que de laguna forma había logrado zafarse del asedió y burla de Momo y Fuji

-No nada sempai – Aseguro Ryoma mientras observaba al pelirrojo, tratando de ignorar al moreno que no dejaba de insistir y molestar

-Vamos, Eiji-sempai no cambies de tema- insistió Momo mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo –Deja a Echizen en paz y contéstame

-NYA!...que quieres?- se quejo algo molesto el gatito colorado

-Porque no se tranquilizan- intervino el conciliador sub. capitán

-No seas aguafiestas Oishi –san...- intervino Fuji - deja que Kikumaru conteste la pregunta

-Syusuke!- exclamo el gatito de ojos azules-acaso no eres mi amigo o que?

-Claro que lo soy...- aseguro el castaño, luego abrió los ojos y sonrió perversamente – Pero me gusta ver las caras que haces , el rojo te sienta bien

-Que malo eres...- dijo el gatito mientras hacia un mohín

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, las caras de Eiji eran conocidas, al igual que sus berrinches de enojo, mientras Oishi intentaba calmara su pareja de tenis, Momo y Syusuke reían abiertamente, Kawamura charlaba animadamente con Inui, Mientras que Tezuka tomaba sus alimentos en silencio, observando de vez en cuando todo a su alrededor , el ambiente estaba relajado, Incluso Sumire charlaba con Kaoru y su nieta el único algo serio(N/A: es normal en el creo yo...¬¬)..era Ryoma que a pesar del espectáculo brindado por sus sempais se mantenía inexpresivo .

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y todos se quedaron quietos observando a las jóvenes anfitrionas caminar pausadamente luego sentarse en un rincón mas apartado del comedor con un par de instrumentos en las manos, todos guardaron silencio al escuchar el primer acorde suave y dulce que emanaban de aquellos instrumentos la pieza lleno el lugar, nadie dijo nada la mayoría solo cerro los ojos y se deleito con cada acorde, pero un par de personas que no le quitaron los ojos de encima a aquellas jóvenes.

La melodía termino, y todo quedo en silencio luego los aplausos no se hicieron esperar ambas hicieron una reverencia y así como llegaron las jóvenes emprendieron la retirada, al llegar a la puerta la mayor hizo una reverencia mientras que la mas pequeña habría la puerta estaban apunto de retirarse cuando la voz del capitán las detuvo

-Serian tan amables de ofrecernos otra pieza? – dijo el castaño sin inmutarse, ni desviar su mirada avellana de la mayor de las mujeres, esta sin decir una palabra regreso a su lugar sentándose con delicadeza frente a su instrumentó de cuerdas, muy de cerca se encontraba su hermana quien tenia su instrumento de viento listo para comenzar a tocar.

La pieza comenzó nuevamente los acordes eran suaves pero esta vez los ojos no se cerraron para disfrutar de la melodía, todo estaban atentos a las acciones de su capitán. Los chicos estaban anonadados, casi son palabras luego de unos segundos todos volvieron a tener sus actitudes normales Inui, tomo nota en otro papel ( N/A: quien sabe donde encuentra papel este muchacho...XD) cada reacción de todos, Oishi sonrió complacido, Fuji se llevo su mano al mentón y sonrió pícaramente mientras abría sus ojos dándole a su rostro un toque de fascinación, Momo se vuelve a ahogar pero esta vez con la bebida, otra vez kawamura volvió a rescatar al pobre Takeshi, dándole golpes en la espalda; Kaoru y Sakuno solo se limitaron a observar alas chicas. Mientras que Ryoma solo tenia ojos para la niña de trenzas, cada vez se sentía mas molesto y no sabia por que , desvió su atención por un segundo a su molesto sempai y fijo su mirada felina en el pelirrojo del grupo que paresia como en la dimensión desconocida, casi no movía los párpados...El príncipe volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la nieta de la entrenadora lo que vio le hirvió la sangre nuevamente

Kaoru solo se llevo un poco de arroz a la boca algo de curri se escurrió por la comisura de su boca, la muñeca lo noto, levantando su delicada mano sostuvo la mejilla de su amigo y con la otra saco el excedente de comida.

El pobre Kaoru tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en no ponerse colorado, la voz de la conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, lo avasallaba de palabras dulces que anhelaba decir pero era imposible; concentrándose como pudo susurro un gracias, el cual fue recibido con una sonrisa sincera...

La música termino y todos aplaudieron sin cesar, los chicos encabezados por Eiji canturriaron _otra otra... _, las hermanas se miraron complacidas y asintieron haciendo una nueva reverencia

-Onee-chan podemos cantar?- sugirió Kaubeli llena de entusiasmó

-Creo que no habrá problema..-contesto la hermana mayor mientras que ajustaba un poco una cuerda de sus instrumento

-Que bien!-- exclamo la joven de cabellera negra – Podemos invitar a Ryusaky-chan a cantar?

-Pues si ella quiere – aseguro la hermana casi sin inmutarse- ve y pregúntale – Tenshi vio como todos observaban a su pequeña hermana caminar tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba su nueva amiga, Kaubeli hizo su pedido, como respuesta la joven de trenzas se puso roja como tomate ( N/A: es tan linda XD)... luego meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, uno de sus compañeros un joven de mirada penetrante y cabello negro dijo un par de palabras alentadoras y la muchacha pareció tomar valor, puesto que acepto la invitación, se puso de pie tan roja como antes y se encamino hasta donde estaban los instrumentos seguida por su sonriente hermana menor

-Aquí la tienes Tenshi Onee-chan- o

-Sea bienvenida Señorita- Saludo amablemente – Que va a querer cantar?- pregunto clavando sus ojos ámbar en la muñeca de trenzas

Fin del capitulo...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Nota del autor:

Angie: Por Kami siento dejarlos ahí ...jajajaja...

Sess: no es cierto...¬¬

Angie: Claro que no...jajajajajajaja..bueno pequeños aquí van las contestaciones a las personas que me dejaron sus Review...

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**:..por cierto hablando del capitulo5 crees que Kunu-chan se reía...jajaja yo creo que si...no te hubiera gustad estar allí para verlo?...XD volviendo al gatito colorado... Yo cuidare a Eiji para tenga una linda pareja que les pareció el capitulo espero te guste.

**Mina**: Mi querida Mina-chan siempre cuento contigo

**Beli**: mi linda Beli...espero que te guste lo que escribí? a ver que mas se le ocurre a esta loca mente mía XD...espero el epilogo de **Ojos de serpiente**...¬¬

**-ivekag**-: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior que opinas de este?...la pase muy bien en

**3-Cindy-3**:Aquí esta la continuación a ver que te párese...

**Neko-O:** Gracias pro la corrección la tendré en cuenta no dudes en corregirme si vuelvo a equivocarme ..y quien dijo que era de RyoxSaku..?.( nunca apoyaría a esa pareja...el gatito negro me cae mal es tan arrogante...¬¬)...por lo contrario apoyo a KaiXsaku...( aunque no el será nada fácil a mi Mamushin conquistar a la muñeca..T.T) gracias pro tus comentarios nos vemos pronto

**Tariney**: pues no hace falta las amenazas si notas el protagonista a pesar de todo es Kaoru ...mi lindo Kaidoh...es tan lindo...bueno ya comencé a divagar..jejej..bien espero te guste el siguiente cap..y sigas mandando Review..

**Kimi Motoeda**: pues a mi no me molesta que me escribas hazlo como te plazca...sinceramente espero saber que les párese lo que escribo y bien espero hallas disfrutado el capitulo que te pareció?...nos vemos pronto

**Morgan-chan**: Buenos mientras tu te portes bien yo lo haré... recuerda que Eiji-chan esta en mis perversas manos..Muajajajajaj...bueno ..ya me calmo...me portare bien ...n.n" así que te gusto? que tal este cap...?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Tenshi: Por fin terminamos...vamos a descansar ...

Tezuka: bien te acompaño...

Seigaku Team: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH **Ô.o···!**

Eiji te acompaño linda n.n

Kaubeli: claro..o/O

Fuji: interesante...

Momo: que pervertido

Kaoru: envidioso...¬¬

Momo: cállate Mamushin metete en tus asuntos

Sakuno: este,jeje...a donde vamos?

Ryoma: tu siempre perdida...Y.Y

Kawa: no le hables así a Ryusaky-chan

Oishi: si compórtate Ryoma...

Tenshi : bien creo que mejor nos vamos antes que llegue ya saben quien...

Todos: Hai

Sess: a caso hablan d e mi...¬¬

Todos: KTA!

Angie: deja a los niños en paz amor...n.n"

**Lady Sesshoumaru** se despide cuídense pequeños y nos e olviden que los quiero mucho...


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Perdón por la tardanza...T.T...muchísimo trabajo...aunque no lo crean soy una madre muy ocupada que estudia Y.Y...**.( sess: deja al lloradera y comienza de una vez...¬¬) **por kami contigo...¬¬...ejem..niños les agradezco su paciencia les mando a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia que salió de mi seco cerebro XD.**..(Sess. al menos reconoces algo ... ¬¬) ...**ya basta sess..o me harás enojar...¬¬...ejem...bien Angie los deja para que lean este capitulo dicho esto me retiro disfrútenlo...aunque antes deben leer las aclaraciones para que no halla problemas n.n

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner **

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-Onee-chan podemos cantar?- sugirió Kaubeli llena de entusiasmó

-Creo que no habrá problema..-contesto la hermana mayor mientras que ajustaba un poco una cuerda de sus instrumento

-Que bien!-- exclamo la joven de cabellera negra – Podemos invitar a Ryusaky-chan a cantar?

-Pues si ella quiere – aseguro la hermana casi sin inmutarse- ve y pregúntale – Tenshi vio como todos observaban a su pequeña hermana caminar tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba su nueva amiga, Kaubeli hizo su pedido, como respuesta la joven de trenzas se puso roja como tomate ( N/A: es tan linda XD)... luego meneo la cabeza en forma negativa, uno de sus compañeros un joven de mirada penetrante y cabello negó dijo un par de palabras alentadoras y la muchacha pareció tomar valor, puesto que acepto la invitación, se puso de pie tan roja como antes y se encamino hasta donde estaban los instrumentos seguida por su sonriente hermana menor

-Aquí la tienes Tenshi Onee-chan- o

-Sea bienvenida Señorita- Saludo amablemente – Que va a querer cantar?- pregunto clavando sus ojos ámbar en la muñeca de trenzas

**Capítulo Nª V: Melodía de tristeza...**

Los ojos azules de kaoru observaron la escena con una sonrisa, casi imperceptible, mientras bebía su te verde, distinguía la charla de su muñeca con las hermanas, quienes pacientemente esperaban su decisión.

Por otra parte Tezuka no perdía movimiento de la hermana mayor quien sonreía sutilmente a su hermana Kaubeli, dicha niña de melena azabache parloteaba tratando de decidir que cantar, la nieta de la entrenadora estaba pensando que cantar...en verdad la única canción que se le venia a la mente era una algo antigua que fue la ultima que practico en sus clases...la creía mas que conocida así que simplemente sugirió ese tema...

-Bueno no se si conozcan esta canción?...- sonrió tímidamente la muñeca - **Chikyuugi **es el único que recuerdo ahora... que les párese? –dijo la niña con sus mejillas algo rosadas y una sonrisita trémula - se lo saben? – quiso saber ,la reacción de las hermanas fue algo que la Sakuno no entendió casi podía asegurar que se sentían mal sus rostros palidecieron o era idea suya?...

Todos los del grupo Seigaku se percataron del cambio de ambiente ...Kaubeli solo pestaño mientras observaba a su hermana mayor casi sin respirar, el semblante de la bella castaña se torno algo triste, sus ojos ámbar se tiñeron de añoranza pero fue por un momento, luego sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, la menor se acerco a esta como dudando de la señal...

-Pero Onee-chan…..es…- el tono de voz denotaba las dudas de la pequeña, esta paso la saliva con dificultad y llevándose la pálida mano al pecho - si quieres elegimos otro tema?…

-Esta bien Beli-chan…si yo puedo tu puedes - susurro la mayor con tranquilidad luego sonrió dulcemente a su hermana menor poniéndole la mano en la cabeza, en un gesto casi maternal - es hora no lo crees?...

-Sucede algo malo kagami-sama?- dijo la muñeca sin entender nada de l intercambio entre las hermanas

-No pequeña...- afirmo la castaña- si nos dan un momento para ajustar las cuerdas...- dijo esta tentativamente mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban el instrumento casi orando por aun buena interpretación –"Ojala no me tiemble el pulso..."- rogó mientras sus dedos se movían con destreza

-claro...- sonriendo la muñeca después de un momento volvió a hablar - es tema lo practicamos en la ultima clase del corro hace unas semanas atrás .-..dijo tímidamente la niña de trenzas mientras prestaba atención a sus nuevas amigas, para no mirar a su acompañantes, que sabia con certeza no perdían de talle de todo lo que acontecía.

La pequeña no se equivocada desde la mesa eran observadas por el grupo de chicos...

Momoshiro comento el cambio de actitud de la mas pequeña, dándole un codazo a su sempai - Viste Eiji-sempai algo le pasa a tu novia?

-No es mi novia...¬/¬- aseguro el aludido aunque sus mejillas estaban bastante colorados

-Si como no...XDD...si se te cae la baba...cierra la boca sempai porque te entrara alguna mosca...jejejeje..XDD- se burlo ampliamente el moreno(N/A: Ese momo molesta al gato hagan fila pa raquetearlo...¬¬)

-Momoshiro...¬¬- advirtió el pelirrojo

-Es extraño su comportamiento..- intervino Inui mientras intentaba escribir en una servilleta

-Será que el trae malos recuerdos ..- dijo Oishi- tal ves no deberían cantar el tema que solicito Ryusaky-chan – dedujo el amable sub. capitán

-Puede ser ...hasta mas pálidas se ven las dos- agrego kawamura (N/A: O-O que observador esta Taka-san XD)

-Fhsss...-siseo Mamushin mientras observaba a las tres jóvenes, sus sempai tenían razón, algo había cambiado el ambiente antes ameno y festivo ahora ya no lo era..y aunque fue por un segundo si noto la tristeza en las dos hermanas, desvió la mirada hacia su capitán, que en ese momento fruncía el seño, muy concentrado en su observación.(N/A: Kuni-chan me mira Kya! o¬o)

De pronto las primeros acordes sonaron con suavidad tentativos, como algo que se hiciera a menudo...las notas sonaban diferentes a al primera interpretación. Kaubeli tomo la palabra.

-Disculpen el retrazo...n-n - dijo la joven de mirada esmeralda - con ustedes **Chikyuugi tierra...-** dijo simplemente acto seguido tomo su lugar junto a la muñeca de trenzas quien suspiraba algo agitada, entonces se acerco a ella y susurró en su oído – solo cierra los ojos y has que no hay nadie allí...veras que todo sale bien- aseguro la menor de las Kagami

-Hai...- respondió Sakuno, lo ultimo que vio antes de aceptar la sugerencia fue la confianza que le daba la mirada de su "amigo", sonrió un poco y luego cerro los ojos esperando la señal para comenzar; llego de voz de la mayor

Las tres jóvenes cantaron al unísono en sincronía eran un hermoso coro que asombro a mas de uno de los espectadores

**Namida yori mo yasashi uta wo**

**(Las lagrimas son como un canto de amor)**

**kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo**

**(deseas ver que la tristeza cálida es...)**

La melodía comenzó suave las cuerdas extendieron el sonido ...los finos dedos acariciaron el instrumento con sentimiento, por la castaña, mientras que las don niñas hacían coro de voces, tenues como un dulce lamento, ambas con los ojos cerrados, simplemente dejando que cada nota entre en los tímpanos como susurros de alguna pena ...

La tristeza que trasmitía hacia erizarla piel ...incluso el cerrado Ryoma sintió el vació y soledad que expresaban aquellas notas...Momoshiro que estaba a su lado se quedo muy callado – "cuanto durara?"-pensó mientras seguía prestando a tensión a la interpretación

Luego Sakuno comenzó a cantar, los ojos felinos se fijaron en la chica de trenzas, quien estaba concentrada en interpretar bien aquella canción. Sus pequeñas manos estaban unidas en el centro de su pecho y sus ojos estaban cerrados, varios mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente dándole y un toque dulce y delicado, muy característico en ella sus labios carmín se movían casi en un susurro

-"Quien lo hubiera dicho ô.o?"- pensó el príncipe intentando asimilar lo diferente que se veía la nieta de la entrenadora esos días, nunca la había notado...que era así de...-"Bella "...- esa era la palabra que se le vino a la mente(N/A: otro ciego que párese que habré los ojos..¬¬) - " que demonios estoy pensando? ese tipo de pensamiento no eran típicos de el" (N/A: Demonios los volvió a cerrar ...Ryoma BAKA...¬¬) –se regaño casi con frustración aunque sus ojos felinos no dejaban de vera la muñeca

**Sekai ga sou nani mo **

**(El mundo está lleno de)**

**kanpani kawarutu wa **

**(trampas pero se que)**

**omowana ikedo.**

**(aun tiene arreglo.)**

Casi sin poder creer lo que oía el joven llamado serpiente apenas pestañaba, muy perceptivo a la joven de trenzas que cantaba según el – " como un ángel"- era maravillosa...ella solo se estaba dejando guiar por la suave melodía literalmente abría así su alma y se entregaba completamente a su tarea. Ya había oído ese tema varias veces...la pequeña le había pedido insistentemente su opinión una y otra vez sobre la manera de interpretarlo...en varias ocasiones ella se lo había cantado a capella esperando su respuesta con sus expresivos ojos fijos en el, haciendo que su rostros e tiñera de carmín ...muy a su pesar.

La Niña era dulce con cada cosa que hacia y Kaoru afirmaba que su versión era muy buena...lo que no esperaba era que a coro con las dos anfitrionas sonara tan bien...con el toque melancólico con el que lo interpretaba era asombroso, Tampoco estaba preparado para la invasión de su vos interior... con su gerencias que el no quería confirman ...

-( que linda o/O)- dijo la voz interior

-."..."- hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras tomaba su te

-(Por kami si que es me trae loco...párese un ángel...-luego de un momento- No me piensas contestar? Acaso te volviste adicto al té deja eso y háblame ...¬¬)...

-"..."- sonrisa mental

-( No piensas contestarme verdad?..¬¬...pues en verdad sabes que tengo razón. Atrévete a negarlo anda vamos dímelo en mi cara..¬¬)- desafió aquella conocida voz

-" si te digo que tienes razón te callas y me dejas escuchar?...¬¬"-respondió Kaoru bastante fastidiado en verdad quería Oír cantar a la muñeca

-(**What?Que?...**O.o…me da un infarto..**tu** aceptando algo que **Yo** sugiero?...de verdad me va a dar algo...x...X)- se burlo la conciencia satisfecha ..

-" cállate...¬¬"

-(...)- guardo silencio...pero cierta risita de satisfacción pudo oírse muy en el fondo de su mente

**Shizuka ni yami wo toukashite**

**(Sentirás una silenciosa oscuridad dentro)**

**aruite aruite miyouto omou. **

**(pero solo piensa en la luz, la verás, la verás)**

Al lado de Oishi se encontraban Eiji y Momo, este ultimo intentando hacer que su superior diga algo pero al parecer no lo conseguía.

-Eiji –Sempai reacciona por favor.- susurró Momoshiro al ver los ojos aguados del colorado, mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano por enfrente su cara – vamos cierre los ojos diga algo.. vamos...– Takeshi movió un poco los hombros de su superior, que por fin decidió mover sus labios para expresar algo

-T-T...que bonita canción- lloriqueaba Kikumaru preso de la emoción, ignorando por completo al molesto Momo

-Déjalo Momo-chan...- sugirió Oishi- no ves que esta en otro mundo n-n"- sonrió divertido el sub. capitán

-Y-Y..que lindo cantan..,parecen coro de Ángeles..♦-♦..-susurro para si el embelesado gato con sus preciosos ojitos en forma de estrellitas

-Creo que ya esta en el nirvana...- sugirió Fuji divertido (N/A:..T.T...no participó mucho nuestro sádico ...perdón es que tenia que concentrarme en los demás perdon...T.T)

-jejeje..creo que tiene razón Fuji-semapi - sonrió el moreno de ojos violetas

Inui y kawamura afirmaron con la cabeza y volvieron a prestar atención a las tres jovencitas frente a ellos ahora las tres cantaban en un corro perfecto...

**Yuuguritemo chicazukeru tanai**

**(Pero si razonas tus miedos, los afrontaras)**

**yume no kakera daisuki na hito**

**(a nadie le gusta ver sus sueños marchitarse)**

**omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa **

**(ella es todo para ti, pero no la puedes amar)**

**zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete.**

**(por más desesperanza, sigue adelante)**

Mientras los estribillos de la canción eran interpretados; varias imágenes del pasada invadieron al mente de Tenshi Kagami,...el día en que escucho aquella canción por primera vez...en aquel año nuevo... sus padres, sus hermanos alrededor de una buena comida tradicional, rodeados de alegría y amor fraternal... su madre sonreía complacida ante la cara de asombro de todos los miembros de la familia... aplausos por aquel banquete. Su padre orgulloso beso a la avergonzada señora quien sonreía a sus dos hijas y al pequeño bebe, felicidad plena.

La comida fue amenizada por el amor y la charla típica... luego sus padre trajo unos presentes especiales según el " regalos atrasados de navidad"... las niñas recibieron un gran paquete cada una... al abrirlo resulto ser su guitarra, la mayor corrió hacia su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo siempre quiso aquel instrumento aunque su padre había echo que practicara algo mas tradicional... a Beli-chan le había tocado una hermosa flauta Dulce con un montón de partituras... el bebe recibió un avión de juguete... y su madre, un precioso relicario de oro blanco labrado en relieve, en cuyo interior tenia una foto de sus tres hijos la señora Kagami imito a sus hijas y beso a su amado con lagrimas en los ojos... El sonrió y le pidió su regalo de navidad... ella solo amplio su sonrisa y afirmando con al cabeza...

Su madre le pidió la guitarra a su hija mayor y ante los ojos asombrados de sus hijos la dulce mujer de frágil figura canto **Chikyuugi tierra... **para su esposo... la mujer de cabellos azabache y ojos color ámbar se veía tan radiante y feliz...

Ese tema implicaba mucho mas que una simple poesía y notas melodiosas, a la joven de mirada ámbar se le desgarraba el corazón al interpretarlo...pero en su mente escucho las palabras de su madre le dijera alguna vez ...

_-"Querida Hija nunca dejes que la tristeza llene tu corazón.. .es verdad que a veces hay cosas tristes que parecen no tener solución, pero si eso sucede solo sonríe y canta esta canción tan especial para mi..sabrás que siempre estaré a tu lado para abrazarte dónde quiera que estés...no importa la distancia que nos separe..." _

Los ojos ámbar se negaban a llorar, ante aquel recuerdo tan presente en esa canción... no lo haría... no ahora... un cálido susurra como una brisa que envolvió a su corazón como un abrazo de... Su madre ...si ella ... sonreía...(N/A: Buu...T.T)

Tezuka observo el cambio..una tímida sonrisa asomo en aquellos labios tan atrayentes...

**Anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante**

**(Tu destino se acerca y tu fuerza aumentara)**

**daishita koto naikamoshiranai**

**(tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar)**

**demo soredemo furete itai yo **

**(pero cuando sientas mucho dolor)**

**kanashii mi youri sono nukumori wo**

**(y tristeza, ten fé y no dejes de pelear)**

En la mente de kaubeli se revolvían los recuerdos...su mente la transporto a tiempos felices..y tristes también...aquella canción demás de recordarle a sus padres y hermano...le recordaba la fortaleza de su hermana... quien al verla desconsolada por la noticia de la desaparición de sus seres amados... solo atino abrazarla y cantarle aquella canción una y otra vez...hasta que el dolor le cerro la garganta...

Sabia que su madre le enseño aquella canción, Su "mamá" era...la imagen de la dulzura...que solo cantaba para sus ser mas amado..."Su padre"...no más sonrisas, chistes...y lecturas de apasionantes libros ..."su pequeño hermano"... no más discusiones por el control y la Tv..no mas abrazos y juegos los días de lluvia caramelos compartidos (N/A: triple buu...TT-TT) ahora están **solas**...se tenia una a la otra en aquella extraña cuidad...y ese..su nuevo internado... Kaubeli abrazo a su hermana con fuerza... y le Pidió que cantara aquella canción otra vez... por ultima vez... su hermana canto como lo hacia en este momento... con el corazón sangrando... nunca mas había tocado aquellas notas... nunca mas su voz libero aquella dulzura...

Pero ahora algo cambio...quizás el lugar... la compañía de este grupo de jóvenes? o la pequeña Saku-chan..?.no sabia solo dejo que aquel sentimiento se fuera y como dijo su hermana " ya era tiempo...era hora de dejarlo ir..."..seguirían adelante si eso era un echo ya habían logrado superar muchas cosas...juntas...**siempre juntas**... con su mente mas calma...se concentro en el tema que a decir verdad... la interpretación era muy buena ...

**Kuru kuru mawaru **

**(Ven, ven y gira)**

**chikyuu gi **

**(tierra)**

**kuru kuru kawaru **

**(ven, ven y cambia)**

**chikan sekai no hate ni **

**(para retrasar el fin del mundo)**

**ai mo yono koe seteru **

**(con su voz de amor, el brillo de tu armadura)**

**yume mo..**

**(y tus sueños también...)**

Sumire observo al grupo de chicos...sus sonrisa se hizo amplia, cada uno de ellos era un espécimen raro y único...a ninguno le gustaba perder... y muy a su pesar tenia que admitir que eso..le daba mucha fuerza al grupo, aunque los problemas no faltaban. La sonriente entrenadora se sintió satisfecha – " Si ellos eran los mejores y se merecían aquel descanso", la sonrisa de la sensei era mas amplia.

Con mucho cuidado poso su vista en la puerta lateral evaluó al situación y se puso en pie justo en el momento en que las niñas terminaban su bellísima interpretación y los aplauso fueron unánimes. Inui noto la partida pero no dijo nada, se volvió a meter en recolectar data personal de todos en ese lugar, aunque observo que sus servilletas se acababan...

-"Chispas se me acaban las servilletas de papel..¬¬.."- pensó serio- " no conseguiré guardar esta valiosa data..."...

-Aquí tienes –dijo Syusuke con su sonrisa pasándole algunas servilletas de papel

-Muchas gracias Fuji-kun – dijo el rey de la data volviendo su atención a su objetivo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En un pasillo de aquel amplio lugar dos figuras se encontraron...

-En verdad Gonzo , tus sobrinas cantan muy bien- aseguro la mujer

-Nani ô.O? - respondió el señor kagami

-Cantaron una canción muy bonita ...- aseguro Sumire

-En verdad están cantando? O.Ò- insistió el incrédulo amigo

-Si ...porque te párese extraño ...no las mandaste tu?-luego de ver que su amigo no reaccionaba agrego- ...un espectáculo de cortesía verdad?

-Tu no comprendes –dijo algo aturdido el hombre de mirada muy parecida a la de kaubeli – Ellas no cantaban desde la muerte de mi hermano, hace mas de dos años; Ambas se encerraron en si mismas solo dejando entrar a la otra como único consuelo. Fue todo un logro hacer que me visitaran y ahora dices que están cantando –una sonrisa de dibujo en le rostro varonil- que bueno ... - dijo Gonzo casi suspirando aliviado por aquel logro – Sabes...después del accidente se encerraron en los estudios, mis pobres niñas - volvió a suspirar-...al llegar aquí...bueno las puse a ayudar para que se olvidaran de todo...ahora es como un ritual... ella vienen aquí en sus vacaciones y me ayudan en todo lo que pueden son buenas chicas...

-Ya veo...- comento la mujer - al parecer no fue mala idea venir aquí...no lo crees?

-Si ...- afirmo el hombre de cabello gris- Que tal un poco de chocolate caliente?- sugirió este - esta haciendo frió quizás Nieve esta noche – aseguro el hombre

-De acuerdo?...

La pareja se perdió en los pasillos del elegante complejo, mientras que los copos blancos y perfectos comenzaban a caer, en el exterior, dándole un toque especial a la llegada de esa noche...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En el comedor B, la alegría fue en aumento después de terminar la primera canción, las tres jóvenes recibieron aplausos espontáneos, las tres saludaron felices con sus logro.

-Onee-chan!...-exclamo la menor abrazando a su hermana - Estuviste genial...♦-♦

-Es verdad su interpretación fue estupenda Kagami-sama- aseguro la pequeña de trenzas

-Pues creo que ustedes dos realmente le dieron alma a esta interpretación – ambas niñas se pusieron coloradas, la mayor sonrió y presto atención al joven de cabello rojo y ojitos de estrellitas que se había acercado

-WOW...estupendas las tres...- dijo el neko, quien se había sentado a lado de Sakuno al instante de terminada la canción para felicitarlas y no había podido hablar hasta hacia unos segundos

-Muchas gracias Eiji-sempai...dijo la niña de trenzas bastante sonrojada

-Mi hermana y yo le agradecemos sus palabras – dijo la castaña mientras hacia una reverencia- si me permiten- agrego ella poniéndose de pie al igual que las dos mas pequeñas

-Este...kagami-sama...?- dijo dubitativo el neko con las mejillas bastante coloradas, mientras se ponía de pie con agilidad

-sucede algo?...Que necesita?- dijo la servicial muchacha volviendo a su papel de anfitriona

-Este...yo...- tartamudeo Eiji mientras observaba de frente a la castaña - Me gustaría cantar con su hermana y Ryusaky-chan... -dijo Eiji con su carita al rojo vivo -como un Karaoke – agrego - si usted lo autoriza claro...- luego miro a su capitán- esta bien capitán?

Tezuka, adopto su pose característica de seriedad por un momento, pensó en negarse pero luego, creyó correcto que sus compañeros se divirtieran, así que cerro sus ojos y dijo

- si a las señoritas no les molesta complacerte no veo ningún problema – luego volvió a tomar su taza y bebió el liquido verde pensando –" un par de horas menos de sueño afectaran su rendimiento, pero no estamos en torne así que no importa"- observo el intercambio de miradas entre las dos hermanas. Paresia comunicarse mas allá de las palabras –" es extraño que yo me fije en esas cosas"- se dijo pero no el dio importancia al interés que le generaba aquella mujer castaña de preciosos ojos ámbar( N/A: Tezuka my King...que lento estas...¬¬)

-No veo cual es el problema si ella acepta - aseguro la mayor de ellas, quien observo el brillo particular que tenían los ojos jade de su hermana, la mueca burlona en la cara de Tenshi, fue como un reto para su hermana menor que no dudo en aceptar

-Por mi no hay problema..- dijo esta con una sonrisa radiante - te animas Tu Ryusaky-san? – pregunto por fin a la pequeña de trenzas

-Este no s e..n/n- respondió la muñeca levanto la vista para ver la aprobación de su amigo , este en ese momento no dijo nada, pero le vasto ver la franqueza de sus ojos azules para notar la felicitación por su interpretación

-Vamos..Ryusaky-chan...- suplico Eiji

-Si lo hace bien señorita Ryusaky...cantemos de nuevo- dijo Kaubeli feliz

-SIII! n—n - la secundo Kikumaru, alzando los brazos- pero que cantamos o-o?

-Jajaja XDDD XDD- rieron todos ante la cara de graciosa que hacia el colorado, mientras se rascaba su cabeza con la mano derecha

-jajajaja XD Eiji-sempai usted siempre tan gracioso...-rio divertida la muñeca

-Tu crees?- cuestiono Kikumaru mientras de rascaba la cabeza pero con la mano izquierda y poniendo especial atención en los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas cuando reía la bella señorita de ojos esmeralda –" la haré reír todas las veces que pueda se ve muy bonita así"- pensó el gato colorado

La mayor de las hermanas se dispuso a tomar asiento en uno de las mesas para observar como se divertía kaubeli, eso la complacía; observo como su hermana y la pequeña Ryusaky interpretaban un tema divertido con el joven pelirrojo, muy a su pesar tuvo que reír ante las gesticulaciones del muchacho...quien no cantaba nada mal...

Junto a Ella estaba el capitán del equipo Seigaku sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para entablar su conversación, Oishi fue un testigo asombrado de aquella situación, Tezuka nunca fue de dudar en sus actos, mucho menos de no saber de que hablar o que decir a una mujer... eso le provoco gracias, sonrió divertido, cuando se apiado de el pobre Kunumitsu y estaba dispuesto a ir a su rescate con algún comentario para romper el hielo, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y un estridente grito, que provenía de la boca de su compañero de dobles invitándolo a cantar con el quien sabe que; no el dio tiempo a contestar porque fue arrastrado hacia donde estaban la joven de cabello negro. Las siguientes hora hubo varios dúos mas, Ryoma fue obligado por Takeshi a cantar con el, a pesar de la negativa termino cantando una ridícula canción, todos se taparon los oídos ante los berridos de Momoshiro, Incluido el príncipe...( NA: Por Kami ese Momo ..XD) y luego kawamura e Inui hicieron una interpretación magnifica...y algo divertida...Fuji canto un tema solo, un tema con un final trágico..que el aseguraba era muy romántico...todos quedaron medio llorando ante la canción, echo que hizo sonreír ampliamente al sádico sujeto ( N/A: KYA!...Fuji-chan en acción... XD)...solo faltaba que cantara Tezuka y Kaoru...pero de alguna forma el capitán comenzó la conversación con la hermana mayor y pues Oishi sugirió que no lo molestaran ...todos al observar asintieron y siguieron cantando. Solo quedaba convencer a la resbalosa serpiente que insistía en negarse..(N/A: de esta no te salvas lindo Kaoru...jejejeXD)...

-Vamos Mamushin canta algo...o tiene miedo que nos de asco y vomitemos de lo feo que lo haces...XD- se burló el moreno de ojos violeta

-Vamos Kaoru-chan...solo quedas tu...canta...-Suplico Eiji abrazando a la pobre serpiente-Oishi...dile algo...- insistió el Neko

-No se lo puede obligar..n-n- aseguro el sub capitán

-si cantemos otra canción...- dijo Taka-san...mirando a Fuji- hacemos dua?

-Pero yo quiero Oír a Kaidoh primero n-n - dijo Syusuke abriendo un poquito sus hermosos ojitos (N/A: chicas muertas por doquier...XD)

-Que tal si tocas el instrumento se que vas bien en tus lecciones en un 97 por ciento de exactitud – aseguro Inui, sujetando mejor sus lentes con un sonrisa picara, ignorando la mirada asesina dedicada por cierta serpiente

-QUE?- dijeron todos asombrados por aquella novedad

-Es cierto – aseguro la pequeña de trenzas - que tal si toca y yo canto- dijo sin rodeos asombrando a mas de uno del grupo Seigaku

-O.O..kaoru toca un que?...estamos a los limites de la existencia humana donde se vio una serpiente tocando un instrumento..XD..- se burlo Momo

-Momo-chan ...cállate!- dijo Ryoma algo mas que molesto, no con su amigo el payaso, sino con Sakuno por osar sugerir cantar acompañada de Mamushin - " maldición porque tenia que decir eso? y por que rayos tengo que sentir estas ganas de matar a esa maldita serpiente ...¬¬?"

-Que aguado estas Echizen- se quejo Takeshi sentándose con los brazos cruzados y haciendo puchero como niño chiquito

-jajaja XDDD - todos rieron de la revierta de Momoshiro

La mente de del joven de cabello negro se encontraba en medio de una batalla naval, así que no presto atención a los ridículos comentarios que en otra ocasión hubieran terminado a golpe de puños, kaoru kaidoh tenia problemas para contener a su conciencia atrevida que insistía en que debía complacer a la pequeña y el no quería hacerlo por vergüenza aseguro... pero la traicionera vos pugnaba por otra cosa

-( vamos hagámosla feliz)- exclamo la atrevida voz

-"..NO"..- dijo el sin más

-(Porque?...¬¬)

-"Porque Yo no soy payaso de nadie..."- aseguro con firmeza

-( lo que tu eres es un **cobarde**, como puedes dejarla que nos suplique así?...eres un **Baka**...¬¬)- así como vino se fue dejándolo otra vez expuesto ante los hermosos ojos de la pequeña muñeca

-Fhssssssss- siseo frustrado y se incorporo de su asiento, haciendo una mueca de desagrado se sentó frente al instrumento de cuerdas y miro a su dueña- espero no le moleste? – dijo el educado joven de ojos azules, todos miraron hacia donde se dirigió la pregunta.

Los ojos ámbar se tornaron cálidos, al ver al joven junto a su instrumentos y asintió sin problema regalándole una tenue sonrisa.

-Espero no sea problema- insistió Tezuka con respeto

-No hay ningún problema – aseguro la castaña – mientras servia otra taza de te verde a su interlocutor

Mientras la charla entre aquellos dos extraños se tornaba mas amena y entretenida, el grupo de chicos y las dos jovencitas se acomodaron para ver la interpretación de el tenista apodado serpiente y la pequeña Ryusaky...

Kaoru intento tranquilizarse, aunque su mente no ayudaba mucho exigiéndole una buena interpretación para no hacer pasar vergüenza a **su** muñeca, la ignoro ya bastante nervioso estaba como para tener que discutir con ella en ese momento, la pequeña se acercó el y sonrió

-Estoy lista- dijo al pequeña - kaidoh-sempai...interpretara la pieza que practico la ultima vez?

-Hai...- dijo simplemente tratando de recordar la partitura, aunque era difícil –" lo haré lo mejor que pueda"- se dijo a lo que su conciencia respondió

-( Te convine que no la dejes en ridículo tengo una embolia parcial con tu nombre si lo haces...contesta maldita sea...¬¬)

-"..."...- El decidió seguir ignorando la amenaza tratando de recordar cada nota de la partitura, observa su compañera que esperaba que comenzara así que se puso en posición cómoda para comenzar de una buena vez la interpretación de aquel tema, pero cuando estaba apunto de ejecutarlo la voz familiar de un imbecil resonó en el lugar

-Oye!..Mamushin a que hora pretendes comenzar a mover tu cascabel...porque me estoy aburriendo XD...- bromeo el ya conocido bufón – sino lo haces deja que lo haga otro...

-Respeta a tu compañero – dijo Oishi

-Si Momo-sempai eres muy molesto- dijo el príncipe tratando de desquitarse con alguien el rencor que lo invadía

-Ya no diré nada no entiende un broma ...- aseguro Momoshiro sentándose en su lugar

-Que tema interpretara su amigo Eiji-san?- quiso saber la chica de cabello azabache

-Nya!...no lo se O.ô- dijo este muy apenando – pero enseguida le pregunto – aseguro - Nee!...Kaoru-chan como se llama el...

Pero las notas del instrumento apagaron las preguntas, era asombroso ese solo que interpretaba kaidoh, el tema era algo familiar para la menor de las kagami que muy bajito se lo comento al joven pelirrojo

-Owo..no sabia que alguien pudiera tocar así ese tema, solo lo escuche por mi hermana..pero el jovne lo hace muy bien...-dijo bastante impresionada la niña de ojos esmeralda

-Tu lo conoces?- quiso saber el neko, la pregunta fue escuchada pro todos quienes se acercaron escuchar la respuesta sin quitar claro los ojos de la serpiente musical

-si claro es un tema conocido de Eric Clapton...

-Eric...que?- dijo el confundido Taka-san

-Clapton… Taka-san..Eric Clapton...- informo Inui

-Me podría decir el nombre del tema – pidió el amable Fuji

-Claro el tema se llama River of Tears... – luego se llevo el dedo índice a sus carnosos labios y agrego - Shhhh...la señorita Ryusaky comenzara a cantar...- aseguro la pequeña, mientras todos ponían cara asombro...

En efecto al pequeña comenzó a cantar mientras se escuchaba la perfecta melodía interpretada por Kaoru (N/A: KYA!..me da me da...X...x)

**It's three miles to the river (Son tres millas al río)  
That would carry me away (que me llevarán lejos) **

**And two miles to the dusty street (y dos millas a la calle polvorienta)  
That I saw you on today. (en las que te vi hoy**)  
**It's four miles to my lonely room (son cuatro millas a mi solitaria habitación)  
Where I will hide my face (donde ocultaré mi cara)**

**And about half a mile to the downtown bar (y cerca de la media milla al bar de la ciudad)  
That I ran from in disgrace. (corrí de la desgracia)  
**

-Wow…sabias que kaoru-chan tocaba así?-dijo Eiji con su boca abierta

-Nop- fue la respuesta de Momoshiro, que miro desconcertado a Ryoma que paresia rechinar los dientes- pasa algo Ryoma?

-No...¬¬ -dijo bastante molesto, pero tratando de disimularlo – no sempai no pasa nada

-O´chibi esta celoso?– dijo el neko dando directo en le blanco- deberías cantar con ella...XD

-Dejen escuchar...- se quejo Inui

-Si guarden silencio- agrego kawamura

-Ok o/o- dijeron los tres al unísono

**  
Lord how long have I got to keep on running (Dios, cuanto tiempo más tengo que seguir corriendo)  
Seven hours seven days or seven years? (siete horas, siete días o siete años?)  
All I know is since you've been gone (Es todo lo que sé desde que te fuiste)**

**I feel like I'm drowning in a river (siento como si me ahogara en un río)  
Drowning in a river of tears. (ahogándome en un río de lágrimas)  
Drowning in a river. (ahogándome en un río)**

**Feel like I'm drowning( siento ahogarme)  
Drowning in a river. (ahogandome en un río)**

Mientras el tema seguía siendo interpretado, la pareja mas apartada de todo aquello seguía su charla sobre sus intereses, Tezuka trato de llevar un charla casual aunque era difícil hablar mas de dos palabras sin quedarse en blanco...

**Fin del cap...**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del auto: **

**Angie:** por favor no me maten por dejarlo ahí...jejeje..( muajajajaja...XDDD) es que me da placer torturar al lindo Tezuka..XD..que me dicen de lo que escribí?...les gusto? Que me dicen de Sakuno?...y de Kaoru?..Eiji embelesado..caray si que le dio duro..jajajaXD ...espero que si les halla gustado...ah...no olviden dejar su review porque como saben adoro tener opiniones variadas de las cosas que hago...y también quiero dedicar este cap a mi linda Nikky-chan (aunque nos ello merece ...¬¬ es broma linda...XD) ...bueno el tema me recuerda mucho a ella y también se lo dedico a cada una de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras... y bien ahora pasemos a contestar a las personitas que me escribieron ..n/n.

**karlyta**: bueno aquí esta la actualización que te pareció?..

**cindy:** Pues que tal el tema?..te gusto?..no fue uno sino dos XD...Pobre kaoru ...esta embelesado...XD

**Mina:** hay amiga...creo que Ryoma esta entrando en terrenos peligrosos..XD..y mi amado Tezuka..perdido perdido..jajajajaja XDDD ...que te pareció el cap?

**-ivekag-: **lamento la tardanza espero te guste...

**Tomoyuki sasaki**: seee..amaría haber estado allí..jajaja XDDD..pero bueno nos conformaremos con imaginarlo...y que te párese el Neko..va bien?...te gusta?...y el capi... esta algo lento no lo crees? pobrecillo ..jajajaXD...Angie disfruta torturando al capi...XD..espero tu opinion..

**Neo-o**: jajaja el gatito negro arrogante ahora es celoso..jajajaja...bueno...que tal ...menos mal que te gusta la pareja Saku-kaoru ...bien aunque aun les esperan cosas por pasarles..pero bueno esto es así sino no seria divertido

**Morgan**: jajajaj...pues Beli tiene lista la red..y el Neko quiere caer en ella..jajaja..Tezuka..que lento...¬¬...jajajaXD...bien espero te diviertas...aunque esta algo triste al principio te gusto?

**Vita-chan**: bueno aquí esta la actualización la disfrutaste? ...muchas gracias por el reciew...

**Cristina**: jajaja quien no quiere a ese sádico..es tan lindo...o/o...pero veremos como sigue la historia gracias por escribirme y darme tu opinión.ok?..

**Beli**: te extraño...T.T...cuando no hablamos extraño nuestras locas mentes fundiéndose para conseguir y definir ideas...perversas( carita de Fuji XD)...para poder torturar a nuestros amores ( amor apache XDD)...por cierto tengo algo que darte espero verte pronto..y volviendo a la historia ..no te preocupes pequeña Imouto...Tenshi onee-chan siempre te cuidara...T.T...espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo...cuídate peque...

**Lizirien**: otra fanática de SakuXKaoru...ah...amo a es apareja...( eso todos lo saben...peor no importa repetirlo..XD)...que bueno que te gusta la historia espero tu opinión de este cap...

**3-Cindy3**-: bueno aquí esta...que te pareció..?...muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero tu opinion...n.n...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bien listo terminamos por el momento y recuerden que lady Sesshoumaru los quiere mucho los veo en el siguiente capitulo donde los esperan algunas sorpresitas mas...como por ejemplo..

Tezuka conseguirá hilar algo en su mente como para hablar con Tenshi?...O-o( yo quiero ver eso ♥-♥)

Eiji definirá algo con Beli? n/n

Ryoma seguirá aguantando sus celos? O.ô

Momo se callara alguna vez? ...¬¬

Kaoru...mi lindo Kaoru (♥.♥ suspirando con corazoncitos alrededor...XD)...resistirá en su afán de ver feliz a la muñeca?

Las respuestas a estos interrogantes ...no las verán en el siguiente cap..☻...solo hasta el final se sabrá..jajajaja XDDDDDD

**Sess**. Deja la locura hay que ir a dormir..¬¬

**Angie** Ok..nos vemos chicos...y no olviden sonreír...porque Angie los quiere mucho...

**Sess**: y eso a quien le importa...¬¬

**Angie**: ya cállate lindo porque conocerás el amor apache,...¬¬..ejem..hasta el sigueinte cap...☺


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

PERDONOOOO!...ME ATRACE MUCHÍSIMO PERDÓNENME TToTT ( **Sess. DEJA de gritar mujer...¬¬**)...tu siempre tan amable...¬¬...bien ya termino ... así leen este cap.. de una buena vez...sinceramente mi inspiración estuvo bastante ocupadas en otra historia por eso la falta de actualización aquí T.T ( **Sess: si la perversión llamada Complot verdad...¬**¬) ...SI!..WOW...por si no saben Angie escribe **su primer** **yaoi...**así que porfis perdónenme T.T..prometo no atrasarme pero saben deben darme tiempo para poder inspirarme no dejare la historia solo me atrasaré un poco...Gomen nasai...U.U...así que agradezco sus review..y espero que las personas que leen este fic sigan haciéndolo le dedicare este cap en especial a mis fieles lectoras..** ivekag, karlyta, ****Viridiana****3-CiNdY-3, ****Lizirien****, Slamina, Mina, kaname-c, Beli (** ellas siempre escriben review animándome por eso realmente les dedico este capitulo...n—n) ...bien con ustedes el capitulo 9 de Tormentas ( ocultas)espero que lo disfruten

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner **

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

**Lord how long have I got to keep on running Dios, cuanto tiempo más tengo que seguir corriendo  
Seven hours seven days or seven years? siete horas, siete días o siete años?  
All I know is since you've been gone Es todo lo que sé desde que te fuiste**

**I feel like I'm drowning in a river siento como si me ahogara en un río  
Drowning in a river of tears. ahogándome en un río de lágrimas  
Drowning in a river. ahogándome en un río **

**Feel like I'm drowning siento ahogarme  
Drowning in a river. ahogándome en un río**

Mientras el tema seguía siendo interpretado, la pareja mas apartada de todo aquello seguía su charla sobre sus intereses, Tezuka trato de llevar un charla casual aunque era difícil hablar mas de dos palabras sin quedarse en blanco...

**Capítulo Nª IX: Mente en blanco./ ocaso de la reunion**

Mientras las manos viajaban por las cuerdas haciéndolas vibrar regalando consigo la mas suave melodía, que lo único que provocaba era dejarse llevar por el ir y venir de las notas. La pequeña de trenzas esperaba su entrada para así cantar con claridad y dulzura ; Luego de sonreírle a su nueva amiga quien estaba muy entretenida junto a cierto pelirrojo inquieto volteo sus mirada a la derecha, sonríe complacida al observar al concentrado joven Kaidoh, dedicado a pleno ala interpretación dejando así maravillado a mas de uno incluso el Molesto Momo debió admitir que lo hacia bien; Sakuno estaba orgullosa de su amigo, se veía feliz a pesar de no haber echo nada mas que sonreír... se notaba lo bien que se llevaban ambos, Inui anoto esa reseña en una servilleta de papel que le fue ofrecida por Kawamura. La pequeña comenzó a cantar atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos

**In three more days I'll leave this town En tres más días saldré de esta ciudad  
And disappear without a trace. y desapareceré sin un rastro. **

**A year from now maybe settle down Un año de ahora adelante  
Where no one knows my face. quizá abajo donde nadie sabe mi cara.**

Los ojos dorados no querían prestar atención pero era algo que no podía evitar, una sensación extraña comenzó a formarse en el interior del pequeño cuerpo invadiendo cada célula dejando notar unos insipientes celos por la cercanía de la víbora a la chiquilla despistada pero que era aquello?...una pequeña vocecilla grito desde la oscuridad...

-( CELOS...)- Luego silencio...

-"CELOS...JA...QUE IDIOTES"- Se grito a si mismo el neko negro mientras apretaba sin meditar mucho los puños, que estaban sobre sus regazos.

Bienes sabido es que el príncipe del tenis se caracteriza por su mascara de indiferencia y arrogancia pero en esta ocasión sinceramente le costaba no mostrarse molesto, así que trato de seguir en sus postura; el echo no paso desapercibido por Momoshiro, quien sonríe picara mente puesto que aprovecharía para presionar al pequeño a ver si así reaccionaba y tomaba alguna acción puesto que si no lo hacia, algo le decía que perdería la oportunidad- Miro hacia donde estaba la pareja- la armonía que despedía la pareja de cantantes era inmensa y si su tonto amigo no reaccionaba quizás perdería a la única niña que lo sacaría de aquella soledad

-"No solo existe el tenis querido amigo"- dijo el moreno mentalmente mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento

**  
I wish that I could hold you Deseo que podría sostenerle  
One more time to ease the pain una más vez de facilitar el funcionamiento del dolor  
But my time's run out and I got to go pero de mi tiempo hacia fuera y conseguí ir  
Got to run away again. conseguido funcionar lejos otra vez.**

**-**WOW!...no sabia que Ryusaki-chan cantara tan bien ...es estupenda nee?... - susurro el Neko, puesto no quería molestar a su callada compañera, desvió sus lindos ojos celeste hacia ella quien paresia disfrutar mucho al interpretación- no lo cree así señorita Kagami...o?- la aludida volteo su rostro y le dedico una sincera sonrisa de aprobación se acerco a el

-Tiene usted razón joven Eiji, ambos son estupendos...- el pobre Neko no pudo articular palabra al quedarse perdido en aquellos ojos color jade tan bellos, mientras que su compañero de dobles observaba divertido la escena , desvió totalmente su atención hacia el capitán quien en ese preciso momento intentaba tener una charla de dos palabras con la mayor de las anfitrionas, ese acto tampoco paso desapercibido por el rey de la data quien seguía con sus improvisadas notas

-Es raro tener la oportunidad de vera Tezuka en esta situación- aseguro Inui mientras observaba la escena

-creo que tiene razón n.n- afirmo Oishi, pero cuando intento ir a ayudarlo fue detenido

-Déjalo me interesa ver como nuestro capitán se las arregla sin tu ayuda n—n – los oji-celestes estaban abierto y con un brillo que en verdad daba temor

-Pero Syusuke...- quiso protestar el sub. capitán

-n—n ...

-Esta bien...- aceptó el ojiverde mientras volvía su atención a kaoru y la nieta de la entrenadora

**  
Still I catch myself thinking Todavía me cojo que piensa  
One day I'll find my way back here. un día que encontraré mi parte posterior  
You'll save me from drowning de la manera aquí. Usted me ahorrará de ahogar  
Drowning in a river ahogarse en un río  
Drowning in a river of tears. que se ahoga en un río de rasgones.  
Drowning in a river. El ahogarse en un río. **

**Feels like I'm drowning Se siente como estoy ahogando.**

Las cuerdas vibraban de una manera adecuada dando una sensación de bienestar, a pesar del cuchicheo de los demás integrantes del grupo la joven de cabello rojizo podía apreciar las horas de esfuerzo de esa persona, desvió sus ojos ámbar hacia la pequeña de trenzas, quien cantaba con dulzura al parecer tenia una buena relación con el joven , a decir verdad hacían buena pareja y no había pasado desapercibida para ella las miradas llenas de cariño que le profesaba el joven aunque eran camufladas muy bien por este, aun no sabia el motivo ...pero algo le decía que todo seria descubierto tarde o temprano.

-Usted toca algún instrumento? - quiso saber ella, tomando desprevenido al capitán, quien comenzó a sudar frió

-" si digo que si...seguramente me hará participar?... o solo será curiosidad?...en todo caso seguro se aburre del silencio...¬.¬"- otras preguntas surgieron en la mente del Tezuka pero ninguna ayudaba a aliviar la confusión por alguna extraña razona no podía articular dos frases coherentes- "Maldición porque reacciono así no es típico en mi esa actitud'"- hacia mucho tiempo el chico de lentes no maldecía menos a si mismo por su falta de tacto con aquella joven tan linda... **no** era la primera vez que hablaba con una joven, solo había una diferencia notoria ... que las que no decían nada eran ellas y el solo las trataba con respeto... pero esta chica en particular parecía no sentir anda por estar en su compañía al contrario lo trataba como igual e incluso podía asegurar que su trato era como si el fuera un niño; eso si era novedad...Tezuka Kunimitsu tratado como si fuera un crió por aquélla mujer de mirada ámbar que tal vez no tendría mas edad que él...aunque la madurez de su comportamiento provocaba en el muchas cosas muy diferentes ...

sumido en sus pensamientos el capitán de Seigaku no se percato de que era observado con una sonrisa muy cálida

-" El silencio decía muchas cosas"...- su madre siempre se lo dijo ...era raro en ella, como siempre le decía su pequeña hermana ...**Tenshi la señorita Hielo** nunca se fijaba en los chicos a su alrededor por mas guapos que fueran, pero este muchacho en particular si llamaba su atención parecía serio y responsable un poco tímido talvez pero este echo lo hacia ver lindísimo a sus ojos solo que una parte de ella adoraba poner en predicamentos a quien osaba caer en sus manos y este chico parecía ser la victima perfecta

**  
Drowning in the river. ahogarse en el río. **

**Lord how long must this go on¿Señor cuanto tiempo debe esto encenderse?**

**  
**El tema ya casi llegaba a su fin y el capitán aun seguía sumergido en el dilema de contestar o no...pero ya era hora de dejarse de rodeos..no estaba dispuesto a cantar ni a tocar ningún instrumento mucho menos a los ojos de aquel grupo de jóvenes que quien sabe que cosa pensarían...la voz de la joven lo saco de aquellas cavilaciones

-No se preocupe Joven Tezuka...yo no haría nada que lo apenara si ese es su temor - ella sonrió con candor

-"0././0...Chispas...ahora lee la mente también?"- quiso gritar el de lentes pero se contuvo dado su carácter reservado, pero no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo- ejem...discúlpeme señorita Kagami...no es mi intención ser descortés.. solo que...

**-**Realmente no lo fue no se preocupe...n—n – otra vez aquella sonrisa que hacia que el capitán perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos – pero aun espero su respuesta

-...Etto...

-vamos no es tan difícil solo es un si o un no...n—n ...- él solo se sentía perdido en las bellas facciones de su acompañante

**Drowning in a river El ahogarse en un río  
Drowning in a river of tears. que se ahoga en un río de rasgones**

El sonido de la voz de Ryusaki se detuvo casi en el mismo instante que la ultima nota se dejo escuchar dando así un toque especial al final de la pieza, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Tezuka estaba apunto de hablar y responder la pregunta pero...nuevamente los aplausos de los demás volvieron a llamar su atención, la hermana menor corrió y abrazo a una roja nieta dela entrenadora, mientras que Momoshiro se dedico a molestar a Kaidoh, mientras que Eiji y Oishi trataban de evitar que ambos se pelearan

-Son un grupo muy divertido- afirmo la de cabello rojizo quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio

-Si...- fue la estoica respuesta

-Ustedes juegan Tenis verdad?- quiso saber ella

-Así es ...- otro par de monosílabos...-" maldición ...porque no me sale...U.U"

-Me interesaría aprender ...- dijo ella casi en un susurro- es un deporte que aun no he tenido el placer de practicar... Me he concentrado en otras cosas

-En verdad?... – el castaño sintió el corazón palpitar mas rápido- la vio asentir

-Claro...n.n.. quizás usted podría enseñarme si tiene algo de tiempo...- susurró ella con un timbre de voz muy dulce

-Etto...claro O/./o..- su mente gritaba – "Por Kami que torpe me he vuelto que rayos me pasa...? ...pregunta otra cosas.." – se dijo , tomando aire acepto la sugerencia de su mente - que deportes practica usted?

-Pues me interesa mucho el Ski ...

-Compite? – quiso saber

-En ocasiones...- dijo ella simplemente

-Ya veo...

-A ustedes practica Ski o Snow bord?

-He practicado ambos pero me gusta mas el Ski..- iba a agregar algo mas pero se detuvo el deslumbrar aquellos ojos ámbar brillar de entusiasmo –"o/./.o...en blanco...desde cuando Tezuka Kunimitsu se queda en blanco?. (N/A: desde que Angie maneja tu vida..MuajajajajaXD) ...Que Rayos me esta pasando?"... - se pregunto a si mismo..y una vocecilla lejana replico cortante...

-(Desde que esta preciosidad apareció)- afirmo la lejana voz

-" O.ô y tu quien eres?"

-.(...)

Mientras el Capitán intentaba descubrir que rayos el pasaba, la joven a su lado se divertía sobre manera, no era que no le gustara el muchacho, al contrario le encantaba solo que lo veía tan tímido que disfrutaba ponerlo incomodo( N/A: creo que Tenshi se párese mucho a Syu-chan.. pobre Tezuka...se le viene momentos difíciles n-n"...jejejeje...XD), a pesar de darla imagen de una chica seria tenia un carácter bastante agradable pero solo un par de personas conocían ese lado divertido y desenfadado, Nikky-chan era una de ellas, -" que diría su amiga si la viera en esa situación?" – Para serse sincera se permitió aquella libertad, con aquel joven, solo porque sentía la necesidad de conocer hasta que punto podía llegar con este muchacho de ojos avellanas. Por lo que había podido vislumbrar era muy respetado por todo el grupo y temido también a su sola orden todos parecían soldaditos y eso le agradaba, también debía averiguar que tan bueno era el chiquillo de ojos celestes y cabello alborotado( N/A: la hermana mayor quiere saber de Eiji..jajajajaja XD) era su trabajo de hermana mayor procurar el bienestar de su Imouto. Así que volvió a preguntar cosas simples para ver si así conseguía que el tímido capitán dijera mas de 3 palabras...

-Aun no me responde si toca un instrumento?

-Hm?...si ...U/U

-Que bien...-Dijo ella simplemente y cambio de tema drásticamente – Le gustaría esquiar conmigo mañana?

-O.o...claro que si.. . - afirmo el capitán - si no esta usted ocupada?

-Es un placer...seguramente tendré un grupo a cargo solemos ayudar a nuestro tío en esas cosas – la castaña rojiza observo a su hermana que en ese momento cantaba con un moreno de cabellos electrizante y el pelirrojo de sonrisa picara le provocó una sonrisa la forma en que el moreno gesticulaba divertido

-Son buenos chicos – afirmo el capitán – algo diferentes..pero son buenos chicos...

-Si usted lo dice le creer... Mi hermana no tiene mucho problema en interactuar ..es mas a veces es demasiado parlanchina

-Muy parecida a Eiji ...

-Eiji?

-Eiji Kikumaru ..el joven pelirrojo – señalo el capitán mas tranquilo – El mas lato es Momoshiro Takeshi ..demasiado ruidosos los dos pero inofensivos...

-veo que les tienes aprecio...n—n

-Porque dice eso?

-Pues porque hablas de ellos sin ningún reparo...

-Hace algunos años que los conozco

-Confiare en su criterio Capitán...n—n

-0/./0...gracias...

La escena si fue observada y captada por varios del grupo el que mas disfrutaba del espectáculo fue Fuji quien no podía creer lo que veía ..aquella joven paresia tener las palabras justas para poner nervioso al estoico Kunimitsu

-"Eso era todo una novedad...**muy** divertida por cierto. ..n.n"...- pensó el prodigio quien disfrutaba sobre manera la situación que se cernía sobre el capitán de Seigaku -" que divertido..n—n"- repitió de nuevo casi quería aplaudir por la forma de actuar de la joven de mirada Ámbar- "me pregunto como hará Tezuka para salir airoso de todo esto?..."- se llevo la mano al mentón- "eso será digno de ver...n,n" – su sonrisa característica se ensancho un poco y evaluó mentalmente cuanto le había constado a él encontrar alguna fisura en el carácter del esquivo capitán y amigo –" a mi mismo me había causado problemas descifrar que era lo que realmente lo alteraba...se había convertido en una obsesión conseguir que su amigo reaccionara a algún estimulo en particular ...era gracioso ver como esta joven tan tranquila con dos palabras conseguía tantas cosas... quizás debería conversar seriamente con ella y intercambiar algunos trucos o métodos de tortura n—n"( N/A: KYA!...Syu-chan es de temer..jajajaXD)

Mientras Fuji evaluaba las posibilidades de seguir torturando a su amigo Tezuka, Momoshiro seguía insistiendo en cantar... pero bueno fue callado por un golpe en su cabeza que no se sabia de donde había salido, cierto niño de ojos felinos miro para otro lado hasta podía jurarse que era él viva imagen de la inocencia, aunque todas las miradas apuntaron al príncipe que indiferente bebía gaseosa, el moreno ofendido se acerco a el amenazadoramente, pero Oishi salió a su rescate interfiriendo en la discusión; por su parte Sakuno conversaba tranquila con su nueva amiga quien insistía que volver a cantar, mas Eiji le pidió a Fuji que interpretara otra canción, el prodigio no se negó pero solicito al compañía de Inui... quien dejo caer sus lápiz con el que insistía en tomar sus notas

-Etto...- el rey de la data se ajusto los lentes en una actitud de desconcierto

-Vamos Sadahiaru aun no cantas...-Secundo Kawamura

-Tu tampoco...¬¬- replico el de lentes

-Si tu lo haces ...yo lo hago...jejejejeje n/./n- rió divertido el chico de patillas

-Hoi Hoi.O..animo!- exclamo el divertido Neko agitando sus brazos hiper activamente

-Pues canten ustedes entonces...n-n – dijo simplemente Syusuke mientras se sentía feliz de observar las caras de espanto de Inui y Takashi...(N/A: Wow!...Syu-chan sádico en acción..jejeje..dedicado a las Fans XD)..los mencionados comenzaron a cantar demás esta decir que pusieron su mejor voluntad pero... no alcanzo..U-U" ...como resultado ...la mayor de las anfitriona levanto un ceja... mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes en su intento de un dueto

Tezuka quería que la tierra los tragara mas armándose de valor volvió a hablar casi como justificando a sus compañeros de equipo mencionó lo buenos tenistas que eran...

-No lo dudo...- aseguro la Oji-ámbar, la mente de Tezuka busco otro tema para distraerla fue cuando se le hizo la luz, la idea llego de repente casi golpeándolo

-A usted le gusta escalar?

-claro es un deporte que me apasiona la igual que acampar ..aunque no lo hago a menudo dado el lugar donde vivimos ...pero bueno es interesante la experiencia...

-Hontoni..?

-Oui...n—n

-...- silencio entre ambos...la sonrisa que el dedicaba aquella mujer volvió a dejarlo en blanco ...ya estaba arto de aquella situación mientras que en sus mente una vocecilla insistía en que reaccionara y se dejara de niñerías..

-(Vamos Hombre ...acaso tu coeficiente mental esta en cero...¬¬?)

-" ...¬¬"  
-( claro ahora te enojas conmigo vergüenza debería darte..no debería asombrarme en el fondo eres un inmaduro... por mas arrogante y frió que quieras aparentar a mi no me engañas...¬¬)

-"Se puede saber que rayos eres tu...¬¬?"

-( en verdad estas lento **soy tu conciencia** remedo de capitán y si no te pones listos Syusuke se aprovechara de tu ingenuidad y te robara la atención de esa belleza...¬¬) - los ojos avellana se dilataron, por un segundo justo en aquel momento el prodigio intercambiaba opiniones con la oji-ámbar quien mencionaba algo bastante interesante, al parecer, ya que hizo que el prodigio abriera los ojos complacido por las palabras mencionadas; además de que sus sonrisa afables se ampliaba aun mas, el echo perturbo sobremanera al estoico capitán quien sentía una necesidad irracional de apartar a la joven castaña rojiza de halado de su sádico amigo –( Ves te lo dije...¬¬)

-"Silencio...¬¬"- el tono de gruñido mental evaporo la vocecilla –" me estoy comportando como crió y no lo soy...¬¬"(N/A: yo se que si lo eres bombón XD)- armándose de su experiencia y rango dedico una mirada muy significativa al castaño que sonrió muy dulcemente parecía disfrutar de todo aquello y no lo ocultaba en absoluto, Tezuka se esmero en frialdad y Fuji se percato que habla muy enserio pero justo en el momento en que iba a decir algo fue llamado por Eiji quien insistía en que vuelva a cantar,

-Nee...Syusuke...te toca cantar...non!- exclamo el pelirrojo desde su lugar agitando las manos para llamar la atención de su amigo, el aludido sonrió mientras se disculpaba con amablemente de la anfitriona

-Discúlpeme por favor...- dijo el prodigio – después seguiremos con nuestra charla

-Estaré encantada de escuchar su interpretación – aseguro la joven quien le dedico una cálida sonrisa

-Tal vez le interese interpretar una pieza conmigo n—n? – se aventuro a consultar el castaño a sabiendas que su capitán en ese precisó momento lo fulminaba con la mirada, Momoshiro apareció junto a el prodigio por arte de magia para sacarlo del disfrute de torturar a su amigo

-Vamos Fuji-sempai quiero escucharlo ...- desvió sus ojos violetas hacia el príncipe con algo de picardía en ellos -además Echizen aun debe cantar con Ryusaky-chan – aseguro el moreno mientras que el príncipe se ponía de pie de un salto

-Nani.?..Como te atreves a decir eso Momo-sempai ..¬¬?... - exclamo en Neko negro casi ladro ante la broma de su superior y Fuji no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer gala de su arte sádico (N/A: por Kami-sama...si que se ve sexy en esa actitud...MuajajajaXD)

-mmm...esa es una excelente ida...n—n – secundó el castaño llevándose la mano al mentón a modo pensativo, por su parte la pequeña muñeca no podía con la pena casi podría decirse que desapareció detrás de su amigo quien por enésima vez intento controlar las ansias de matar al estúpido burro de ojos violetas, pero era casi imposible su molesta conciencia metía su insistente vocecilla (N/A: por no decir que blasfemaba pero que pescador ebrio XD) haciéndose muy difícil de controlar , era por eso que cualquier comentario quedo sellado en la línea blanca en la que se transformo su boca

-(Maldito Hijo...·de...$&&$····)

-" cállate...¬¬"

-(Como Carajo puedes estar tan calmado...acaso no tienes sangre en las venas ..ese infame esta incitando al estúpido crió a cantar con **MI** muñeca...¬¬)

-"no es **tu** muñeca...¬¬"

-( Por que será. O.o?...- un segundo de silencio – O.o...ya se será porque eres un idiota...además de cobarde claro... ¬¬?)- la ironía en el tono fue tan palpable que kaoru no pudo decir nada ...esa molesta voz tenia toda la razón

-"¬¬..."- una presión en su brazo llamo su atención sacándolo de sus discusión interna, la pequeña inconscientemente ( N/A: quien sabe lindo... quien sabe que pasa por la menté de la linda peque...XD) lo había sujetado, solo por un instante, luego se retiro y le sonrió susurrando una disculpa

-Lo siento Kaidoh-sempai n/./n

-Esta bien – los ojos azules volvieron su atención a la disputa que se llevaba acabo en el otro extremo de la mesa Momoshiro acusaba a Echizen de ser un Grinch sin corazón , lo que provocó muchas risas en el grupo y el enojo del neko negro quien intentaba golpear a sus sempai, peor era detenido por Kawamura , mientras que Momo era sostenido por Oishi

-**Suficiente...¬¬** - detuvo en seco el capitán, en algún momento se había incorporado gallardo su presencia intimido a los demás como de costumbre, dejando al grupo muy calladito, volteo su rostro serio y se inclino haciendo una ceremoniosa reverencia- ellos son de mi grupo Disculpe por favor – el grupo observo a la joven anfitriona quien sostenía la mirada del capitán de Seigaku no presentaba signos de perturbación o molestia

-No se preocupe Joven Tezuka déjelos que se diviertan...- afirmo la castaña mientras volvía a ofrecerle mas bocadillos - gusta usted? – la ecuanimidad que presentaba la joven anfitriona era una fachada ... por dentro la mujer de ojos ámbar reía a carcajadas por lo sucedido pero como era su costumbre nunca demostró lo que sentía, esa había sido su barrera de protección durante muchos años muy pocas personas sabían de su vivas y alegre personalidad oculta... observo al capitán serio y estricto volver a tomar asiento, luego desvió la mirada al grupo todos parecían soldados listos para saltar a la orden de batalla- " jajajaja...que graciosos se ven...XD"...-la carcajada mental...casi irrumpe en su boca – "Contrólate... ¬¬" - fue la orden de su mente y obedeció al instante manteniendo así su fachada

Por su parte todos los chicos reaccionaron de la misma manera... suspiro general fue bastante sonoros y al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo... ya se veían corriendo a paso veloz toda la noche bajo la tormenta de nieve alrededor de la posada. Por su parte Kunimutsu se tranquilizo un poco al ver el semblante apacible y ecuánime de la castaña, acepto la amabilidad del ella; del otro lado de la mesa la menor de las Kagami no perdió ningún movimiento ni reacción de el pretendiente de su Onee-chan...frunció el seño sin poder evitarlo celaba mucho a su hermana y no cualquiera podía coquetear con ella

-Sucede algo señorita kagami..? – la dulce vos de Sakuno llego a ella haciéndola desviar la vista

-No solo... – sus ojos jade divisaron cuando el Dizque capitán se acercaba demasiado a Tenshi onee-chan - " No solo...desearía hacer que ese infeliz se aparte de mi hermana...¬¬" – al divisar a su nueva amiga cambio de tema de inmediato- y bien quien cantara n.n ?

-Syusuke verdad que si amigo n-n? – declaro el pelirrojo, el aludido tomo lugar y comenzó a tocar un tema muy suave con el instrumento tranquilizando en ambiente

Por su parte Tezuka se armo de todo lo que tenia para sacar una buena conversación peor como su costumbre de ser tan callado era mas de lo podía superar, comenzó a temer estar aburriendo a la joven; Tenshi se apiado del capitán y saco un tema que le paresia muy adecuado...evaluó que tal vez el tema fuese un interés común del que quizás podían hablar...ella no era muy dada a la charla mas aun con desconocidos pero la buena educación y su cargo de anfitriona, le impedía estar en silencio y aburrir a morir al sujeto sentado junto a ella...así que relato algunas anécdotas sobre sus deportes favoritos impresionando al joven capitán con cada historia, tan absorto estaba en la charla que se olvido de los demás...

El Karaoke siguió adelante las parejas volvieron a variar y sin darse cuenta las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, llegando casi pasadas las 1:00 de la madrugada ninguno daba muestra de estar cansado no al menos los cantantes y la pequeña anfitriona junto al acróbata pelirrojo parecían tener pilas extra y contagiar a los demás incluso Kaoru tuvo que admitir que era un par muy divertido, sin mencionar que la compañía de la pelinegra ponía de excelente humor a su tímida Muñeca que se animo a cantar otra canción... del incidente y al incitación de Momoshiro no se volvió a decir nada ya que El príncipe se encargo de ponerle un buen puñetazo en su cabezota y el tema quedo olvidado...

Dada la hora y el día largo de arduo trabajo, la mayor de las Agamí no pudo contener un pequeño bostezo, este echo marco el fin de la fiesta. Tezuka se incorporo y ordeno a todos se fueran a descansar, la protesta estaba a flor de piel dado que se estaban divirtiendo sobremanera , pero al ver el semblante de seriedad y decisión con el que el capitán lo miraba , no les quedo mas que obedecerlo e incorporarse en silencio; la pequeña Kagami se acerco a su hermana mayor y juntas salieron del comedor , el típico berrinche por parte de la pequeña Oji-verde nos e hizo esperar

-Pero Onee-chan, que le dijiste a Tezuka-sama que nos mandara a dormir T.T? – la mayor observo el semblante abatido de su pequeña hermana

-Beli-chan acaso crees que yo tuve que ver con todo esto? – consulto entre curiosa y divertida

-Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo ToT – volvió a protestar la menor elevando sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de desilusión hacia la cara llena de diversión de sus hermana mayor, esta suspiro largamente mientras depositaba una de sus mano sobre la negra cabellera para luego hablar con clama y dulzura

-Y dime quien tiene que practicar a la 7 am? - hubo una fracción de segundo en que los ojos esmeralda se agrandaron, las palabras surtieron el efecto esperado la mirada de la menor se suavizo haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la mayor- que bueno que lo entendiste n—n

-**Any Way**...- susurró Kaubeli

-Nani O.O?- dijo sin pensar Sakuno que se había mantenido callada ante aquella escena tan fraternal

-Lo siento Ryusaki-chan...n/n...te acompañamos a tu habitación así recuerdas a donde ir- sugirió la menor

-Nos párese buena idea – dijo una conocida vos a sus espaldas

-Nos permiten escoltarlas señoritas- secundo el pelirrojo del grupo

Las tres jovencitas voltearon y allí estaban todos los chicos , la mayor asintió y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos silenciosos custodiadas de cerca por el grupo de Seigaku. Al llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones las hermanas saludaron respetuosamente al grupo para luego desaparecer dentro de su habitación, Momoshiro aprovecho el momento para codear al príncipe y hacerle señas para que se despidiera de la pequeña de trenzas el aludido pronuncio su simple y frió saludo

-Bye – dijo el oji-dorado para luego perderse dentro de su respectivo cuarto (N/A: a veces me caes muy gordo príncipe Ryoma... junto firmas para pedir permiso para rasquetearlo...¬¬)

La pobre muñeca solo atino a despedirse presurosa bastante dolida con la actitud de Ryoma- buenas noches y gracias s todos por ayudarme- dijo y desapareció en el interior del cuarto

El grupo siguió las acciones de los menores y se introdujeron en sus habitaciones , los últimos en meterse fueron Momoshiiro y Kaoru, este ultimo observo como el moreno gritaba abiertamente al Dizque príncipe de l tenis mientras irrumpía en el cuarto ...seguramente le esperaba una noche de regaños que se merecía...

**Fin del capitulo...continuara...**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie: **por Kami hay veces en que deseo rasquetear a Ryoma y esta es una de esas ocasiones U..u...es frustrante...jejejeje..pero me vagarse..( Angie pone cara sádica...MuajajajajXD)

**Sess: quieres terminar de una vez es tarde...¬¬**

**Angie: **si ..si no hay problema como siempre espero sus opiniones disculpen por no responder sus review prometo hacerlo en el siguiente cap ..pero deben decirme que les pareció de acuerdo...nos vemos no s e olviden de que Angie los quiere mucho

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( se despide...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Rayos y centellas casi no llego a publicarlo pero bueno aquí estoy con otro capitulo...mis agradecimientos a** TODOS **los que leen este fic pero muy en especial aquellas personitas que se toman el trabajo de escribirme (**Sess. Es taradísimo deja la alharaca y termina de una vez...¬¬)..**si si no comiences...bueno chicos las aclaraciones y contestare Review al fina...dedicado a todas mis amiguitas que siguen esta historia...non

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alter ego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner **

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

La pobre muñeca solo atino a despedirse presurosa bastante dolida con la actitud de Ryoma- buenas noches y gracias a todos por ayudarme- dijo y desapareció en el interior del cuarto

El grupo siguió las acciones de los menores y se introdujeron en sus habitaciones, los últimos en meterse fueron Momoshiro y Kaoru, este último observó como el moreno gritaba abiertamente al Dizque príncipe del tenis...seguramente le esperaba una noche de regaños que se merecía...

**Capitulo Nª X : Que hacemos ...?**

**Habitación de Tezuka / Oishi/ Fuji...**

El Sol se filtró tenuemente por la rendija que quedaba entre las gruesas cortinas de la habitación, dándole directamente en sus ojos color avellanas, que se apretaron fuertemente como señal de disconformidad por aquel desdeñoso rayo que irrumpía en su sueño, estiró su mano hasta el buró y tomó sus lentes, se incorporó y frunció el seño sus compañeros de habitación aún dormían...preguntándose que hora sería, tomó su móvil para verificar el horario y cuánto tiempo tenia antes de ir a reunirse con la señorita Kagami, sus cansados ojos se enfocaron en las manecillas del reloj sólo para que su boca se abriera con asombro

-" **No puede ser cierto...9:45**..Ô.o.."- pensó frustrado saltando de la cama – " que pensara de mi Kagami-sama?...es que...ella dijo que temprano.."- insistió en reprocharse, mientras se miraba al espejo se recriminó en voz alta. -..cómo rayos pude quedarme dormido...¬¬?- al salir del baño observó a los dos bellos durmientes... no sabía porqué todos durmieron como troncos...Syuichiro y Syusuke eran muy responsables... él era responsable que rayos hacia aún en su habitación, aunque era normal después del cansancio del viaje y la cantidad de horas en aquel bus, el bendito accidente, si a eso le agregaba la batallita de nieve y la cena y posterior fiesta Karaoke hasta alta horas de la noche era normal. Pero siendo caballero de palabra como él lo era nada de eso modificaba el remordimiento de haber dejado plantada aquella joven

Una vez listo tomó su campera abrigada y salió de la habitación en pos de aquella mujer, debía disculparse con urgencia

Los otros dos habitantes siguieron en el mundo de los sueños sin importar la urgencia de los pasos que se escuchaban alejarse

**Habitación de Momoshiro/ Ryoma / Eiji...**

Eiji abrió sus gatunos ojos celestes pestaño adormilado...sólo para ver la hora y sin importancia volver a girar y cubrirse con su manta...para seguir soñando bonito tal vez con suerte la diosa de los sueños le regalara la visita de cierta pequeñita ada de ojos color jade y de voz de ángel sonrió adormilado ...

Por su parte Momoshiro aun gruñía entre sueños dado el mal humor con el que se había acostado gracias a cierto príncipe del hielo que trataba con tanto despotismo e indiferencia a la pequeña y dulce Sakuno de nada le sirvió amenazar y gritarle al estoico muchacho de ojos dorados, éste paresia mas interesado en dormir que en hacerle caso...

El mencionado muchacho dormido placidamente bajo las mantas abrigadas ignorando a su conciencia que insistía en querer hablarle...pero necio como era **jamás hacia caso** a los demás... y mucho menos a una molesta vocecilla dentro de su cabeza...quien sabe porque estaba molestándole últimamente ...

En estruendoso grito llenó la habitación...irrumpiendo los sueños de los dos dormilones del grupo Seigaku

-KYA! NO PUEDE SER?...T.T...- el neko se sentó de golpe

-Que pasa Eiji-sempai...?..- pregunto una rasposa voz desde su cama

-ME QUEDE DORMIDO! TToTT...- se enredo en las mantas y cayo al piso – AUCH...T--T...

-Eiji-sempai no estamos en clases...duérmete ya...-.- - anuncio el dormido moreno

-Tú no entiendes Momo-chan...- dijo el bólido pelirrojo mientras entraba al baño dejando a un somnoliento oji violeta sin entender...nada...

Desde la otra litera donde yacía el principiante del equipo Seigaku se oyó un gruñido molesto, el mover incesante de las mantas le decía al joven de la cama de abajo que el niño estaba o teniendo una pesadilla o tal vez era sus conciencia quien atacaba al chiquillo para darle un escarmiento por sus actitud hacia la nieta de la entrenadora.

-" se lo tiene merecido por desconsiderado…falto de tacto y sin sentimientos...¬¬"- sentenció el moreno desde su cama, el apresurado Neko salió del baño sólo para ponerse su atuendo y casi en desesperación y desaparecer tras la puerta...-" ya volverá cuando se de cuenta que no hay clases..."- Momoshiro bostezó y se cubrió con sus mantas para volver a dormirse...

**Habitación de Inui / Takashi / Kaidoh ...**

Inui se desperezo tranquilo...tomó sus lentes y se fue al baño sólo para toparse con su amigo Kaoru que ya salía listo y arreglado, levantó una ceja en señal de asombro…pero no conforme con su silencio decidió preguntar y saciar su curiosidad muy característica en él...

-Buenos días, Kaoru...

-Buenos días, Sempai...- pasó junto a él y tomó su chaqueta

-A dónde vas?

-A desayunar y a dar un paseo..- informó tranquilo

-Solo...-se ajustó los lentes...

-Claro...que piensa...¬¬?

-No sé...quieres que te acompañe?

-No, quiero caminar solo...vuelva a dormir...

-Bueno ...pero ya sabes no dudes en buscarme si necesitas charlar..

-Hai...- ya estaba en la puerta- Sempai – el aludido volteó antes de volver a arroparse – Arigato...

-De nada...- una vez que el joven de cabello negro cerró la puerta tras el Kawamura comenzó a hablar

-No crees que esta muy raro últimamente?...- dijo el chico de alta tensión...

-Definitivamente estás en lo cierto amigo mío...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En el comedor se encontraba descansado tomando una leche caliente con miel tal como a ella le gustaba, acompañada por rico pedazo de pastel hechos especialmente para **las señoritas de la casa**, según la afamada chef de ese lado de la montaña. La pequeña Kaubeli sonreía divertida, aquella mujer si que las consentía...era divertido ser mimada por aquellas personas...una suerte el poder estar allí disfrutando del deporte que amaban...

-"Por cierto mi Onee-chan esta tardando demasiado..."- dijo daba un bocado a sus rica torta- "pero si es quien sospecho...seguramente tardará aún mas...cuando Nicole Mincher...toma el teléfono ...ni quien la haga soltarlo...si sabré yo de eso..U.U" – suspiró al recordar la convivencia en el internado con al rubia polvorita y mejor amiga de su hermana mayor. Irrumpiendo de la nada vio entrar en el lugar a un agitado joven de lentes, se aproximó a su mesa y la saludó

-Buenos días, señorita Kagami

-Como durmió usted. Tezuka-san?

-Muy bien gracias…- miró a su alrededor...- Su hermana se encuentra por aquí?

-Ella esta hablando por teléfono – de pronto la idea de una charla muy seria con aquel joven no le pareció mal así que lo invitó a sentarse - Tome asiento por favor..

-Muchas gracias...- el castaño obedeció algo extrañado por la seriedad que presentaba el rostro de aquella jovencita tan vivaz –Sucede algo malo – preguntó solicito

-Sencillamente quiero saber que intenciones tiene usted con mi hermana...¬¬?- demando saber a quema ropa

-Este...bueno...yo...- ya era extraño no poder hablar con la castaña como para ahora verse acosado por la mirada jade, ya era demasiado, así que armándose de su mascara de seriedad que sólo usaba en medidas extrema ...- "y vaya que esta lo era" – se argumentó, tomó su actitud estoica y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el cambio de actitud no paso desapercibido por la chiquilla pero tampoco se dejó amedrentar por eso espero la respuesta a su pregunta – Mi interés en su hermana es conocerla me parece una persona muy interesante ...- dijo por fin

-Conocerla- repitió la menor – acaso sus intenciones no son de enamorarla verdad- un ligero tono carmín apareció en las mejillas masculinas- Mi Onee-chan no es una chica de aventuras y si le haces daño te enfrentaras a mi ira me escuchaste...¬¬

-No tiene porque amenazarme...además creo que su hermana es lo bastante mayor como para saber que es lo que hace o no...¬¬ - ambos se quedaron viendo en una batalla silenciosa...hasta que una voz muy suave llego a ambos oídos

-Buenos días – la mirada ámbar se poso en las dos personas que la observaban con una sonrisa tranquila llevó la mano y alborotó la cabellera azabache – espero que mi petite Beli no este molestando a Tezuka-sama...?

-Tenshi Onee-chan….¬¬- exclamo la menor

-Veo que no me equivoque...- mira a un lado – que tal si yo tuviera una charla con cierto pelirrojo de mirada gatuna?

-No me importa...¬¬? – en una ademán de niña pequeña le saco la lengua a su hermana

-Muy bien – sonrió divertida – espero no te moleste si hablo con él - la pequeña alzó los hombros y cruzo los brazos con arrogancia casi imitando al silencioso joven frente a ella – bien...Eiji-kun por aquí...- levantó la mano para saludar

-Ja y crees que caeré en ese truco...¬¬?

-NYA!...BUENOS DIAS!- exclamó el pelirrojo feliz de haberse encontrado con las hermanas Kagami

-O/./O..Eiji-kun...- la pequeña pelinegra quería desaparecer en su asiento, sus ojos jade se clavaron en la figura femenina frente al tensita de aquellos espejos tan bellos (N/A: esta refiriéndose a sus bellos ojitos...XD)

-Buenos Días Eiji-kun podríamos hablar un momento con usted?– la mueca burlona se formó el las boca de los dos mayores fue casi imperceptible al notar lo pálidos que se ponían ambos jovencitos, controlando las ganas de reír , ya que Eiji y Kaubeli tragaron grueso ante las palabras de la castaña, insistió – Y bien...

-O.o...este...bueno yo...- se rascó la nuca con desesperación...- que necesita Kagami-sama...?

-NADA! – clamó la pequeña de melena azabache , mientras daba un salto y tomaba de la mano al tensita pelirrojo – con tu permiso Onee-chan...Tezuka-sama...

-O.O..espera Kagami-chan...- sin escuchar las protestas del joven es arrastrado fuera del comedor...

Mientras su hermana y amigo salen del recinto como alma que lleva el diablo, sonrió complacida mientras giraba el rostro para enfrentar al joven de lentes, quien en ese momento la observaba obnubilado

-Le pido mil disculpas Tezuka-san por el atrevimiento de mi hermana, ella suele ser demasiado impulsiva y protectora – haciendo una graciosa reverencia terminó de disculparse para luego tomar el lugar dejado por su imouto

-No tiene importancia se nota que esta preocupada por usted- luego de un momento – al igual que usted por ella...- puntualizó

-Eso es muy cierto...-los ojos ámbar se centraron en los ojos avellanas ocultos tras aquellos lentes- confiaré en su criterio y opinión sobre el jovencito que acompaña a mi hermanita es pero no equivocarme - las palabras sutilmente estaban cargadas de advertencia que no pasaron desapercibido por el capitán de seigaku

-Confié en mí, es buen muchacho...- dijo el Tezuka tragando grueso – " si me llegas hacer quedar mal Eiji Kikumaru te haré correr de aquí a la luna de ida y vuelta para luego someterte al peor entrenamiento de tu vida...¬¬" – sentencio mentalmente

-Desea acompañarme a desayunar?- la suave y melodiosa voz lo saco de su mundo de amenazas mortales

-Pensé que había desayunado temprano..?

-Solo tome un café a las 7 dela mañana y bueno ...subí a esquiar un rato cuando nadie más lo hace es muy placentero sentirse el único ser sobre la montaña... – mientras ella hablaba el buchou se dedico a observarla , cada geto mirada intensidad y brillo…no podía dejar de verla, una mujer mayor se acercó a ellos con una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos se retira de inmediato- Disculpa ...me escuchaste...Tezuka...

-O.o..etto...discúlpame me decía...U/./U? – un tanto avergonzado por haberse perdido en aquel mar dorado.

-Le pregunté que está bien el desayuno ..- ella sonrió- es que lo pedí para Kaubeli y para mi.- el tensita observó el rico y humeante desayuno japonés frente a él

-Esta perfecto para mi…- afirmó el de lentes

-Pues entonces - tomó sus palillos- Gracias por la comida...!..n.n – comenzó a degustar sus alimentos.

-Gracias por al comida!- secundó el capitán mientras observaba el semblante casi infantil que puso aquella mujer frente a él, parecía otra persona muy distinta; sin darse cuanta Tenshi había bajado la guardia con su debilidad estaba frente a ella, la comida japonesa era su perdición y la degustaba con tanto placer como niña de 3 dentro de una heladería, no se percató de nada sólo de sus alimento... luego de un momento de silencio el tenista de ojos avellanas habló más tranquilo que la noche anterior – kagami-sama..

-MH? ...- siguió comiendo mientras lo observaba desde arriba del cuenco

-Este…bueno yo quería pedirle disculpa por no acompañarla como habíamos quedado anoche ..- silencio

-En primero lugar...no tengo anda que disculparle ya que no quedamos en nada claro...pero le agradezco que se tomara la molestia de disculparse…- tomó un poco de té verde – en segundo supuse que estaban exactos por el viaje y la desvelada así que no espere que asistiera al encuentro... demás esta decir que cuando guste podrá acompañarme – reanudó la tarea de alimentarse...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En las afueras del Hotel se encontraba un joven de ojos penetrantes observando el estupendo paisaje que le regalaba la naturaleza, en verdad disfrutaba de esa paz y soledad...no es que le molestaran sus compañeros...pero de vez en cuando se apartaba para meditar y tranquilizarse dado que estar siempre fingiendo que no el interesaba la muñeca de trenzas era todo un trabajo de auto control, y si a eso le agregaban el ataque incesante de su maldita conciencia…pues ...

-" realmente necesito un psiquiatra..U.U"

-(...¬¬)

-" no interrumpas mi tranuilidad...¬¬"

( yo no dije nada...¬¬)

-" a veces no es necesario hablar el acto de presencia perturba...¬¬"

-(Que comes que adivinas...- se burlo la vocecilla- que esperas para decirle lo que sientes...me estoy cansando de este juego no hagas que tome el control de la situación...porque en verdad no te gustara lo que haré...¬¬- advirtió con voz firme la conciencia)

-"No te atrevas a interferir ...¬¬"

-( y que me harás ...te amarrare tan bien que tú serás la conciencia y yo besaré a mi muñeca ...jejeje...no es mala idea...- el tono de la vocecilla era muy serio)

-" en verdad estoy volviéndome loco...T-T"- de sus labios salió uno de sus conocidos siseos –Fhsssss...

-sucede algo Kaidoh-kun? – la voz del neko acróbata hizo que Kaoru alzara sus ojos azules – estás bien? – insistió el pelirrojo

-Eiji-sempai...-la mirada viperina se deslizó del rostro de su superior hasta el rostro divertido la chiquilla de cabello azabache

-Se encuentra bien Joven?- preguntó la mas baja de los tres

-si ...buenos días ..

-Buenos días...-contesto Kaubeli – joven le gustaría desayunar con nosotros es que cuanto más somos mejor Nee?..

-bueno yo...-comenzó a responde Kaidoh , cuando de la puerta apareció al muñeca de trenzas luciendo su hermosa sonoriza

-BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!- saludó feliz

-NYA RYUSAKI-CHAN BUENOS DIAS...n-n...- saludó el pelirrojo

-Eiji –sempai como está?

-Con hambre T.T- se quejó el neko

-QUE BUENO QUE APARECISTE RYUSAKI-CHAN VAMOS A DESAYUNAR LOS CUATRO QUE TE PARESE?- anunció la menor de las Kagami a viva voz...

-Me párese buena idea...- mira a su amigo con su característica sonrisa de sol de medio día - usted que opina Kaidoh-sempai? – lamente de Kaoru respondió antes que las palabras surgieran de sus boca

-( si te niegas te matare en cámara lenta y dolorosamente...¬¬)- advirtió al conciencia

-" Quien dijo que la rechazaría...¬¬?" – contestó para sí y observo a la niña que tanto amaba - no hay problema – dijo en voz alta y siguió a la pareja delante de él mientras que la pequeña caminaba junto a él

-( se amable y dale conversación por kami que torpe eres...¬¬)

-"SILENCIO...¬¬" – La niña le habló

-Dígame Sempai descansó bien?

-Hai...y tú...?- pensando en aquel incidente con cierto idiota de ojos dorados

-Sí no se preocupe...n.n

Una vez que entraron en le comedor Kaubeli observó a su hermana y a ese tipejo que estaba con ella sus ojos esmeralda brillaron de manera extraña, así al mismo instante aparecieron en el comedor Oishi, Fuji, Takashi e Inui, quienes los saludaron con e invitaron a la mesa donde ellos pretendían sentarse.

El grupo estaba reunido frente a un delicioso desayuno, y mientras degustaban sus alimento Fuji preguntó

-Que haremos hoy?

-Algo divertido y tranquilo estaría bien...- sugirió Kawamura

-Mh...tal vez una excursión a la montaña en Jet Ski – dijo la voz femenina junto a Eiji

-KYA!..eso seria genial...- la voz de Eiji tenia el típico entusiasmo de siempre

-Sería interesante poder ir a mucha velocidad..- la cara del Tensai no daba ningún signo mas sus ojos estaba abiertos causando escalofrió en mas de uno

-Etto..yo no se manejar eso- susurro la niña de trenzas

-No te preocupes Ryusaky-chan – dijo Inui- podrías ir con alguno de nosotros no hay necesidad que tu manejes

-Oishi es muy cierto además , Ryusaki –sensei nos mata si te pasa algo n.n – la opinión de Oishi fue tomada muy encuentra por los demás

-Son muy amables por cuidarme se los agradezco- la sonrisa franca de la pequeña muñeca conmovió a todos y en especial acierta viborita que se moría por abrazarla

-O-o..seria bueno que le avisáramos a Tezuka ..a ver si quiere acompañarnos..n—n – la sonrisa de Fuji se hizo mas marcada – mientras que los demás tragaban gruesos pensando quién seria el valiente que interrumpiría la charla de buchou con la castaña

-Yo iré a preguntarle a mi Onee-chan quiere venir – dijo la Oji-esmeralda mientras que todos los ojos se enfocaban en al escena

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En la habitación ya no había silencio unos horribles ruidos se escuchaban incesante y por más que intentaba obviarlos era imposible...los ojos se apretaron...para seguir cerrados pero no se pudo...el ruido volvió a escucharse pero más fuerte ...mas le fue imposible... los ojos dorados se abrieron y sin despertar del todo mas ruidos y gruñidos...

-"Seguramente Momo-sempai esta soñando...¬¬"- pensó el niño tenista, cuando se quitó las mantas y sus ojos divisaron a sus superior se hoyo el gruñido proveniente de debajo de las mantas de Momoshiro –" Aún le falta mucho...hasta dormido es un tonto muerto de hambre...U.U" – como respuesta su propio estomago rugió estrepitosamente ..- " Tengo hambre...U-U"..- sin más se encamino al baño para poder cambiarse e ir a desayunar...

fin del cap...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota de la autor...**

Angie: no me maten..es que bueno así se me ocurrió..no hubo mucha emoción..bueno si la hubo pero no como esperaban..jajaja...bien contestare los review ahora

**Mina**: MINA-CHAN FELIZ CUEMPLE ATRAZADO...!..querida mía lo mejor aun no se escribe no comas ansias XD ..por cierto que te pareció...este cap..

**Slamina **: me agrada que te guste...sabes aun no exploto muy bien la rama celosa de Tezuka ..peor ya lo haré no te preocupes ...bueno lo de mi Yaoi..es otra cosa pero jamás abandonare esta historia tan bella ...a ver que te pareció...aquí esta LA ACTUALIZACION...XD

**Kisumo-chan** : que bueno que por fin me dejaste el Review ...para saber que opinas mil gracias y la verdad adoro que escriban para ver si les gusto o no..mil gracias por bueno las Kagami son mis personajes favoritos...aparte de los chicos de Seigaku claro..jajaja...a ver que te párese este capitulo...XD

**Viridiana**** : O.O**...novia de Oishi lo tendré en cuenta...XD...por cierto espero te guste este cap..nos vemos en el siguiente...

**-ivekag-**** : ACTUALIZE!... que te aprecio...?...no me tarde tanto esta vez Nee? XD**

**Bien nos e olviden que Lady Sesshoumaru lso quiero mucho hasta le próximo capitulo...XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Por cierto estoy completamente deprimida..a **NADIE** párese importarle **COMPLOT**..y eso me pone muy triste...ToT..sinceramente estoy pensando en no seguir publicando esa historia..lo que seria una pena ya que como saben es mi primer Yaoi las que le puse mucho amor y esperaba tuviera mas aceptación TToTT... mas tampoco he tenido mucho éxito con **Tormentas** pero bueno hoy estoy deprimida...(**Sess: Si ellos no te valoran se lo pierden...nos e que tanto tienes que estar deprimiéndote...¬¬**)...sabes amor ..cuando quieres eres un tierno...n/./n **(Sess. No se de que hablas mujer..¬/./¬?** )...S claro bien dejemos las cosas tristes ...que para eso esta la vida en este mar de ensueños y por el que escribo esta historia llena de confusiones emocionales..así como es la vida Nee? Sin mas deseo dedicarle este cap a cada persona que se toma el trabajo de cederme un tiempito y escribirme unas líneas ..por cierto contestare Review al final del cap...ahora con ustedes la historia..pero antes

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner **

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-"Seguramente Momo-sempai esta soñando...¬¬"- pensó el niño tensita, cuando se quito las mantas y sus ojos divisaron a sus superior se hoyo el gruñido proveniente de debajo de las mantas de Momoshiro –" Aun le falta mucho...hasta dormido es un tonto muerto de hambre...U.U" – como respuesta su propio estomago rugió estrepitosamente ..- " Tengo hambre...U-U"..- sin mas se encamino al baño para poder cambiarse e ir a desayunar...

**Capitulo Nª XI : Paseo -Susto .-..Mi Héroe... **

-Yo iré a preguntarle a mi Onee-chan quiere venir – dijo la Oji-esmeralda mientras que todos los ojos se enfocaban en al escena

La pelinegra se acerco sigilosa como era sus costumbre paresia no tener pies cuando se lo proponía, este era un juego muy típico de la familia kagami ... con una mueca burlona recordó las veces en que su padre solía asustara a su madre, siempre buscando el momento menos oportuno ...y como era de esperarse era la menor quien siempre usaba sus armas para atrapar desprevenida a su hermana quien en ese momento le daba la espalda.

El joven de lentes se percato de la mirada extraña de la menor, quien se acercaba tan sigilosamente que era admirable; mas desvió sus ojos avellana hacia la figura femenina frente a el que paresia no percatarse de la cercanía de su Imouto, que cuanto mas se aproximaba mas amplia era su sonrisa y sus ojos jade tomaban una tonalidad completamente intenso.

Mas lo que siguió fue algo sorprendente los testigos de aquel enfrentamiento fraternal pestañaron incluso el capitán de Seigaku se quedo perplejo, todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo... cuando la castaña sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo aventó un pequeño objeto directo a la cara de la jovencita de melena azabache con tanto tino para darle en una de sus mejillas que la niña quedo asombrada con un poco de restos de arroz cayendo graciosamente por la sonrosada piel, mientras ella pestañaba asombrada sin poder dejar de hacer un mohín gracioso dado su intento fallido de asustar; a la mayor ignoro el bufido que exhaló y reanudo su tarea de degustar sus alimento. Kaubeli volvió a tomar aire para dar pelea verbal mas la mayor la detuvo

-No te atrevas...

-Tenshi Onee-chan...- protestó casi infantilmente

-Yo no inicie el juego fuiste tu así se buena perdedora y dime a que viniste..?..- Tezuka pestaño tras sus lentes esa mujer era asombrosa volvió a prestar atención en la charla que siguió, la menor estaba parada apretando las manos al costado de su cuerpo como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar mas la de ojo Ámbar ni se inmuto y tranquilamente agrego – No harás un berrinche verdad Beli- chan?- sus mirada de color miel se digirió por primera vez al grupo de jóvenes sentados a cierta distancia muy atentos a lo que pasaba en la mesa donde se encontraba su capitán - Si lo haces ..- insistió en decir - como te vera Eiji-kun? – al decir estas palabras fue hacer un clic en la pequeña kagami que suspirando sonoramente asumió su derrota – así esta mejor n-n – Tenshi dejo sus alimentos y presto toda su atención a la jovencita de mirada esmeralda que ahora se había colocada a un lado de ellos - ahora dime a que viniste...?- la sonrisa que le dedico a su hermana fue tan tranquilizadora que fue imposible no admirar a esa mujer

-Es que los chicos y yo queremos ir a la montaña en jet Ski - Kaubeli hablo tan rápido casi sin respirar para luego agregar - nos acompañas? –los ojos jade parecían tener estrellitas

-A ver si entendí ...quieres que los acompañe a una excursión? - la pequeña asintió- no es mala idea – no pudo continuar hablando porque la menor se le colgó del cuello gritando de felicidad

-WII!...Domo Arigato...Onee-chan ...O.O...voy a decirle a los chico...- haciendo una reverencia agrego - con su permiso n.n - la menor corrió a dar el mensaje a los demás mientras que la mayor sonrió complacida; fue el turno de Tenshi de hablar con el castaño que hasta ese momento había mantenido una postura neutra en todo aquel asunto

-Dígame Tezuka- sama – el mencionado la observó en silencio - le gustaría venir con nosotros?

-Por supuesto – declaro calmadamente el joven de lentes

-Bien...n.n – le sonrió nuevamente haciendo muy difícil que le pulso del castaño se acelerará – a terminado con su desayuno?- quiso saber ella

-Si claro ... estuvo delicioso muchas gracias por invitarme a desayunar con usted

-Para mi fue un placer ...ahora si me hace le favor de acompañarme deseo arreglar unos asuntos antes de que partamos

-Encantado – dijo el y caballerosamente la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la escoltó fuera del salón

Por su parte el grupo de jóvenes comenzaba un pequeño sorteo para ver quien iba con quien...los ojitos de la niña de trenza se cerraron con fuerza implorando en silencio al gran kamisama no le tocara con Fuji-sempai; Mientras que los rezos a todos los dioses por parte de Eiji eran para que le tocara con la menor de las Kagami... por su parte Kaoru no decía nada... mas cierta vocecilla se encargaba de hablar lo suficiente como para que el lograra pensar algo que no fuese pasear lo que quedaba de la mañana con su amada muñeca ...uno a uno metieron sus manos a un gorro de lana sacaron un nombre las caras se llenaron de alegrías, asombro, pavor...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryoma se encontraba en le baño cepillandose los dientes aun repicaba en su cabeza la sarta de regaños que le había dado Momo-sempai , se la paso teniendo pesadillas al respecto era por eso que estaba de pésimo humor (N/A: si como no ...¬¬) y si a eso le agregaba los gruñidos de sus estomago...no estaba para recordar todo aquello mas renuente tuvo que hacerlo...Si bien era cierto que no fue muy amable con la jovencita de trenzas...mas que culpa tenia él de que la chiquilla se viera tan vulnerable siempre...(N/A: ahora si te estas ganado una raqueteada ...¬¬#) paresia que se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento... bueno eso solo pasaba cuando el estaba cerca... luego de pensar en ciertas situaciones llego a la conclusión que era con el problema ..(N/A: a menuda ora te das cuenta ...¬¬)..es que si había notado que cuando estaba con Kaidoh sempai era muy diferente su comportamiento se la veía mas tranquila sonreía feliz y no paresia tener problemas para hablar con el..., ese echo lo ponía de peor humor si eso era posible, escupió el excedente de pasta dentrifica y observo su rostro en el espejo, al contrario de verse tranquilo su mirada tenia un dejo de perturbación , que decidió obviarla y lavándose la cara para borrar esa imagen patética de el mismo. (N/A: porque no admite que esta celoso y ya...no es tan fácil para ellos verdad... hombres...¬¬)

Su compañero de habitación se estiro con gracia natural en su cama, enredándose con las mantas en el proceso, por fin los gruñidos de sus estomago lo habían despertado obviamente saco las mantas lleno de energía y corrió al baño tan solo para toparse con un serio jovencito que salía del mismo

-Desde la mañana y ya con esa cara...¬¬?

-...¬¬..no molestes...- gruño el menor haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al mas alto

-Mira luego de desayunar algo decente te peleo ahora no tengo tiempo para eso...- sin mas se metió en el baño dejando a un molesto príncipe gruñendo desde dentro agrego – pensaste como arreglar el asunto con Ryusaki.-chan?

-hm,...?

-Me escuchaste Echizen?- asomo su negra cabeza, desde la puerta puso observar a su pequeño amigo mirando la nada con el seño muy fruncido sonrió y volvió a mecerse –" hay pequeño tontito...estas en líos verdad..."- la sonrisa se amplio –" jejeje...bien será divertido ver que haces...XD"- la mente de Momoshiro se divertía al pensar las miles de posibilidades –" será una tarea ardua pero no imposible yo te ayudare O´chibi...XD" – pensó triunfante mientras dominaba su cabello rebelde (N/A: Rayos Momo hará su jugada ..U.U...mas complicaciones para el lindo Kaoru ...T.T)

El príncipe estaba ensimismado tratando de recordar las diferentes cara de la Sakuno... comparando sus reacciones cuando estaba con el y cuando estaba con Kaidoh sempai...y no le gusto nada verificar que a su lado aprecia un ratón asustado y era muy diferente cuando estaba con el mayor...conforme las imágenes mentales pasaban mas disgustado se ponía ... fue en ese momento que su pequeña vocecilla interna hizo acto de presencia

-(Ja...la chiquilla te tiene miedo)

-"Eso no es cierto...¬¬"

-( Miedo no Terror...también con esa cara que cargas...)

-"¬¬"

-( si ahora enójate conmigo tengo razón ...la tratas mal ..que quieres que te adore eternamente...¬¬?)

-"Yo no le pido nada...¬¬·"

-( Mada mada dane...¬¬#)

-"Como te atreves a decir mi dialogo...¬¬#?"

-(...)

-" ahora responde maldita sea"- Gruño mentalmente ..o en voz alta..- Ggggrrrrrrrrrr...¬¬

-Calma... calma ...- golpeando el hombro del mas bajo - se que tienes hambre pero no me muerdas- dijo la voz junto a el sacándolo de su pelea interna – ya vamos muero de hambre...XD

-Mada mada dane ...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El viento golpeaba el rostro de los jóvenes quienes divertidos zigzagueaban en los montículos de blanca nieve , risas divertidas se escuchaban por doquier

La castaña sonreía a su compañero mientras este aumentaba la velocidad de su maquina, ella sujeto su cintura con firmeza mientras volteo a ver a los demás jóvenes , miro a través de sus gafas de sol y observo a las otras parejas en sus poderosas maquinas; El sorteo había sido favorable para unos y no tanto para otros un ejemplo de ello era la primera pareja a su derecha...Fuji Syusuke con su linda sonrisa sus ojos oculto tras los lentes de sol ocultaba sus ojos celestes bien abiertos disfrutando del paseo al máximo claro el tensai insistía en torturar a kawamura el pobre chico de las patillas se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo del mas pequeño ...este ultimo sonreía abiertamente disfrutando de los gritos desmedidos de su acompañante...( N/A: pobre Kawa-.san...U.U..le toco la peor parte XD)...junto a el corria en una maquina azul con rallas blancas al mando...Inui Sadahiaru quien aprovechaba muy bien la fuerza de la maquina según había dicho era esencial tener encuentra muchos valores para sacarle el mayor potencial...lo acompañaba el aterrado Oishi quien suplicaba por piedad que fuera mas despacio...( N/A: pobre Oishi ...T.T...otro sádico en potencia a toma victimas ...U.U...Juas...que divertido- a la loca autora le salió su beta sadica...XD) un poco mas atrás venia su hermana pequeña, dirigiendo el aparato de color amarillo con destreza incomparable para su edad ...la hermana mayor tuvo que sonreír, al recordar el porque de las cara y cabellos húmedos de ambos... el joven Eiji , su acompañante ( N/A: al parecer la diosa Angie escucho sus suplicas...XD) paresia muy divertido a pesar de que en un principio fue el quien había tomado el control del Jet Ski, mas al aumentar la velocidad le fue algo difícil de controlar la maquina porque que terminaron cayendo en varios montículos obviamente las carcajadas fueron generales así que el pelirrojo pidió a su copiloto tomara el mando después de que su cabeza fue sacado de un montículo de suave manto blanco la respuesta llego desde el otro lada algo apagada. Ya que..kaubeli había terminado de la misma forma... y así que en este momento la pequeña damita del Hielo tenia le control y aprovechaba todo lo que podía para lucirse ante su acompañante, por ultimo...los ojos ámbar divisaron al tranquilo joven Kaidoh que a pesar de su marcha firme y demostración de habilidad, se tomaba todo su tiempo para darle un paseo digno a su acompáñate... estaba en ultimo lugar pero aprecia que a ambos no les importaba, en el final del grupo y no por eso menos divertido ya que la pequeña amiga de trenzas sonreía ampliamente, la mano del capitán sujeto las de la castaña para llamar su atención, esta volteo el rostro y sonrió al comprender habían llegado a la cima se detuvieron ante aquella visión espectral. Ella se quito las gafas colocándolas sobre su cabeza y volteo nuevamente a observar a los recién llegados ...una exclamación unánime , sus ojos ámbar tuvieron que ser cubiertos nuevamente por las gafas el sol era un peligro para su retinas; Bajo con cuidado de la maquina seguida por el capitán de Seigaku y se quedo observando el bosque a lo lejos cubierto de blanco y pulcro copo daba la impresión que nadie había estado en aquel lugar, la nevada reciente le daba un toque fresco y natural dejando extasiados a los excursionistas como si ellos fuesen los primeros en estar allí, suspirando la mayor de las Kagami volvió a su maquina de su asiento extrajo una cámara digital y sigilosamente comenzó a tomarle fotos a sus compañeros de aventuras, para luego seguir tomando esa maravillosa vista ...dio varios pasos atrás para captar la luz reflectando sus miles de colores en aquel lugar especifico, tan ensimismada estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuanta de los cerca que estaba de una saliente demasiado inestable. Un brazo fuerte la tomo por el codo y la jalo con tanta mala suerte que la cámara salió volando de sus manos y su cara termino impactando contra el pectoral de alguien, la mirada ámbar se elevo solo para notar el seño fruncido del joven castaño.

Tezuka tenia el cuerpo tenso por la impresión nunca en sus años de competencia y juegos nacionales había sentido tanto terror .- evaluó sus mismos pensamientos y era verdad- .si era la palabra terror...si la pequeña de las kagami no se habría dado cuanta de donde estaba su hermana parada él no hubiera volteado sus ojos avellanas se habían agrandado por la impresión y el pavor, sin meditarlo mucho se aproximo con cuidado no quería hacer más inestable la saliente, tiro del brazo femenino y abrazo a la joven con firmeza la exclamación de los demás chicos paso desapercibidos para ambos que en ese momento se miraban. a los ojos

Kaubeli estaba por protestar por al osadía de ese joven al sostener así a su hermana mas Eiji llamo su atención al atrapar la cámara de su hermana.

-Muchas gracias Tezuka-sama - dijo al castaña el suspiro para tranquilizarse mientras se separaban un poco el uno de otro

-No fue nada ...¬/./¬...- el castaño no pudo evitar el sonrojo - pero debería tener mas cuidado...- agrego tranquilamente con su rostro severo mientras ella sonreía afirmando con la cabeza. Algo alejados los chicos de Seigaku observaban la escena ya mas aliviados

-Nya!..que bien se ven n-n – la sonrisa felina fue muy graciosa

-Préstamela Eiji n.n - susurró Fuji acto seguido el tensai tomo varias fotos a la pareja – Listo n--n! – la sonrisa era tal... que todos dieron un paso a tras menos la pelinegra sus ojos jade destellaban de una forma peligrosa y exploto en una exclamación

-**Hasta que hora vas atener abrazada a mi hermana..en vez de capitan deberian decir Pulpo...¬¬#?- **reclamos la menor casi en un ataque de celos, las palabras hicieron reaccionar a la mencionada pareja que se separo de inmediato; todo el evento fue documentado por Syusuke que no se perdió los diversos rostros graciosos que vio

-Calma Kagami-chan-susurro la niña de trenzas hasta ese momento demasiado asustada para moverse, solo la actitud tranquilizadora de Kaoru la mantenía ecuánime como para reaccionar ante el disgusto de su nueva amiga. Para ese momento la pequeña se había reunido con ellos seguido por los demás chicos

-Onee-chan Y.Y! – exclamo la jovencita de cabellera azabache mientras hacia su reclamo se colgaba de el cuello de su hermana – tuve mucho miedo...T-T – como acto reflejo la mayor respondió el abrazo

-Y lamento haberte asustado prometo tener mas cuidado- tranquilizo la mayor acariciando la cabeza de su Imouto- Que tal si comemos algo...n.n? – dijo de repente dejando a todos bastante extrañados incluso Fuji no pudo evitar el asombro

-Comer O.O?- dijeron todos...

-Si Comer... no tienen hambre n.n?- la castaña se separo de su hermana y fue hacia su Jet Ski.

-Tu hermana no tiene sangre en las venas o.ô?- pregunto el asombrado Neko

-En verdad me asombra su reacción – secundo Oishi

-Yo estaría muerto de miedo >. . – aseguro kawamura

-Su reacción es conocida en personas que efectúan pruebas de alto riesgo- dijo Inui ajustándose los lentes – o me equivoco?

-O.O...de verdad que kagami-sama hace pruebas de riesgo?- cuestiono Sakuno a la pelinegra

-Pues mi hermana no lo hace con frecuencia pero es muy buena en deportes Extremos...n/n – la sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en el rostro femenino – pero es no quita que me asusta mucho cuando lo hace ...¬¬- camino decidida hacia la castaña seguida por los demás

-WoW! increible!- fue la exclamacion de todos

-Ni tanto a veces pienso que esta loca...¬¬- aseguro la menor caminado hacia dodne estaba la castaña

El grupo se acerco aellas ya mas tranquilo, fueron recibidos por unos Sandwich's y un poco de chocolate bien caliente

-WOW!...como consiguió cargar con todo esto..?.- Exclamo Eiji ya degustando el aperitivo

-Muy previsora – aseguro Inui imitando a los demás que ya comían...

-Es que conozco el temperamento de mi hermanita y mío cuando tenemos hambre – la aludida gruño mientras mordía su sándwich - mejor no llamar a los demonios..n-n.

-Están muy ricos - aseguro Sakuno – verdad Kaidoh- sempai n-n?- el afirmo con al cabeza mientras que la mente gritaba sin piedad

-(La que esta rica es ella por kami sama...¬)

-"Quieres callarte...¬¬"

-( NO..¬¬. esto es inhumano estoy con una bella niña que **me encanta** y soy tan idiota que pretendo ser su amigo y además de todo esa bolsa de estupideces pretenndo regalársela al pequeño arrogante chiquillo que ella dice amar...**Aagg...¬¬#)** - el tono irónico hería por dentro expresaba frustración tanto que la pobre razón no supo que responder

-"..."

-( A bueno ...en verdad ya no tiene gracia si no argumentas nada...porque entonces tengo que asumir que tengo toda la razón y me harás caso cuando te digo que conquistes para mi verdad...¬¬?)

-"..."- un temblor recorrió el cuerpo juvenil

-Kaoru estas bien? – dijo Oishi

-He?...si sempai – afirmo aun sin entender que le estaban preguntando la voz si que lo había afectado esta vez

-No se te ve muy bien .- aseguro el sub. capitán - estabas temblando...- afirmo el oji verde con su tono de preocupación, la charla fue escuchada por la pequeña de trenzas que no tardo en ir junto a su amigo

-Se siente bien Sempai? – los ojos cálidos lo observaron con tanto candor, provocando otro escalofrió que recorrió la medula del pobre Mamushin, el muchacho de mirada azul se había quedado a merced de sus maléfico alterego quien actuando con alevosía tomo la decisión de disfrutar de ese día a pesar de las reservas que demostraba la razón del jovencito así fue como con voz firme proclamo

-(Por el gran kamisama...UoU!...)- el tono de frustración era muy claro- ( **es demasiado...quitare imbesil..¬¬#.**) – sin saber como el alterego tomo control encerró a al razón atada con sus propias frustraciones y miedos, la dejo quietecito en un rincón de la mente. y asi estuvolisto para poder conquistar a su dulce muñeca de trenzas -( **es mi momento XD**!)- Proclamo para si mientras habría lentamente los ojos azules que se enfocaron el dulce rostro preocupado.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Alégrate Echizen cambia esa cara...XD- mientras que Momo le golpeaba en la espalda para animarlo el pequeño príncipe sentía unas terribles ganas de golpearlo no estaba enojado con el no...a decir verdad agradecía su compañía mas...después de la charla con Sumire sensei toda intención de pasar un día tranquilo y sin mas alteración se había ido volando por la ventana – Oye Echizen no me digas que estas enfadado porque se fueron sin nosotros? ô.O ..sabes que si es asi te estarias transformanado en usn ser humano...XD

-( Auch!... o ... directo en el blanco...no es verdad principito...?)- la voz tenia toda la razón y lo sabia

-" cállate ...¬¬"

-( Ok...pero sabes ...eres un lento en estas cosas deberías pedirme consejo...jajajajajaja XD) – la carcajada perduro mas de lo que el príncipe podía soportar se puso de pie

-Hey! ... a donde vas?- quiso saber el moreno

-A caminar por ahí...¬¬

-Te acompaño...n—n

-Como quieras...- alzando sus hombros se encamino hacia el afuera del hotel, Momoshiro trago lo ultimo de sus desayuno y salió corriendo tras el Ochibi que se veía bastante molesto por lo que decidió presionarlo un poco para ver si estaba en lo cierto con sus sospechas.(N/A: este Tekeshi casamentero me esta robando el trabajo...¬¬ )

**Flash back ...**

-Espérame Echizen ...- abrochándose la chaqueta

-Tengo hambre – gruño el pelinegro mientras ignoraba que su sempai estaba a medio vestir corriendo tras el

-Si yo también ...y no por eso salgo como demonio ...¬¬– el moreno sonrió con picardía - O será que querías ver a la nieta de la entrenadora...n.ñ?

-Eso no es cierto...¬¬ - los ojos dorados lo fulminaron con una mirada severa, que el mas alto decidió ignorar

-jejeje que pícaro eres Ochibi...XD – como respuesta la marcha del novato sensación de Seigaku se acelero dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo - OYE ESPERAME...ECHIZEN...!.¬¬ - rascándose la cabeza el moreno magullo – que irrespetuoso...¬¬ - y salió corriendo tras el chiquillo; al llegar al comedor divisaron a la entrenadora Ryusaki que conversaba animadamente con un hombre de aspecto tranquilo y amigable con rasgos muy parecidos a las anfitrionas de la noche pasada. Sin otro jugador de Seigaku a la vista la curiosidad pudo mas y el moreno se acerco a la mujer mayor, seguido a regañadientes por el príncipe quien no admitiría jamás que deseaba enterarse donde rayos se había metido el grupo de latosos amigos (N/A: porque no admite que quiere saber donde esta la muñeca y ya..MERECE CADA RAQUETASO QUE QUIERO DARLE...¬¬). Al verlos llegar la entrenadora eleva una ceja en señal de asombro – Buenos dias Ryusaki Sensei

-Buenos días Momoshiro...Ryoma...

-Buenos días

-Yo pensé que ustedes también habían ido a la excursión

-Excursión? O.O,.O-O? – preguntaron los dos a la vez

-Si las señoritas Kagami organizaron una excursión a la ladera norte de la montaña en Jet Ski - comento casualmente la señora

-ya deben haber llegado allí ...n-n – dijo el hombre mayor

-Tardaran mucho en regresar? –pregunto el moreno con curiosidad

-Sakuno no me dijo – la entrenadora observo a su amigo – dime Gonzo tardaran mucho en regresar?

-Bueno si te soy sincero llevaron víveres para almorzar creo que regresaran por al tarde hay un hermoso lago congelado en el bosque quizás lo leven a verlo

-mm...bueno no creo que halla problema si tus sobrinas están con ellos además Tezuka es muy responsable al igual que Oishi – miro al par de jóvenes que aun estaban parados junto a su mesa- bueno chicos se perdieron de la maravillosa vista por dormir demasiado...

-Je je jeje – sonrió el moreno rascándosela cabeza – si creo que dormimos demás verdad Ochibi? - El aludido gruño un Hai..

-Con su permiso- agrego el pequeño haciendo una reverencia - voy a desayunar

-Con su permiso Ryusaki sensei – Momo hizo una reverencia a ambos mayores y siguió a su pequeño amigo

**Fin del Flash back...**

-Que quieres hacer Ryoma? – pregunto el mas alto no obtuvo respuesta...

**Fin del capitulo...**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del Autor: **

**Angie**: que les pareció? Kunumitsu es mi Héroe ♥.♥ KYA!..( saltando como loca agitando las porras...XD) .lo adoro..my King...♥.♥..( haciendo coreografía artística bastón y pompón incluidos...). se nota que lo adoro...nee?...XD...que opinan las chicas...?...les gusto este cap?..espero que si..n—n Por Kami que pasara con la razón de kaoru ahora que su alterego tomo control...?..O.O..- solo a mi se me ocurre hacer mis personajes Bipolares...XD( Angie otra vez con las porras gritando Kaoru-chan Go..go..TU PUEDES...WWWOOOOWWW!...Salto Incluido...XDD!)- ejem...gomen nasai me deje llevar.U-U"..( deja las porras de lado...) hablando de Bipolar que tal el alterego de Ryoma...- jajá jajá...divertido y directo...XD-

Bien ya saben algún comentario critica ..cheques al portador...ALGO..mándenme un review . Onegai ..porque sinceramente estoy dudando en mi capacidad como escritora y si esto no marcha bien reanunciare a escribir..TToTT...

**Sess**: deja de suplicarles...¬¬#

**Angie**: Tienes razón..no me regañes..toy sensible ..T.T...mejor contestemos review...

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Slamina** : SE QUE ESTUVO FEO EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO...TOT...atribuyo esta falta de inspiración a la falta de interés que parecen tenerle a mis historias...prometo hacerlo mejor que te pareció este cap...espero halla llenado tus expectativas...T,T

**CHIBI-STAR**: Mi peque mil gracias por dejarme un review. sabes que te adoro y como decimos siempre tu estas siempre para mi y yo también..para ti...n.n ..se que tengo la culpa por tus traumas...no debí presentarse a tanto cuero..jajajaXD...a ver que opinas de este cap..

**ivekag-** : aquí esta que tal te pareció...?...nos vemos

**Viridiana:** que te pareció la actuación de mi lindo Kunu-chan ♥.♥?...sinceramente tengo que pensar en donde ponerte pero no te preocupes ya veremos...mas adelante...

**lintu asakura**: tienes dudas yo no..jajaja...( faceta mala incluso tiene tridente y colita..XD- se contagio de Fuji-kun ...U.U") jajajaja,...será mas divertido si sigues leyendo al historia y te enteras cuando pase sino que chiste tendría si yo te cuento como va la historia Nee?...que opinas del capitulo...?

**Mina Kali** : Tomodachi TT-TT...lamento decepcionarte ...bbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuu...Snif snif...te gusto este cap..espero haber mejorado algo...nos vemos luego...T-T

Bien una deprimida Dama de la oscuridad osa-> ( YO T.T) se despide de ustedes...nos vemos ..( quien sabe T.T)...en el siguiente cap..( si lo escribo..)...

Lady Sesshoumaru


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Por Kami-sama mis musas se tomaron una muy larga vacaciones no querían colaborar incluso ahora las tengo amenazadas –sess sostiene su Tokishin- ( **Sess: mejor que trabajen...¬¬)** bueno espero que se diviertan con este nuevo cap , no hablare mucho y a se que esperan pro al historia espero Review n.n ( **Sess al fin aprendiste a callarte...¬¬)** no comiences... y has tu trabajo...¬¬..ejem...bueno a disfrutar pero antes Algunas

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner **

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

Hey! ... a donde vas?- quiso saber el moreno

-A caminar por ahí...¬¬

-Te acompaño...n—n

-Como quieras...- alzando sus hombros se encamino hacia el afuera del hotel, Momoshiro trago lo ultimo de sus desayuno y salió corriendo tras el Ochibi que se veía bastante molesto por lo que decidió presionarlo un poco para ver si estaba en lo cierto con sus sospechas.(N/A: este Tekeshi casamentero me esta robando el trabajo...¬¬ )

**Capitulo XII: Desafió **

No había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche y eso era demasiado para su pobre y juvenil cerebro que insistía una y mil veces en lo que tenia que hacer, que era correcto y que no.

Era oficial estaba arto; Aparto las mantas de un manotazo y se levanto de inmediato, dio una ojeada alrededor y vio a Momo-sempai babeando, literalmente su almohada, murmurando quien sabe que cosa extraña para luego comenzar a morderla como si fuese una deliciosa hamburguesa, en otro halado de la habitación Eiji sempai abrazaba con fervor un oso de peluche que quien sabe de donde rayos lo saco no recordaba a verlo visto llegar con él pero con lo despistado que era no el extrañaría que lo hubiera tenido todo le tiempo y el ni cuenta se hubiera dado.

A pesar del frió que sintió al tocar el piso de madera, con los pies descalzos, se metió al baño, Abrió el grifo y se molo la cara para despejar un poco su mente y en entonces cuando volvieron a él todo aquel desastre pasado el día anterior...

**Flash Back...**

-Que quieres hacer Ryoma? – pregunto el mas alto no obtuvo respuesta...

Aquella maldita insistencia de siempre lo hizo ceder a un sin fin de cosas de las cual no estaba interesado, ya que anhelaba la soledad para poder analizar que demonios le ocurría, mas no fue posible ya que su queridísimo sempai (N/A: Nótese la Ironía pura U.U) actuaba cual crió en feria de juegos, arrastrándolo a hacer muchas cosas idiotas, como jugar golpea al topo, tomar unas bebidas raras peores que los menjunjes de Inui sempai, ir de mega maratón por los comercios de chocolates artesanales probando cada cosa que encontraba...

Como resultado al llegar la media tarde tuvo que acompañar al oji violeta a un puesto de la sanitario, solo para que le recomendaran dejara de comer golosinas.

Ya mas recuperado Momo Sempai me arrastro a una cafetería para tomar algo caliente, fue en ese lugar desde donde los vi llegar...

Todos reían despreocupados incluso Boucho se veía relajada hasta podía jurar que sonreía (N/A: O.ô, my love sonriendo WoW!..♥.♥) Ellos no se percataron de mi presencia dada la distancia en que se encontraban además de que iban muy concentrados en su propio mundo. (N/A. El echo de que ellos – Momo y Ryoma - estuvieran viéndolo desde el enorme ventanal del restaurante no importa Nee?...ejem... a veces Ryoma me saca de las casillas... dan ganas de rasquetearlo a el también...¬¬# pero bueno...continuemos U.U.) el primero que vi pasar fue al Capitán de Seigaku que cual bólido apenas les dio tiempo de distinguir que llevaba con el a una Castaña ( N/A: Ryoma no recordaba el nombre Y-Y ) casi pegado a el Eiji sempai quien dirigía su jet Ski bastante bien, sujeta a la cintura de este por un abrazo firme, la menor de esas hermanas ( N/A: ..Ryo-chan baka...tampoco se acuerda el nombre..- ¬¬), algo menos veloz un prudente Oishi sempai que soportaba el parloteo incesante de Inui- sempai con una sonrisa Increblantable, mas atrás Taka-san guiaba tranquilamente (N/A: por no decir que iba como tortuga XD ) a un Fuji sempai muy divertido, extraña cosas eso de ser sádico porque con una palabra certera del oji celeste altero al pobre Takashi que choco con un montículo de nieve dándole la oportunidad de que Fuji sempai tomara el control de la jet Ski, el pobre kawamura trago grueso y se sentó en la parte trasera de la moto casi de inmediato el vehículo bramo con fuerza y salió disparado, realmente compadeció del pobre y amable Taka-San, me pareció muy extraño no ver a Kaidoh sempai y a la nieta de la entrenadora, así que agudice mi vista para poder encontrarlos seguramente la idiota serpiente había chocado o algo así tal ves Ryusaki estaba golpeada – " el muy imbecil tal vez fue mi distraído ...¬¬" – mi acompañante fue quien me toco el hombro llamando mi atención sacándome de mi perturbadores pensamientos

–Ahora Que...¬¬?

-Mira eso - dijo el moreno, los ojos dorados siguieron la dirección indicada solo para ver a cierta parejita muy sumida en su propio mundo. Ryoma sintió que el hervía la sangre al ver con la familiaridad con la que **Ese ...ese**..( N/A: Ryo-chan ve todo negro ya no le salen las palabras XD) tomaba la pequeña cintura de Sakuno con una mano ( N/A: O.O..) y con la otra daba indicaciones a la pequeña que intentaba con dificultad guiar el vehículo, su proximidad era cada vez más evidente dado que Kaoru apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la muñeca de trenzas (N/A: ♥.♥..es una fantasía XD), mientras que con al mano libre apretó la mano de la muchacha moviéndola para que la maquina acelerara, esta asintió mientras la maquina comenzó a avanzar mas rápido progresivamente Kaidoh soltó la mano para tomar la cintura de la pequeña con ambas manos, a ella paresia no importarle lo apretado del abrazo –Valla quien lo diría q... - Momo no pudo terminar la frase ya que su queridísimo Ochibi ya salía como alma que llevaba el diablo- Ryoma..? O.o – dijo con falsa preocupación sabia lo que pasaba y disfrutaría del momento – "comencemos el juego "n—n – el moreno siguió a su celoso amigo friccionándose las manos mientras sus ojos fulguraban cual joyas amatistas (N/A: Diablos comienzan las complicaciones para mi lindo Kao-chan Y.Y) le dio alcance cerca del hotel. – que tienes Echizen?- pregunto insistentemente a sabiendas la respuesta

-Deja me de molestar ...¬¬?

-O.O...estas gruñendo que tienes chiquillo?- toco su frente y al del oji dorado

-No tengo nada - de un manotazo se aparto de su molesto superior ya iba a entrar al hotel cuando vio llegar a la tropa de inmediato se arrepintió de su encuentro, su mirada gatuna vio acercarse a una bola pelirroja que lo hizo caer en el piso

-NYA! Ochibi!- los demás reina a carcajadas

-Eiji-kun que divertido eres – dijo entre risas la oji esmeralda

-Sempai podría quitarse de encima...?- dijo un aplastado Ryoma- me falta el aire...Y.Y

-Perdón... jejejejeje- todos volvieron a carcajearse muy divertidos

-Se puede saber porque nos dejaron?- reclamo Momoshiro

-Bueno no se...este...bueno- balbuceo Kawamura

-Lo que Taka-san quiere decir es que ustedes no se levantaron temprano como el resto... n.n – aclaro Fuji con su semblante divertido – no es culpa de nosotros

-A donde fueron? – quiso saber el curioso oji violeta mientras entraban al recinto para tomarse algo caliente

-Nya! Fuimos a la montaña -Exclamo el pelirrojo

-Tomamos muchas fotos- aseguro Fuji

-De que? - el moreno tenia la boca llena de pastel

-Pues de la montaña no n.n –dijo Kawamura

-Fhhsss...¬¬

-Sempai – dijo al vos femenina llamando al atención de todos - me gustaría tener copias de las fotos..n/n

-Yo te pasare las mías Ryusaki-chan – dijo la amable castaña desde el otro lado de la mesa

-Muchas gracias Tenshi-sama n.n

-Yo quiero una copia de esa foto esa que nos sacamos en el hielo y - comenzó a decir Eiji pero la menor de las kagami le tapo la boca, y señalo el semblante del el capitán sentado junto a su hermana- O.o ettoo...luego te digo

-n.n"...

-Que hicieron que en hielo?

-Tome muchos datos – dijo el data king mientras ajustaba sus lentes, Ryoma no pudo contenerse y pregunto

-Cómo cuales? –ô.o

-Pues yo diría que tanto se pueden caer alguien- comento Oishi

-La efectividad de ejecución . Inui miro su libreta- Oishi 76 por ciento, Kawamura 10 por ciento Fuji 97 por ciento, Eiji 45 por ciento, kaoru 71 por ciento Ryusaki –chan 60 por ciento Hermanas kagami 100 por ciento .cada una, .Tezuka...ejem...

-De que valores hablas? – quiso saber Takeshi, Fuji sin tenerle miedo a la mirada asesina de su capitán dijo

-Pues de las veces que pudimos evitar de caernos en la pista de hielo n.n

-Nya! Me dolió mucho T.T- se quejo el pelirrojo

-Pues no deberías ser tan impetuoso – remarco Beli-chan

-jejejeje...n/./n

-Todos patinaron O.O?- pregunto el incrédulo Momo

-Si claro...n.n – afirmo la señorita Kagami

-Incluso al serpiente de trapo - señalo el moreno esperando la contestación que nunca llego – Oye a ti te hablo MAMUSHIN .. NO ME IGNORES..¬¬

-Ya madura Takeshi...Fhsss...- respondió evasivamente el acusado dejando a todos boquiabiertos jamás... y repito JAMAS..kaoru evadía una discusión con Momoshiro, pero en esta ocasión solo volteo y enfoco toda su atención en la charlar que llevaba con al pequeña de trenzas – como te decía tendrás que practicar un poco...

-Hai Sempai..n.n – al ver a la niña tan concentrada en al charla el príncipe sintió que no lo aguantaría mucho más tiempo

-Que quieren hacer ahora – dijo la oji verde desde su lugar?

-Imouto quizás los chicos están cansados - sugirió la mayor al notar el silencio de el grupo

-Gomen nasai – se disculpo la apenada pelinegra

-Noo...que podrimos hacer?

-Que tal una competencia?- sugirió Momo

-Competencia? – repitieron todos

-Si de Ski o Snowbord no se que dicen?

-Me temo que hay algunos que no saben Esquiar muy bien – señalo Takashi – me incluyo en ese ramo n/n

-Seria bueno intentarlo n.n – remarco Syusuke pensando en ver como todos se transformaban en bolas erráticas de nieve pendiente abajo ( N/A: no podía con su genio el lindo Syu-chan U.U )

-No evalúan el echo que es de noche – dijo categóricamente el serio castaño, de lentes

-Ese no seria problema verdad Onee-chan?- ahora todos observaban a la mencionada

-Bueno no... si en verdad lo decena podríamos ir a la pista iluminada

-Si recuerdo que Inui- sempai menciono que había se podía esquiar por al noche n.n – menciono la de trenzas

-Tu no sabes esquiar Ryusaki-chan – menciono la vos grave junto a ella

-Eso ya lo se Sempai pero puedo aprender cuando los vea...n.n – replico al pequeña.

-Si tu vas yo voy Fhsss...- ahora si que Ryoma no se aguanto

-Yo me anoto estoy cansado de andar de niñero... ¬¬ - remarco el oji dorado

-WoW!...yo quiero yo quiero ¡- exclamo Eiji

-Bueno creo que no habrá problema verdad Tezuka? n-n – Consulto el sub. Capitán

-No – Todos aplaudieron felices mas Tezuka los hizo callar - pero la señorita Ryusaki debe pedir permiso a su abuela

-Claro no habrá ningún problema... n—n – confirmo la pequeña mientras salía corriendo en pos de su abuela

-Si me disculpan por un momento voy a hablar con mi tío y regreso - la castaña se puso de pie

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a Ryusaki sensei la acompaño – dijo el capitán imitándola ambos se marcharon del salón

-BUENO AHORA QUE ESTAMOS SOLOS – exclamo el oji violeta

-Que te traes Momo...? – pregunto el cauto Oishi

-Bueno yo quería proponer un concurso de bajadas de montaña

-Bajada de montaña? – dijo el grupo todo junto, incluso Ryoma lo miro con un dejo de interés

-Si... ose lo que digo es que compitamos por prendas – confirmo el moreno- carreras comprenden?

-No somos tontos – argumentó kaubeli

-A mi me gusta la idea competencia de Ski – los ojitos celestes de Kikumaru le brillaban cual dos luceros

-Es una tontería – tercio el príncipe

-Tienes miedo de perder?- la pelinegra sentada junto a Eiji tenia un brillo extraño en sus ojos jade

-Dama Mada dane...¬¬ - El oji dorado estaba molesto dado que la cercanía y familiaridad con al que habían estado charlando cierta pareja en particular no lo dejaba pensar de manera fría y calculadora como era su costumbre

-N**e m'intéresse pas ses phrases Monsieur...¬¬(No me interesan sus frases señor)** - respondió la oji esmeralda

-WhaT?…¬¬ - replico de inmediato el peli negro

-**Acceptes-tu ou non le défi ?(Aceptas o no El reto?)-** insitito la joven con mas jactancia

-Nani O.O? - pregunto el atolondrado Takeshi

-Si aceptas o no mi desafió... ¬¬- Aclaro kagami-chan ya mas molesta de lo usual

-Tu me estas desafiando a **mí**? – Con suspicacia marcada Ryoma había levantado la voz sin siquiera percatarse incrédulo ante la soberbia de aquella criatura de cabello negro

-WoW! – grito Eiji bien emocionado - kagami-chan desafiando a Ochibi...

-Que interesante... n.n – Syusuke se divertía sobremanera ante aquel inesperado espectáculo

-Pues no se si sea buena idea... – intento decir el prudente sub. capitán, Mas Momoshiro veía sus planes realizados de una manera inesperada

-Vamos Ryoma aceptas o no yo elegiré las prendas... XD – Momoshiro no se aguantaba la ansiedad todo paresia estar dispuesto para sus planes de cupido (N/A: Baka Momo no te dejare...¬¬..Muajajaja..XD)

-Tu porque... ¬¬ ¬-¬?- dijeron los dos pelinegros

-Calma no se alteren n-n"- dijo el tranquilo Takashi

-Pues creo que seria muy divertido que las eligiéramos nosotros - secundo Syusuke

-Ahí vamos otra vez U.U" – murmuro kawamura

-Fhsss... ¬¬ - dijo simplemente kaoru que se encontraba en una lucha interna por recuperar el control de sus emociones

-Etto... Kagami –chan – balbuceo la pequeña de trenzas que había regresado del pedir el permiso a su abuela, justo en el momento del desafió.

-Saku-chan en que habíamos quedado…¬¬?

-Gomen nasai ... U/u...Beli-chan .- la mencionada sonrió - no me gustaría que compitiera contra Ryoma-kun – dijo seriamente mas bajo para que nadie escuchara

-Porque no...?- cuestiono curiosa

-Bueno no se... es que

-No te preocupes...- los ojos esmeralda brillaron peligrosamente- ya tengo todo planeado y no perderé – se acerco a su oído y dijo- _tendrás a tu príncipe_...

-O/./o...

-Bien Echizen-kun aceptas o no?...- el aire se puso tenso - eres cobarde o peor aun temes perder adelante de una mujer? – arrogante muchacha provoco la reacción que esperaba en el pequeño tenista

-Como quieras – dijo el aludido mostrando su lado mas frió y orgulloso mientras se retiraba a su habitación

-Ya veras... ¬¬- tomo de la mano a la muñeca de trenzas-vamos Saku-chan debo prepararme y además quiero prestarte un traje muy bonito seguro te queda bien n.n

-A mi..O/O?

-Si a ti... vamos...n.n- la saco del lugar

-WIii! Competencial sana y deportiva..- bailoteando Eiji abrazaba a su amigo Oji verde

-Yo no croe eso... - la preocupación era muy clara en Syuichiro

-Vamos Oishi deja que se divierta Ochibi el no hizo anda en todo el día

-Pero kagami-chan si me pregunto si estará bien para hacer esto?

-No me párese que se vea agotada..- aseguro Inui- hay uno 50 por ciento de probabilidades que gane

-Fhsss... tonterías ella derrotara a ese enano... ¬¬- aseguro mientras se retiraba

-Bueno creo que kaoru tiene algo de razón – rectifico Inui

-Pero Ryoma puede ganar – aseguro Momoshiro siempre con su fe ciega hacia su amigo

-"PREOCUPACION" – se escribió en el cerebro del acróbata –" creo honestamente que ella esta cansada para hacer eso"– murmuro un preocupado neko mas para si que para los que estaban a su lado, es que al escuchar la charla entre sus compañero lo había puesto de golpe en la realidad del asunto – " Ochibi no hizo nada en todo el día se la paso descansado mientras que ella..." - recordó todo lo que hicieron ese día – " bueno si evaluaba su propio cuerpo el estaba cansado y no había guiado mucho el Jet Ski luego aquellas horas de patín sobre hielo en esa pista natural debía de estar muy cansada..."– confirmo su mente; El no quería que nada le pasara aquella preciosa criatura – "pero como decirlo sin ser muy evidente?" – se pregunto

-Eiji?- pregunto una vos conocida

-Hm?

-Que tienes?

-Nada Syuichiro...- contesto el pelirrojo, que observo a su alrededor - Donde se fueron todos?

-A cambiarse - aclaro el oji verde- para reunirnos luego en el Hall Central vienes?

-Claro n—n - ambos se fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones

La Reunión fue en el hall central, donde de a grupos fueron apareciendo, los primeros fueron Inui, Oishi y por supuesto Tezuka quien luego de comunicarle el asunto a Ryusaky sensei se había ido a su habitación para cambiarse su ropa húmeda, mas para su sorpresa ya se encontraban allí las dos hermanas y la nieta de la entrenadora,

-Que bueno ya están aquí...- dijo Oishi

-Muy raro que unas mujeres sena puntuales – el data king anoto- eso es un dato muy raro

-Buenas no tan raro si vivieras en el instituto donde nos criamos- argumento la oji esmeralda

-Muy cierto – secundo la mayor

-Kagami-chan – Oishi había apartado a la pequeña peli negra

-Dígame Oishi –kun ?

-Solo quería preguntarle si se siente bien para seguir adelante con su desafió?

-Porque la pregunta? Ô.o

-Es que usted ha pasado todo el día haciendo ejercicio en cambio Echizen no ha hecho nada y...- el argumento fue interrumpido por la vos de ella

-No se preocupe – la peli negra realmente se sintió muy protegida, las únicas personas que tenían esa habilidad eran su hermana y su tío, se sintió muy bien al escuchar las palabras preocupadas de aquel joven afable – es usted muy amable en preguntar n--n – la sonrisa que le dedico al este provocó que el sub. capitán se sonrojara

-No es nada solo que no me párese que usted tenga que hacer tal desgaste... n/-/n

-Estoy acostumbrada– aseguro la pequeña Kagami – Gracias por preocuparse n/n

-Sucede algo malo Syuichiro? – quiso saber Kunimutsu

-No! O.Ô ô.o- dijeron los dos a la vez

-Porque creo que me ocultan algo...¬¬ - señalo el capitán

-Es sospechoso...¬¬- remarco Tenshi mirando inquisidoramente a los dos; antes que pudieran decir algo se escucho el murmullo de una charla animada e hicieron su aparición en el hall central la gente que faltaba

-Ya estamos todos!- dijo la oji esmeralda caminando hacia los recién llegados

-Bueno ya podemos irnos?

-Si no hay inconveniente nos gustaría acompañarlos- la voz masculina hizo que todos giraran para ver al Señor Kagami acompañado por Sumire

-Tío!- Exclamaron las hermanas – serás bienvenido n-n n.n

-Sumire –sensei buenas tardes – saludo el grupo

-Abuela que bueno que bienes... n.n – dijo la pequeña

-Va a esquiar con nosotros sensei- quiso saber el curioso Inui

-Si muchachos hoy nos dejaron solos y me gustaría esquiar un poco- afirmo la mujer mayor

-Bueno nos vamos? – consulto el dueño del hotel

-Hai- afirmaron todos...

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos fueron guiados por el hombre mayor hasta la pista iluminada,

El Lugar era magnifico, la luz por doquier daba un efecto traslucido al paisaje, los esquiadores bajaban cual bólidos por aquella blanca cara de la montaña, elfrio era extremo y se necesitaba más abrigo de lo usual pero por suerte había un restaurante abierto para calentarse si era necesario.

Una vez en la base todos los que tenían nociones de ski tomaron sus lugares luego de un pre-calentamiento en la pista d e principiantes decidieron bajar por al de intermedios, mas la sonrisa de la menor de las kagami atrajo al atención de la castaña oji ámbar

-Tu que te traes entre manos...¬¬?

-Yo Nada Onee-chan – puso la cara de inocencia muy conocida en ella cuando mentia

-Si te conozco lo suficiente algo planeas - afirmo la mayor- que fue lo que hiciste...¬¬?

-Lo que sucede es que Desafió a Ochibi a una competencia – contesto Kikumaru

-Ochibi?

-Se refieren a Ryoma-kun- aclaro la de trenzas

-Ese Fhsss...- el tono despectivo que uso el oji azul no paso desapercibido para la mayor de las hermanas siguió la dirección marcada y vio al joven de ojos extrañamente dorados y rasgos felinos, que arrogante observaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban

-Kaubeli Kagami – el tono que uso la castaña era muy claro, la mencionada se acerco

-Si Onee-chan – la inocencia y dulzura de la voz no engañaban a Tenshi conocía muy bien el brillo de sus ojos

-No te metas en problemas... ¬¬

-**Ne vous préoccupez pas tant soeur (No te preocupes tanto hermana) **– expreso la pequeña

-Sucede algo malo?- quiso saber la mujer mayor

-No sucede nada – aseguro la mas alta volvió la atención a su hermana – **Tu dois être très soigneuse (tienes que ser muy cuidadosa)** – esta asintió - Compórtate Kaubeli...¬¬

-**Par son poste ( Por su puesto)** – una gran sonrisa confiada se dibujo en su rostro – ahora si me permites voy a prepararme – mientras todos veían a ajarse a la pelinegra Sakuno se acerco a la castaña

-Nee Tenshi-sama?

-Dime Sakuno-chan

-Ella estará bien verdad?

-Conozco a la perfección a mi querida hermana y estará muy bien solo necesita que le remarque algunas cosas – una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en el semblante femenino

Justo en el instante en que Kaubeli comenzaba a ponerse los Ski apareció junto a ella Echizen, acompañado por los demás chicos

-Eiji-kun n.n – saludo la pequeña de ojos esmeralda

-Vinimos a desearte suerte ♦.♦

-Que amables n—n

-Estas segura que todo estarás bien?- pregunto un preocupado Oishi exteriorizando sin saberlo las dudas de cierto Neko pelirrojo

-Ya le dije que no hay problema...- confirmo la jovencita

-Bueno ya decidieron cual era la prenda para el que pierda- consulto Fuji

-Yo puedo elegir? – Insistió en pregunta el oji amatista

-Tu no eliges nada... ¬¬- refuto el príncipe antes que el moreno terminara de hablar

-Será de Ski la competencia?- pregunto el inocente Kawamura

-Porque la pregunta?-

-Porque vi que Ryoma tenia un Snowbord – señalo el castaño

-Si yo pensé que era con Snowbord- remarco el principe

-No tienes inconveniente en cambiar verdad kagami-chan?- Sugirió Momoshiro

-Hontoni Hontoni... ♦.♦? – El principe afirmo con al cabeza, confirmando la petición – KYA! - Exclamo, mientras sacaba sus pies de los Esquíes – acompáñame Saku-chan

-Hai.- dijo la mencionada mientras era arrastrada a la tienda de alquiler donde podía encontrar una tabla de Snowbord adecuada

-Porque se asombro tanto? O.O – Takeshi exteriorizo la pregunta que se hacia la mayoría

-Quien sabe.?- remarco Kawamura

-Ese vidente que le agrada mucho el Snowbord – remarco el de lentes

-Creo que si verdad – aseguro Fuji mientras se llevaba su mano el mentón

-Estoy seguro en un 75 por ciento que es así – Sadahiaru no dejaba de anotar

-No habrá problema para ti Ochibi? - quiso saber Momo

-Claro que no...¬¬

-Fhsss...la arrogancia no es buena...¬¬

-Tu que opinas... serpiente...¬¬- intervino Takeshi que literalmente fue ignorado – que te pasa Mamushi ...¬¬?

-Momo-chan – llamo Inui

-Mande Inui-sempai

-Déjalo – la voz de Sadahiaru no se podía objetar

-Pero...

-El no esta de muy buen humor - aclaro

-Lo he notado-aseguro Oishi- le sucederá algo?

-Bueno durante el paseo en Jet Ski no me pareció molesto - observo Eiji, ese comentario hizo que Ryoma se pusiera de malas estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando escucho que la oji verde lo llamo

-Echizen-kun hasta que hora me harás esperar? - todos observaron a la pelinegra lista con un tabla en al mano agitando los brazos

-Ahora regreso... ¬¬- dijo el malhumorado principe

-Nosotros te esperamos aquí- señalo Eiji mientras veía como el pequeñín se alejaba, se acercaron Tenshi su tío la entrenadora Ryusaki

-Que sucede muchachos?- quiso saber la mujer mayor- no van con Ryoma y Kaubeli?

-Lo que sucede Sumire-chan es que el pequeñín y Kagami-chan harán una competencia – señalo Syusuke

-Syusuke cuantas veces te dije que no me llames así... ¬¬'-el mencionado solo sonrió divertido – a ver díganme de que se trata todo esto?

-Competencia abuela, entre Ryoma –kun y Kaubeli-chan – la niña dejo filtrar un dejo de preocupación mas una mano en su hombro la tranquilizo

-En Snowbord? – consulto el Tío llamando la atención

-Hai – respondió Eiji

-Creí que seria En Ski - comento la castaña

-Algún problema con eso?-intervino el capitán de Seigaku la risa masculina del hombre mayor llamo la atención de todos

-A ti que te pasa Gonzo?- quiso saber la entrenadora

-Perdón... - se excuso el hombre- creo que tu pequeñín esta en problemas – aseguro el hombre – establezco firme mente que perderá

-Si es por cree que el chiquitín no sabe esquiar- intervino Momo - si sabe él me dijo que era muy bueno tanto en Snowbord como en Ski

-Si a mí también me lo comento una vez – secundo Eiji

-Pues no creo que pueda contra mi pequeña – aseguro el orgulloso tío – quieren apostar?

-Habla claro Gonzo no te entiendo nada... ¬¬ - se quejo la entrenadora

-Tenshi sama?

-Dime?

-Kaubeli es muy buena en esto del Ski verdad?

-Hai...- todos prestaron atención a la charla ( N/A: ósea todos son unos chusmas...¬¬)

-Que le preocupa entonces?

-Yo no sabia que lo harían en Snowbord

-Que con eso es más peligroso? – quiso saber un ansioso Oishi

-Es igual de riesgoso que el Ski si no se tiene cuidado -remarco la castaña – pero Kaubeli es mas peligrosa en Snowbord que en ski

-Porque? - preguntaron todos

-Es que a mi pequeña Beli no le gusta perder – intervino el señor- vengan veamos toda la carrera por al pantalla

-Eso se puede O.O? - pregunto Kikumaru

-Claro n.n - el hombre camino tranquilamente hasta el recinto junto al hotel, casi de inmediato una pantalla gigante fue encendida en ella se podía ver toda la pista – Estarán en al de intermedios verdad?- quiso confirmar el robusto hombre

-Eso le dije si se va a la profesional la matare...¬¬- sentencio la hermana mayor

-Tranquila sobrina ella sabe muy bien lo que hace

-El que me preocupa es Echizen... ¬¬

-Pero por que lo dice? - quiso saber Syusuke lleno de curiosidad ante al reserva de la castaña

-Es que mi hermana es campeona de Snowbord en su categoría intercolegial – mención la seria señorita Kagami

-NANI O.O?- dijeron todos

-Oh!"... Allí están párese que van a salir -. Anuncio el hombre mayor – no te preocupes tanto Tenshi están en la pista de intermedios

-WoW!- ya salieron – Exclamo Eiji . algo más retirada Sakuno observaba la carrera con preocupación a su lado su amigo la observaba a ella

-Sempai...- dijo una temerosa muñeca

-Dime pequeña - susurro kaoru muy cerca de ella

-Usted cree que Ryoma estará bien?- Kaoru se debatía en decirle sus deseos y lo que se suponía debía responder

-(Por mi que se convierta en hombre de nieve... ¬¬)- rugió la conciencia que después de mucho batallar había sido relegada a un lugar lejano del cerebro, pero aun podía hablar

-" Cállate tu no tienes derecho a hablar... ¬¬"- sentencio la razón

-( solo porque te hice feliz un rato te quejas...¬¬)- se defendió testaruda

-"Déjame contestar quieres"- gruño el enfadado kaoru, la atención volvió a al pequeña que lo observaba curiosa

-Kaoru-chan?- pregunto la pequeña

-Disculpa pequeña... no te preocupes estarán bien los dos – dijo tranquilizadora mente

-Hai n.n – ambos miraron la pantalla – WOW! Es increíble – exclamo la de trenzas

-ESTAN APUNTO DE LLEGAR!- Grito Eiji

-Vamos a la llegada – Sugirió Fuji, como bola de lunáticos todos corrieron hasta donde se podía ver los dos cuerpos zigzagueando, al parecer Ryoma había tomado la delantera, mas por muy poca distancia estaban apunto de llegar y el cerebro de Ryoma proclamaba su victoria

-"VOY A GANAR! ..."- Podía distinguir a sus compañeros adelante era le triunfador absoluto –YES! – dijo en voz alta, pero fue opacado por aun sombra sobre su cabeza que de pronto se torno mas clara - Pero que demonios... ¬¬ - gruño al ver la figura femenina frente a él, acaso había salido de la nada?- no me ganara... ¬¬- con determinación se agazapo par ofrecer menos resistencia al viento helado...

pero...

**Fin del flash back...**

-No alcanzo maldita sea... ¬¬ - se quejo el tensita mientras apretaba los dientes por la frustración –" ahora deberé pagar el terrible castigo... ¬¬" – de solo recordar la carita de idiota de Momoshiro al proponer la prenda -AGGgg...¬¬# - estaba confirmado - lo mataría apenas tuviera la oportunidad – bufando salió del baño, tomo su ropa se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo , mientas pensaba cual seria la mejor manera de hacer desaparecer a esa pesadilla que se hacia decir amigo suyo, una vez listo abrió la puerta de la habitación –Demonios hace un frió horrible... - se quejo giro su rostro y observo los bultos que se transformaron sus compañeros de cuarto- ESTA ME LA PAGAS ...¬¬ - - sentencio mentalmente para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si

**Fin del capitulo...**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox...

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: después d e tanto tiempo no espero que alguien lea esto peor bueno aquí vamos, con al suplica acostumbrada. **DEJENME REVIEW ONEGAI T.T**… Cumplida con esta formalidad…los dejare en paz hasta que las musas vuelva a iluminarme espero sea pronto así no los hago esperar mucho. bueno mis saludos especiales a todo aquel lector que se atreva a leer esto ja es que ya ni se como seguirá...

Sess. Deja de hacerle de tos... ¬¬ 

**Angie**: jajajaja..ya me descubriste ..jejeje...bien ahora aclaremos una cosas este cap esta dedicado a esas personitas que me escribieron en el cap anterior prometo intentar escribir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible y ahora mi dedicatoria especial a :

**Slamina, Viridiana, Marip; Sora Celes, Yukari-Uchiha, Beli-chan , Mina; Ivekag; Chirs M Black**

Las quiero mucho y espero sinceramente volver a tomar el ritmo de esta historia

Hasta pronto

Lady Sesshoumaru


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Le agradezco a todos el apoyo, yo pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi pequeña historia pero bueno, la culpa es mía por dejar de actualizar esto será corto porque quiero que se concentren en la historia así que nos vemos abajo para segur charlando n.n

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"**...".**lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

**...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner **

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

By angie

**Capitulo Anterior:**

-No alcanzo maldita sea... ¬¬ - se quejo el tensita mientras apretaba los dientes por la frustración –" ahora deberé pagar el terrible castigo... ¬¬" – de solo recordar la carita de idiota de Momoshiro al proponer la prenda -AGGgg...¬¬# - estaba confirmado - lo mataría apenas tuviera la oportunidad – bufando salió del baño, tomo su ropa se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo , mientas pensaba cual seria la mejor manera de hacer desaparecer a esa pesadilla que se hacia decir amigo suyo, una vez listo abrió la puerta de la habitación –Demonios hace un frió horrible... - se quejo giro su rostro y observo los bultos que se transformaron sus compañeros de cuarto- ESTA ME LA PAGAS ...¬¬ - - sentencio mentalmente para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si

**capitulo XIII: La prenda debe ser Cumplida  **

En las afueras del Hotel, una joven de esbelta figura esperaba ansiosa a sus nuevas amigas. Que le habían prometido darle clases de Ski. Todo lo sucedido el día anterior había sido muy extraño, primero estuvo ese particular comportamiento de kaoru, si era sincera jamás le molesto en lo absoluto esa forma particular de ser de su Sempai pero en esa ocasión se desenvolvió como decirlo... fue algo diferente, no sabia como explicarlo

-" Fue tan raro..."- pensó ella

-( A mi no me molesto)

-" no tu de nuevo U.U"- se quejo la razón

-(Oye me mantuve bien calladita este tiempo...¬¬)

-"O/./O...es cierto porque tan callada?"

-(Disfrutaba de las atenciones de Kaoru-chan n/n)

-"Oye...¬¬"

-(Vas a decir que no te gusto que se comportara así?)

-"Etto..O/./o... no se de que hablas?"

-( hay si tu ...Hazte la inocente ...¬¬)

-"ya enserio, no te pareció extraño como se comporto kaoru sempai?"

-(mm...NO)

-"Como que no...¬¬?"

-(Sabes a mi me gusto mucho como NOS TRATA a ti también no lo niegues... ¬¬)

-"Etto O.ô...donde estarán las señoritas kagami?"

-(Odio cuando te haces la tonta...¬¬)

-"Dejemos el tema quieres U.U"

-(porque...¬¬?)

-" Allí viene Kaubeli-chan déjame tranquila un rato onegai? Y-Y"

-(Volveré...¬¬)

-"Eso lo Se U-U"

La pelinegra se acerco sonriente, vestía un ajustado traje de esquiar, sobre el una chaqueta abierta, un poco mas atrás su hermana mayor igualmente ataviada con un traje negro de rayas rojas y una chaqueta larga también abierta, ella estaba acompañada por su tío

-Buenos días Saku-chan!

-Buenos días Beli-chan!

-Echizen –kun no a aparecido...¬¬?

-No...n.n"

-Pero si le dije temprano...¬¬

-Buenos días Sakuno-chan – saludo la pelirroja

-Buenos días Tenshi-sama n.n

-Cómo amaneciste pequeña?

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar Kagami-sama – la pequeña hizo una respetuosa reverencia

-A ver mis niñas tiene clase tan temprano?

-No Tío yo solo vengo a ver si se cumple la apuesta que gane anoche...XD

-Sinceramente creo que no debiste comportarte así- alego la mayor

-Pero si no hice nada malo Onee-chan – la pelinegra puso cara de inocente

-No te hagas que sabes muy bien que no deberías haber competido, no estaban en igualdad de condiciones... ¬¬

-Ya no la regañes Tenshi querida- el tío salió a la defensa de la mas pequeña - si mal no recuerdo el muchacho estaba bastante orgulloso de sus habilidades

-Es cierto Onee-chan el dijo que me ganaría además me miro feo...¬¬

-Este... debes disculpar a Ryoma-kun el siempre mira así...n-n"

-Como sea no debiste hacerlo... y mucho menos en Snowboard

-Pero si iba a ser en esquí y él fue el que sugirió que fuera en Snowboard – se defendió al oji esmeralda mientras se cruzaba de brazos con terquedad

-Bueno no discutan- intervino el hombre de edad - la pequeña gano en buena ley y el muchacho debe cumplir con al prenda

-Ya no se puede hacer nada... – dijo resignada la mayor – trato es trato y deberá cumplir

-De echo ya debería estar aquí...¬¬

-No hay problema mejor entramos y tomamos algo caliente hace frió

-Creo que la pequeña tiene razón – acepto el hombre mayor- me permiten invitarlas con un rico chocolate?

-Por supuesto-. Dijeron las tres a la ves

-Lo sabia – sonrió el robusto hombre- Vamos entonces...

oxoxoxoxo

-"Porque demonios tengo que hacer esto...¬¬?"- se pregunto una y otra vez, mas él sabia la verdad había perdido al estúpida competencia y debía cumplir con la bendita prenda –" Maldición debería matar a al idiota de Momoshiro por proponer la dichosa competencia... ¬¬"

Flash back...

-WOW!!!!...FELICITACIONES KAGAMI-CHAN!!!!!- grito un histérico grupo

-Mi pequeña es la mejor!- alego el hombre mayor abrazando a la pelinegra

-Muchas gracias...XD

-Es muy buena – afirmo Tezuka complacido por el espectáculo ( N/A: aunque nunca se lo ve sonreír U.U)

-100 por ciento eficaz – aseguro Inui

-Bueno que tal si la vencedora impone la prenda? – los ojos de Fuji brillaban divertidos

-Es cierto que prenda tendrá Ochibi? – quiso saber el fascinado Neko

-Espero no sea demasiado severa – alego un preocupado Oishi

-Syuichiro tiene razón – secundo kawamura

-Naaaaaa...Ryoma puede con todo verdad Ochibi? XD- los ojos de l moreno brillaban con intensidad, mientras palmeaba la espalda del molesto príncipe

-Ryoma-kun estuviste muy bien U/-/U – balbuceo Sakuno

-... – a pesar de que agradecía el cumplido Echizen no dijo nada

-Fhsssssssssss... ¬¬ - Kaoru desde lejos observaba al pequeño arrogante ignorar a la pequeña y eso le revolvía la bilis

-Bueno que tal si entramos?- Sumire se abrazo a si misma- esta haciendo mucho frió no lo creen? – sugirió la entrenadora

-Sensei tiene razón todos adentro – la voz de mando del capitán de Seigaku no fue refutada el grupo marcho sin decir nada a excepción de Kaubeli y Ryoma que fueron detenido por la primera

-Que...¬¬? - cuestiono el oji dorado

-Ya tengo tu castigo n.n- sonrió feliz la peli negra

-Habla de una vez... ¬¬

-Bueno no te serás tan difícil – dijo ella fingiendo inocencia, el neko negro la miro con un dejo escepticismo – Bueno Tendrás que darle clases de Ski a la Saku-chan n—n

-QUE...O.Ó? - Replico con incredulidad

-Dijiste que eras bueno esquiando no es verdad?

-Sí pero...

-Pero nada – interrumpió la oji esmeralda – Ella me pidió que le diera clases y como perdiste tomaras mi lugar mañana – la sonrisa de la chica era casi diabólica – o temes no poder enseñarle

-Como quieras – respondió el oji dorado mientras se dirigía al interior del hotel, no se había percatado que Momoshiro , Inui y Eiji, estaban atentos a todo aquel dialogo

-WOW! Kami sama esta de mi lado – murmuro el amatista mientras reía entre dientes ( N/A: suertudo Momo por hora Te salen las cosas bien...¬¬)

-Que tanto dices Momo-chan? no te entiendo

-He? No nada Eiji-sempai

-Fue extraño la exigencia de la prenda no les párese?

-A mi no- respondió Kikumaru

-Tengo hambre...- expreso el moreno a para escaparle al cuestionamiento de sus superiores

-Vamos adentro – sugirió el de lentes, Una vez acomodados en el salón grande donde fueron recibidos por un grupo de joven vestidas con un atuendo tradicional les fue anunciando que el resto del grupo los esperaba; fueron guiados por ellas hasta las mesas donde todos ya estaban sentados degustando unos delicioso bocadillos

-Dónde se quedaron ustedes tres?- pregunto Oishi

-Por ahí- contesto Momo

-Nya Me pasan la anguila – pidió el neko casi antes de sentarse

-Aquí tiene Eiji –kun – la Oji esmeralda sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad del Neko colorado – " Por Kami es tan lindo ♥.♥"

-Domo Arigato kagami-chan ♦o♦

-Yo quiero también – reclamo Momo

-Estos son mío...¬¬ - remarco Kikumaru

-No discutan aquí hay mas – señalo kawamura

-WOW! – exclamo el moreno comiendo de su nuevo plato

-Bueno y ustedes que esperan porque los demás no comen?- consulto el hombre mayor al ver a los demas observando como comían Eiji y Momo - deben tener hambre después de tanto ejercicio

-Tu eres el que tiene hambre viejo amigo – sugirió Sumire

-Jejejeje es cierto - una jovencita sirvió un poco de sake al dueño del hotel – domo – la joven sonrió y siguió sirviéndoles a los demás ( N/A: Sake O,O...no jugo no piensen mal todos son menores aquí...¬¬)

-Hay Tío – sonrió apenas la mayor de las hermanas

-Onee-chan ?

-Dime?

-Que haremos mañana?

-Tu y yo debemos darle clases a quien lo necesite

-Sí lo sé

-Podemos tomar clases?- pregunto Kawamura

-Por supuesto

-NYA! Yo quiero ♦.♦

-Eiji tu sabes esquiar – aseguro Fuji

-si pero no se andar en Snow Board XD

-Eso no es ...- un golpe seco en las costillas deja sin habla al ambarino- AUCH...**x-X"**

-Sucede algo malo Momo-sempai- cuestiono la pequeña de trenzas

-No nada U.U"- la mirada violeta se dirige acusadora al neko colorado que lo ignora

-Ryusaky-chan deberías tomar clases – sugirió el joven de ojos azules

-si ya le pedí a Beli-chan que me ayudara n-n – afirmo la castaña

-De eso quería hablarte Saku-chan, yo no te daré las clase mañana

-Sucede algo malo Beli-chan O.o?- todos voltearon a ver a las pequeñas del grupo, menos el príncipe que anhelaba que la tierra lo tragara así desaparecería en ese instante( N/A: pero eso jamás sucedería Muajajajaja- Angie con su traje de diablo- XD)

-No pasa nada – aclaro de inmediato la peli negro- solo digamos que será por mañana – la sonrisa de la pequeña kagami cada ves era mas picara, digamos que casi igual a la de Momoshiro, quien por la bajo friccionaba sus manos sin perder de vista a su querido amigo.

-Y eso porque?– quiso saber Tenshi

-Bueno es que decidí que Echizen-kun le diera clases como prenda por haber perdido – proclamo triunfante mientras que todos los rostros se voltearon a observar al novato del equipo, bueno no todos kaoru observaba a su pequeña "amiga" ponerse de todos colores mientras que su mente se enfrascaba en una batalla personal donde la razón quería( N/A: pero no podía) apoyar la suerte de la pequeña, y la conciencia acorde a sus verdaderos sentimientos proclamaba su estupidez.

-" Maldita sea"- quiso gritar pero no dije nada solo apretó las manos casi hasta ponerlas blancas

-( es tu culpa ahora no te quejes ahora...¬¬#)- la conciencia decía lo que realmente sentía y eso dolía el doble – ( si me hubieras dejado conquistarla ella no andaría detrás de ese crió arrogante..)

-"Cállate quieres me comenzó a dar migraña ...Y.Y?"

-( Tu querías que ellos estuvieran juntos...¬¬)

-" No eso es lao que ella desea que puedo hacer yo?"

-( Cuantas veces tuvimos este tipo de charla U.U?)

-"..."

-(Deberías decirle los que sientes así ella podrá decidir si te quiere a ti o a ese infame arrogante)

-"Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras"

-( mas vale mil acciones compórtate mas cariñoso, sino déjame a mi yo lo hago tu observa)

-" NO...¬¬"

-( Porque...¬¬#?)

-" Déjala disfrutar del momento yo ya decidí que ella debe ser la que tome la decisión"

-(Eres un Idiota como rayos va a elegir entre ti y ese principucho si tu no mueves un dedo ni le dices nada de lo que sientes...¬¬?)

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo...¬¬"

-( COMO QUE NO PEDASO DE IDIOTA &&$·$$"··$$&·$""$$·$·$)-( N/A: censure lo que siguió la conciencia de kaoru suele ser demasiado agresiva en ocasiones y muy boca sucia...XD)

Mientras el Joven kaidoh luchaba consigo mismo en el otro lado de la mesa Ryoma era acosado por Eiji y Momo que fueron a felicitarlo pro al suerte que tenia

-Ochibi que bien ¡!!- grito El pelirrojo mientras abrazaba al chiquillo

-Seee...yo te habría dado un castigo peor- aseguraba Momo – " ni que lo hubiera planeado yo jejejejeje" – repetía en su mente

-Pero nadie le pregunto a Ryusaky –chan que pensaba del asunto?- comento Oishi

-Te aprese bien pequeña?- quiso saber la abuela

-Etto O/./o...- la niña fue observado por el grupo completo- " NO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE ME ENCANTA LA IDA QUE VERGÜENZA"·-Gritaba su mente, así que con calma hizo una reverencia y dijo- Espero no sea una molestia Ryoma-kun – todas las caras volvieron al Príncipe

-No será nada..- respondió este con su gélida vos inexpresiva

-bien todo arreglado – Exclamo Syusuke

Fin del Flash back...

-" si ..como no...**_Todo arreglado_**...¬¬" – replico mentalmente el príncipe mientras entraba en el salón comedor solo para ver su supuesta alumna sonreír con gentileza al hombre mayor que en ese momento se retiraba, se quedo observándola desde lejos, ahora conversaba muy entretenida con las hermanas kagami- "Tal vez no será tan malo estar a solas con ellas"- razono

-( Eso si no aparece esa serpiente ...¬¬)

-"Tenias que mencionarlo... ¬¬?"

-(Si lo haces bien ella no querrá estar con ese idiota...¬¬)

-"..."

-(Ahora que...¬¬?)

-"Pues..."

-(No me digas que estas con miedo...¬¬?)

-"Claro que no...¬¬"

La voz de la oji esmeralda, la aparto de aquella pregunta interna que no quería repondré, armado con su habitual frialdad camino hasta ellas la pequeña de trenzas lo vio acercarse su corazón latía a mil por horas, rogaba no comenzar a tartamudear (N/A: sabemos que eso es imposible mi peque Y-Y)

-Buenos días Hechicen –kun- saludo al mayor

-Buenos Días Kagami-sama – devolvió el saludo respetuoso

-Buenos días Ryoma-kun n/./n- saludo la muñeca casi sin aliento

-Hola...- respondió el mientras que su conciencia gritaba que se comportara como un caballero (N/A: cosa que sabemos no le sale... ¬¬)

-Bueno ya estas acompañada por tu instructor nosotros nos vamos verdad Onee-chan?- la hermana mayor levanto una de sus esculpidas cejas como señal de asombro y falta de entendimiento, mientras que la mirada esmeralda brillaban fulgurante suplicando que le siguiera la corriente (N/A: mensaje subliminal supongo O.O)-Debemos alistarnos para los demás alumnos – remarco la menor mientras que la mayor bajaba su taza de chocolate con mucha calma -Si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos

-Pero Beli-chan...

-No te preocupes te dejamos en buenas manos –a seguro Kaubeli

-Sakuno-chan podrías acompañarme un momento – dijo por fin la castaña rojiza

-Claro Tenshi-sama

-Pero Tenshi Onee-chan – protesto la pelinegra

-Kaubeli kagami...¬¬

-HAI- casi de inmediato la chica supo que estaba en problemas su hermana mayor no usaba ese tono ni su nombre completo a menos que estuviera de muy mal humor

-Ve a alistar el equipo – dijo cuando la mas joven obedeció e intento dar un par de pasos y quedaron casi pegados escuchó que le decía en francés- **Nous m'aurons déjà du temps de parler ta et/Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar tu y yo/- **la menos salió como rayo – con su permiso Echizen –kun, la joven Ryusaki lo esperara cerca de la pista a que es para principiantes

-Con tu permiso Ryoma-kun, nos vemos luego...

-Ok- dijo el príncipe algo intrigado pro al actitud de las tres mujeres, las vio alejarse. Pero todo pensamiento quedo relegado al ver a parecer al mesero con su delicioso desayuno

En las afueras del hotel dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la pista de esquiar, ambas estaban en silencio.

-Sucede algo malo Kagami –sama?

-No te asustes pequeña – la joven de ojos ámbar le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora – solo quería sacarte de los predicamentos en que te mete mi hermana, realmente lo siento mucho

-He? ...no se preocupes... n/n

-Pero si literalmente te arrojo a los brazos de Echizen- los ojos claros observaron al figura a la distancia.- deja que el ponga las manso encima a esa aprendiz de cupido... ¬¬

-Etto...no se enoje con Beli-chan ..Onegai

-Acaso estas de acuerdo en todo este plan absurdo?

-No ella no me dijo nada U/u

-No comprendo- la mas alta observo el sonrojo que a pesar de la bufanda multicolor se notaba con mucha mas claridad – ya veo a ti te gusta Ryoma verdad?

-Hai..U/./u...- respondió casi podía sentir que derretía al nieve del calor que le quemaba las mejillas

-Yo creí que...

-Mh O.o?

-No déjalo así…- volvieron a ponerse en marcha – si a ti te gusta pues suerte – paso un brazo por el hombro de la pequeña para darle confianza

-Espero no hacer el ridículo no soy buena en deportes... Y-Y

-No te preocupes te daré unos consejos para que no te caigas demasiado

-De verdad ♦.♦?

-Hai...n—n – afirmo - pero ten en cuenta que todo deporte requiere practica de acuerdo?

-HAI! n—n

-Bueno lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es...

Mientras llegaban a donde se encontraba Kaubeli, la muñeca de trenzas presto mucha atención a los consejos dados por la instructora

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras la pequeña era aconsejada un joven de mirada zafiro la observaba desde la ventana del hotel, en ningún momento planeaba acercarse ese día, dado su carácter y los sentimientos que el profesaba, no sabia si seria capas de contenerse si veía al imbecil de Echizen diciéndole alguna grosería a su pequeña muñeca

-( Y si se cae y él no la ayuda?)

-"Ella sabrá como levantarse"

-( Pero si al deja demasiado tiempo sola, sabes que al pequeña es distraída seguro se caerá por algún precipicio y... )

-"QUIERES CALLARTE..¬¬?"

-(NO ...ES QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA QUE EL PASE ALGO...¬¬#?)

-"Solo estarán en la pista de principiantes no hay precipicios allí... u.u"

-(porque actúas así...?)

-"porque esto es lo que ella quiere"- camino hacia su habitación ya no habia nadie así que se volvió a recostar –" ella lo dijo recuerdas?

-( como olvidarlo...Y-Y)

Flash Back...

La pequeña estuvo muy callada desde que habían salido del colegio luego de aquel rutinario entrenamiento , ya era costumbre para ellos que se encontraran en al plaza cercana al colegio y de allí caminaran juntos hacia la casa de ella, era un ritual que le agradaba mucho a kaoru, a pesar de que dejaba relegado el entrenamiento tan estricto que llevaba hasta dejar a su preciosa muñeca en su casa. Casi llegaban al hogar de la familia Ryusaki cuando la pequeña se detuvo. El oji azul se volteo y algo extrañado le pregunto

-Sucede algo pequeña?

-Nee...kaoru-Chan?

-Dime…- algo en el tono de ella utilizo, hizo que una sensación de pánico lo dominara por un segundo pero se obligo a calmarse – Sucede algo malo Saku-chan?– el tono de confianza y preocupación por su persona, le dio el valor a la muñeca para contarle lo que quería hacer desde que su abuela le había invitado a compartir con ella la excursión del equipo de tenis

-Tiene tiempo quisiera pasar a tomar un poco de Té? – lo miro con aquellos enormes ojos de extraño y expresivos color caoba – Onegai quisiera hablar de algo contigo – Kaoru desecho el entrenamiento, solo por ella lo hacia por nadie más podía distraerlo de aquella manera

-No hay problema – aseguro el

-Arigato n—n – agradecida le obsequio una hermoso sonrisa, que aletargo el pulso del más alto; caminaron lo que quedaba de camino otra vez en silencio

Una vez adentro de la casa como era costumbre en ellos dos se ubicaron en la cocina, alli se sentían mas cómodos, era como un ritual con cada visita del superior a la casa de su muñeca de trenzas. Mientras él se deleitaba viéndola ir y venir por aquella cocina entre tanto preparaba el té verde, más rico que kaoru había probado ( N/A: lo que hace el amor Y---Y"). Ella evaluaba las palabras con cuidado necesitaba el consejo de **su amigo** pero tampoco quería que pareciera desesperada así que una vez que termino los preparativos, se sentó justo enfrente a él y extendió la taza de humeante liquido.

-Arigato Saku-chan

-A ti por dejar tu entrenamiento

-No hay problema – concluyo él – y dime de que quieres hablar?

-bueno...Este...- el mayor noto el nerviosismo de la pequeña y supo que se trataba de que se trataba, solo había una cosa que la ponía así

-"Maldito enano engreído no merece las atenciones de mi pequeña...¬¬"- gruño para si mientras tomaba un sorbo de Té esperando que su anfitriona pudiera hablar, pero esta lo único que hacia era ponerse mas nerviosa- Que te hizo? – decidió preguntar el peli negro

-HE!..O.ô?

-Echicen ... - respondió simplemente – se trata de el verdad?

-Ô.Ô! como sabe que quiero hablar de Ryoma-kun?

-Lo único que te altera de esa forma es ese enano arrogante...¬¬- Mamushi no pudo evitar esas palabras que destilaban el veneno de los celos, mas si amiga no pareció darse cuenta (N/A: HAY SAKU-CHAN Eres UNA... Tonta despistada...Y-Y)

-Es cierto n/./n- afirma ella más roja que un semáforo

-Que te hizo? – cuestiono el mayor

-Nada... -respondió ella de inmediato- solo que... - miro sus manos apretadas en su regazo, aspiro hondo para darse valor y lo dijo lo que necesitaba expresar a su mejor amigo - LE VOY A DECIR A RYOMA-KUN LO QUE SIENTO POR EL DURANTE EL VIAJE – espeto ella sin siquiera detenerse a respirar

La sensación que golpeo a kaoru fue certera y devastadora, pura y vil realidad que ya sabia pero no aceptaba-"ELLA JAMAS NOTARA MIS SENTIMIENTOS, SOLO AQUIERE A ESE IMBECIL"- pensó con inmovilidad y ahogado en su propio dolor, es que era tan fuerte que el pecho dolía, por un momento pensó que su corazón no lo aguantaría, mas conforme el silencio se adueño del ambiente, pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados del músculo que se encontraba bajo sus costillas, con cada bombeo de sangre el dolor se extendía por cara rincón de su cuerpo, ella siguió hablando debía volver su atención a aquella jovencita de dulzura extrema, que había depositado en el toda su confianza y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se trago sus lagrimas , he hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-Porque no me dices nada?- pregunto ella- Acaso piensas que esta mal?

-**Creo que debes hacer lo que te dicta tu corazón...** - dijo con decisión- "Irónico yo no puedo hacer lo mismo "- se dijo a si mismo y su conciencia se lo hacia saber en forma de migraña

-Deberás lo cree? – el asintió , no podía volver a repetirlo- que bueno – ella suspiro – es que no se porque necesitaba decírselo

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras- aseguro él

-Lo sé kaoru-chan muchas gracias n.n – en ese momento la pequeña observo a su sempai y noto cierto temblor en las manos frunció el seño y lo observo al rostro lo noto algo pálido – Kaoru Sempai – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie

-Mh? – respondió el extrañado al ser llamado así por su muñeca, mas verla acercarse y posar su suave mano en su frente – Pero que hace pequeña O/./Ô?

-Porque no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?- sin importar el bochorno de la situación coloco otra vez la mano en al frente del oji azul y la otra en su frente.- párese que tiene algo de temperatura espere aquí – sin darle oportunidad de nada Sakuno desapareció escaleras arriba, para regresar uno momento después con un termómetro

-Yo no me siento mal...¬¬

-No me va a decir que le tienes miedo a un termómetro... n.n?

-Claro que no...¬¬

-Bueno entonces...? - la jovencita de trenzas lo trataba como un niño caprichoso

-No me dejaras de molestar hasta que te demuestre que no tengo nada verdad?...¬¬- fingió molestia que no sentía

-Hai - entonces el mayor tomo el termómetro y se lo coloco bajo del brazo – que bueno niño n-n – dijo ella en tono de burla mientras volvía a su lugar a terminar su té

-Fhssss... ¬¬ -

-ji ji ji ...no me mire así ..ya no funciona...n-n

-A que te refieres... ¬¬? – el ruido del termómetro interrumpió la charla

-A ver primero se deje que cheque eso y le explico – tomo el termómetro que sujetaba su superior y lo observó- mm...37. 7...

-solo son unas líneas de temperatura

-me haría un favor?

-Dime?

-NO haga la practica hoy y valla a su casa directamente si?- Onegai otra vez usaba esa mirada que la pobre serpiente no podía evadir

-Esta bien U.U

-WOW! Domo Arigato no me gusta que mía amigo estés enfermo kao-chan - lo abrazo cariñosamente, provocando que el calor que sentía kaoru se elevara - además con quien voy a hablar de lo que me pasa? – volvió a poner la mano en el calorado rostro- Pero si ya te esta elevando la temperatura porfis kao-chan te me cuidas... onegai Y-Y

-Hai Y//-//Y... –Kaoru se tragaba las ganas de abrazarla, solo se quedaba en su lugar

-Estas comiendo bien? – consulto ella alejándose un poco para verlo a la cara

-Claro... ¬¬ .-confirmo el

-Quieres comer aquí?- pregunto ella, dejando asombrado al pobre chico- mi abuela no vendrá hasta tarde n---n – agrego

-No lo sé... Fhsss...

-Anda kao-chan no quiero comer sola...- magia realidad quien sabe tal ves ya no podrían estar así si el imbecil aceptaba los sentimiento de la niña

-De acuerdo...

Fin del Flash Back ...

-"fue la mejor cena "- una mueca apareció en los viperinos labios

-( si a pesar que terminamos cocinando nosotros recuerdas que se le quemo lo que ella preparo)

-" no es muy buena todavía verdad?"- suspiro al recordar lo divertido que se la paso- " peor mejoro mucho desde esa ocasión"

-( eso es lo que la hace tan linda se esfuerza mucho)

-"Seee... Fhssss "- cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a sus compañeros de cuartos Tanto Sadahiaru como Kawamura observaron al dormido amigo

-Mira eso...- señalo el castaño

-Muy importante hallazgo- anotando en su libreta- no sabia que kaoru sonreía al dormir

-Quizás tiene bellos sueños

-Eso dalo por echo – señalo el de lentes- mejor l dejamos dormir un rato más anoche no estuvo bastante inquieto

-Si dejémoslo tranquilo – los dos superiores dejaron el cuarto

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Ya se tardo mucho Echizen-kun...¬¬- se quejo la peli negra

-Es que a Ryoma –kun le gusta desayunar bien n.n

-Kaubeli ven aquí te necesito – dijo la mayor desde una considerable distancia

-Si ya voy Onee-chan – volteo a ver a la pequeña de trenzas- Podrás mantenerte sola Saku-chan?

-Hai...

-Bueno ya vuelvo y espero que aproveches al oportunidad que te di para estar a solas con tu amorcito XD

-Que tu hiciste que? O.O

-pues la prenda la elegí a propósito

-No puedo creerlo O.o

-Eres una despistada amiga... bueno te dejo para que esperes a tu instructor

-Espera Beli-chan no me dejes aquí sola – pero ya era tarde la oji esmeraldas corría hacia donde estaba su hermana riendo

-"Por Kami-sama que has hecho Beli-chan O/./o" – pensó la angustiada muñeca- "porque nunca me doy cuenta de nada?"- se cuestiono frustrada- "Ho! NO o.Ó!!! .y si Kaubeli se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Ryoma, de seguro el también QUE VOY HACER?????? X...x ( N/A: mi pequeña inocente ese Ryoma no se da cuenta de anda a menos que se lo dibujes en una pelota de tenis...¬¬) – respiro hondo para calmarse mientras se repetía -"Ahora Sakuma Ryusaki cálmate...¬¬" - se ordeno la pequeña mientras respiraba hondo una y otra vez. El ruido detrás de ella la saco de sus ejercicios de relajación ( N/A: que de echo no funcionaban...XD)

-Ryusaki te sucede algo? – pregunto

-Kya! - dijo la pequeña y al hacer un movimiento brusco termino sentada en la blanca nieve – Me asustaste Ryoma-kun Y-Y- dijo ella al notar la mirada fría que le dirigió, el le extendió la mano en silencio – Gracia s n/n

-Bueno vamos... - dijo el serio novato

-Hai n/,/n – pero no se mueve –Etto Ryoma-kun

-Que sucede?

-Me ayudas – la pequeña señala sus pies hundidos en la nieve - no logro moverme n/n- haciendo una mueca el novato de Seigaku utiliza ambas manos para ayudar a la nieta de la entrenadora, pero al hacerlo con bastante impulso provocó la liberación de ella, mas el se resbalo y ambos cayeron, el de espalda y ella sobre el

oxoxoxoxoxo

La escena fue observada desde lejos por varios pares de ojos que no se perdían detalles

-WoW! Que había sido picaron nuestro Ochibi

-Ese es mi Amigo XD

-Interesante Data...

-No creo que a Ryoma le guste que estemos aquí...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Syichiro

-Por cierto- Momo miro a todos lados- Dónde esta la serpiente?

-kaoru esta aun durmiendo- comento el mas alto del grupo

-No paso buena noche – secundo el otro compañero de cuarto

-YO QUIERO SABER QUE AHCEN AQUÍ TODOS USTEDES...¬¬

-AHHH!!!!!!!- gritaron todos a la vez

-Déjalos que se diviertan Tezuka n.n

-Aquí el unico que se divierte es nuestro pequeñín- remarco el neko

-Seee ese es mi ochibi – insistió en decir el oji violeta

-Vamos a desayunar – sugirió el capitán

-Si tengo hambre

-Momo tu siempre tiene hambre

-Tu también Kikamaru-sempai

**Continuara...**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: bueno ya termine este capitulo en verdad me costo un poco pero ya ven aquí estoy, que les pareció? Manden review para saber si voy bien

Bueno mis saludos especiales a.

**Chris M Black**: bueno aquí otro cap espero te guste

**Slamina**: Perdón por la tardanza T.T , gracias por el apoyo y bueno aquí vamos a ver que opinas n.n, sabes porque publicaba mas Complot ...porque recibía mas review y eso me inspiraba mas...aquí se mantienen calladitos T.T

**Cyllian**: que bueno que escribes T.T, Angie en verdad adora que le den su opinión por corta que sea, es que párese que a nadie le interesara y no me da ganas de seguir con la historia, es por eso que a veces baja la inspiración...Me agrada tu opinión y espero obtener mas de tu punto de vista. Muchas gracia por escribirme.

**Marip**: si aquí estoy de nuevo a ver que opinas...me agradaría saber que piensas de este capitulo

**Marie**: bueno aquí esta la actualización que te pareció?

Bueno a todos mil gracias esperemos tener mas éxito con los review con el siguiente capitulo prometo contestarle s a todos...vamos no me dejen solita nee?

Sinceramente me entristece no saber que piensan.

Bueno me despido un besote para todos...n—n

Lady Sesshoumaru


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

**HOLA GENTE LINDA...SI ANGIE HA VUELTO!!!!!**

PERDON POR EL RETRAZO Y.Y..Angie tenia las 7 plagas de Egipto T.T estuve bien malita, y bueno **reposo absoluto** **QUE HORROR T—T**!! y toda la cosa así que me atrase muchísimo en mis queridos fic BBUUUUUUUU

Pero yA estoy bien Siii n0n!!..Angie ha vuelto sana y con un nuevo capitulo, desde ya muchas gracias por la paciencia y ahora mi dedicación como siempre a todo aquel que lea lo que sale de mi loca mente pero una mención especial aquellas personas que siempre me apoyan con sus review

Bueno Ahora si al fic ..por cierto esta un poco mas lago de lo usual para que me perdonen por al tardanza no vemos abajo para algún loco comentario final jajajaja XD

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By angie**

**Capitulo Anterior:**

La escena fue observada desde lejos por varios pares de ojos que no se perdían detalles

-WoW! Que había sido picaron nuestro Ochibi

-Ese es mi Amigo XD

-Interesante Data...

-No creo que a Ryoma le guste que estemos aquí...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Syuichiro

-Por cierto- Momo miro a todos lados- Dónde esta la serpiente?

-kaoru esta aun durmiendo- comento el mas alto del grupo

-No paso buena noche – secundo el otro compañero de cuarto

-YO QUIERO SABER QUE HACEN AQUÍ TODOS USTEDES...¬¬

-AHHH!!!!!!!- gritaron todos a la vez

-Déjalos que se diviertan Tezuka n.n

-Aquí el único que se divierte es nuestro pequeñín- remarco el neko

-Seee ese es mi ochibi – insistió en decir el oji violeta

-Vamos a desayunar – sugirió el capitán

-Si tengo hambre

-Momo tu siempre tiene hambre

-Tu también Kikamaru-sempai

**Capitulo Nº XIV** **Sentimientos que surgen (Besos/ anhelos)**

-Onee-chan...?

-...¬¬

-No me veas así Onee-chan T.T- rogó la peli negra pero la mayor la ignoro por completo, la oji esmeralda conocía a la perfección el que el carácter de su hermana. Ella era muy particular y muy tolerante con su única familiar, pero solo había una forma en que la mayor se negara hablarle, y eso era...- " ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS T-T"- Grito la mente de Kaubeli, mientras la observo moverse arreglando todo y con cada movimiento de su grácil figura marcaba lo inexorable –" _estaba bastante enojada"- se dijo-"_así que no le quedo otra que insistir y ver como apaciguar aquel característico enfado"- Así que armada con su mejor cara de inocente criatura cuestiono – Porque no me hablas Tenshi Onee-chan?- la castaña rojiza solo se limito a darle una mirada penetrante y fría – sé que estas enfadada porque competí con Echizen – aseguro la peli negra - pero viste que él? – cuestiono - no es un chico fácil de tratar - se justifico, pero al no obtener respuesta continuo - me deje llevar por mi acostumbrada soberbia y... - hizo una mueca con su boca de fresa, al ver que su explicación paresia no llegar a los oídos femeninos – y bueno yo... lo lamento U.U - expresó por fin, mas esa beta rebelde dentro de ella ejerció presión para volver a justificarse - pero debes admitir que necesitaba una lección... ¬¬

-Si necesita o no una lección no es asunto tuyo... - sin más la señorita Kagami se dirigió hasta donde estaba el equipo de esquiar para los principiantes que no tardarían en llegar, un bufido muy conocido para la oji ámbar, marcaba la frustración de su torbellino de poca paciencia llamado kaubeli Kagami, como era de esperarse se acerco y le hizo frente hablando en un acelerado Francés, que muy típico de la menor expresarse así casi sin respirar cuando creí que todo era injusto

-**Comme il est possible que laisses-tu en parlant seul , qu'impoli tu es. En outre cet enfant a besoin qu'ils le mettent à sa place et seulement le souhaitait pouvoir aider à Saku-chan** /**Como es posible que me dejes hablando sola, Que descortés eres. Además ese niño necesita que lo pongan en su lugar y solo deseaba poder ayudar a Saku-chan** /

-Ese es el problema ...¬¬

-**duquel celles-ci en parlant..?/ De que estas hablando..?/**

**-**Digo que no eres quien para **meterte** en al vida de nadie...¬¬- remarco con énfasis

-Pero si no ves que ella esta muy a gusto- señalo a la parejita que en es momento estaba tirada en al nieve uno arriba del otro

-Kaubeli kagami sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – la mencionada se puso alerta ahí venia el sermón de la montaña - Hable con Sakuno-chan y ella no tenia ni idea de porque tu la utilizaste como prenda de castigo, me parese muy mala actitud de tu parte intentar manipularla de esa forma- tomo aire para continuar pero su hermana la detuvo

-Pero Onee-chan yo solo quería ayudar a que la pasaran bien no te enfades T.T

-Mira debes dejar de comportarte como una mala copia de cupido y dejar que las cosas surjan solas. No se te a ocurrido pensar que lo que siente sakuno-chan por Echizen, es solo una **admiración incondicional**?- a estas alturas la pequeña oji verde se quedo muy callada - Tal vez esta embelesada por esa mística que ejerce el joven Ryoma, pero en realidad; esta sentimentalmente ligada a otra persona. Solo que como ya te habrás dado cuenta nuestra pequeña amiga es bastante despistada – la mayor hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al recordar el primer encuentro con aquella joven, mientras que kaubeli hilaba en su cerebro las palabras dichas por su hermana mayor. El silencio se adueño del recinto hasta que por fin la pelinegra cuestiono

-Acaso hay algo que pase por alto?- sus esmeraldas se clavaron en el gentil rostro de su pariente sanguíneo - TU SABES ALGO QUE YO NO...Ò.Ö ? - la oji ámbar la observo sin inmutarse Exigió – DIME...¬¬ - ordeno la mas baja, como única repuesta la mas alta le dedico una mirada llena de misterio, hasta que por fin decidió hablar

-Pues no estoy segura de nada – razono por fin - solo son señales que tu pasaste por alto – volvió a sus tareas mientras hablaba seguida de cerca por la oji verde - Pero ni pienses que te diré algo... ¬¬

-PORQUE... ò.Ó???- exclamo la más baja, llena de su característica curiosidad

-Porque conociéndote iras a **meterte** y no me párese bien – La mas alta, concluyo la discusión saliendo del lugar lista para recibir a sus estudiantes; seguida por su persistente Imouto que paresia lorito repetía una y otra vez

-**Onee-chan dime , dime,. ****Dimedimedimedimedimedimedimedimedime ToT**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Ya no comas así Eiji te hará mal - sugirió el sub. capitán

-Porque tanto apuro Kukimaru- sempai? – cuestiono Momoshiro

-Seguramente quiere ir a esquiar – justificó Takashi

-See con cierta noviecita de ojitos muy lindo XD- remarco el oji violeta

-COF COF COF X.X!

-Por todos los cielos Eiji te lo dije... que tuvieras cuidado - decía Oishi mientras daba palmadas en la espalda del neko

La escena era observada con diversión por cada uno de los jóvenes tensitas, cuando Syuichiro consiguió reanimar al pobre neko, todos rieron divertidos para luego dedicarse a desayunar como era debido. El capitán fue el que interrumpió le silencio

-Que desean hacer hoy?

-Hay muchas cosas...- sugirió Inui abriendo su libreta de notas – bueno las cosas son estas 1- podemos esquiar o hacer Snowboard las clases para principiantes las imparten las señoritas Kagami ...2 - ...hay una fantásticas sala de juegos 3- Una maravillosa biblioteca – la lista siguió mientras todos terminaban de comer ( N/A: ósea Momo y Eiji tragaron que quedaba del desayuno XD)- 148 – visitas guiadas a una casa del terror 149 – Podríamos patinar en el lago..aunque para esto debemos alquilar los Jet Ski nuevamente 150- hay un karaoke muy popular

-Ya Entendimos n.n"

-Hay mucho que hacer .

-Pues yo quiero aprender a Esquiar..- dijo el tímido Kawamura

-Apoyo la moción de Kawa-san vamos a Esquiar!!- grito Kikamaru

-Tu entusiasmo no tiene que ver con que la instructora posee unos hermosos ojos esmeralda verdad Eiji? – sugirió Syusuke maliciosamente

-COMO DICES ESO...Ò/./Ó?- cuestiono un avergonzado gato

-Pues yo quiero practicar mi Snowboard así que también haré eso- sugirió Momo

-Lo que tu quieres es ver que hace Ochibi...- sugirió certeramente Eiji

-Claro jejejejejeje- aseguro con descaro el moreno

-Bueno entonces andando – sugirió el capitán poniéndose de pie y caminando a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta

-Interesante – susurro Inui, obviamente tomo nota

-Que cosas es Obvia?- tanto Momo como Eiji preguntaron a dúo

-Que Tezuka este tan interesad en el ski? – sugirió Oishi

-No es eso si no que nuestro capitán este interesado en la joven entrenadora – remarco el sagaz data king

-**WoW!...-** dijo todo el grupo mientras observaba de lejos a su Bouchou

-Pues creo que a nuestro acróbata le pasa lo mismo..n.n – señalo el tensai

-No molestes Syusuke...¬/¬

-Ya déjalo- protesto Oishi mientras todos caminaban hacia a fuera del recinto

-Gracias amigo T.T – colgado del cuello de el sub capitán

-No hay de que Kikumaru n.n"

-Bueno ya esta todos a Esquiar!!!!!!!

-Hai -aceptaron todos y se encaminaron hacia donde la noche anterior habían observado al competencia de Ryoma y Kaubeli

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pasado el medio día llegó; Después de una mañana provechosa de muchas lecciones y caídas, tanto por parte de Kawamura que gentil mente era instruido por Tenshi, quien indicaba nuevamente el punto de equilibrio la postura de las piernas los demás del grupo observaban divertidos, a "la parejita", mientras simulaban tomar clases de Snowboard con Kaubeli.

-Ochibi lo hace bien

-Pero casi no le habla Y.Y

-Así es nuestro pequeñín U.U

-Que aburrido es...U.U

-**SI.III**- respondieron todos

-Deberías dejar de estar espiando y dedicarte a tu trabajo ...¬¬ - señalo una voz detrás de la mas joven

-KYA!!- gritaron todos

-Onee-chan me asustaste T.T

-...- Tezuka guardo silencio al observar a su compañeros todos acostados sobre la nieve observando el progreso del entrenamiento de la nieta de Sensei Ryusaki, o mejor dicho los avances de cierto novato

-Capitán que hace aquí?

-Vigilando que no se metan el líos- sentencio el de lentes, mientras cruzaba sus brazo en su pecho

Mientras tanto...

-Esos entrometidos... ¬¬ - magullo el novato de mirada felina

-Dijiste algo Ryoma-kun?

-No...- la observo mantener el equilibrio – ahora deslízate con suavidad deja que la inercia haga su trabajo

-Hai n—n – mientras que la muñeca de trenzas obedecía, después de tantas caída hasta parecía que no sentía su trasero pero que importaba mientras este con su querido Ryoma – " ♥.♥ " (N/A. Ash...deja de babear que te caerás...¬¬)

-Ryusaki ten cuidado- Advierto el príncipe, pero fue tarde nuestra despistada muñeca termino incrustada en un montículo de nieve

-KYA! ... - la joven de trenza quedo con los ojitos en forma de espiral (N/A: para que hable...Y.Y)

-Bueno creo que practicamos mucho por hoy no lo crees?- Anuncio el príncipe que había llegado junto a ella

-He?...si claro n/./n – Algo desilusionada con su actuación tan ridícula la nieta de la entrenadora intento ponerse de pie con gracia, ya que su **instructor** no tenia ninguna intención brindarle ninguna ayuda (N/A : neko negro maleducado...¬¬) Pero no consiguió hacerlo frustrada se dejo caer en la blanca nieve

-Espera yo te ayudo- se oyó decir justo atrás de la niña, ambos jóvenes elevaron la vista y vieron no solo al solicito Oishi sino que al resto del grupo acercarse

-Muchas gracias Sempai n/n

-No hay de que, siempre es agradable rescatara damiselas en peligro n.n – expreso con galantería el oji verde

-Jejejejeje... que cosas dice Oishi sempai n/-/n.

-Si verdad Ochibi...¬¬? - regaño Eiji mientras mandaba miraditas de reproche al pequeñín, el mencionado ni se inmuto

-Yo creo que los caballeros ya no existen...¬¬- alego la pelinegra junto al acróbata, descargando su mirada de disgusto al arrogante príncipe

-No digas eso ...hay muchos caballeros aquí...♦.♦! – argumento el neko colorado

-Es muy cierto - aseguraron todos los jóvenes alrededor de Ryoma

-...¬¬ - Ryoma estaba fastidiado no era que no quería ayudarla le gano su carácter soberbio al verse "Acechado por esos metiches, además que su molesta conciencia repicaba en su cerebro miles de insultos por no haber ayudado mejor a la pequeña de trenzas

-Bueno creo que es momento de comer algo no les párese?- el moreno se sujetó su plano estomago

-Momo tu siempre piensas en comidas n.n - alego el tensai

-Pues tengo hambre...jejejeje

-Que tal si vamos por algo rico- secundo Eiji

-Es buena idea .- tercio Kawamura – ya el grupo avanzaba rumbo al recinto donde se encontraban los comedores

-Adelántense - anuncio la entrenadora de ojos color miel

-Sucede algo Kagami-sama – el de lentes volvió sobre sus pasos, para observar mejor a la joven

-No para nada Tesuka-san solo que olvide algo - al ver la expectativa de curiosidad del grupo en general agrego- Necesito traer un listado para mi tío que olvide – se encamino nuevamente hacia su lugar de trabajo

-La acompaño – La firme mano sujeto el brazo femenino

-Claro -Respondió ella y Sin más ambos se volvieron mientras que los demás jóvenes algo sorprendidos seguían con la mirada a la pareja

-Pero que se a creído **ese ... $$$&$·** (N/A: lo insulto en francés XDD...)¬¬?

-Cálmate Kagami-chan me acompañas a comer?- solicito Eiji con una de esas radiante sonrisas conquistadoras

-He? O/./O...este claro ...perdona el exabrupto – se disculpo la pequeña , mas sus ojos esmeraldas decían otra cosa al observar a al pareja

-No Hay problema Kagami-chan, que platillo nos recomienda?- intervino kawamura adelantándose a la intervención de Fuji

-Pues creo que ...

La charla al respecto fue seguida de cerca por todos los del grupo a excepción de Momo y Ryoma que caminaban mas lento, la única que lo noto fue Sakuno, pero antes de poder decir algo escucho que Inui-sempai comentaba algo sobre kaoru y toda la atención de la muñeca se centro en lo dicho por su amigo

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Se aparto de la ventana, donde había estado observando por largo tiempo a **su querida amiga** (N/A: por todos los cielos Kao-chan reacciona ya U.U), pero al verlos acercarse decidió desaparecer de allí, no sabia porque había estado observando todo aquel patético espectáculo.

Es que dolía tanto ver a su pequeña muñeca clamando por la atención de ese imbecil y descorazonado novato, mientras este enano se limitaba a sumirse en un silencio casi sepulcral

-(Maldito enano arrogante que se ha creído ...¬¬?)

-" ..."

-( Tu no piensas hacer NADA?)

-"Que se supone debo hacer?"

-(COMO QUE?...ERES TONTO? O EL FRIO TE CONGELO LA MATERIA GRIS...¬¬?)

-"Ya Te dije que esto era lo que ella quería...¬¬"

-(GRRRRRRR. IDIOTA NO VES QUE VA A SUFRIR... ¬¬#?)

-" Y dime?... no te parese que ella debe darse cuanta sola de que ese tarado de Echizen jamás le hará caso?"

-( Eso es lo que estas buscando que la lastime... ¬¬?)

-"Yo solo sé que ella desea una oportunidad"

-(Y nosotros que?... acaso no te molesta que él la trate así...?)

-"Pues me la aguanto y ya... no comiences con tus sermones que no estoy de humor Fhssssss... ¬¬"

-( a veces me gustaría poder patearte ese atolondrado cerebro tuyo...¬¬)

-"Eso ya lo haces cuando insistes en decirme lo que debo hacer...¬¬"

-(Cállate me tiene arto...¬¬)

-Ahora resulta que yo lo tengo arto...¬¬- murmuro mientras que se encaminaba por los pasillos del hotel sin un rumbo fijo lo único que realmente quería era evitar por todo los medios toparse con su Muñeca, y mucho menos con el Enano arrogante –Fhsss...¬¬ - siseo molesto mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Lo ultimo que deseo es cruzarme con alguien ...- masculló molesto mientras se perdía pasillos adentro

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tezuka observaba a la castaña mientras esta buscaba los papeles requeridos por el Señor tío, ella paresia enfrascada en una búsqueda incierta

-Dónde lo habré dejado? – magullo algo molesta, ya que sabia que los benditos papeles los había dejado en uno de los cajones,-" amenos que Beli los halla tomado y allí quien sabe donde rayos los puso ...¬¬"

-Necesita ayuda? – pregunto solicito

-He? ...- la joven entrenadora observo al estoico capitán - Si me hace el favor de buscar en el cajos a mi derecha –requirió ella mientras revisaba el del otro extremo – sabes una cosa Tezuka-kun? – el tono en el que pronuncio su apellido llamo la atención del boucho a tal grado que dejo de buscar para mirarla, al no obtener respuesta alguna la mirada ambarina volteo y se sintió completamente sumergida en aquellos ojos color avellana, luego de un largo silencio Tezuka reacciono primero

-Que necesitas Akita-san?- lo que dijo sin siquiera apartar su vista de aquella joven tan misteriosa

-Podría pedirte un favor? – replico ella, juntando toda su voluntad para no parecer una tonta

-Si esta a mi alcance por supuesto – expresó el con galantería, ella sonrió con dulzura acelerando el pulso del castaño

-Sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo pero me gustaría poder llamarte por tu nombre – las mejillas femeninas se colorearon de un delicioso color carmín – bueno si no te molesta claro esta – casi como acto reflejo miro hacia un lado mientras agrego - bueno no importa no quiero incomodarte – mientras en su cabeza se repetía lo mismo casi gritando (N/A: maldita conciencia también quiere salir U.U) Cerro los ojos para no ver el rostro de su acompañante

-(TONTA TONTA TONTA COMO TE ATREVISTE A PEDIRLE ESO?)- gruño la conciencia –(SE VALIENTE Y ENFRENTALO ABRE ESOS MALDITOS OJOS...¬¬·# )- Ordeno

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, mientras la voz insistía con los insultos mentales, evadió con destreza la molestia y enfoco su atención en lo que buscaba; así no se sentiría tan apenada por su tonta acción. vio lo que estaba buscando justo sobre el estante mas alto de una repisa lateral frunciendo el seño se pregunto

–"Como llego eso allí?"- mientras se aproximaba sin quitar su vista del condenado papel. Que necesitaba, se estiro lo más que pudo, pero no consiguió acercarse, así que subió a un pequeño taburete algo inestable, aun así no llegaba por lo que se estiro lo más que pudo poniéndose en puntas de pie. Por fin consiguió tomar la punta del dichoso papel.

Lo que ella no se había dado cuenta es que había dejado al pobre capitán de Seigaku en blanco. El nunca fue bueno para expresarse y esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que le encantaría poder decir algo adecuado y chistoso, pero nada se le ocurría (N/A: nee Kuni-chan debes hablar MAS U.U)

-"Diablos"- gruño para sí, pero sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron al escuchar una pequeña exclamación ahogada, sus ojos buscaron a quien expresaba aquel sonido la vio perder el equilibrio cuando el taburete en el que estaba parada caía haciendo un ruido sordo, con su velocidad característica fue al rescate de la dama en peligro (N/A ♥.♥)

-AH! – Emitió la boca de la ambarina mientras cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe de su cuerpo contra alguna elemento en aquel cuarto, la conciencia recriminaba una y otra vez

-(TE DVERTI QUE TUVEIRAS CUIDADO...¬¬)

Pero el golpe nunca llego, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos observe el semblante del de lentes quien preguntó usando un tono de sincera preocupación

-Te encuentras bien? – sosteniéndola con firmeza en sus brazos, el semblante femenino no pudo evitar el sonrojo extremo al sentirse rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos (N/A: quien no si esta así de cerca My love Kuni-chan KYA! ♥¬♥)

-O/./o...Si por supuesto – respondió ella muy apenada por la cercanía, el corazón de la joven golpeaba acelerado contra sus costillas, mientras él deslizaba la figura con suma lentitud, hasta que los pies tocaban el piso, mas no soltó el agarre. Ambos se quedaron viendo como perdidos en los ojos del otro – Gracias- susurro ella con un hilo de voz

-No hay problema Tenshi-san – respondió con simpleza y espontaneidad (N/A: KUNI-CHAN EXPONTANEO WOW! LO QUE HACE EL AMOR ♥.♥) La mencionada sonrió feliz por la concesión de ser llamada por su nombre de pila por aquel joven tan atractivo y misteriosamente serio.

Un anhelo secreto se formo en el interior de ambos casi al mismo tiempo se preguntaron a que sabría un beso, como acto reflejo ambas bocas se acercaron lentamente

(N/A: NO ME MATEN PERO ESTO ES ASI, Angie es mala MUY mala XD)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La Muñeca de trenzas corría por los pasillos en busca de su estimado amigo, no el gusto nada el no saber de él en toda la mañana esperaba verlo llegar para ayudarla con sus clases de Ski, o tal ves brindarle su apoyo con alguna de esas miradas que solo él podía ofrecerle, su ausencia marcaba un gran vació en su interior muy rara de explicar desde hacia mucho tiempo que ella contaba siempre con el apoyo moral y emocional de Kaoru-chan era por eso que ahora corría para verlo, para saber de el; De solo recordar la charla que escucho entre los Sempais sintió escalofríos

-"Cómo puedo ser tan Tonta?"- Se pregunto una y otra ves mientras aceleraba el pasó –"Como no me di cuenta que algo pasaba? Que clase de amiga soy"

Flash Back...

Todo el grupo se encontraba comiendo animadamente demás esta decir que quienes disfrutaban mas de alimentarse (N/A: Ósea Momo, Ryoma y Eiji) tragaban sin control aunque el pelirrojo intento controlarse a un principio no pudo negar su actitud glotona y comenzó a tragar cuanto tenia cerca

-Debes disculpar lo groseros que son mis compañeros U.U- expreso con pesar el sub. capitán a la pelinegra sentada junto a él

-No se preocupe Oishi-kun en verdad no me molesta debería ver como tragan mis compañeros de curso... ji ji ji

-Y tienes muchos amigos?- consulto el prodigio del grupo

-Hai n.n – tomo un poco de bebida con suma delicadeza- Mi Amigo especial se llama Jean...

-Que bien que tengas " amigos de tu edad"- remarco Syusuke con malicia

-No Jean es mi profesor de Natación- agrego la inocente Oji esmeralda casi de inmediato Kikumaru comenzó a toser, provocando la risa irónica de su amigo

-Cof of…-o-

-Estas bien Eiji-kun ? pregunto preocupada la menor de las instructoras

-Hai- cof Cof...- tomo un poco de agua - Estoy bien

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que mastiques al comer – regaño cariñosamente Oishi

-No me retes Syuichiro T.T-. mientras todos reían por los berrinches del acróbata, Sakuno se percato de que su amigo no había aparecido aun mas cuando iba a preguntar por el, su superior Oji violeta se le adelanto

-Oigan Mamushi no vendrá?

-Es raro que tu preguntes por él?

-Es que me aburro si no lo veo es un gruñón XD

-No tienes remedio Momo-chan U.U

-Es divertido verlos n.n

-Fuji-sempai no tienes remedio

-Pero ya fuera de broma quien lo vio hoy?

-Nosotros antes de salir del cuarto pero estaba dormido

-Es que no paso buena noche

-Que le pasa esta enfermo?

-No lo creo tal vez extraña a su peluche de Boa jajajajXD

-Momo-sempai Baka-.¬¬

-Si Momo no bromees con esto la verdad que me tiene preocupado

-A decir verdad hace días que actúa muy extraño

fin del flash back...

-" Cómo es posible que ellos notaran la extraña actitud y yo no? – se recrimino la muñeca

-(Tu y esa adoración por ese príncipe...¬¬) – recrimino la consiencia

-" a que te refieres?"  
-( No ves mas allá de ese enano... que tal su a Kaoru-chan le pasa algo?)

-"No digas eso"

-(Que clase de amiga eres tu...¬¬?)

-"Y no me angusties mas quieres ToT?"

-(Entonces corre mas rápido...¬¬)

-" hai"

La pequeña figura se perdió en los pasillos rumbo al cuarto de su superior, pero al llegar a una serie de pasillos cruzados en ves de tomar a la derecha, se dirigió a la izquierda (N/A: Niña despistada UU), corrió y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar al exterior del hotel.

-No puede ser T.T...- se sentó en un escalo de la salida y quiso llorar por su torpeza- " no sirvo ni para encontrar mi propio cuarto BUUUUU ToT"

-( Cómo rayos termine en **Mensalandya**? U.U") - se pregunto al conciencia –( porque no pedí al gran Kami me manden a un lugar mejor Y.Y...) – siguió recriminando la vos mental

-"No digas eso T.T"

-(ESTARIA MEJOR EN EL CEREBRO DE UN **OSO PEREZOSO** AL MENOS EL SABE QUE DEBE HACER Y PARA DONDE VA...¬¬#)

-"BUUUU T.T"

-( Bueno ya perdón... pero es verdad no puedes llegar a ningún lado Y.Y)

-"Lo se TT-TT"

-(Por Kami sama eres una suertuda O.O)- exclamo al voz con sorpresa

-Nani? O.O- dijo en vos bajita

-( Mira hacia tu derecha dime que ves?)- la pequeña siguió la indicación y allí estaba sentado en una banca mirando quien sabe que cosa su querido amigo

-O.O...- la niña no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar

-(Y que esperas una invitación formal MUÉVETE...¬¬)

-"Que le digo?"

-(NO SE PERO SI NO VAS SE QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS ASÍ QUE **VE**...¬¬)

-"Esta bien"- algo tímida se acerco con cuidado, a pesar de haber una vereda que la llevaba hasta la banca ella decidió cortar camino por el medio, era más rápido y directo... Con lo que no contaba era que la nieve estaba algo profunda y se hundió en ella como aguja caliente en un helado – KYA!!!!- grito llamando la atención de Kaidoh que al voltear vio la femenina figura hundida y atrapada lo saludaba

Todo pensamiento lúgubre que en ese momento dominaba su cerebro escapo de su mente; Es que al escuchar la tan conocida exclamación de aquel ser que le robaba la tranquilidad; Su cuerpo se movió por si solo, esa sensación o tal vez necesidad enfermiza de protegerla de todo y de todos; era tan fuerte que sus músculos cobraban vida sin él proponérselo.

Mientras caminaba la observo con detenimiento, su cabellera húmeda era como llamas de fuego sobre aquel blanco manto natural, sus ojos inocentes lo observaba atentos mientras se aproximaba. Su boca algo sonrojada, quizás por el frió o tal vez otra cosa, dibujo una sonrisa de bienvenida que acelero el pulso de el pobre oji azul, sin mencionar que ese traje marcaba sutilmente sus juvenil anatomía. Y como lo sabia con la nieve cubriéndola? Es que La había observado detenidamente durante toda la mañana deslizarse con timidez sobre esos esquís. La tenia grabada en su mente como para que un poco de nieve ocultara ese recuerdo.

Sabia muy bien que su querida muñeca era una belleza, se percato de ello hace ya bastante tiempo, mas lo oculto en un rincón de su mente, pero en este corto tiempo de meditación lejos de ella, observándola de lejos. Había hecho que su mente ( N/A: ósea esa conciencia viperina... XD) remarcara cosas que él no se atrevía a pensar. Ese sentimiento que aprendió a ocultar para no complicar más la vida de la pequeña muñeca, surgió con más fuerza que antes...

Si al fin lo aceptaba **se había enamorado como un idiota de la pequeña muñeca de trenzas**

(N/A: KYA!!Me da ME DA! POR FIN LO RECONOCIO SUS SENTIMIENTOS WOW!! QUE DININO ES ♥0♥!!!.ejem... perdón me emocione continuemos U/U)

Ahora lo sabia, reconocía ese sentimiento tan palpable en su interior, que generaba reacciones inexplicable como...ayudarla para que sea feliz , y en el proceso por ayudarla la alejaba aun mas de la posibilidad de conquistarla; Le doliera y mucho pero aun así ahí estaba firme, su único aliciente era creer que cuando ella lograra su meta, de estar con Echizen, la sonrisa de la pequeña calmaría aquel dolor intenso en su interior. Claro que eso era lo que pensaba la razón, otra era la historia con respecto a su conciencia quien egoísta reclamaba conquistara a la muñeca para él y poder disfrutar de su sonrisa e inocencia. La dulce voz de su amiga lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Nee? Kao-chan me ayudas? Onegai

-Se puede saber que haces aquí? – gruño mientras la ayudaba a salir de ese húmedo lugar

-Quería encontrarte es que no te vi en toda la mañana y me preocupe –afirmo con su inocente cara sonriente, la conciencia pudo mas y tomo el control de la boca del mayor murmurando lo que realmente sentía gracias a esos celos impíos que dominaban su sangre

-No te vi muy preocupada cuando estabas con Echizen...¬¬- susurro bajito mientras que giraba la cara a otro lado

-Nani?? O.O – lo miro curiosa- dijiste algo?

-He? Fhssss...- busco un punto indefinido en el paisaje para tranquilizarse y buscar otra vez el control de el mismo – no ...¬/-/¬

-No seas malo dime si n—n – esa sonrisa tuvo el efecto esperado, haciendo que el peli negro caminara hasta el banco ella lo siguió

-Solo estaba disfrutando del silencio – en parte era verdad

-Ho!..si molesto me voy – ella se sintió un poquito mal por el rechazo que había en el ambiente pero una mano la sujeto con firmeza – mm?

-Claro que no me refería al estúpido de Takeshi -Tampoco mentía es que de solo pensar en ese imbecil le hervía la sangre

-Que malo eres con Momo-chan n.n

-Y para que me buscabas Fhssss?- no quería discutir del tema menos con la pequeña

-Ha eso!- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba – Este... era porque quería contarte lo que paso esta mañana... ♥.♥ - comenzó a relatar con detalle todo lo que el ya había visto desde la distancia.

La Conciencia de kaoru protesto ante aquella verborragia de sucesos insoportables para cualquier ser que se precie de estar Enamorado, el cuerpo reacciono ante aquel nuevo ataque de celos, con un estremecimiento involuntario

-(NO DEJES QUE HABLE DE ÉL)

-"Que quieres que el tape la boca...¬¬"

-( Besala!)- ordeno de repente

-" Estas loco o que..¬/¬?"

-(QUE LA BESES!!!)

-"Deja de atosigarme...¬¬" -Casi de inmediato al voz femenina se detuvo, puesto que la pequeña guardo silencie y lo observo con mucha atención – sucede algo?

-No es que...

-Habla acaso no somos amigos?

-Eso me pregunto yo... - dudo en preguntar pero al final lo hizo –Kaoru somos amigos?

-Porque me preguntas eso?... – la demanda de una respuesta sincera estaba escrito en el bello rostro infantil así que suspirando quedo contesto - claro que somos amigos..Fhsss

-Entonces porque no confías en mi? – kaoru arrugó el seño ante aquel cuestionamiento

-No comprendo – aseguro con sinceridad

-Te pasa algo verdad?- quiso saber ella. Mas el silencio fue al respuesta- Porque no me dices que te preocupa? –la joven se puso de pie algo molesta con la falta de respuesta - No me tienes Confianza verdad? es porque soy muy torpe y despistada?- Sakuno casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Kaidoh no dudo ni un segundo se puso de pie y la abrazo

-Shhh...no llores- ella se refugio en su pecho – no entiendo porque piensas eso? – asevero él mas que preocupado pro al extraña actitud de al dulce jovencita

-Es que todos dicen que estas raro y que te notan diferente... y..y..yo No note nada T.T – musito desde su posición con genuina congoja

-Es eso? Estas preocupada por mí? – Tal vez era una locura pero un calorcito invadió el corazón de kaoru quizás no estaba todo perdido posiblemente ella lo veo de otra forma

-Aja - afirmo con al cabeza – Eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho- testifico sin saber que con esas palabras, Las esperanzas amorosas de kaoru nuevamente fueron relegadas y surgió el amigo incondicional muy a pesar de la conciencia egoísta que bramaba otra cosa

-No te preocupes es que a veces suelo estar así de pensativo ya deberías saberlo – aclaró separando el frágil cuerpo, no por que quisiera hacerlo; Si no porque era lo correcto, su maldita conciencia lo incitaba a besarla y no dejarla escapar. Cada vez era más difícil disipar aquellas perturbadoras ideas

-Entonces estas Bien? – sus preciosos ojos se clavaron en el semblante varonil del joven

-Claro que estoy bien, un poco hambriento pero bien – aseguro el oji azul

-Es cierto es hora de comer vamos al comedor?-Sugirió ella con amabilidad, mas su egoísta alterego tomo control de el propuso algo diferente

-Me acompañas a comer en aquel restaurante?- señalo el superior con naturalidad, la pequeña volteo a ver al pequeño refugio

-WoW! Eso si seria grandioso-. Pensó un ratito es que seguramente su único pariente y los demás la esperaban para comer mas teniendo encuentra que su amigo se lo pedía obvio la culpa y afirmo con la cabeza- vamos llamare a mi abuela para decirle dónde estamos no creo que se enoje si estoy contigo n.n

-Perfecto muerto por algo caliente - confirmo alegre el pelinegro - no alcance el desayuno

-Eres un dormilón Kao-chan n.n - el tono que uso era tan dulce que no paresia una ofensa, mas Kaidoh no pudo evadir esa sensación agradable de bromear con ella, elevo una ceja como única advertencia, que obviamente la pequeña no comprendió

-**Mira quien habla la señorita Sabanas...-** la voz viperina sonó mas fuerte de lo necesario, cargada con un dejo de diversión

-KYAAA!– exclamo ella saltando de improvisto sobre el más alto - SHhss... - la pequeña mano tapo la boca masculina casi de inmediato; Fue quitada con delicadeza por él más alto, un mohín pícaro se proyecto en el semblante masculino mientras se alejaba varios pasos en el sendero –Ahora que?...- se pregunto dudosa la castaña y vio con asombro como su amigo colocaba sus manos en forma de ampliador sobre su boca –No te atreverías verdad? – cuestiono incierta, como burlándose de aquella pregunta el joven comenzó a vociferar muy alto

-**Si Señoras y señores con ustedes la señorita Ryusaki, quien adora pegarse a las sabanas y...** – no pudo continuar con su proclama porque una gran bola de nieve se le incrusto en la boca – COF COF... .

-jajaja eso te ocurre por bocón kaoru-chan- grito Ryusaki desde varios metros de distancia (N/A: Cómo llego allí O.O?)

-Ya veras pequeña...¬¬- gruño él de forma varonil, mientras hacia una gran bola de nieve para responder a aquella agresión, mas un segundo proyectil golpeo su gorro de lana haciéndolo volar a cierta distancia provocando la diversión de la muñeca – con que muy chistosa no...¬¬? -.camino varios pasos - ya veras - advirtió el, mientras tomaba su gorra y con el primer impulso salió corriendo cual rayo en dirección de la muñeca de trenzas. sin poder reaccionar a tiempo la pequeña intento escapar pero fue tomada de la cintura y colocada en el hombro del joven cual bolsa de papas- veremos quien ríe al ultimo – sentencio mientras seguía la vereda hacia el restaurante

-Perdón Kaoru-chan bájame si?...- suplicaba la nieta de la entrenadora, sin éxito

-No Fhsss...¬¬ - a pesar de la rudeza de aquella contestación ya que quería demostrar su enfado el realmente se sentía muy bien cargando a su preciado tesoro de cándidos ojos, era la primera vez en el día que se sentía realmente bien, tal vez hacerle caso a su molesta conciencia de vez en cuando traía buenos resultados-"Pero solo a veces...¬¬"- gruño ante la carcajada mental que le regalo su voz interna, mas como era costumbre volvió a la realidad al ser llamado por su amiga

-Kaoru-chan... bájame onegai Y-Y- suplico pero el mencionado no le hizo caso - la culpa es tuya porque dijiste eso de las sabanas Y/-/Y...- alego en su defensa la voz femenina, mas siguió siendo ignorada – Eres malo no se para que te conté mi secreto U.U – se lamento

-Fhsss...- quería reír pero el calor que emanaba el bulto en su hombro lo distraida acelerando su pulso, ya no podía seguir conteniéndose , parecía cada vez mas difícil resistirse a la tentación así que se detuvo bajo su carga y la observo detenidamente, fue un momento casi mágico, podía ver aquella joven de esbelto cuerpo observándolo directo a sus ojos, mientras que su voz interna martillaba una y otra vez haciendo mas difícil el trabajo de la razón

-(**BESALA, BESALA, BESALA** )- Exigía sin misericordia, mas cuando intento acercarse la muñeca de trenzas tembló un poco, la beta protectora pudo más que sus hormonas y contuvo sus ansias de probar esa boca tan delicada. Con preocupación se dirigió a ella que no se había movido un centímetro de su posición

-Tienes frió?- pregunto galante mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la ponía sobre los hombros femeninos, ella solo bajo la mirada y asintió, él la rodeo con su brazo y la apretó a su cuerpo, la sintió estremecerse nuevamente - seguro que no desayunaste bien por ir a practicar ski con ese príncipe Baka verdad...¬¬?- gruño entre dientes en esta ocasión no pudo evitar el tono celoso de su voz. Sakuno guardo silencio en verdad todo aquel contacto había conseguido que su corazón se acelerara casi inexplicablemente - Vamos a comer algo - sugirió el pelinegro mientras se ponía en marcha.

Mientras se dirigían al restaurante, Sakuno se preguntaba que había sido esa sensación tan extraña que concibió al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos zafiros; Si bien no era la primera vez que veía a su sempai a la cara, no comprendía por que esta vez fue la primera ocasión en la que se sintió perdida en es e mar azul tan profundo

Algo había pasado en su interior mas no supo que era a ciencia cierta por lo que decidió aclarar todo aquello, tal vez charlando con su nueva amiga Kaubeli

Desde Lejos la pareja era observada por un par de ojos, sin malicia, solo estaba allí por casualidad testigo de aquella afinidad tan particular que demostraban la joven de mirada caoba y el oji azul

-Tenia razón... – afirmo trinunfante

-Pues no lo se ...

-Yo creo que Echizen no es bueno para ella

-Ryoma no es malo

-Yo no dije que fuese malo... solo que observo muy bien a las personas y Saku-chan se ve mas feliz cuando esta con kaidoh- kun

-Ahora que lo dices... desde hace tiempo que note ciertos cambias en ambos...

-Espero que la pequeña sé de cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente

-Porque dices eso debes ser positiva...

-Es que ella confunde admiración con amor... y eso no esta bien pues cualquier relación que comienza sin interés verdadero termina en un desastre

-Tal vez tengas razón...

-Acaso dudas de mi capacidad para juzgar a las personas?

-Claro que no – se defendió – solo que durante años he visto a Ryusaki-chan correr tras Ryoma y bueno pesen que de verdad estaba interesada en él

-Como ya te dije a mi modo de ver es admiración absoluta- razono ella – Solo tuve que ver como se perdieron uno en al mirada del otro solo faltaba el beso y ya

-El que me sorprendió fue Kaoru

-Porque?

-No lo se es que como dije note cambios, nunca imagine que seria de ese tipo

-Cómo de ese Tipo?

-Del tipo Lento ...Y/Y

-Mira quien habla

-No se a que te refieres?

-Tezuka Kunimitsu acaso estas bromeando conmigo? O/./O?

-Eso tiene algo de malo Tenshi-san? – casi de inmediato la rodeo con sus poderosos brazos

-No solo que..- lo miro coqueta y divertida- contando con que casi debo suplicarte para que me beses es gracioso que menciones eso de kaidoh –kun – sintió los brazos pegarla más al masculino cuerpo

-Con que suplicarme... - susurro el sobre los labios carmesí

continuara...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor : **

Angie: KKKKKKKKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!♥o♥ si me Morí no me llamen haaa,aaa!!!

HAY caramba este Tezuka me salió un galán de telenovela ( Ojitos de estrella) ahhhhh ¡ por el gran Kami esto se puso muy emocionante en verdad no pensaba que me saldría así pero bueno espero que les agrade mi trabajo y espero sus opiniones

A ver amigas como les quedo el ojo con este capitulo jajaja XD?

Yo me siento realmente satisfecha pero espero que lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo

**Ahora contestare los review **

**MariP**: Las conciencias son al faceta divertidas y acusadoras de esta historia XD que bueno que te agrado mi historia n.n.

**Slamina**: que bueno que te reíste me gusta los alteregos –Soy yo disfrazada de conciencia XD- ejem...si la verdad me divierto mucho XD a ver que opinas de este cap.

**Viridiana**: WOW Tomodachi en verdad aprecio cada línea de las cosas que escribes , muchas gracias por mis tarjetas navideñas y lamento no haberte contestado apenas si me senté en al pc en estos días Y.Y , a ver que opinas de este capitulo

**Cherrymeems**: Bueno Todo puede pasar en mi loca mente nada esta descartado ( así que no me mires como cachorro quieres Y.Y)..Tesuka My love ♥.♥ visto lo que paso? WoW! Que galán ¬), ejem...me dejo llevar pro mi propias hormonas XD espero tu opinión

**CyllanSDT**: Gomen nasai por el retraso T.T , pero como ya dije estuve en reposo pero bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo...que te aprecio l este cap? Espero te guste como esta avanzando y sinceramente me agrada que estés pendiente de mi fic.

Bueno me despido hasta prontito porque esto se puso muy candente jajaj ( mi pervertida mente comenzó a trabajar XD)

**PROXIMO CAP ...**

**Acaso Ryoma hará algo para conquistar a la Muñeca? O seguirá en plan de enano arrogante..¬¬? Momo se seguirá metiendo? Que pasara cuando kaubeli se entere de que Kuni y Tenshi tiene algo? ( KYAAAAAAA!!! SSSIIII Kuni- chan en acción WOW!)**

**Bueno intentare actualizar lo antes posible nos vemos prontito**

**Lady Sesshoumaru **

**Pd: Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo para todos y cada uno de ustedes Nuevamente PERDON POR EL RETRAZO.**

**Ahora si me despido aun debo corregir Complot mis otras lectores ya deben estar extrañándome XD**

**Angie ( los quiere) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Hola mis niños y niñas...PERDON PRO LA AUSENCIA...! lo que pasa es que mi pc se murió y bueno tarde en repararla T.T, más aquí les dejo el capitulo con la promesa de que el próximo cap lo terminare pronto para que me perdonen, por cierto este cap es un poco mas largo para que no se sienta tanto mi retrazo, aunque no mucho ya saben que después de la muertes difícil volver XD..ejem..ahora

Mis saludos a:

**Merrykurry**: Mil disculpas por abandonarlas es que en verdad no podía, pc mala T.T, espero te guste lo que escribí en este cap

**Viridiana:** verdad que Kuni-chan ♥0♥ es un galán!...jejeje...perdón por al ausencia T.T..pero ya volví espero te guste lo que escribí nos vemos pronto.

**Eri**: mi linda niña lo prometido es deuda aquí esta a ver que opinas..n.n

**Ls:** bien que bueno que te uniste al club de mis locura XD. A ver que em dices de esto que escribí espero tu opinión

**Roo-16:** actualización lista que opinas?

**CylianSDT:** que bueno que te agrada lo que escribo veremos si tienes suerte esta vez y lo lees de inmediato

**Yame-chan:** bueno mil gracias por tus comentarios , las conciencias son algo que uno posee pero no escucha..XD, A Kaoru le toco una que le da pelea jajajaja, Animo con tu fic tal ves sea mucho mejor que los que escribo yo, uno nunca sabe como saldrá hasta que lo intenta. Por cierto kao x Saku es mi pareja favorita XD

**Danny-chan:** AQUÍ ESTA, AQUÍ ESTA AQUÍ ESTA, AQUÍ ESTA!!!!!!!!!!...XDD, bueno a ver que opinas de este capitulo?, yo También soy fans de kaoru XD así que únete al club.

Bien a ellas mis saludos especiales, pero también a quien lee por el gusto de hacerlo besos nos vemos a bajo para despedirnos , pero antes de comenzar como siempre unas

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By angie**

**Capitulo XV**

-De quien fue la idea de jugar ping pong U.U?

-Jejejeje...Mía n---n"- luego de mirar la grupo de jóvenes todos alocados por los partidos ambas hermanas suspiraron profundamente – Lo siento U-U" ... no pensé que.. - comenzó a excusarse la peli negro

-No es tu culpa – asevero Sakuno - Tú no sabias que **Todos** aquí – observando a los muchachos mientras se divertían hacia mas de 2 horas que los esperaban - son de esas personas que odian perder..n.n - comento la pequeña familiar de la entrenadora de lo mas divertida

-Siempre son así?- consulto la oji verde

-La mayoría de las veces... n-n"- respondió la chica a modo de disculpa

-Estas equivocada pequeña - el trío de jóvenes observo a la mujer mayor

-Porque dice eso Ryusaki-sama?- pregunto la ambarina

-Porque estos chicos son como potros salvajes, odian perder, es por eso que nunca se dan por vencidos y eso los hace los mejores – proclamo con orgullo

-WoW!...

-Kaubeli cierra la boca U/./U

-Jejejeje..Gomen nasai...n/n – la menor de las kagami se sentía algo culpable, fue idea suya todo aquel asunto

varias horas a tras...

Ni bien terminaron con el delicioso almuerzo, la joven de mirada esmeralda sugirió un rico baño de aguas termales y luego ver que más podías hacer, a todos les encanto al idea luego que el grupo se reuniera en los baños, las tres jóvenes de la tropa disfrutaron de una charla muy femenina, además de aceptar los beneficios de los minerales brindados en aquel lugar tan famoso.

-y dime Saku-chan donde te fuiste a la hora del almuerzo?

-Fui a comer con Kaidoh-sempai

-Valla no que muy interesada en tu príncipe...? – la pequeña palideció - luego te escapas con otro...- un golpecito con un nudillo llego a la cabeza de la peli negra- Auch ... porque me golpeas Onee-chan U.u

-Eres la mujer mas indiscreta del mundo...¬¬

-Yo solo quería saber...

-No me molesta en responder kagami-san

-Ya te he dicho que puedes llames por mi nombre Sakuno-chan

-Domo arigato por eso Tenshi-san ...n.n...- se volvió a la otra joven y sonriendo se explico- lo que sucede es que Kaidoh-san es algo solitario... bueno yo soy su amiga y no me pareció buena idea de comer en el ese lugar, por eso lo acompañe

-Y yo me quede sola con todos ellos mientras tu comías y mi hermana andaba desaparecida...¬¬

-Kaubeli ya te dije que no encontraba el dichoso papel...

-Si y porque tenias que buscarlo con ese capitansucho...¬¬?

-NO hables así de** él** que no te ha hecho nada...

-A mi no pero tiene unas intenciones contigo que se ve a leguas...

-... – Tenshi volteo el rostro a otro lado (N/A: a veces es mejor callar a negar lo innegable no lo creen? XD)

-Porque no dices nada...¬¬?

-Están hablando de Boucho Tezuka?- interrumpió Ryusaki

-Si de **ese mismo **...- Beli se acerca a Sakuno - a ver Saku-chan cuéntanos como es **él?** ... tu lo conoces mejor que nosotras...

-YO?...

-No molestes a Sakuno con tus tonterías

-No son tonterías – exclama la pelinegra- Yo quiero saber quien pretende a mi hermana...

-No tienes remedio...

Mientras las hermanas entablaban una batalla verbal la castaña rojiza buscaba las palabras para describir al capitán de Seigaku

-Mm... a ver el capitán es...

-Ves es tan malo que no tiene palabras...¬¬

-Kaubeli Kagami cierra la boca y deja que contesten... ¬¬ – algo fastidiada la ambarina hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, la hundió en el agua casi sin pensarlo – No tienes idea de cómo lo lamento Sakuno-chan es que mi hermana no soporta el echo de que algún joven este cerca mío es típico de su edad es lago celosa – se disculpo la oji ámbar mientras hacia fuerza para no dejar escapar a su presa que luchaba por surgir de entre las aguas

(N/A: a veces las hermanas mayores debemos hacer uso de nuestro poder jejeje Angie lo ha hecho- es que mis hermanos eran una pesadilla...¬¬- ejem...volvamos a lo que estaba contando...n/n)

-Jejejeje... comprendo y le diré que el capitán es muy bueno serio y responsable... – iba seguir agregando facultades del Boucho cuando noto la cálida sonrisa de la joven frente suyo – Te gusta mucho Tezuka-san verdad?

-Sí.. n/-/n – afirmo sin reparo. Aflojo el brazo donde tenia a su hermana

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- con la respiración ahogada y el cabello sobre su rostro cual medusa surgió un personaje de terror emitiendo una fuerte exclamación –ACASO ESTAS LOCA ME QUIERES MATAR?

-Se que practicas natación y tienes un poder respiratorio impresionante- afirmo intentando no reír al ver a la medusita – Además... No me vendría mal ser hija única... - bromeo la castaña rojiza sin poder evitarlo

-HERMANA...¬¬

-Es broma tonta donde encontraría una Imouto tan alocada como tu?

-Tenshi Kagami...¬¬ - los ojos verde parecían chispear

-Huy que miedo o.o! ..mejor nos vamos Sakuno-chan no querrás enfrentarte al Monstruo de las aguas termales...

-El que..O.O?

-Acaso no sabes que esa cosa es el monstruo de las termas...- señalo a su molesta Imouto -aunque la veas así de linda – sonrió sin poder evitarlo - tiene su faceta de terror no se que dirá cierto pelirrojo cuando se entere

-Hermana eres una...

-Jajajajajaja...ustedes dos son muy divertidas...

-Con que muy divertidas...- sentencio la pelinegra- ahora si te enfrentaras a la ira del monstruo de las aguas termales – acto seguido comenzó a perseguir a su nueva amiga por todo el recinto sin importar el escándalo que hacían mucho menos su desnudez

La mayor del trío observó a el terremoto de ojos verdes- El monstruo de las aguas termales- susurro con un dejo de nostalgia, ese era el apodo que Beli-chan se había ganado a pulso en sus ultimo paseo familiar, dado el escándalo que hizo en uno de esos centros de descansos muy tradicionales; Claro esta siempre secundada por su padre, su madre eternamente tranquila victima, soportaba las bromas de ese dúo de pillos, mientras ella sostenía a su pequeño hermano.

Tan ensimismada estaba en el recuerdo que no se percato del ataque de su hermana, fue entonces su turno de parecer medusa...

Área los chicos... ( N/A: Solo yo tengo acceso envídienme XDDDDD)

Las risas cristalinas de las tres jovencitas llegaron a oído de l grupo de Seigaku, que en ese momento estaban comportándose como adultos mientras tomaban su baño (N/A: Ósea estaban sentaditos recibiendo los beneficios de los minerales – que aburridos Y.Y!- jeje continuemos...XD) muy raro en ellos debo agregar

-Escuchen eso?

-Párese que se divierten

-Eso que son solo tres...

-Ustedes son una bola de aburridos- afirmo Momoshiro

-Dama mada dane...

-Tú eres el peor... - acuso Momo al novato del grupo

-No hay otro que esta en limbo.. - señalo el pelirrojo

-Dejen a Tezuka tranquilo

-Oishi eres muy aburrido..- suspiro Kikamaru mientras hacia un mohín gracioso

-Yo creo que tiene cosas en que pensar

-Como en que. ?- siguió preguntando curioso el oji celeste, sin saber que todo el grupo también prestaba atención a la respuesta (N/A: bola de curiosos..¬¬)

-Cosas de mayores – atino a decir Oishi evadiendo cualquier respuesta concreta

-Hay sí tú como que muy mayor verdad?- intervino Takeshi

-Verdad queremos saber!!!!

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, un Fuji muy divertido, no intervino para rescatar al pobre sub. capitán, de echo quería que Tezuka contestara, pero el chico de alta tensión se entrometió diciendo lo primero que el vino a la cabeza

-Te juego un concurso!

-Que clase de concurso

-Quien aguanta la respiración por mas tiempo

-WoW Yo juego – asevero Momoshiro

-Oishi es el juez Por fis... 0- suplico el neko

-Yo... Bueno U-U

-Que dices serpiente juegas

-Fhsss..no

-Acaso temes perder ante el gran MOMOSHIRO

-Cállate..¬¬

-No comiencen ustedes dos

-Que dices Inui?

-pues que con una toma de aire y el calor del agua...mmm... hay un 75 por ciento de...

-Ya ni modo cuando termines de calcular le entras verdad? n.n"

-Bueno a la cuenta de tres ok?

-ok

-Uno dos tres...- todos tomaron aire y se sumergieron

Tezuka estaba muy atento a cada cosa que decían solo que no tenia ninguna intención de contestar las preguntas de su grupo de amigos, agradecía mentalmente la ayuda incondicional de Syuchiro y Kawa-san

Volvemos con las chicas...

-Haaa!...que bien se siente- sakuno se estiro con gracia natural

-Sí verdad?

-Le sucede algo a tu hermana?- pregunto la castaña mas que curiosa

-No se... – la observo con cuidado

-Hace un rato que esta ahí mirando no se que cosa...

-Onee-chan que tienes?

-He?..nada... – aseguró la pelirroja

-Nos vamos ya?

-Claro... - las tres salieron y se fueron a cambiar.

Una vez listas ataviadas con una yukata brindada por el hotel fueron a la sala de juego como habían acordado con los muchachos, allí encontraron a la entrenadora y su amigo jugando una partida de ping pong. Es obvió acotar que La entrenadora de Seigaku no perdió las mañas y gano el encuentro. Ante la ovación de las tres jovencitas

-Excelente o

-Muy bien Abuela

-Es usted muy buena Ryusaki-sama

-No es para tanto muchachas

-Vamos no te hagas la modesta Sumire que bien sabes que te encanta ganar

-Ja... eso dices porque odias perder Gonzo

-jejeje no lo voy a negar...

la charla amena fue interrumpida por el bullicioso grupo de jóvenes que hicieron acto de presencia

-Buenas tardes- saludo con respeto el capitán – kagami-sama, Sumire –sensei, Señoritas

-Buenas tardes Tezuka-kun...- respondió la mayor de las tres jóvenes

-Hola ...¬¬ - saludo la pelinegra con fingida cortesía, poniéndose en frente del castaño

-Sucede algo Kagami-san?

-No es nada...

-Kagami-chan! – la voz conocida llamo la atención de la mencionada y se topo con unos preciosos ojos celestes

-Eiji-kun n/n

-Disculpen la demora es que como siempre nunca llegamos aun acuerdo en quien gano en al competencia – aclaro Momoshiro dilapidando a kaoru con la mirada

-Fhsssss.¬¬

-Ahora que paso? – intento averiguar la entrenadora

-Nada Sumire-sensei un juego nada mas...n.n"

-Que juego es ese?

-Bueno... n--n –comenzó a explicar Fuji con su típica sonrisa macabra pero Eiji lo detuvo

-No importa el ganador fue solo un juego...n/n

-O.O? – todos se quedaron asombrados por el comentario del neko

-Bueno que quieren hacer ahora? – intervino Syuhichiro

-Pues no lo se algo tranquilo – propuso Takashi

-Que aburrido! – exclamaron al unísono Beli, Eiji y Momo

-Dama mada dane...u.u

-Pues no sabría que decirles...

-Hay muchas cosas para hacer, pero según el grado de interés

-Después de un baño de aguas termales solo es recomendado un buen jugo y a descansar - afirmo Takashi

-Bueno yo recomendaría – Inui saco de su yukata una libreta- hay varios evento

Antes de que comenzará con la súper lista de cosas a Kaubeli sugirió

-Porque no jugamos Ping pong un rato y luego vemos que hacemos- la propuesta fue aceptada con agrado, se formaron parejas pero en el instante en que tomaron las pequeñas paletas... los jóvenes se transformaron...

otra vez al presente con las chicas súper solitas...

–Cómo se supone que uno debe saber que todos ellos son como monstruos viciosos Ping Pong- se dijo entre suspiros la oji verde, observando al grupo absorto en sucesión de partidos, disputas de puntos y negaciones a perder- o del tenis que se yo... Ahora lo se- suspiro con fuerza – AHH!... es tarde moriremos de aburrimiento Y.Y ...

-Pues ya es suficiente de esto que tal si nos vamos a hacer algo nosotras-sugirió Sumire inesperadamente

-Que podríamos hacer abuelita?

-Yo sugiero comer algo

-No es mala idea...- Kaubeli pensó un momento- que tal si nos vamos al salón b y armamos algo allí cuando ellos quieran nos alcanzan

-Esta bien para mi

-También para mi

-En marcha pues

Así lo hicieron las dos Ryusaky al igual que las Kagami salieron de esa área de recreo donde todos los del grupo, incluidos el tío de las muchachas, apostaban el todo por él todo en un partido de ping pong

(N/A: hasta kaoru se dejo llevar por el entusiasmo, ni digo Tezuka...¬¬, no tiene remedio U-u... por eso los amo son tan orgullosos XD )

Mucho tiempo después...

-Como voló el tiempo... n.n

-Cuando uno se divierte suele pasar

-Quien se divierte ...¬¬

-No seas mal perdedor Momoshiro

-La culpa es de mi compañero...¬¬

-Dama mada dane Momo-sempai...¬¬

-Onegai Syusuke devuélveme mi osito T.T

-Tú lo apostaste n.n

-Pero pensé que iba a ganar...T-T

-La culpa no es mía ... n—n

-Quiero mi osito T—T

-Yo te comprare uno para tu cumpleaños Eiji n.n"- prometió el ojiverde

-No será lo mismo Syuhichiro T.T

-Porque no n.n?

-Porque ese ositos e lo regalo la señorita kagami – argumento Inui mientras que Eiji comenzaba a ponerse del color de su cabello

-O/./o...este bueno...- comenzó a caminar mas rápido- Tengo hambre ustedes no?

-Fhsss...

-Algo que acotar kaoru?

-Nada Inui-senpai

Al llegar a una división de pasillos, el hombre mayor del grupo tomo la palabra

-Bueno chicos hasta aquí los acompaño debo volver a trabaja muchas gracias por el entretenimiento

-Muchas gracias a usted por acompañarnos – todos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia

-Seguramente las muchachas se encuentran en el salón b

-Muchas gracias – saludo todo el grupo y se encaminaron al lugar mencionado, mientras mas se acercaban al salón una melodía fue envolviéndolos y llenándolos de curiosidad. Clara mente se escuchaba la vos de las tres jóvenes.

Luego de un momento de silencio hubo aplausos también se escucho a la entrenadora halagara las jóvenes.

-Que tema vas a interpretar Onee-chan?

-mm..pues no sé

-Tienes muy linda vos Tenshi-chan

-Muchas gracias Ryusaki- sama

-Por favor llámame Sumiré

-Muchas gracias sumiré-sama

-Solo digo la verdad

-Que tal si cantas un tema romántico..?- sugirió la pequeña Ryusaki

-No seria mala idea... pero mejor canta tu Beli-chan a ti se te da mejor estas cosas

-No vengas con modestias... –recalco la mencionada- ya se! canta **No se que hacer** -suplico con ojitos de perrito abandonado, esa era una de sus tácticas para hacer que su hermana hiciera lo que le pedía- Onegai...- cuando la castaña rojiza suspirar, la oji verde supo que había tenido éxito

-Esta bien..

-WIII!

-Esa es una canción conocida?

-solo para los fans del anime n—n

-jajajaja que cosas dices...

-Es cierto es un tema de un anime antiguo, a mi papi le encantaba esa música n-n

-Mi madre lo complacía cantándoselas

-Ahora te toca a ti complacerme n—n

-Aprovechada...¬¬ - se quejo la mayor en fingido enfado, la menor le saco la lengua

-jajajajaja – sakuno reía

-Estas niñas...

-Esta bien cantare- al llegar al micrófono aclaro- Pero solo un fragmentó del tema de acuerdo?

-Hai n.n n-n – respondieron las amigas mientras que Sumire tomaba un sorbo de su delicioso té.

El grupo de muchachos entro, silenciosamente al Salón, justo en el momento en que la mayor aceptaba cantar. El pequeño publico estaba observando a la Ambarina que comenzaba a tocar la guitarra dando comienzo a una suave melodía, por lo que no se percato de la presenta de los demás

**Que hacer si el no me sigue?**

**No puedo continuar caminando así...**

**Que hacer si no lo volviera a ver?**

**Aunque sé en donde lo podría ubicar**

La voz estaba cargada de melancolía resonó en el recinto, varios ojos deambularon tanto en el semblante atento y serio del Boucho, como el calmado de la joven interprete

Lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo importante que era aquella canción; Es que sin quererlo aquellas estrofas marcaba una cruel realidad, todo tiene un comienzo y un final

**Y en la calle esta solo la luz de un farol**

**Bajo al vista no quiero mirar**

**Y descalza voy caminado sin fin**

**El orgullo no importa ya...**

-"Es cierto... él tiene que volver a su casa a su mundo, al tenis y yo al país donde estudio y que considero mi hogar" – se dijo a si misma mientras tocaba un tramo de las notas – "yo no tengo derecho a cambiar su vida ni a pedirle nada" – de pronto tuvo ganas de llorar pero era tonto lo sabia, pero sus sentimientos eran fuertes – "Ahora lo se... "- afirmo – "Pero a veces es mejor no tener conciencia de eso"- así que volvió su mente al ahora. Ese ahora que le permitía estar con Kunumitsu (N/A: que triste T.T)

Por primera vez estoy 

**Sintiendo algo nuevo y extraño en mi**

**Y me dan ganas de**

**quedarme en al calle y sentarme a llorar**

Tenshi solo se concentro en la letra de la canción que paresia saber lo que sucedería con su insipiente relación con aquel joven de seria apariencia. La tristeza quiso dominarla, mas por alguna extraña razón sintió aquel calor en su corazón, como si unos brazos invisibles la rodearan, fue insólito pero agradable, justo en el momento en que la ultima estrofa de la balada se acercaba abrió sus ojos dorados y lo vio (N/A: demás esta decir que no tenia ojos para otro que no fuera Kuni-chan XD) así que en verdad canto con el corazón

**te encontré y me enamore**

**no sé soy fuerte como pensé**

**Si me besas ahora yo..**

**no sé que podría pasar**

**no sé que podría pasar**

Con un suspiro casi imperceptible trato de calmarse, lo había decidido en ese instante mientras que todo el grupo aplaudió entusiasmado. No pensaría en le mañana solo viviría cada día como el ultimo en compañía de ese maravilloso grupo de personas y en especial con **él**

-Domo Arigato – expreso con cortesía regalando a sus oyentes una graciosa reverencia, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa única – "Así tiene que ser" - pensó mientras que el bullicioso grupo se acercaba a ellas, amplio su linda sonrisa y se dispuso a atender a los chicos.

Pero fue la entrenadora quien tomo la palabra antes que nadie

-Veo que ya terminaron – dijo con un dejo de ironía

-Cómo les fue?- quiso saber la nieta

-...- Kaubeli no dijo anda sus ojos verdes eran demasiado expresivos

-Ya sabes Ryusaki-chan

-Llegan tarde...¬¬ - comento Sumire

-Perdón kagami-chan T.T- intento disculparse Eiji pero no recibió respuesta en su lugar Sakuno afirmo

-No es para tanto...n.n"

-Me disculpó por el retrazo Sensei, señoritas –Tezuka hizo una amplia reverencia

-PERDON!- dijeron todos imitando a su capitán, al notar el semblante molesto de sus bellas anfitrionas

-No hay problema Tezuka-kun, chicos- señalo la hermana mayor saliendo de aquel ambiente tenso - tomen asiento

Todos ocuparon sus lugares, mientras que la ambarina salía para ordenar la comida. Su hermana comenzó a servirles aperitivos con un semblante neutro o mejor dicho serio

-Párese que tu novia esta muy molesta Eiji-senpai – comento el punzante Momo en voz baja

-No comiences con eso... ¬¬

-Solo mírala ni siquiera te regalo una sonrisa...

-Creo que se enfado porque nos entusiasmamos con el juego y no salimos como habíamos dicho Y-Y – interpreto kawamura tímidamente

-Es cierto U.U

-Té, Gaseosa o jugo? – cuestiono la muchacha de ojos verdes que había llegado junto a ellos

-Té por favor – contesto simplemente Syusuke

-Este...bueno yo...

-ya decídete Eiji...- punzó Momoshiro mas que divertido - para mi una Ponta por favor - codeo a su amigo - y tu Ryoma?

-He?...- el cuestionado volvió su atención hacia el oji violeta y contesto - Ponta...¬¬

Momoshiro no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara al notar hacia donde se dirigía la atención de Ochibi, ya que en es momento la pequeña Sakuno hablaba con esa odiosa serpiente

-Que mal gusto para elegir amigo U.U – pensó el mas alto- pero todo sirve al propósito XD – sonrió tanto que todos lo miraron extraídos

-Bueno yo jugo onegai – pidió el neko con una sonrisa tímida y dulce, justo en el instante en que la joven pelinegra estaba por corresponder con el mismo gesto ya que le resultaba imposible contener sus propias ganas de estar bien con aquel chico, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a la comida, traída por varias personas, por lo que la oji verde respondió

-Ya le traigo sus bebidas... - y se retiro. Cuando la pequeña salió del recinto fue interceptada por su hermana mayor

-Kaubeli..

-Que pasa hermana?

-Espero que tu orgullo no arruine un feliz momento

-A que viene todo eso...¬¬?

-Sabes una cosa?... – la menor estaba mas que intrigada pero no dijo nada espero que la más alta continuara- al cantar esa canción me recordó una cosa..

-Que cosa?

-Que ellos están de paso y nosotros también nuestra vida no esta aquí sino en Francia y ellos... pues quien sabe si los volveremos a ver

-Tenshi onee-chan… T.T

-Nada de lagrimas- con el dedo pulgar capturo una lagrima apunto de correr mejilla abajo- pásala bien con tu amigo y no dejes que tu tonto orgullo arruine un momento feliz

-Tienes razón- afirmo kaubeli, mientras que secaba una traicionera lagrima que insistió en caer, su hermana sonrió y se volteo para ir a atender a sus amigos pero una mano al sujeto de su yukata

-Sucede algo?...

-No me gusta verte con **ese** tipo pero si te hace feliz me aguanto...

-Eres muy amable hermanita – acaricio la mejilla con sumo candor - ahora hacer lo que nos pidieron

-Hai...

Lo que siguió de la noche fue una mezcla rara de sentimientos para las dos jóvenes por una parte se sentían felices de compartir ese tiempo con sus nuevos amigos mas sabían que no duraría para siempre y ese echo hacia que todo aquello tuviera un sabor agridulce.

Muchos mas tarde cuando todos los jóvenes se retiraron a sus propios cuartos.

Cuarto de Ryoma, Momo y Eiji...

-Oye Ryoma?

-mm...

-Ryoma estas dormido?

-si...

-...¬¬

-Hagan silencio quiero dormir...- balbuceo el pelirrojo abrazando su Oso (N/A: que había recuperado gracias a la intervención de Oishi)

-Ahora quieres dormir hace rato no podías dejar de saltar...¬¬

-ASHHHHHH...uno no puede dormir en paz...¬¬

-Tu no me dejabas dormir hace 10 minutos...¬¬

-Ahora tengo sueño-...¬¬

-cuando yo te pedí que dejaras de actuar como gato enamorado no me hiciste caso...¬¬

-como que gato enamorado...?

-si cantándole a la luna ...¬¬- Momoshiro imito los movimientos que hiciera Eiji – a ver como decía la ridícula canción...- pero cuando intento cantar una almohada le voló en al cara

el escándalo tomo proporciones insospechadas cuando el menor de los tres intento hacerlos callar...

Cuarto de Inui, Kawa y Kaoru

-Que fue ese ruido O.o?

-si no me equivoco son Eiji y Momoshiro

-Ese Idiota... Fhssss...

-Crees que deberíamos ir a ver que sucede?

-y que la entrenadora nos castigue...

-Yo paso...

-Aunque no seria mala idea ir a ver... seria una buena forma de recolectar datos

Acto seguido Inui y Kawa arrastraron a Kaoru hasta la puerta una vez que la entre abrieron se asomaron con sigilo

Cuarto de Oishi, Fuji y Tezuka...

-Párese que se están divirtiendo..n.n

-Ese Eiji...Y-Y

-No deberían hacer tanto escándalo menos a esta hora...¬¬

-Yo creo que no deberías intervenir.. n.n

-Pero no podemos dejar que se maten mira si se golpean o lastiman... - Oishi no termino de decir la frase cuando un fuerte golpe seco se oyó, acto seguido los tres salieron al pasillo, de inmediato se toparon con Inui Takashi y Kaidoh. Oishi golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondió

-Se puede saber que demonios pasa aquí?...- exigió saber la encargada del grupo, seguida de cerca por su nieta en un adorable pijama, aunque solo Kaoru noto ese detallé (N/A: Ha! Este chico no se le escapa nada, lo que hace el amor ... XD)

-No sabemos sumire sensei

-Kawamura, Inui abran esa puerta

-Hai – de inmediato Sadahiaru abrió la puerta, la primera en entrar fue la entrenadora que encendió la luz, solo para ver un manojo de pies, plumas, mantas, cabellos sobresaliendo de alguna parte debajo de los cuerpos enmarañados.

-**Se puede saber que rayos prenden al hacer este escándalo**?

desde debajo de las mantas se escucho un clásico gruñido muy parecido a un –Dama mada dane Senpais...¬¬

-Ryoma- Kun estas bien? – pregunto la solicita Sakuno, acercándose muy preocupada al nudo humano

-Eiji estas bien- el solicito Syuhichiro acudió a la ayuda de su amigo

-. - el pelirrojo tenia los ojitos de espiral y apenas podía respirar abajo del corpulento Momoshiro

-Vamos Momo-chan quiétate de allí – decía Oishi intentando liberar esa enmarañada bola de carne y mantas

-Mamá...no quiero despertarme aun tengo mucho sueño...- murmuraba el Oji violeta – 5 minutos mas...

-Ya sáquenlos de allí...¬¬- ordeno la instructora, los mayores obedecieron y fueron a ayudar aquel grupo. A pesar que los chicos intentaron colaborar lo mejor que pudieron para liberarlos, les llevo algo de tiempo, paresia que se hubieran atado a propósito.

Una vez que los tres quedaron liberados, fueron sentados uno halado del otro, frente a ellos una muy molesta Sumire esperaba, cuando vio que ya respiraban tranquilos tuvieron que hacer frente al interrogatorio de su molesta entrenadora

-En que rayos están pensando?..¬¬

-Etto...- Eiji no supo bien que contestar así que re rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba

-jejeje Perdón...U.U – atino a decir un avergonzado Momoshiro

-...- Echizen mantenía su característico rostro serio

-A ver tu Echizen habla...¬¬ - ordeno Ryusaki sensei

-Yo no se nada- comento, luego volteo su rostro hacia sus compañeros de habitación- cuando me di cuenta este par de personas me atacaron ...¬¬

-La culpa es de Momo

-La culpa es de Eiji...

dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose acusadoramente el uno al otro

-Fue Tu culpa Momo

-No la tuya Eiji

-...¬¬

-..¬¬

-Ya basta, la gente quiere dormir...¬¬

-Fhsss...¬¬

-Ya déjense de escándalos...U.U

-No nos asusten quieren...?

-Perdón...Y.Y U.U- se disculparon nuevamente los dos, oyeron a la entrenadora suspirar mientras se rascaba sus cabellos despeinados

-Ya vamos a dormir... – sugirió

-Esta bien todos a sus cuartos- ordeno el capitán

-Buenas noches- dijo el grupo de Inui mientras centraba en su cuarto, Fuji y Oishi siguieron al capitán

-Nos vemos mañana n.n

-Descansen – sugirió Kawa

Antes que salir de ese cuarto la mujer mayor agrego con un tono de vos que no daba margen al desafió ni a la negación - Con ustedes tres hablare mañana o mejor dicho hoy, a las 9 de la mañana y será mejor que no lleguen tarde... ¬¬

-Hai...

Todo volvió a silenciarse después de menudo escándalo.

La mañana llego inexorable y con ella un día perfecto para Esquiar, las jóvenes instructoras del hotel salieron a una hora muy temprana, como era su costumbre, pero en esta ocasión iban acompañadas de un par de muchachos muy apuestos. Los cuatro caminaron hasta las Aerosillas fueron recibido por un trío de jóvenes que observaron con curiosidad a las dos parejas

-Buenos días Chicos

-Tenshi-san que hermosas estas hoy - dijo uno de los muchachos, automáticamente Tezuka se puso alerta

-Pero miren a la peque que bonita amaneció hoy- dijo otro

-Gracias chicos.- sonrió kaubeli siguiéndole un poco el juego

-Día perfecto para Esquiar verdad?- observo el tercero tratando de evadir las malas vibraciones que emanaban del par de muchachos que acompañaban a las sobrinas del dueño

-Se ve espectacular!- afirmo la oji verde

-Es Raro en ustedes traer compañía a esta hora- comento el más alto de los trabajadores – siempre lo hacen solas

-Son unos amigos – comenzó a explicar la ambarina, Tezuka se adelanto y tomo la palabra

-Tezuka Kunimitsu mucho gusto

-Fuji Syusuke encantado n.n

-Mucho gusto – saludaron los tres jóvenes, La castaña rojiza noto cierto celos por parte de su Novio (N/A: ♥¬♥) así que opto por presentarlos formalmente

-Ellos son unos amigos y trabajan hace años en este lugar – señalo al más alto – El es Kohichi - el mencionado hizo una reverencia- Takano – otra reverencia- y Shu que imito a los otro dos

-Mucho gusto

-El placer es nuestro verdad Tezuka n—n?- Cuestiono Syusuke de lo mas divertido

-Mucho Gusto ..¬¬

-Así que ustedes planean subir a la sima con las pequeñas...- comento Shu para cambiar un poco el ambiente

-Deben ser muy buenos – agrego Takano

-Ya dejemos esto las chicas se atrasaran- dijo Kohichi mientras esperaba recibir la silla dónde iría la primera pareja

-Gracias chicos

-Nos vemos a tu regreso – el más alto le guiño un ojo y dejo que la silla elevara a la pelirroja y a su compañero de lentes

La siguiente pareja se sentó y comenzaron a elevarse, una mueca de fastidio se dibujo en el rostro de kaubeli, Syusuke mas que complacido con la situación reía por lo bajo

-No creo que debes preocuparte por Tezuka n.n – dijo por fin

-He? O.O

-Él es algo serio pero es buen chico lo conozco de años

-Porque me dices eso?

-Porque es obvio que no te agrada verlo cerca de tu hermana

-Tanto se nota?

-n.n..

-Muchas gracias Fuji-kun por acompañarme

-Es un placer n.n

-Por lo que me contaste Eiji-kun esta en problemas

-Yo creo que si n—n

-Eso te párese divertido?

-Por supuesto... además imagina su cara cuando se entere que yo vine en su lugar XD- la sonrisa se amplio e incluso abrió sus preciosos ojos - no creas que no me di cuenta del interés que tiene Kikumaru en ti

-O/--/O...

-Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Este no se que decirle. Si esta en mis manos claro n/n – la pequeña Kagami estaba asombrada de ver aquellos ojos tan enigmáticamente atrayentes

-Pues solo deja que aquellos dos se diviertan – señalo a la pareja delante de ellos- e intenta disfrutar de la compañía de Eiji (N/A Este Fuji me dejo con el ojo cuadrado desde cuando tan preocupado por el bienestar de Kuni-chan 0.0?)

-Pues... creo que lo haré...

-Que bien – ya casi llegaban a la sima- y ahora quiero ver lo buena que eres Esquinado n.n!

-Jejejejeje sera un placer n/n

Tanto Tenshi como Tezuka esperaban a la otra pareja a lo lejos, disimuladamente se tomaron la mano.

-Que pena que Eiji-kun no pudo venir

-El se lo busco

-Pero me hubiera gustado que este día fuera especial para kaubeli

-Hablare con Ryusaki sensei

-Muchas gracias Kunimitsu – sus miradas se cruzaron el anhelo de un beso se quedo flotando entre los dos, pero casi de inmediato fueron interrumpidos por Fuji (N/A: No podía con su genio tenia que hacer maldad...u.u)

-Preciosa vista verdad Tezuka n--n?

-Si...¬¬

-Realmente es una muy bella especialmente a esta hora de la mañana – agrego la ambarina

-Pareciera como que solo estas tu y la montaña verdad? – secundo la pelinegra

-Es cierto n.n- los cuatro se quedaron observando el paisaje en silencio por un rato, hasta que Kaubeli observo a su compañero que le hacia una señal , ella comprendió de inmediato

-Onee-chan nosotros bajaremos primero? – dijo de repente

-Pues me párese bien – respondió Tenshi algo asombrada con al actitud de su hermana

-Y tu cuida de mi hermana...¬¬ - acto seguido sonrió a Fuji y salió disparada - nos vemos abajo

-Me debes una Tezuka n-n- susurró El prodigio en el oído de su capitán para luego ponerse en posición - Bueno me adelantó n.n - Fuji siguió a la pelinegra

-Ya los alcanzaremos – Respondió Tenshi que estaba a punto de iniciar el descenso pero una mano la sujeto- que sucede Kuni... - no termino de preguntar ya que sus labios fueron cubiertos por una apasionada boca (N/A: KYA!...Kuni-chan al poder WoW! Jejejejeje continuemos U/./U)

mientras tanto en el Hostería...

-Y que te dijo la profesora Sumire?

-Nada...¬¬

-No es cierto a te hizo quedar luego de hablar con nosotros

-... ¬¬

-Y porque traes esa cara?

-Por nada...¬¬

-Vamos habla Ochibi

-Ya deja de molestar Momo-senpai – se va a caminando hacia el comedor

-Que amargado... – suspira - Oye espérame!- corre tras él, al entrar comedor encuentran a todo el grupo –pero si están todos aquí

-**NO todos T.T** – remarco Eiji

-Bueno no te pongas así pronto regresaran –consoló Oishi

-Porque no me espero..T.T

-Porque la cita era a primera hora y tú tenias que hablar con Ryusaki sensei – afirmo Inui

-Yo quería ir ToT

-Bueno ya no podías hacer nada mejor que la acompañara Syusuke... n-n"

-...¬¬

-Bueno Eiji-sempai no te enojes ya iras a Esquiar con tu novia...XD

-Momoshitro...¬¬

-Ta bien no te enojes – El oji violeta se rasco la cabeza mientras toleraba la mirada asesina de Eiji – "párese que esto del mal humor es contagioso U.U" – pensó Momo

-De echo no nos dijeron que fue lo que les dijo – pregunto le buen Taka-san

-Solo que no volviéramos hacer escándalo porque al regreso nos esperaba un castigo ejemplar

-Ya veo con razón me pidió que preparara un nuevo jugo de vegetales- remarco Inui

-NANI O.O O.O O.O?- los tres palidecieron de solo mencionar aquel brebaje, sin contar que el resto del grupo se erizo cual gato asustado

-n.n"...- sakuno tomo la palabra - Bueno vamos a desayunar?

-Buena idea que pedimos ♥.♥ ♦.♦ - Eiji y Momo reaccionaron a la vez..

En las cercanías del comedor

-Realmente eres muy buena Beli-chan

-Muchas gracias Syu-chan- la pelinegra le dedico una linda sonrisa (N/A: desde cuando estos dos se tutean... no puedo dejarlos solos...¬¬)

-Pues en verdad me costo seguirte n-n

-También eres muy rápido no creas que no note tu habilidad

-n.n...

Mas a tras se encontraban El capitán y su novia (N/A: KYA!)

-Realmente eres bueno Kunumitsu

-Gracias

-Dime planearon algo para hacer esta tarde?

-Me gustaría llevarte de paseo

-La idea no me desagrada

-Que bueno

-Acaso eso es una sonrisa Tezuka n---n? – cuestiono un punzante Tensai

-No se de que hablas Fuji ...¬¬ - la sonrisa del perverso castaño se amplio mas

-Tu sabes n---n

-no se …¬¬

-Tenshi Onee-chan vamos a comer me muero de hambre!!!!- suplico la oji verde

-De acuerdo vamos- afirmo la mayor - seguramente también deben estar preocupada por ti.. . – comento con cierta sorna

-No sé de que hablas... o.o?

-Tal vez de cierto gatito pelirrojo

-Onee-chan O/-/O

-Ji ji ji...Hay Imouto te favorece le color bermellón…- acto seguido la molesta Oji verde corrió a su hermana por los pasillos. Fuji y Tezuka se quedaron mas atrás observándolas

-Me agrada mucho tu novia tiene un no se que perverso... n—n –Comento el castaño

-...¬/¬

-NO te atrevas anegar que es tu novia, mira que hasta el despistado de Ryoma se dio cuenta de tu raro comportamiento en su presencia - esto ultimo no era verdad, pero ver sonrojarse a su serio capitán valía cada mentira (N/A: condenado Fuji esta torturando a My love jajaja XD)

-No voy a decir nada para divertirte...¬¬

-No es necesario.. n.n – alegó el oji celeste al alejo un poco

-Syusuke... – llamo el de lentes el aludido volteo curioso era raro que lo tratara por su nombre de pila – Gracias

-No hay de que..n.n

-Vamos a desayunar

-Me párese bien n-n – ambos apresuraron el paso intentando darle alcance a las jóvenes

En el comedor se encontraban todos intentando hacer que Eiji comiera algo

-Te comportas como niño – alego Momoshiro

-Mira quien habla...¬¬

-No sé de que estas hablando?

-Fhssss...

-Que significa eso víbora...¬¬?

-Piensa lo que quieras Fhsss...¬¬

-Bueno no discutan desde tan temprano U-U- puntualizo Taka-san

-Si Sumire se entera los dejara sin salida – comento casual Inui, tanto Eiji como Momo casi se ponen de piedra

-Bueno no se pongan así... n.n – consoló Oishi

-Oishi...T.T

-Que sucede Eiji?

-Porque no regresan

-Tranquilo Eiji-kun –Intervino Sakuno que hasta el momento solo se limito a ser oyente en el asunto- Beli-chan me dijo que todas las mañanas hacen el mismo recorrido y no tardan demasiado en hacerlo deben estar por volver

-Tu crees Ryusaki-chan?

-Claro n-n

-Un te falta mucho senpai... ¬¬

-Ochibi no seas así T.T

-Echizen No ayudes... ¬¬ - era la primera vez en días que kaoru se tomaba el tiempo de dirigirle una mirada al príncipe; callados casi como acto reflejo el mencionado se puso a la defensiva

-Cual es **Su** problema Senpai..¬¬?- pidió saber el novato lleno de arrogancia

-**Tu** eres el problema Fhsssss...¬¬- espeto el mas alto, los demás se quedaron absolutamente asombrado del grado de hostilidad que emanaba de los dos no entendía el porque de aquella reacción, Sakuno estaba en una encrucijada no supo que hacer. (N/A: Esta niña...¬¬)

El ambiente se puso tan tenso que casi podría decirse que se cortaba con un cuchillo, justo en ese momento; Las voces de las hermanas llegaron a oídos del grupo, las puertas se corrieron y las dos jóvenes fueron recibidas por aquel ambiente

-Buenos días- saludo la mayor

-Descansaron? – pregunto la mas baja mientras seguía a su hermana hacia la mesa donde estaban enfrentados en una batalla silenciosa Ryoma y kaoru

-Kaidoh-kun no es verdad?

-Hai, Fhsss...

-Me permites 5 minutos...

-Claro...- algo extrañado el oji azul siguió a la castaña fuera del lugar, en la puerta fueron interceptados por Kunimitsu y Syusuke –Buenos días

-Buenos días – saludaron los dos chicos y observaron a la entrenadora salir seguida del peli negro

-Que abra pasado n-n?

-No se...¬¬

-No te iras a poner celoso verdad n--n?

-...¬¬ - Fuiji sonrió al notar la venita en al frente del capitán –bueno vamos a averiguar que paso n-n – sin mas los dos entraron al lugar

-Syusuke...¬¬

-Buenos días Eiji n.n! – Cómo era de esperarse el tensai no hizo caso a la cara de enojo de su compañero- que vamos a desayunar muero de hambre n.n?

-Buenos días Fuji-sempai

-Ryusaki-chan dime que paso con Kaoru?

-Este...pues...

-Yo te cuento Fuji-senpai..- intervino Momoshiro- Nuestro Ochibi y la serpiente pues tuvieron un mal sueño y se levantaron de malas...comenzaron a gruñirse como de costumbre

-Estas equivocado Momo-chan en esta ocasión fue distinto – intervino Inui mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-Si no se como explicarlo pero parecían estar en un partido sin raqueta fue extraño...

-Echizen que paso?

-Yo no sé que tiene... ¬¬

Afuera en el corredor...

Después de caminar varios minutos en absoluto silencio, y habiéndose alejado lo suficiente la castaña rojiza se detuvo, a su vez Kaoru se preguntaba, de que rayos quería hablarle aquella joven.

-Tienes idea de lo que quiero decirte verdad? – la incertidumbre era evidente en su varonil rostro- Realmente Sakuno-chan es muy despistada...

-Porque dice eso.. ¬¬

-Tranquilo no me mal interpretes...- lo calmo – solo digo que es una despistada porque confunde admiración con amor

-Cómo dice?

-Escúchame bien Kaidoh-kun, la pequeña necesita tiempo - El oji azul intento hablar- deja que termine luego me preguntas lo que desees– el solo afirmo con la cabeza y guardo silencio – No debes dejar que los celos te dominen, mucho menso ahora ya que ella aun no sabe en verdad lo que siente... se que es difícil, pero por lo que veo. La pequeña te paresia mucho y si aprende a verte como algo más que un amigo en el que pueda confiar...

-Porque me dice eso? – interrumpió el oji azul sin poder contener su curiosidad

-Solo porque veo y percibo muy bien la cosas ...- el frunció el seño – tenias intenciones de caerte a golpes con Echizen si no interrumpíamos verdad? – kaoru se sonrojo y volteo el rostro

-No es su problema...¬/¬

–Bueno no quería inmiscuirme, solo me pareció bueno sacarte de allí para que la linda Sakuno no vea como se caían a golpes

-OH!

-No me digas que no notaste la carita que tenia? – el negó con la cabeza mucho más apenado- Bueno, bueno... creo que tu enfoque estaba en otra cosa, establezco que la pobre no hubiera sabido a quien apoyar n.n

-Fhsssssss

-Hay!... es como ella tedescribe... – el la miro desconcertado – Dijo que eras un buen chico pero algo solitario, que tu cara de chico malo solo era una mascara...

-Ella dijo eso?

-Si... así que no creas que no te tiene en cuenta, eres especial para ella... –sin mas comenzó a volverla salón comedor - bueno creo que mejor regresamos

-Antes que Boucho se enoje conmigo...

-Exacto n/./n – ella sonrió divertida

-Usted le agrada mucho, es muy raro en el capitán

-Bueno él me interesa no lo voy a negar pero creo que Kunimitsu no le agrada ser demostrativo... por eso me gusta ponerlo en aprietos n.n

-"El capitán esta en problemas"- pensó Kaoru al escuchar a la castaña

-(Ni lo digas si hasta párese el clon de Fuji-senpai)

-"tienes razon..."

-(Estas contento verdad?)

-"No sé, de que hablas"

-( A mi no me engañas te puso de buen humor lo que te dijo... jejeje la muñeca nos tiene en cuenta... ah! que linda...n/—/n)- sin pode evitarlo Kaoru relajo su semblante

-"Valla miren eso"- Se dijo a si misma la ambarina es que el joven junto a ella sonrió tímidamente -"Hay Saku-chan porque no te das cuenta de lo que te pierdes...n-n"- pensó Kagami

Cuando llegaron al comedor fueron recibidos por un grupo entusiasta que intentaba decidir que harían luego

-Onee-chan porque tardaste tanto tenemos hambre!

-Porque no comieron?

-Es que Tezuka no nos dejo n.n– aclaro Fuji muy divertido la ver a su capitán algo sonrojado

-que bueno que llego Kagami-sam muero de hambre T.T

-Gracais por esperarme Tezuka-kun- el apenas hizo un movimiento con al cabeza - n-n... Lamento la tardanza y si no les molesta les agradecería queme llamaran por mi nombre así será mas fácil

-Es cierto nosotras podemos llamarlos por sus nombres verdad?

-Claro! -Respondieron todos al unísono

-Bien chicos que tal si desayunamos

-Hai!- la joven hizo una señal y un grupo de mujeres trajeron un abundante desayuno para todos. Aunque una pregunta quedo rondando en el ambiente nadie se atrevía a hacerla, de echo esperaban que el capitán la hiciera, mas el manteniendo su postura habitual, no daba señales de hacerla. Así que Fuji tomo la palabra (N/A: Este Fuji ...Y.Y)

-Por cierto Tenshi-san me podrías responder una pregunta?- . consulto el oji celeste luciendo aquella mirada perversa,

-Por supuesto Syusuke-san – Ella espero la pregunta, mas algo lo detuvo

-No mejor no... creo que no soy el indicado en preguntar n.n – todos volvieron a atender lo que tenían en su plato

-Bien... – afirmo ella entendiendo a al perfección el juego en el que la quería meter, tenia mucha practica con ese tipo de personas no por nada había padecido a su querida amiga Nicole- "Syusuke Fuji es solo un aprendiz a su lado n.n" - pensó diversita (N/A: me pregunto como será Nicole si su amiga dice eso O.O..creo que lo averiguaremos muy pronto XD)

-Onee-chan porque te llevaste a kaoru-san?- pregunto a quemarropa la indiscreta niña haciendo que la mayoría se atragantara con lo que comía

-Solo necesitaba pedirle que me ayudara con las lecciones de Saku-chan – contesto la ambarina mientras degustaba su té

Fue el turno de Ryoma de dejar de comer, por alguna extraña razón su estomago se había cerrado, el ultimo bocado lo trago a al fuerza.

-O-O no sabia que la serpiente sabia esquiar- dijo el oji violeta- le robaron el puesto a Ochibi

-Nadie me robo nada...¬¬

-Bueno entonces practicaremos un rato verdad kawamura-san?

-Claro pero no espere mejoras...n.n"

-Si me disculpan debo ir a hablar con mi Tío – sin mas la castaña salió del lugar

-Bien Ahora que sabemos que iremos a esquiar nos tenemos que preparar- Sugirió Oishi

-si la verdad es precioso el lugar donde fuimos hoy podríamos ir no te párese Beli-chan?

-Me encantaría llevarlos allí pero solo es para profesionales

-Yo se Esquiar muy bien – afirmo Kikumaro

-No lo dudo solo que estaría bien que nos divirtamos todos juntos

-Por mi no habría problema - dijo kawamura

-Me ofrecí a ayudarlo – secundo Inui

-Pero es alumno de mi hermana

-No quiero molestarla con mis torpezas...n.n"

-Para eso estamos Kawamura-san

-Que tal si vamos a la pista y practicamos con suerte subiremos a la intermedia esta tarde

El grupo salió con nos ánimos muy altos a prepararse para la tarea de enseñar a kawamura y a Sakuno a salir a delante. Adelante Salio Eiji, Oishi Kawa,Kaoru e Inui, seguidos por Tesuka, Fuji, Sakuno y Kaubeli. Mucho mas atrás Momo y Ryoma

-Bien ire a avisarle a mi hermana lo que vamos a hacer

-Perfecto las esperamos en el lugar de siempre n.n

-Sakuno vienes conmigo?

-No aun debo ir a cambiarme nos vemos afuera

-Ok... - sin más la pequeña kagami fue en pos de su hermana, Fuji y Tezuka salieron a fuera mientras que, la muñeca de trenzas caminaba despacio, solo para tener una excusa para hablar con Ryoma y poder explicarle que ella no había tenido anda que ver con al decisión de que Kaoru le enseñara. (N/A: Rayos se esta por excusando y no tiene porque que niña esta... U.U), ya casi llegaba a su habitación, pero como era su costumbre doblo donde no debía y se termino perdiendo,(N/A: esta niña no tiene remedio Y-Y) así que tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos estaba llegando al pasillo principal cuando oyó la vos de su príncipe, así que aceleró el paso pero al llegar junto a el, Ryoma elevo al voz asustándola

-YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR MOMO-SENPAI...¬¬

-No te enojes Ryoma solo digo que deberías tratar mejor a Ryusaki-chan si realmente quieres salir con ella

-QUIEN DICEN QUE QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA...¬¬?

-No se talvez sea porque paresias muy entusiasmado cuando la tenias sobre ti – removió el cabello del príncipe pero este de un manotazo quieto al mano-

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS MOMO-SENPAI...¬¬

-Yo no digo tonterías si hasta te puso de mal humor que la serpiente la entrenara

-ESO ES MENTIRA...¬¬

-HeY admítelo te gusta, hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa! Amor joven XD!!

-A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA NIÑA, ES TORPE, DESPISTADA, ES UNA MOLESTIA CONSTANTE SIEMPRE MIRÁNDOME CON ESA CARA DE BOREGO Y... – las palabras con saña salieron atropelladas pero se detuvieron casi de inmediato al notar la figura justo tras Momoshiro (N/A: te vas a arrepentir de esto Ryoma Echizen de eso me encargo yo...¬¬)

-Ahora que te pasa?- bromeo el moreno- seguro que lo que dices no es cierto verdad?

-Disculpen – dijo la muñeca al pasar como bólido justo al más alto

-O.o...espero que no te halla oído...

-No creo –aseguro Echizen con un tono de apatía

-Por si acaso síguela...¬¬

-Yo no le hice nada...¬¬

-Muévete es una orden de tu Senpai...¬¬

-Que no lo haré...¬¬

-Mira yo no perdono que alguien haga llorar a una mujer así que muévete o te enseñare los que es ser caballero a patadas...¬¬

-Dama mada dane ...¬¬- a regaña dientes el príncipe (N/A: Príncipe de la basura... ¬¬) correo por donde la había visto pro ultima vez.

Lo que el no sabia era que la aturdida muñeca no se había a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, logro salir al exterior del hotel y camino sin sentido por más de 15 minutos, el frió calaba sus huesos pero no tanto así que decidió observara los demás desde lejos como siempre lo había echo, no tenia ganas de enfrentar al joven que sin saberlo le había roto el corazón.

Por lo tanto se encamino al restaurante en el que habían tomado aquel rico chocolate con kaoru; Una vez allí se dio cuenta que tendría una mejor vistas se subía a la Airosilla, como ya la habían visto con la entrenadora no creí tener problema, se en camino cabizbaja hasta el lugar, espero pacientemente en al fila hasta que llego su turno

-Señorita – pregunto Takano

-He?

-Es su turno – confirmo el joven

-Bien..

-Disculpe y su abrigo? – no pudo no preguntar paresia algo perturbada

-Ha necesito uno?

-Es que allí arriba hace bastante frió n-n – explico divertido

-Bueno yo...- no sabia que decir, pero de golpe le llegaron las palabras indicadas- solo voy a subir a observar el paisaje y bajo – mintió

-ya veo bien que tenga un buen paseo entonces.. – dijo el muchacho – no le molesta que la suba con alguien mas es que hay mucha demanda hoy?

-No hay problema –respondió ella mientras tomaba su lugar cinto a otra persona junto a ella pero la ignoro- Takano se quedo algo preocupado mientras la veía alejarse

Sakuno sintió el aire frió que golpeaba su rostro se estremeció pero no le importo las palabras del príncipe se repetían, cual CD de alta definición en su cabeza, una y otra vez haciéndola sentir miserable. Sumida en su cúmulo de tristeza y desazón, no se percato del cambio de clima. Es que así como si nada las nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, el frió se hizo más marcado una pequeña bola blanca mojo la punta de su nariz. Ella elevo le rostro al cielo mientras que hacia todo lo que podía para no llorar

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es seguir hasta arriba y esperar que amaine la tormenta- un brazo protector la rodeo brindándole su calor - en la cima debe haber algún refugio no lo crees Saku-chan?

-Senpai...- dijo Quesada mente

-Aquí no hay nadie pequeña – apretó la frágil figura contra si - puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Kaoru-chan...- susurro la muñeca mientras comenzaba a llorar abrazada a su querido amigo

Continuara...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

**Nota del autor**

**Angie**: KYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! LOVE ETERNO PARA MI ADORADO KAO-CHAN ♥0♥!!!! Bien espero no me maten por dejarla ahí pero me párese que cada vez se pone mejor XD... ustedes que opina...? no olviden dejarme su opinión y nuevamente mil disculpas por haber desaparecido .

**Nos vemos en 15 días cuando se vuelva abrir mi loca mente y esta Tormenta se desate por completo XDDDDD( si quieren saber sintonicen esta Angie-señal, por el mismo Angie –canal!...jajajajajaja XDDDDD)**

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los quiero mucho no lo olviden)


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Bueno gente linda aquí Angie de nuevo y cumpliendo fecha de entrega...XD (**Sess: Que milagro...¬¬**) es un milagro que YO no te halla matado aun...¬¬ silencio por favor...(**Sess: ...¬¬)** Bien como les decía aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia loca que solo a mi se me ocurre XD

Antes que nada deseo agradecer a quienes hallan leído mi historia sin importar lo loca que este n.n.. Y ahora mis saludos especiales a los que se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme un par de líneas

**AmyChan91**: jajaja creo que todas apostamos que Saku-chan se quedara con Kaoru ..pero y uno no sabe las mañas de ese Neko negro...¬¬. espero te guste este cap.

**Marip**: si esa conciencia debe hacer algo espero que este capitulo llene esa perspectiva XD

**Eri-chan**: mi peque linda gracias por tu paciencia, en verdad necesito que me apoyes y tu siempre estas ahí GRACIAS espero tu opinión

**Dany-Chan**: jajaja ves la paciencia tiene su recompensa aquí estoy XD. Angie es mala y lo confirmaras mas adelante...bien espero que este cap te ponga más loquita nee?( Angie con su traje de diablo XD)

**Viridiana**: Aquí estoy de nuevo debes saber que me encantan tus review, por cierto mi querido esposo te manda saludos (**Sess: no es cierto...¬¬)..**que grosero...cállate...¬¬( **Sess...¬¬) **bien continuemos verdad que Kuni-chan es un amor ♥.♥, Fuji nunca cambiara U.U...soy una privilegiada fui la única mujer en esas aguas termales Wi! Jajaja por cierto espero te guste esto y como veras Oishi sigue tan bueno como siempre nee?

**Onnakitsune**: que bueno que te genere esa inquietud así seguirás leyendo XD ( soy mala sin remedio jajajaj)

**Yame-chan:** Hola peque aquí estoy y sabes que adoro tus review. Te cuento un secreto... Las hermanas son mis chicas favoritas XD, tal ves Kao x saku no hay mucho porque es el preludio de lo mejor no te párese?. Ryoma es un caso serio uno no sabe que postura poner bueno yo si (raqueta en mano...¬¬) pero bueno así es esto bueno yo te agradezco tu bonito review y sabes una cosa me encanta hablar contigo, ASÍ QUE UNA MENCIÓN ESPECAL A MI PEQUE YAME-CHAN n.n para que presumas con tus amigas jajajaja XD. Trata que tu mamacita no se enoje porque sino dirá que soy mala influencia jajajajaja (**Sess: es muy cierto...¬¬)** CALLATE... ¬¬... ASH! ejem... Gomen nasai... prosigamos... bueno ya espero tu siguiente comentario

Bien aquí termine con los saludos ahora las aclaraciones y luego la historia que la disfruten

**Aclaraciones...**

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

Sakuno sintió el aire frió que golpeaba su rostro se estremeció pero no le importo las palabras del príncipe se repetían, cual CD de alta definición en su cabeza, una y otra vez haciéndola sentir miserable. Sumida en su cúmulo de tristeza y desazón, no se percato del cambio de clima. Es que así como si nada las nubes negras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, el frió se hizo más marcado una pequeña bola blanca mojo la punta de su nariz. Ella elevo le rostro al cielo mientras que hacia todo lo que podía para no llorar

-Creo que lo más conveniente es seguir hasta arriba y esperar que amaine la tormenta- un brazo protector la rodeo brindándole su calor - allí debe haber algún refugio no lo crees Saku-chan?

-Senpai...- dijo ella quedadamente

-Aquí no hay nadie pequeña – apretó la frágil figura contra si - puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Kaoru-chan...- susurro la muñeca mientras comenzaba a llorar abrazada a su querido amigo

**Capitulo XVI: Caos / sentimientos/ el clima empeora (Parte1)**

El cielo claro y limpio comenzó a cubrirse de nubes. Oscureció todo gradualmente, tornándose cada vez mas frió, no escapo a los ojos expertos de la profesora de Esquí aquel sucedo tan inesperado. Tampoco se le filtro el echo de que la pequeña Sakuno no se encontraba en la zona. Observo una vez mas el cielo frunció el ceño

-"Esto no es bueno"- pensó preocupada –"Es un frente frió..." - mientras observaba trato de agudizar la vista fija en aquellos Cumulonimbus formarse con una densidad peligrosa

-Que sucede Tenshi? – Pregunto una vos profunda - Que te preocupa? - insistió en averiguar el oji avellana

Ella por su parte no dejo de observar el horizonte cada vez mas oscuro luego de un momento por fin rompió el silencio señalando lo que le preocupaba

-Vez esas nubes oscuras y pesadas –El de lentes siguió las indicaciones y observo

-Si las veo se ven muy amenazadoras – razono Kunimitsu y no se equivocaba en sus razonamientos

-Lo son... –Confirmo Tenshi - teniendo encuentra el calor que hizo esta mañana... - dudo un momento en seguir pero al final continuo - Ese es un frente frió demasiado abrupto, por lo que veo nevará muy pronto y eso solo será le comienzo...

-Eso es normal no?

-Si claro... Pero esas nubes son distintas – volteo a ver el rostro de su novio- por favor avísale a los chicos que regresen mientras voy a ver a mi tío debo consultarle unas dudas que tengo – el asintió – **merci beaucoup l'amour mien/ Muchas gracias amor mío/**- dijo ella sonriendo mientras rozó sus labios con el joven de castaño a modo de pequeña despedida.

Tezuka la vio alejarse con premura, en ese poco tiempo que compartieron había aprendido a verla tan tranquila, que hasta la mínima alteración era notoria para él. Algo malo pasaba, avanzo un poco y se topo con Eiji y Kaubeli que reían muy divertidos luego de una competencia de Snowbord que habían tenido

-Dónde esta mi hermana Tezuka-san? – la pelinegra observaba su alrededor muy extrañada

-Ella dijo que iría a ver a tu Tío - contesto el mas alto con simpleza

-Y porque? – Esta vez fue Eiji quien habló- hubo algún problema Boucho?

-Ella también dijo que deberían reunir a todos – asevero el capitán

-Es muy extraño no dijo nada mas?– quiso saber la pequeña oni verde.

Tezuka tomo la palabra nuevamente, señalo el mismo lugar que había indicado la pelirroja

-Solo menciono aquellas nubes – la ojiverde volteo y se topo con los cúmulos negros que oscurecieron todo el cielo, el semblante juvenil se torno desmesuradamente serio

-Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Fuji que había llegado acompañado de Inui

–Algún problema? – insistió en preguntar el Data king

-Dónde están los demás?- respondió la pelinegra muy seria

-Taka-san y Oishi ya venían Ryoma y Momo no aparecieron, supongo que deben estar con Sakuno y Kaoru que tampoco los me visto por aquí – justo en ese instante parecieron Oishi y kawamura, seguidos por Momoshiro

-Porque están todos aquí? Que regalan XD- pregunto el Moreno muy divertido

-Dónde esta Saku-chan? – insistió en saber kagami

-No lo se la ultima vez que al vi – Momo no quiso mencionar el altercado entre Ryoma así que mintió- pues fue en el comedor pensé que estaba contigo

-Todos debemos ir al Hotel! – volvia a insistir la pequeña esquiadora del grupo

-Porque? – quiso saber Eiji al ver el drástico cambio de su nueva amiga

-El clima se pondrá peor – dijo simplemente

Acto seguido se deslizo ladera abajo tomando el mismo rumbo dónde su hermana había desaparecido. El grupo estaba desconcertado sin entender a ciencia cierta que es lo que le sucedía a la pequeña Kagami, fue entonces que el capitán haciéndose cargo de la situación ordeno

-Ya escucharon muévanse-

El grupo siguió a la joven instructora bastante extrañado con el comentario sobre el clima. Mas al poco tiempo de comenzaron la marcha de retorno, la nieve comenzó a caer copiosamente acompañada por ráfagas de viento que fueron aumentando la fuerza gradualmente; que impedía el avance. En esa ocacion Les tomo el doble de tiempo llegar hasta la hostería.

Calados hasta los huesos por aquella tormenta tan repentina, el grupo entró en el Hall central completamente humedecido. Fueron recibido por el crepitar de un majestuoso fuego. Todos se acercaron a la gran chimenea buscando calor; mientras se quitaban las ropas húmedas algunas mucamas retiraron los abrigos. Cuando Kaubeli se aseguro que todos estuvieron cómodos y más relajados, se disculpo y fue en pos de su hermana.

-Dónde estaban?- cuestiono una voz conocida que hizo girar las cabezas de todo el grupo

-Ochibi hace cuanto estas aquí? – cuestión el Neko mientras lo abrazaba

-10 minutos – respondió simplemente el interpelado

-Y Sakuno? – indago Momoshiro,

Quien se había acercado a él cuando fue rescatado, por la madre de Seigaku, de las opresores brazos de Eiji, el oji violeta lo observó directo a su felino rostro esperando ver algún vestigio de sentimientos en aquellos ojos dorados (N/A: Si como si eso fuese posible...¬¬)

-No la vi... – afirmo el novato

-Como que **NO la** viste si tu... – Takeshi dejo la acusación por un momento ya que fue interrumpido por el reportero del televisor, el aparato fue encendido por uno de los encargados del hotel, que buscaba algo de información sobre el clima.

-"**_Alerta de tormenta en la zona de Osaka, un frente frió a provocado la baja abrupta en el termómetro muchas nieve con ráfagas de viento que superan los 70 kilómetros, se espera que empeore en las horas subsiguientes, les recomendamos a los habitantes de las zonas y sus alrededores permanezcan en sus respectivos hogares u hoteles por seguridad._**

_**-Recordemos que estos lugares tuvieron varios estados de alertas provocados por las avalanchas... **_

_**-seguiremos informando a la brevedad..."**_

El noticiero siguió su curso, pero los ojos del grupo se dirigió de inmediato hacia el gran ventanal que les mostraba un panorama completamente cambiado, ya que la nieve había comenzado a caer con mas ímpetu, el viento que la acompañaba hacia cimbrar los cristales.

Mas de inmediato todos se pusieron atento al ver la cara de preocupación de la mujer que acababa de entrar, que no era otra que su entrenadora

-Han visto a Sakuno? – consulto la profesora Sumire muy inquieta, mientras recorría le Hall con su mirada, sin encontrar a su pequeña nieta

-No Sensei no la hemos visto desde tomamos el desayuno todos juntos y decidimos ir a practicar con las señoritas kagami – respondió Tezuka

-A donde se habrá metido? – la ansiedad de la mujer mayor era comprensible

-Por cierto tampoco vía kaoru – afirmo Inui

-Tranquila Sensei seguramente kaoru la esta cuidando - confirmo Oishi

-Eso espero..

-Bueno busquemos a Kaoru-chan a ver si sabe algo – sugirió el pelirrojo

-Seguramente esta en algún lugar del hotel -secundo un solicito Kawamura

-Es una probabilidad – afirmo Inui

-Bien nos dividiremos y buscaremos en cada sector – explico Oishi

-Hai- respondieron todos

–Momo, Ryoma revisen el sector este cerca de la habitaciones – Ordenó el capitán

-Hai - los mencionados desaparecieron de inmediato

-Eiji y Fuji por favor revisen el área al oeste donde están los Karaokes – esta vez fue Oishi quien hablo

-Hai

-Kawa e Inui por favor vallan al sector de juegos

-Hai

-Tezuka y yo nos quedaremos a acompañar a Sumire Sensei

-No debería ir yo a buscarla?

-Mejor no Sensei esperemos aquí talvez llegue en cualquier momento a buscarnos – tranquilizo el Oji verde mientras la ayudaba a volver a su lugar

Así pues comenzó la búsqueda de las dos personas del grupo que faltaban. Mientras algunos recibían los corredores indagando sobre el paradero de esas dos personitas. Dos jóvenes y una mujer muy angustiadas se quedaron esperando.

El silencio se hizo pesado y largo las pocas personas que estaban en el hall central; Comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones. Solo quedaron la entrenadoras y los dos alumnos, a espera de alguna noticia. De pronto a la instructora se le ocurrió que tal vez las sobrinas de su amigo sabían algo y no dudo en comunicárselo

-Tal vez...

-Sucede algo Sensei?

-No solo se me ocurrió que...

-Hable por favor Sumire- sensei

-Por favor Kunimitsu ve a ver en el área de administración pregunta por las sobrinas de Gonzo de seguro esas chicas la han visto

Tanto capitán y sub. capitán compartieron miradas, lo creían poco probable, ya que ellos mismos habían estado con ellas hasta hacia unos 10 o 15 minutos, pero Sumire volvió a decir

-Yo los esperare aquí por favor valla los dos

-De acuerdo Sensei – Afirmo Tezuka

-Ahora regresamos – secundo Oishi

De inmediato ambos muchachos se dirigieron al mostrador dónde consultaron sobre la ubicación de las jóvenes Kagami. Fueron recibidos por una joven amable que les indico la ubicación exacta de la sobrinas del dueño

-Las Señoritas se encuentran en al sala al final del el corredor que esta hacia su derecha - señalo la mujer a cargo de la información

-Habría problema en que fuéramos a hablar con ellas? – consulto Syuhichiro

-No creo exista dificultad – alego ella con un picara sonrisa - sigan por favor n.n

El capitán no se molesto en decir nada solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho, seguido de cerca por el oji verde.

Ya estaban frente de la puerta cuando escucharon una conversación, dado lo elevado del tono se podía escuchar con claridad, al parecer bastante alarmante o al menos eso creyeron los ch¡cos que agudizaron el oído

-Por supuesto que te entiendo , se que haría falta un frente frío para que el aire caliente ascendente sea aún más empujado por la irrupción rápida de las masas inferiores de aire frío. – dijo la menor de las Kagami con un dejo de preocupación

-Acaso no lo estas viendo?- al parecer la mayor exponía su preocupación a su hermana menor -"Prefrente", donde parecería que el aire caliente (en demasía) – remarcó ella. Kunimitsu se asomo por la puerta entre abierta y vio a la ambarina señalando la pantalla –el " prefrente" es "**cortado como una navaja**" por el aire frío... **lo vi en la ladera** – afirmó ella mas preocupada

-Sí yo también...

-Debemos dar el alerta a los demás puestos

-Yo creo que ya deben saberlo

-Hay que bajar a la gente de arriba a la brevedad

-El tío dijo que el viento allá arriba supera los 95 km, será imposible hasta que reduzca la intensidad de la tormenta

-No entiendes que si todo esto sigue así tal vez tengamos problemas peores?

-Lo sé... – el temor se filtro en aquellas palabras - el calor de esta mañana no fue normal

-No me pareció raro... – alego la mayor, para luego bufar molesta mientras pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello - solo que este frente frió salió de la nada debí revisar el estado del tiempo temprano y requerir el pronostico satelital... Soy un Idiota debí hacerlo invariablemente - la misma mano bajo con violencia, un golpe fuerte se escucho en la habitación.

Casi al instante la puerta se terminó de abrir dando paso a ambos jóvenes que no pudieron mas que escuchar lo peligroso de la situación en al que se encontraban.

-Que hacen ustedes aquí? – kaubeli se puso de pie

-Realmente debes disculparnos kaubeli-san pero en verdad las estábamos buscando – señalo el mas bajo de los muchachos – la chica de informes nos dijo dónde encontrarlas

Un cerrado silencio envolvió la habitación, donde los inquisidores ojos avellana no perdían movimiento de la ambarina, esta por su parte nada decía solo observaba con insistencia la pantalla de una computadora

-Escucharon verdad? – cuestiono la peli negra por fin Oishi asintió

-Es muy grave?– La preocupación natural en el sub. Capitán surgió inevitablemente – Estamos en peligro? - ambas chicas guardaron silencio

Tezuka frunció a un más el seño al notar la abstracción de su novia, fue por eso que solo menciono el encargo de su entrenadora

-No encontramos a Ryusaki-chan – indicó simplemente el capitán sin quitar la vista de su enamorada.

La ambarina por su parte cambio radicalmente de postura ya que ahora sujetaba su mano derecha con firmeza; Pero al escuchar lo dicho por el castaño de lente casi de inmediato la vio girar su rostro

-Cómo que no esta? – cuestiono en un tono de marcada inquietud

-No Tenshi-san no la hemos encontrado tampoco a kaoru... Ryusaki –sensie mando a preguntar s ustedes no la habían visto – ambas jóvenes negaron con al cabeza

-No nos podemos quedar aquí vamos con la entrenadora – sugirió el Oji verde

-Nosotras iremos con ustedes en un momento – ambos jóvenes afirmaron con la cabeza y luego salieron al pasillo.

Casi de inmediato los seguidos por la pequeña pelinegra que los detuvo al llamar al mas alto

-Oye Tezuka-san?

-... – el mencionado giro para observar la figura más baja

-Podrías quedarte con mi hermana? - ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados por aquélla repentina petición - ella se siente culpable por no haber revisado el estado del clima como lo hace siempre – agrego

-Pero eso no es culpa de ella- razono Syuhichiro

-Eso yo lo se... pero a veces se excede en responsable... - la pequeña agacho al cabeza- y esto de no saber donde esta Saku-chan no ayuda mucho a su estado de animo

-Tú quédate Tezuka, nosotros veremos que sucede con los demás – Oishi se puso en marcha

-Esta bien – confirmo el capitán, estaba por entrar nuevamente a la habitación pero algo lo detuvo. Observo con cuidado y vio la hermana menor sostenerlo de la manga de su pulóver – sucede algo Kaubeli-san?

-Nada solo quería darte las gracias

-Porque?

-Solo por hacer sonreír a mi hermana – respondió la oji verde luego se alejo unos paso y agrego - pero no creas que te dejare que la alejes de mi – acto seguido saco la lengua y corrió hasta alcanzar a Osihi que la esperaba casi en al recepción

Un apenado capitán de Seigaku meneo al cabeza y volvió a entrar a la habitación, solo para ver a su novia intentando comunicarse con el pequeño restaurante ubicado junto a la base de la airosilla

-Aquí Gaviota adelante nido de águilas... cambio – una fuerte interferencia se escucho por el Inter. Comunicador – Aquí Gaviota... adelante Nido de águilas contesten por favor cambio – mas ruido e interferencia- maldición – murmuro

-Si no te calmas no podrás pensar con claridad – dijo la vos grave y masculina desde la puerta, ella no necesito voltear para saber que su querido castaño se acercaba a ella

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo... no tengo ni idea de cuantas personas hay allí atrapadas

-No ganaras nada poniéndote pesimista – Kunimitsu llego junto a ella en dos grandes zancadas, rodeo el delgado cuerpo femenino, en un cálido abrazo (N/A: KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!) él apoyo su mentó en aquella cabellera rojiza, la oyó suspirar profundo mientras intentaba relajarse – mejor? -consulto por fin

-Sí gracias amor – ella apoyo todos su cuerpo contra el – necesita eso...

-Cuando lo necesites aquí estoy – respondió el galante joven

-ji ji ji será mejor que kaubeli no te escuche decir eso... n/n – bromeo ella volviendo a ser la joven de siempre. Una mueca muy tierna se dibujo en el rostro masculino (N/A:♥.♥...- Angie babea ..♥¬♥)

**En el Hall central**, se encontraban Sumire cada vez mas preocupada, kaubeli Y Oishi intentando tranquilizar a la mujer mayor.

-No se preocupe Sumire-san de seguro la peque sakuno esta en algún rincón intentando comer algún chocolate – bromeo Beli-chan

-Además aun no han aparecido ninguno de los chicos no sabemos como les fue

-Espero este bien... no soportaría que algo malo le pasara ella es lo único que me queda...

-No diga eso sensei

-Tienes razón... solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella

(N/A: PERDON POR HACERLA QUE SE ALARME SUMIRESITA T.T)

**En el karaoke... **

-Eiji deja eso...- sugirió Syusuke

Pero la advertencia llego demasiado tarde ya que el neko al escuchar el aviso choco contra los micrófonos, estos cayeron ruidosamente

-Porque me pasa esto a mi T-T?

-Te dije que no tocaras n.n – volvió a decir un divertido Tensai, mientras ayudaba a recoger todo

-No me regañes y terminemos antes que venga alguien...U/U

-Estoy de acuerdo – se avocaron a la tarea, al terminar salieron al corredor

-Oye Syusuke

-Dime n.n

-Porque no vinimos a esta área nunca?

-Apenas tuvimos tiempo de estar en el hotel, con tantas excursiones - razono el prodigio - no te acuerdas? Apenas tenemos 3 días de llegados. ¿Cómo crees que podemos ver y hacer todo a la vez?

-Tienes razón U.U... - el neko suspiro profundo - ya revisamos todo aquí y ni las luces de la peque y mucho menos de Kaoru-chan

-Será mejor regresar, tal vez nuestros amigos, ya están en el Hall tomándose una rica taza de chocolate

-Hay NO!!.. yo quiero! T.T... – El pelirrojo se puso en movimiento pero Fuji no, fue entonces cuando el acróbata volvió sobre sus pasos y lo jalo diciendo - muévete Syusuke - arrastró a su amigo por los corredores mientras el solo sonreía

-... n.n

**En las cercanías del área de juegos**

Búsqueda infructuosa y minuciosa se llevo acabo consultando a cada persona de aquel sector incluso fueron adjuntados fotos de los buscados. Pero...

-**Cero** por ciento de efectividad en esta búsqueda...Y.Y

-Dónde podrán estar? – Kawamura estaba muy preocupado al igual que Inui.

El viento no dejaba de advertirles de lo peligroso que podía ser que aun no los encontraran, Sadahiaru ajusto sus lentes e intento expresar estas dudas

-Pues...

Pero Takashi no quería escucharlas, porque se angustiaba mas entonces expreso un pedido

-No mejor no des tus estadísticas amigo, solo regresemos tal vez los demás tuvieron mas suerte U.U

-Estoy de acuerdo Taka-san volvamos

Así los dos caminaron hacia el punto de encuentro.

**En los pasillos cercanos a las habitaciones;** se encontraban Momoshiro y Ryoma enfrascados en una disputa personal. Esta había comenzado casi en el instante en que se vieron solos.

El Mayor insistía en saber TODO, lo que hizo, después de salir corriendo tras la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora. El novato de ojos felinos solo contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas que fastidiaban aun más al moreno. Quien suplicaba una y otra vez en que le contara TODO. Como era de suponerse Echizen se arto de aquel parloteo

-YA No insitas Momoshiro-senpai U.U – Echizen estaba arto de repetir siempre la misma parte de la historia

-¿Cómo que no insista?- casi podría decirse que Momo gritaba - Te pedí que la siguieras, que no la dejaras sola, que rayos hiciste cuando saliste de tras de ella?

-Ya le dije que la perdí no sé dónde se metió

-Cómo que la perdiste? – Momo se habia detenido y se paro frente a su amigo con su semblante muy serio

-Si corrí tras ella como **me pidió** (N/A: ósea que no por que quisiera que porquería eres... ¬¬) al salir fuera del Hotel no al encontré

-Pero la buscaste? – Insistió en preguntar

-Si la busque cuantas veces quiere que te lo repita... ¬¬ (N/A: LAS VECES QUE SEAN NECESARIAS BAKA... GRr... ¬¬)

-Donde rayos podrá estar la peque?

-No tengo ni idea – las palabras dichas tenían un rastro de incertidumbre muy poco frecuente en el príncipe

-Estoy preocupado... – confeso el moreno mientras seguían su infructuosa búsqueda

Ryoma no dijo nada, solo se limito a seguirlo en la exploración. Ni pensar que le pasara lo por lo que él le dijo

-"Claro que no fue mi culpa no dije nada que no fuese verdad...¬¬"- pensó mientras sacudió la cabeza borrando la idea tontas que provocaba el bullicio de Momo-senpai

(N/A: **Claro que es tu culpa ya veras te voy a... ¬¬** – Sess la arrastra fuera del cuarto hasta que se calma- Ah! Ya me calme- Sess la suelta y vuelve- Bien sigamos... U/u)

Pero como era de esperarse la conciencia es un bichito punzante que aprovecha las grietas para barrer con las defensas y allí se presento con sus acusaciones directas y francas. Que hicieron temblar el estructurado corazón del príncipe.

-(La culpa es tuya pedazo de zoquete...¬¬)- proclamó la agresiva vos interna

-"...¬¬"

-(A mi no me va esa miradita de superado... NO ME ASUSTAS PRINCIPE ZOQUETE) – volvió a insistir

-"Ya deja de llamarme así... ¬¬" – exigió la razón

-(Prefieres zoquete o imbecil... o mejor ambos...)

-"Se que no debí decir eso pero Momo tiene la culpa...¬¬"

-(NO LE ECHES LA CULPA DE TUS IDIOTECES A LOS DEMAS...)- un momento de clama solo para crear confianza, mas la conciencia tomó fuerza y espeto – (AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE NO RECONOCE LO QUE LE PASA CON LA NIÑA ERES TU... ¬¬)

-"Y SEGÚN TU QUE ME SUCEDE...¬¬?" – cuestiono con sorna la testaruda razón

-(**A TI TE GUSTA SAKUNO RYUSAKI**)

Lo que Ryoma no esperaba fueron aquellas directas palabras, que expresaban más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Así que opto pro dejar ese razonamiento de lado y ajustarse a su ya conocida frialdad

-"JA y tu te haces llamar mi conciencia que idiota eres... ¬¬"

-( Yo soy un idiota **SI**...) - afirmo el alterego, mas no se quedo allí, sino que prosiguió- (SABES PORQUE SOY UN IDIOTA?... PORQUE SOY **TU** CONSINIENCIA... ¬¬)

-"...¬¬"

-( A ver dime príncipe zoquete porque te molestaste tanto cuando le pidieron a Mamushi que le enseñara a la pequeña?)

-"Yo no me enoje...¬¬"

-(Entonces porque dijiste esa sarta de idioteces cuando Momoshiro insistió en que te pasaba algo?... Tu y yo sabemos que lo que dijiste no es cierto)

-"Ese Momo me estaba volviendo loco con sus idioteces...¬¬"

-(Eso es lo que tu crees) – no-conforme con eso agrego- ( en realidad estabas **CELOSO**DE QUE EL TARADO DE KAORU ESTUVIERA MAS TIEMPO CON LA NIÑA QUE TU)

-"YO CELOSO DE ESE...¬¬"- los labios juveniles se pegaron formando una línea recta, de solo pensar en al idea, el estomago del pequeño se revolvió por el enfado

-(se lo que estas sintiendo confiesa... de una vez que admitas lo que te pasa te sentirás mucho mejor) - proclamo la cansada conciencia.

Ryoma no pudo negar le enfado que sintió no en es momento. YA NO PODIA, fuese lo que fuese ese sentimiento (N/A: Este chico Nunca admitirá que eran celos Y-Y). Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que le fastidio sobre manera imaginar a la nieta de la entrenadora con esa tonta y seca serpiente (N/A: Oye MIRA QUIEN HABLA...¬¬)

–"De acuerdo no me gusto y eso que...?"- acepto por fin

-(**CELOS...) – **proclamola triunfante vos interior** -( Y SABES PORQUE?)- **la conciencia no espero que le respondiera solo se limito a seguir punzando en al herida abierta**- (TE GUSTA LA PEQUEÑA SAKUNO ADMITILO DE UNA VEZ**)

El golpe de las palabras tubo doble impacto, la figura del príncipe se detuvo en el medio del corredor. Era como si la realidad surgiera segadora y no lo dejo moverse de su lugar. La vos de Momoshiro lo saco de ese estado de asombro en el que se encontraba

-Oye Ryoma que tienes?

-He?

-Ahora estas sordo... ¬¬- se quejo el mayor mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura - te pregunto que tienes te pusiste pálido de repente

-No me pasa nada sigamos buscando quiere...¬¬?

-No hay caso Ochibi, no están aquí...

-Que hacemos entonces?

-Creo que debemos volver tal vez los demás tuvieron mas suerte no lo crees?

-Bien – de inmediato se pusieron en marcha, mas la conciencia de Ryoma seguía punzando en el maltrecho y preocupado ser del Príncipe

En le Hall central se encontraban la mayoría del grupo reportando su mala fortuna en la búsqueda, cosa que preocupo a un más a la anciana mujer

-Vamos Sumire-san no se preocupe tanto seguro que kaoru -kun... – se atrevió a decir la oji verde

-Es Verdad Sensei ya vera que Kaoru -chan no la dejara sola – se cundo el pelirrojo del grupo

En otro sector del mismo Hall, Inui hablaba de sus sospechas

-Yo creo que la Ryusaki-chan no esta en el hotel en un 75 por ciento de probabilidades

-Es mas que probable... - asintió Oishi muy a su pesar

-Bueno esperemos que Momo-chan y Ryoma tengan mas suerte – kawamura intentó poner algo de entusiasmo a la situación peor no lo logro

-Bueno esperemos el regreso de Tenshi-san y Tezuka – esta vez fue Fuji quien tomo la palabra – además no sabemos si ellos tiene alguna información no les párese?

-Es cierto pero..

-Pero que Inui?

-Nuestras probabilidades se reducen

-De que hablas?

-Acaban de llegar Momo y Ryoma - señalo el Data King - Por sus caras no creo que hallan tenido mucho éxito

El grupo se acerco a la entrenadora, que en ese momento consultaba sobre el resultado de la búsqueda, que como todo habían sospechado fue totalmente negativa

-Dónde se habrán metidos?

-Tranquila Sensei

-No se preocupe Tezuka-Boucho seguro sabe algo- Oishi había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para tranquilizar a su entrenadora.

La atención fue puesta en la puerta principal que dio paso a un grupo de personas absolutamente helados pro aquella tormenta, el grupo escudriño invariablemente buscando la figura conocidas. Mas cuando se descubrieron notaron que eran tres jóvenes que solían atender la Airosilla. Kaubeli fue a hablar con ellos

-Bienvenidos Kohichi - Takano -Shu!- los tres hombres sonrieron al ver llegar a la pequeña sobrina de su jefe

-Miren que nos trajo el viento frió- dijo dibujando una mueca divertida Takano

-Princesita como estas? – Kohichi saludo divertido

-Valla que esta duro allá afuera – se quejo el más bajo mientras se quitaba su pesado abrigo

-Chicos necesito preguntarles algo? - la vos de la pelinegra no sonaba como de costumbre, por lo que los tres volcaron su atención al rostro juvenil

El semblante de la niña consentida por los tres chicos llamo la atención no paresia la de siempre

-Que necesitas pequeña?

-Pasa algo malo?

-Porque esa cara?-

Las preguntas llegaron las tres a la vez, por lo que kaubeli agradeció con una mínima sonrisa, para luego preguntar

-Estoy buscando a alguien y ..

-Y que pequeña? – consulto el solicito Kohichi

-Bueno me preguntaba si ustedes no la habrán visto?

-Hemos visto muchas personas en estos días... – comento Takano

-Bueno la chica que busco tiene el cabello largo castaño ojos muy tiernos...- a pesar de sus esfuerzos en la descripción, los jóvenes parecían no reconocer a la pequeña.

-No se no la recuerdo...- balbuceo Shu mientras se rascaba su espesa cabellera

En ese instante se aproximo Inui con las fotos de la muñeca de trenzas, se las paso al grupo de jóvenes que las observo detenidamente.

Por su parte todo el grupo de Seigaku, esperaba una respuesta nadie se había movido de su sitio, la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

-Mm.. YO creo que la vi – afirmo le mas bajo

-Si también lo creo que la vimos...- secundo Kohichi observando también las fotos con más detenimiento - cerca del medio día verdad?

-No fue al medio día, sino mucho más temprano – Takano pensó un momento- si estoy seguro que fue alrededor de la 11 de la mañana cuando la vi llegar ...

-Fue a la hora de mas movimiento verdad? – secundo Shu

-Si ahora que lo mencionas se veía algo turbada... – Kohichi siguió mirando las fotos que le pasaban

Tanto Momo como Ryoma intercambiaron miradas. Ambos sabían el porque de aquélla perturbación. El comentario no ayudo mucho a la ya vapuleada calma del príncipe.

Fue el menos a quien afectó más aquel simple comentario, o seria más fácil decir que su conciencia volvió al ataque (N/A: si me permiten decirlo con toda la razón...¬¬) pero mucho más agresiva inyectando una buena dosis de culpa. Mas el Príncipe no dejo que nada de lo su vos interna le gritaba afectara su semblante.

-Dónde la vieron?- quiso saber Oishi

-Pues ella subió a la sima- señalo Takano

-Por el gran Kami –sama - exclamó en un susurro ahogado la mujer mayor, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos

Como si todo estuviera en su contra el viento paresia empeorar y ahora la señal de TV se había perdido

-Pero no la vieron cuando bajo? – intento saber la menor de las Kagami, con un dejo de esperanza en su voz

-No el viento comenzó a soplar como 40 minutos después... - señalo Kohichi – llego desde la ladera de improvisto

-Bajaron varias personas... – remarco Takano - pero ella no

-De echo el joven que subió con ella tampoco bajo

-Que joven? – dijeron todos al unísono

-Este que esta aquí – señalo Shu mostrando una foto de kaoru

Casi podría decirse que hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado, por parte del grupo de jóvenes que acompañaban a la señora mayor sentada en un sillón individual

-Bien Ya confirmamos que Kaidoh esta con ella – ratifico Inui ajustándose los lentes

-Al menos no esta sola – se escucho decir a la mujer mayor – solo espero estén bien

-Tranquila Sensei, acabamos de confirmar que ambos están en refujio de la sima – dijo el recién llegado

El conjunto entero volteó al ver a Tezuka Boucho, que llego acompañado de la mayor de las kagami, fue esta ultima que se acerco a Sumire, se acuclillo para ponerse a su altura y le informo con voz calmada lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su tío.

-Es cierto Tenshi-san?

-Si Sumire-sama mi Tío acaba de hablarme desde la base este

-Que hace Gonzo allí?

-Se fue a hacer una inspeccionar complejo este y lo atrapo la tormenta

-¿Cómo sabe Tu tío del paradero de Sakuno sí esta del otro lado de la ladera? – consulto Eiji exteriorizando su curiosidad

-Veras Kikamaru-kun, me he intentado comunicar con cada base de la airosilla pero no eh podido – comenzó a explicar la ambarina- me fue imposible tal comunicarme... tal vez la tormenta o algún otro desperfecto – todos fruncieron el seño preocupados – Pero cuando pensaba en lo peor, mi tío logro comunicarse desde el complejo este – Sonrió mientras presionaba las manos de la mujer mayor frente a ella

- Escúcheme bien Sumire-sama Su nieta y el joven Kaoru se encuentran en la base de la airosilla, El me lo dijo porque hablo con el encargado del refugio

-Pero como lo sabes?- interrumpió Momoshiro sin poder evitarlo sol basto una mirada del castaño para que se quedara calladito

-Verán mi tío le pidió a Kiokurin, el encargado, que hiciera un listado de las personas que se encontraban allí hace una hora. Tío Gonzo me la dio para calmar a los parientes de las personas

-Onee-chan quedaron muchos atrapados por la tormenta?

-Al parecer solo quedaron Sakuno, Kaoru y un grupo de excursionistas el encargado y su asistente, en total son 10 personas. No consiguieron bajar por el pequeño transporte de rieles, ya que la capacidad excedía lo aconsejable para el descenso, así que esperaron

-Y por que no llegan –susurró Ryusaki – ya deberían estar aquí?

-Pues vera... la tormenta es tan intensa que bloque el ascenso del trasporte

-Eso quiere decir que no podremos ir por ellos hasta que termine la tormenta verdad?

-Efectivamente – afirmo la castaña rojiza- no se preocupe estarán bien allí arriba

-Crees que podremos ir por ellos esta tarde

-Si se detiene la tormenta el tiempo suficiente como para limpiar los rieles..

-y sino?

–Entonces tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana

El grupo entero se quedo callado ante aquella afirmación, mientras el viento soplaba con energía inagotable todos se preguntaban. Que estarían haciendo la pequeña Ryusaki y su guardián kaidoh

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

En al sima de la montaña...

Tres parejas confrontaban al encargado del refugió que hacia a su vez de restaurante, en aquel desolado paraje, peor era una sola mujer la que levantaba la voz. Es que se acababan de enterar que no podrían bajar hasta que liberaran las vías

-Pero cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí varados?

-Ya le dije que hasta que calme la tormenta

-Yo no quiero estar aquí- grito una histérica mujer

-Calma querida no pasa nada, el clima no se puede controlar

-Lamento mucho esto- el hombre de cabello rubio pensó un momento y dijo – Ya lo tengo..por que no van a la sección de karaoke allí se podrán entretener hasta que esto pase, la casa invita los tragos acompáñalos Kehiko

-Hai...n-n – dijo la joven de baja estatura

-Que te párese querida?

-Esta bien- respondió con resignación

-Bueno... a divertirnos para eso estamos de vacaciones... – exclamo otro excursionista

-Síganme por favor – la muchacha comenzó la marcha

Las parejas fueron guiadas hasta al segundo piso del restaurante, entraron aun cuarto donde estaban aislados del ruido exterior.

Al momento de desaparecida las personas, el joven de mirada vivas suspiro pesadamente como si le sacaran un peso de encima, mas un sonido extraño lo puso en alerta, al voltear diviso al muchacho serio que tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras estaba apoyado en la pared

-Fhssssss...

-Sucede algo joven?- consulto el encargado

-Si quisiera hablar con usted...

-Bien tomemos asiento – Kaoru obedeció y se sentó justo enfrente al encargado – usted dirá?

En el otro extremo cerca de la chimenea se encontraba una figura femenina, sus ojos cobrizos estaba fijos en él frió exterior

El viento paresia no querer detener su espectral ataque, el manto helado que comenzara a caer a poco de pasada las 11 de la mañana aun persistía quizás con mas intensidad. La sensación de soledad era absoluta, al igual que aquella conmoción en su interior...era como un vació irremediable que enfriaba su minúscula alma, porque no quedaba mucho después de aquellas palabras... en realidad sentía que no quedaba nada...

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que habían llegado allí? No lo sabia. Intento recordar con claridad pero su mente divagó en imágenes confusas sensación de perdida y mucho frio, lo único claro que tenia era aquellas palabras que salían con fastidio de su boca masculina, que la hirieron con asombrosa precisión

Flash back

_-YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR MOMO-SENPAI...¬¬_

_-No te enojes Ryoma solo digo que deberías tratar mejor a Ryusaki-chan si realmente quieres salir con ella _

_-QUIEN DICEN QUE QUIERO SALIR CON ELLA...¬¬?_

_-No se talvez sea porque paresias muy entusiasmado cuando la tenias sobre ti – removió el cabello del príncipe pero este de un manotazo quieto al mano-_

_-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS MOMO-SENPAI...¬¬_

_-Yo no digo tonterías si hasta te puso de mal humor que la serpiente la entrenara_

_-ESO ES MENTIRA...¬¬_

_-HeY admítelo te gusta, hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa! Amor joven XD!!_

_-**A MI NO ME GUSTA ESA NIÑA, ES TORPE, DESPISTADA, ES UNA MOLESTIA CONSTANTE SIEMPRE MIRÁNDOME CON ESA CARA DE BOREGO Y...**_

_La aturdida muñeca no se había a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, logro salir al exterior del hotel y camino sin sentido por más de 15 minutos, el frió calaba sus huesos pero no tanto así que decidió observar a los demás desde lejos como siempre lo había echo, no tenia ganas de enfrentar al joven que sin saberlo le había roto el corazón._

Fin del Flash back

Sakuno se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y presiono sus sienes, para ver si así conseguía aliviar ese persistente dolor de cabeza que paresia instalarse para quedarse y por lo que veía no se iría con prontitud.

Como era de esperarse su conciencia hizo acto de presencia en el momento menos esperado, tal vez para bien, tal vez para mal, pero ahí estaba

-"Porque no puedo sacármelo del corazón y mi cabeza . ?" –se pregunto desolada

-(Porque eres una masoquista...¬¬) -se quejo la conciencia

-"No entiendes que Yo ..U/U"

-(Ya sé esa idiotez que crees estar enamorada de Ryoma)

-"¿Cómo dices Idiotez a mis sentimientos?"

-(Porque lo son...¬¬)

-"No entiendes que yo quiero mucho a Ryoma!" – Confeso por fin la niña de trenzas

-( Sabes una cosa NO TE CREO)

-"¿Cómo que no Ô.O?"

-(Como creerte, si estabas de lo más cómoda abrazada a kaoru durante todo el ascenso)

-"Eso es diferente"- se justifico la razón – " él es mi amigo y..."

-(Yo estaba ahí lo olvidas...)

-"Si pero el me estaba consolando y ..."

-(Sigue en Mensolandia... Yo ya no voy a decirte nada)

-"Que bien!... te vas y no volverás nunca mas?"

-(Claro)- replico la vocecita con sorna – ( me juraras que tu amor a Ryoma quema con la intensidad de mil soles... Ja idioteces ¬¬)

-"Que quisiste decir con eso?"

-( saca tus concusiones de una vez)

-"No comprendo"

-(Rayos... porque no elegí a la tortuga... hubieran sido 50 años de monotonía, no como ahora 13 años de un vació e ineptitud absoluto Y.Y)

-"No seas mala y dime que quieres decir"

-(Lo que digo es que definas lo que realmente sientes por ese princioito **admiración y amor**... si no tienes claro eso, nunca sabrás que sientes por cierto chico de ojos azules)

-"Es fácil Amo a Ryoma y kaoru es mi amigo "

-(Estas segura?)

-"Claro"

-(Define el sentimiento cuando estas en brazos de kaoru?)

-"Eso que tiene que ver con que yo Ame a Ryoma?

-(RESPONDE SIN RODEOS...¬¬)

-"mmm... es muy amable, cálido... es buen amigo y..."

-(Yo no te pedí que me dijeras que es tu buena amigo, sino lo que **Tú** siente en el corazón cuando estas así de cerca de él...)

-"Bueno yo.."

-(Y que te pasa cuando Ryoma te ayudo a Esquiar?)

-"Que con eso?"

-(Definitivamente pediré algún animal más inteligente para la próxima reencarnación Y-Y)- se quejo la conciencia –

-"HE?"

Cansada de todo aquel desacierto, la conciencia, opto por darle una explicación más directa; a ver si así hacia que esta niña reaccionara de una buena vez (N/A: Es tan... ASH! la peque es demasiado despistada U.U)

-(Escucha me bien sí Y-Y?)

-"Aja"

-(Lo que te pido es que compares que sientes cuando estas en brazos de kaoru y cuando tuviste la oportunidad de estarlo en los de Ryoma...¬¬)

-"Bueno yo... no sé que decirte"

-(Piénsalo bien luego volvemos a hablar)

-"No espera... dime para que deseas que haga la comparación?"

-(...)

-"Oye respóndeme..."

Luego de un largo silencio, Sakuno se resigno a que aquella molesta voz no le contestaría entonces resolvió dejar eso por la Paz. No comprendía él porque de aquellas extrañas comparaciones.

No se sentía de animo como para analizar las extrañas peticiones de una molesta vocecita que la confundía más. Aunque debería hacerle caso, por algo se lo preguntaba... no mejor no le hacia caso. A veces le resultaba muy difícil comprender los acertijos que enviaba su insistente vocecita interna.

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sola...

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido kao-chan?

-(Seguro se aburrió de tu semblante de viuda joven y se marcho...¬¬)

-"Porque me dices viuda...¬¬"

-(Llorabas como si se hubiera muerto alguien)

-"Es que yo..."

-(deja de tonterías ahora estas sola ja por tonta)- sin más la conciencia desapareció

Fue en ese momento en el que dejo de mirar hacia aquella tempestad, se aparto de la ventana y busco a su querido amigo. Pero no lo encontró, sin saber porque su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, se irguió presurosa. El lugar no era grande por eso le extraño no encontrarlo. Camino hacia la puerta, estaba apunto de abrirla pero se contuvo.

-Seguro que Kao-chan no se iría sin avisarme- murmuro quedo, el frió del exterior paresia haberse apoderado del lugar porque ella comenzó a temblar se abrazo a si misma

De pronto se sintió más sola que nunca, las ganas de llorar hicieron presente, angustiándola, las lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos

-"Seguro se aburrió de soportarme, y enfrentara la tormenta con tal de que lo deje en paz T.T" – pensó ella mientras intentaba no llorar- "Yo no quiero perder a Kaoru también..." – se llevo la pequeña mano a su pecho

-Que sucede Saku-chan?- pregunto una vos masculina tras suyo

Los Ojos azules cargados de una cálida y apacible mirada, observaron la extraña reacción de la muñeca. Ella volteo abruptamente, asustada tal vez. Cuando lo miro directo a la cara, pudo observar que un par de lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla

-Que te sucede pequeña pensé que habías dicho que ya no llorarías...?

-OH! T.T- exclamó ella ahogadamente mientras corría la pequeña distancia que los separaba, y se precipitó contra él.- Kao-chan ToT- Lo abrazo por la cintura dejando al joven sumamente asombrado

-Que tienes?- pregunto Mamushi más extrañado aun.

Como era de esperarse su faceta de amigo incondicional reacciono de inmediato y la envolvió protectora mente entre sus brazos

-Nada solo que pensé que me habías dejado aquí porque te hartaste de mí... - respondió ella con al vos apagada ya que no había apartado el rostro del pecho masculino (N/A: ♥¬♥)

-Ven sentémonos junto al fuego- él la separó un poco para abrazarla, así la guió hasta le lugar indicado

-Dónde estabas?- quiso saber ella

–Fui a hablar con el personal a cargo, ellos se comunicaron con el señor Kagami – kaoru desvió un momento su atención hacia la tormenta – Seguramente tu Abuela ya sabe que estamos aquí

-Seguro se enojara conmigo..Y.Y

-Tal vez se preocupe de mas... pero solo eso- comento el pelinegro mientras volvía su atención hacia la muñeca – también consulte por la posibilidad de usar el trasporte para salir de aquí

-Y que te dijeron – el meneo la cabeza en forma negativa respondiendo a la pregunta que vio en los ojos femeninos -Ya veo no podremos bajar...

-Imposible por el momento la tormenta esta muy fuerte es peligroso – comento el oji azul, vio que su pequeña muñeca agachaba la cabeza – que sucede? ... porque estas triste? No me lo vas a contar?

-Perdona por hacer que vinieras aquí todo esto es mi culpa... Y-Y- ella bajo aun mas el rostro realmente muy apenada de haber metido en esta situación poco agradable a su querido amigo

-Pequeña esto no es culpa tuya – el la observo un momento ella no respondió. Entonces extendió su mano y tomo el mentón, lo levanto con suma delicadeza. Sonrió tranquilamente antes de agregar - por más que quisieras no eres la Bruja de las nieves, no te da el perfil de mujer fría

Sakuno abrió sus expresivos ojos color cobrizo, lo observo sonreírle. Ella no pudo evitar el sonrojarse mientras devolvía el gesto con sinceridad

-ji ji ji...que cosas dices Kao-chan..n/-/n

-Así esta mejor- afirmó él mientras posaba la mano en aquélla cálida piel sonrojada

-Que cosa?

-Te vez mucho mejor cuando sonríes...

-Gracias kaoru por estar aquí conmigo - dijo ella cerro las orbes rojizos nuevamente, mientras apoyaba la mejilla en al palma de la mano masculina

-A donde podría estar mejor que en tu compañía? - expreso él con calma, guiado sagazmente por esa conciencia que había tomado el control de sus actos

La caricia llegó hasta su cabello, ella no pudo negar le placer que sentía al estar junto a él, abrió sus ojos un ves mas y allí se topo con aquellos espejos azules profundos como el mar que la observaban calmos y expectantes.

Todo quedo en silencio como si lo demás no existirá, se quedaron observándose el uno al otro, las palabras de la conciencia volvieron a la mente de Sakuno

_-( Te pido que compares que sientes cuando estas en brazos de kaoru y cuando tuviste la oportunidad de estarlo en los de Ryoma...¬¬) _

-" Paz" – fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza juvenil, cuando logro hilar algún pensamiento -"Siento una paz absoluta al estar así con Kaoru-chan"... "Será normal?.. porque cuando estoy cerca de Ryoma-kun lo único que siento es el palpitar errático de mi corazón y me siento absolutamente insegura"

Ella suspiro profundamente, para luego inhalar aquella fragancia tan masculina que emanaba de su superior.

Kaoru por su parte sentía que ese Anhelo escondido por tanto tiempo surgía victorioso. De nada le valió ocultarlo, allí estaba cobrando fuerzas descomunales, ayudado por esa conciencia atrevida que había osado tomar el lugar de la razón. Pero sinceramente, el cálido aliento de la pequeña muñeca hacia que toda fuerza de voluntad por controlar sus propios afanes se escapara por la chimenea.

-Sakuno...- susurro el, rozando con su aliento la mejilla femenina

-Mh?- respondió ella distraídamente mientras se dejaba llevar pro la placentera calidez que le embargaba

-Yo... –dijo él intentando controlar su ansioso corazón, que saltaba en su pecho y provocaba que su respiración no fuese regular y calmada, como hubiera querido.

Respiro hondo y recibió aquella fragancia a flores que desprendía aquella figura menuda y frágil, eso le dio el valor para mirarla como realmente deseaba hacerlo, ya que ella era la joven que Amaba

-Pequeña Yo...

Sin poder evitarlo Sakuno se estremeció, al notar la expresión que tenia su superior, nunca había notado esa atrayente mirada que poseía, él sonrió, ella no dijo nada solo se aproximo a él mientras cerraba los ojos.

Como si una fuerza inexplicable la guiara a eso labios masculinos...

Continuara...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Notra del autor: **

Angie... ( escondida bajo la mesa)

Sess: sal de ahí para que escribes esas cosas si luego no te enfrentas a la critica...¬¬?

Angie: ( saliendo) jejejeje bueno si ya... espero opiniones... y no se olviden que si me matan no sabrán como termina ...Bueno mis peques esperemos que esto halla sido tan emocionante como para mi...aunque no lo crean ya quiero que pase algo más XD pero todo a su tiempo aun falta la segunda parte de este capitulo así que prepárense XD

Bien hasta aquí llegamos si quieren saber como sigue no olviden sintonizar dentro de 15 días por esta mismo Angie –canal...esperando que las musas sigan aquí en esta Angie-señal ..

Bien mis peques nos vemos

Lady Sesshoumaru


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Aquí estoy de nuevo lista para dejarlos medio lunáticos...o al menos pidiendo sita para el psicólogo..XD**( Sess: tu estas asi y no tienes remedio...¬¬)..**ok si estoy loca y lo asumo...

Bien sin mas me disculpo por no haber publicado antes. Es que como ay dije mis musas no colaboraban, por eso me empeñe en escribir un cap algo más largo para ver si así las compensó por al ausencia... Bueno saludos a todos y cada unos de los que leen desquiciada historia XD

y sinceramente mil gracias **Dany-chan** por proteger mis musas tensitas de aquella musas ninjas tan persistentes este cap esta dedicado a ella XD

Bueno contestare review: 

**Eri-chan**: Juas...a ver que opinas de este cap mi peque ..yo creo que te gustara deja tu opinión como siempre

**-IveKag**-: Se ese Tryo-chan párese que no tiene remedio . Pero como su conciencia oficial..( Angie tiene le titulo XD) prometo hacerle pasar malos momentos jajajaj..esperó te guste el siguiente cap

**YukiSan –02: **Etoo...espero recibir mas de tus lindas amenazas subliminales...XD...es que porque lo deje allí? sino que chiste...XD ... si lo continuo aunque es algo difícil cuando mis musas no me colaboran espero tu opinión de este cap tambien

**Viridiana**: Ejem... me temo que mi mente no es tan simple ..( siempre tiene que complicar todo YY) Muajaja..los e Angie mala ..Angie MALA...PERO BUENO...Y-Y Kuni-.chan esta como quiere ♥.♥ ...deberían haberlo puesto algo de sentimiento en el anime Y.Y...peor así serio me fascina que si llega a ser mas abierto creo que me lo rapto y no lo devuelvo...jajaja La mama de Seigaku siempre igual tierno, tiento XD

**Marip**: Muajaja..aun no has leído lo mejor de mi (estrellitas en los ojos) pero prometo ponerlo emocionante XD..a ver que opinas de este cap

**Yame-chan**: muy feliz cumple atrasado ( ATRAZAISIMO T----T) ..pero al intención es lo que cuenta verdad?..a ver mi niña bonita...que te puedo decir...Este kaoru ( **MIO** –Solo Imagina a Golun y el anillo XD) es demasiado tierno para no quererlo jajaja no se como Sakuno se aguanta aunque creo que su conciencia esta haciendo mella en ella XD..a ver si ya deserta y sale de Mensalandya Y—Y . gracias por todo el apoyo ahora veremos si te gusta este cap...XD

**Ruby**: jejeje creo que i piensas eso hago bien mi trabajo ..XD ...Ese Ryoma a veces me saca de quicio, mas como es pareja de Kaoru en Complot no puedo hacerlo sufrir mucho XD

Bien listo con esto ahora las Aclaraciones...

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

Respiro hondo y recibió aquella fragancia a flores que desprendía aquella figura menuda y frágil, eso le dio el valor para mirarla como realmente deseaba hacerlo, ya que ella era la joven que Amaba

-Pequeña Yo...

Sin poder evitarlo Sakuno se estremeció, al notar la expresión que tenia su superior, nunca había notado esa atrayente mirada que poseía, él sonrió, ella no dijo nada solo se aproximo a él mientras cerraba los ojos.

Como si una fuerza inexplicable la guiara a eso labios masculinos...

**Capitulo XVII: ****Caos / sentimientos/ el clima empeora (Parte2)**

-Bueno hazme el favor de no apartarte de kaoru... – esta frase hizo que Ryoma apretara las manos con fuerza en el bolsillo dónde las tenia ocultas - si yo también esperare con paciencia si me cuido... de acuerdo.. nos vemos pronto – Cerro la llamada

La mujer mayor suspiró profundamente y volvió atener el semblante de antes, aunque aun conservaba algo de su palidez preocupación

-ya esta mejor Sensei?

-Sí más tranquila

-Que bueno..

-Realmente te agradezco que me recordaras esto – dijo la afable mujer moviendo ante su cara el móvil, la mirada se poso en el pelirrojo del grupo –Domo arigato Kukimaru

-jejeje no fue nada – el apenado acróbata se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente

-De echo ni a mi se me había ocurrido- afirmo Inui luego de cerrar su celular

-Te felicito Eiji-kun – afirmo la mayor de las kagami mientras Tezuka asentía con al cabeza

Los demás también felicitaron la sagaz mente de Eiji que había dejado más tranquila a Ryusaki Sensei

(N/A: y ustedes se pregunta de que rayos hablan verdad? Bueno ya viene el flash back XD )

**Como una hora atrás...**

-Pues vera... la tormenta es tan intensa que bloque el ascenso del trasporte

-Eso quiere decir que no podremos ir por ellos hasta que termine la tormenta verdad?

-Efectivamente – afirmo la castaña rojiza- no se preocupe estarán bien allí arriba

-Crees que podremos ir por ellos esta tarde

-Si se detiene la tormenta el tiempo suficiente como para limpiar los rieles..

-y sino?

–Entonces tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana

El grupo entero se quedo callado ante aquella afirmación, mientras el viento soplaba con energía inagotable todos se preguntaban. Que estarían haciendo la pequeña Ryusaki y su guardián kaidoh

-Esta espera me esta volviendo loco- se quejo Eiji 10 minutos después

-No podemos hacer mas – afirmo Oishi

Otra vez silencio, tan incomodo como el rugir de aquella ventisca helada, que los había atrapado en aquel lugar. Imposible saber cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí esperando

-Bueno no nos podemos deprimir Seguramente Sakuno chan esta bien – afirmo el Moreno – verdad Ochibi?- Codeo al menor este solo gruño un Si, que provocó una mirada de esas que Momo hace que los demás tengan miedo

-Hai Momo –senpai – afirmo el menor casi en un suspiro

-Si sensei, kaoru la cuidara estoy segura – afirmo tranquilamente Syuhichiro

-Aquí tiene algo caliente- ofreció la menor de las hermanas a la mujer

-No gracias – rechazo la entrenadora

-No es bueno que no tenga nada en el estomago Sumire-san - comento con delicadeza la pelirroja

-Es cierto además si Saku-chan ve como esta se pondrá triste- argumento la ojiverde

-Esta bien... – suspiro derrotada

Todos sonrieron ante el mohín echo por su entrenadora tan parecido al que hacia Sakuno cuando no deseaba hacer algo pero lo hacia igual, también dedicaron miradas de agradecimiento, por los cuidados que le ofrecían las jóvenes kagami a su entrenadora

-Bueno ustedes también deben tener hambre así que iré a ordenar unos emparedados y algo para tomar – comento lamas alta de las anfitrionas tomando la iniciativa, como de costumbre.

-WoW! Comida 0¬0 – exclamo el moreno del grupo casi en extasis

-Momo-chan es un caso serio verdad?- comento un apenado kawamura

-Es bueno al menos nos da animo – sonrió Oishi

-Muy cierto – secundo Inui

-Bueno vamos al comedor o nos quedamos aquí n.n?- consulto Fuji con su acostumbrada sonrisita inocente

-Me párese buena idea quedarnos aquí – asevero la señorita oji miel – además no creo que a mi tío le importe que traiga un pequeño refrigerio en este lugar

-De echo ya nos encargamos- luego de presionar un intercomunicador y hablar un momento - ya está listo...n.n

-O.o que rápido?- comento el incrédulo Momoshiro ..

-Bueno así es nuestro servició - Kaubeli sonrió luego miro la hora en el imponente cucú que sé erguía en la pared – aquí esta ven - la pelinegra señalo a las dos mujeres que traían un caro con un pequeño cargamento de emparedados y chocolate caliente - Bueno acérquense todos a comer algo si?- Anuncio con diversión la oji verde

A pesar de todo los chicos seguían con ánimos y en verdad esto de preocuparse daba mucho apetito. Comieron con animo mientras intercambiaban ideas, las hermanas se sentían satisfechas. Mas la menor se percato de algo, mientras observaban al grupo de jóvenes degustar aquellos aperitivos ella se quedo observando al pelirrojo del grupo

( N/A: que novedad Beli-chan estas enamorada...¬¬)

-Que sucede Kaubeli? - quiso saber la más alta mientras llevaba la taza de humeante chocolate a los labios

-Nada Onee-chan es que solo observaba a Eiji-kun

-En vendad deberías ser menos evidente Beli-chan - comentario tan mordaz y punzante que hizo enrojecer a la menor que casi gruñía y además hizo sonreír al Boucho del grupo que seguía la charla de las hermanas a pesar de estar de espalda a ellas

(N/A: digo que Kuni-chan reía para dentro ya saben que la cara nuestro Boucho no demuestra nada XD)

-No es eso..¬/./¬- replico la jovencita

-Entonces?

-Míralo no esta comiendo nada

Esta vez fue Tezuka quien volteo a ver la figura del acróbata del grupo concentrada en algo. Mientras los demás (N/A: ósea Momo UU) comían con gran placer

-Tu crees que le pase algo?

-No sé pero voy a averiguarlo - la decidida jovencita camino hasta el neko y toco el hombro mientras preguntaba - Sucede algo malo Kukimaru-kun?

-Nya! Kaubeli-chan me asustaste T.T

-Disculpa... pero como no estabas comiendo me pareció algo raro

-Pues veras... estuve pensado algo

-Que podrá ser eso?

La mayoría de los del grupo se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, ya que el pelirrojo nunca se perdía un aperitivo y mucho menos si había chocolate de por medio.

-Pues veras...- remarco el oji celeste –Yo estuve pensando que hay una cosa que no intentamos...

-Aja...- dijo la pelinegra muy atenta a las palabras dichas por Eiji - que no intentamos?

-Pues llamar a Kaoru-chan por su celular..- dijo simplemente el neko

Lo que siguió fue un murmullo, que fue interrumpido por la orden de Sumire sensei.

-Silencio!"- ordeno, todos callaron – Que dijiste Kikumaru?

-Etto... que no intentamos llamar a Kaoru-chan al celular

-Porque no se me ocurrió antes?- gruño Inui frustrado mientras buscaba entre sus ropas su celular

-Ryusaki Sensei aquí tiene el teléfono- dijo kaubeli mientras le pasaba el celular que estaba en una de sus chaquetas

-Muchas gracias querida, no se como no se me ocurrió antes- expreso la mujer mientras marcaba el numero con las manos temblorosas

-Tranquila ya vera que si consigue – aseguro la pequeña Kagami

El grupo no se había movido de su lugar, y ahora esperaban expectante, tal vez cruzando los dedos. Por que la comunicación se lograra.

El clima había empeorado sobre manera, seria un milagro que consiguiera hablar con al pequeña.

-_Moshi moshi?... Sakuno eres tu?_

_-Abuela?_

**En la cima de la montaña hacia escasos 5 segundos...**

Sin poder evitarlo Sakuno se estremeció, al notar la expresión que tenia su superior, nunca había notado esa atrayente mirada que poseía, él sonrió, ella no dijo nada solo se aproximo a él mientras cerraba los ojos.

Como si una fuerza inexplicable la guiara a eso labios masculinos...

Kaoru no podía creer el avance de las cosas acaso en verdad iba a besar a su muñeca?

-(Claro idiota gracias a mí... ¬¬)

-"Cállate no arruines el momento...¬¬"

-(Si voy a besar a **mi muñeca**.. OuO)

Era cierto sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento rozar su cara, ya casi podía saborear esos suaves labios cuando...

Un estrepitoso ruido irrumpió en el ambiente haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad de golpe, adiós momento memorable, adiós beso anhelado. Pero de pronto se percato que no solo era uno sino dos los celulares que sonaban y uno de ellos era le de él tomo al llamada mientras se alejaba para que la pequeña no notara su color tomate que había tomado

_-Moshi moshi..._

_-Kaoru..._

_-Senpai.. ¬///¬_

_-me alegra escucharte… están bien ?_

_-Hai... atrapados pero bien _

_-Si la tormenta es muy fuerte hay un 85 por ciento de posibilidades de que pasen la noche ahí_

_-Tanto así fhsss..._

_-Hai.._

_-Bien le diré a Ryusaki lo que me informa, si ella esta ahora hablando por celular_

_-Si la llamo su abuela_

_-...si supuse que era Sumire Sensei..._

_-Están bien allí verdad?_

_-si estamos en el refugio y hay más personas atrapadas... que..._

_-Espera que te pasare con una persona_

_-Bueno... – _espero por un momento

oyó la s voces de los demás compañeros protestar porque querían hablar con el también, pero les fue impuesto ala orden de silencio por el capitán del equipo que todos obedecieron al instante lo escuchó hablar por la línea

_-Moshi moshi_

_-Si Boucho lo escucho_

_-Yo no párese que perdemos la señal... Kaoru escúchame bien antes que se corte la comunicación_

_-Hai_

_-Queda bajo tu responsabilidad la señorita Ryusaki no la apartes de tu vista por favor haremos lo posible para ir por ustedes lo mas pronto posible – _fuertes ruidos se escucharon el al línea_ - me escuchaste kaoru?_

_-Hai Tezuka bvoucho si lo escuche..._

_-Bien confió en ti_

_-Domo _

_-Bien nos vemos pronto _

_-Hai..._

Sé escucho un fuerte_ -" NOS VEMOS PRONTO KAORU CUIDA DE SAKU-CHAN!!" – _por parte de todos y luego silencio en la línea

-Fhsss...- siseo le oji azul mientras guardaba su celular- "Bola de entrometidos...¬¬"- pensó con un dejo de diversión

-Todo bien Kaoru-chan?- quiso saberla pequeña de largas trenzas, tratando de disimular su propio temor, es que acaso estaba media loca...?

-"Cómo eh podido hacer eso?"- se pregunto confusa "Estuve apunto de dejarme besar por mi mejor amigo"

-(Malditos celulares me arruinaron el momento) – gruño la muy molesta conciencia de Sakuno

-"O/./O no digas eso, mejor que no paso nada"

-(AGGG... me provoca migraña tu viaje a MENSALANDYA...¬¬#)

-"Otra vez con eso... no comprendo que me quieres decir"

-(PUES LO QUE SUCE)- mas frustrada que antes decidió hablar claro a ver si así lograba hacer que la sangre le llegar aun poco al cerebro a esta despistada- (ES QUE A MI ME GUSTA TU AMIGO...Y SI QUERIA DALRE ESE BESO)

Por alguna razón el valor que había juntado la niña mientras hablaba con su abuela, se fue volando por la puerta, al escuchar esa declaración de su tosca conciencia

-"Que dijiste O/O?"

-(Te llama el bombón luego hablamos).- antes de irse la conciencia volvió a hablar con decisión- (no creas que saldrás libre de esta conversación, solo la pospongo por prudencia no sea cosa que por huir de la realidad, hagas una tontería como salir corriendo bajo esta tempestad o alguna idiotez parecida... ¬¬)

Sin mas la voz desapareció dejándola en un mar de dudas y sentimientos encontrados, con lo que no podía lidiar.

-Estas bien pequeña?- cuestiono con vos preocupada el mayor.

El rostro pálido de la pequeña no le agradaba en lo más mínimo supuso que el susto de casi besarlo fue grande. Suspiro frustrado, tal vez no era a él a quien imaginaba que besaba, sino a ese enano arrogante. Ese echo lo entristeció sobre manera, mas opto por apartarlo de su mente ya que su "queridísima" (Nótese ironía pura) Vos interior, rugía y gruñía como loco

-(QUIEN MIERDA INVENTO ESE APARATO PARA PODER IR A MATARLO LENTAMENTE...¬¬#) grazno la conciencia mas que ofendida por ser interrumpido en aquel anhelado momento es que ya saborear los cálidos labios cuando ese aparatejo provocó la ruptura del momento mágico...- (Maldición, maldición, MALDICON!!)

-"cállate la niña no esta bien"

-( Que tiene mi muñeca?)

-"Si haces silencio tal vez lo averigüe...¬¬"

-(...¬¬)

Un ahogado gruñido se oyó en la mente de kaoru pero no hubo más exabruptos por parte de la conciencia, así el oji azul se concentró en el juvenil rostro agotado. Sin esperar alguna repuesta tomo a la nieta de la entrenadora entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el sofá junto a la chimenea.

-Espera voy por algo caliente y unas mantas – dicho esto desapareció.

Dejando a Sakuno más hundida en el mar de sensaciones nuevas. y su lasciva conciencia, llena de hormonas típicas de su edad, no ayudaba mucho al dilema que se le presentaba en su interior

-(Huy que bien se siente estar así con él)- ronroneo la vocecita- ( que cuerpazo... no que como no te diste cuenta antes?...)- suspiro frustrada como al no obtener respuesta – (mira a quien el habló a la reina de ZOQUETELANDYA... U.U)...- un momento de silencio luego una declaración que tiño las pálidas mejillas de un rojo furioso- (.Ahora si que me quede con ganas de darle su BESOTE... Nee?)

-"Etto no sé..."- ya la pobre mente de Sakuno estaba en medio de una batalla, sin saber muy bien para dónde tenia que correr

-(A ver amiguita del despiste presta tensión... dime que sentiste cuando casi lo besas?)

-"Este... bueno.. .No se...me deje llevar por el momento ...no se ...Bueno yo...U/./U"

-( Mira habla claro no entiendo a tartamudos...¬¬)

-"Deja la ironía quieres me metiste en un lió bárbaro, como esta eso que te gusta tu amigo... ¬¬?"

-(Pues te digo después ahí volvió el cuerpo del deseo jajajajajaXD)

-"NO DIGAS ESO...O//O"

(N/A: disculpen la interrupción pero creo seriamente que la conciencia de sakuno esta rayando la locura... U.U... SE PARERSE A MI JAJAJA xD... Continuemos...)

Kaoru la vio mas turbada que cuando se había ido a buscar aquella taza de Chocolate, bueno en realidad era un vil excusa para controlar su propia ansiedad, además de atar a su propia conciencia que insidia en atacar la poca razón que el quedaba

-"Debo a hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido"

-(...¬¬) – la conciencia estaba amordazada con una buena dosis de culpabilidad y remordimientos así que nada dijo solo lo miro frustrado, mientras veía aquella muchacha dueña de su corazón ponerse algo sonrojada al verlo acercarse, _quizás no todo estaba perdido aun_ razono divertido

-Aquí tienes esto pequeña - paso el tazón humeante- cuidado esta caliente- sugirió mientras la cubría con las mantas que también había pedido al encargado

-Domo... - susurro la pelirroja mientras intentaba hilar que más decir se dedico a observarlo, a delinear las facciones varoniles, que luego de arroparla cual niña pequeña se sentó en el piso y observo el fuego crepitar

El silencio entre ambos era agradable y nada de conciencias por el momento así que se limitaron a estar allí compartiendo el mismo espacio en silencio.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**En el hotel...**

-Bueno todos estamos mas que aliviados de saber que Ryusaki-chan y kaoru están bien- dijo Kawamura

-Si en verdad me sorprende que Inui no pensara en los celulares – comento Fuji con algo de diversión en el semblante, ya que hasta hace un rato estaban todos muy preocupados por el paradero de la pequeña y su compañero de equipo

-Quizás el frió congelo las neurona del senpai – comento Momoshiro muy divertido ante el comentario, siguiendo el juego de el oji celeste, pero no aguanto al risa al ver la cara de su superior- jajajajaja es broma Inui-senpai es broma – aclaro antes que el data king tomara represarías contra el

-Tiene razón no se como no me acorde antes Y.Y – suspiro profundamente le rey de la data

-Bueno chicos creo que deberían ir a descansar no les parese?- sugirió la menor de las anfitrionas

-Nee? Kagami-chan

-Kiku-chan creo que habíamos quedado en que me dirías por mi nombre...

-Etto... Hai Beli-chan – dijo el sonriente neko – Etto...

-Si que necesitas? – insistió la joven de mirada jade

-Es que No hay más emparedados y no comí ninguno tengo hambre TT—TT

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Todo el grupo no se pudo contener la risa, ante aquella cara llorosa, y rieron a carcajadas mientras que El enfadado Eiji, se quejaba con Momo por comerse todos los emparedados de Atún. Estaba mucho más relajados y que mejor que liberar tensión riendo juntos

-No te preocupes Eiji-kun yo iré por más emparedados – aseguro la hermana mayor y desapareció en pos del alimento para el "amigo" de su pequeña hemana

Mientras que la mirada avellana veía como su pelirroja desaparecía, sosteniendo la taza de humeante chocolate sin beberlo aun

-Es una joven muy linda verdad?- la vos de Sumire llamo al atención de Kunumitsu, este volteo a ver a su entrenadora sin saber a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta -Vamos no creas que no me di cuenta de cómo la miras ... no creo que a su tío le moleste que tu estés de novio con ella

-No... a su tío tal vez no... pero a su hermana no le agrado... - señalo el castaño

-jajaja y cuando fue un problema para ti lo que opinen los demás, las resoluciones siempre fueron tu fuerte, eres un chico dedicado - remarco al mujer mayor- además creo que a al pequeña le encanta nuestro acróbata el la convencerá

Kunimitsu ya no dijo nada solo se dedico a observar a la jovencita y al pelirrojo , que reían abiertamente entre bromas y comentarios, alegrando a los demás del grupo, que hasta hacia un momento atrás estaban llenos de preocupación.

Mientras que los demás estaban más animado el príncipe del tenis, sentía una opresión muy fuerte, como si eso no fuera poco su condenada conciencia hacia gala de su carácter arrogante y dictador

-(QUE SUERTE DE M..&&... TODO ES POR TU CULPA...¬¬)

-"Cállate...¬¬"

-(NO ME CALLO NADA MALDITO ENANO TONTO...¬¬)

-"COMO TE ATREVES...¬¬#"

-(CLARO... HASTE EL QUE NO SABES NADA ... ALEGA DEMENCIA BAKA...¬¬)

-"...¬¬#"

-(VISTE LO QUE LOGRO TU ESTUPIDA ARROGANCIA)- la sádica conciencia tomo aire y duplico el tono de vos- ( SE LA ECHASTE A LSO BRAZOS IDIOOOOTTTAAA!)

Las palabras taladraron el desventurado cerebro casi con al fuerza de un remate saltado de Momoshiro, era verdad que todo esta situación escapaba de sus manos, pero no era le culpable, al menos eso creí él...

-(claro que es tu culpa baka... quien dijo todas esas idioteces?) – consulto la vocecita más punzante- ( Oh! Espera ya se ... me saldrás con que no te importa un comino la niña...¬¬) - la razón estaba por afirmar aquella declaración pero al conciencia le advirtió - ( SI HABRE AL BOCA PARA DECIR ESA SANDEZ JURO QUE TENDRAS UNA LOBOTOMÍA AQUÍ MISMO...¬¬#)

-"Ok ya cállate me duele la cabeza con tus berridos...U.U"

-(NIÑOTE ESTUPIDO CON TU ACTITUD LO UNICO QUE HAS LOGRADO ES ENVIAR A LA UNICA PERSONA QUE RELAMENTE TE AMABA A LOS BRAZOS DE OTRO..¬¬)

Maldición eso si que lo había puesto de malas, se pregunto una y otra vez que carajo harían la pareja en aquel lugar solitario uno halado del otro?

La imaginación del Ochibi viajaba a la velocidad del a luz, mil de situaciones y imprevisto, Ya podría decirse que se paresia a Inui, de tanto pensar.

-"Y que pasa si ese maldito idiota intenta propasarse con Sakuno?"- la maldita conciencia había sembrado sus respectivas dudas y lo había dejado aletargado en un mar de sensaciones horribles, él vació en su estomago fue tal al recrear una maldita imagen de Sakuno y kaoru junto al fuego mirándose con algo más que amistad, su estomago volvió a revolverse cuando vio que sus caras se acercaba. Una sensación agria llego a su boca.

Escucho desde lejos que lo llamaban volviéndolo a la realidad, abrió los ojos y observo a varios de sus compañeros con al mirada preocupada.

-Creo que ya se despertó - suspiro Oishi

-Nya! Ochibi no nos asustes así... U.U – se quejo el pelirrojo

-Ryoma estas bien?- cuestiono le oji violeta bastante preocupado

-Párese que estuvo en el infierno- señalo Fuji muy atento y divertido al observar la perturbación en las orbes doradas – te divertiste n.n?

-Ya déjalo en paz Syusuke- sugirió Kawamura con seriedad

-ok n..n

-A ver muévanse no lo dejan respirar- ordeno el capitán

-Bueno se que están preocupados pero déjenlo respirar- secundo la entrenadora desde lejos

Todos se apartaron, obedientes dando paso a la mayor de las Kagami, un aturdido Ryoma no entendía el porque de tal escándalo. Pestaño varias veces sin comprender

-A ver Ryoma-kun – dijo ella llevando un pañuelo blanco a la comisura de su boca – al parecer su pesadilla era bastante horrible- comento la pelirroja – se termino mordiendo el labio- agrego mostrándole la mancha carmín en la pulcra tela.

Ryoma llevo su mano a la boca, y entendió por fin el porque de aquel sabor agrio en su boca- "Sueño... No Tenshi-san estaba en lo correcto lo que vo en sueños era UNA PESADILLA QUE NO PERMIRIA QUE SE REALIZARA JAMAS...¬¬"

-Aquí tienes un poco de gaseosa- la Oji verde le paso un burbujéate vaso de Ponta de uvas – así te quitas el mal sabor de boca

El novato tomo con agrado aquel vaso, luego de terminar, observo al grupo expectante

-Y bien... que soñaste para ponerte así? – quiso saber Momo

-No lo recuerdo- afirmo con rapidez, era mentira pero ya ni modo

-No te creo- replico le moreno bastante molesto por no poder sacarle información a ese cabezotas – Habla...¬¬

-Puede ser verdad que no recuerde lo que soñó más si es una pesadilla

-Nee Ryusaki –sensei me puedo retirar a mi cuarto?- consulto el oji dorado ignorando los berridos de su "amigo"

-Creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo, no creo que podremos ir por Saku-chan hasta mañana – comento la mujer mayor

-Bien la acompañaremos a su habitación Sumire san – la oji miel la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-gracias querida

-Bien ya oyeron todos a dormir mañana veremos como solucionamos el problema de ir a buscar a kaoru y Sakuno- afirmo el capitán del equipo guiando al grupo por los pasillos

Todos lo siguieron, la noche había caído y el frió se acentuó con fervor mientras que el sol se ocultaba, todo le grupo comentaban los extraños sucesos del día, en el fondo bien rezagados se encontraba le príncipe, intentando pensar con claridad después de la pesadilla, y el oji violeta "charlando" ósea hablaba el solo o mejor dicho ametrallaba con preguntas tontas al pobre neko negro

-Que pesadilla tuviste que hasta te puso pálido como la misma nieve nee?

-...

-Anda dime es que casi podría asegurar que nombraste a Saku-chan

La sola idea de que el hablara dormido lo sorprendió, mucho más si hablaba de esa chica tan dulce que se le colaba en los pensamientos en estas ultimas horas.

(N/A: **MOMENTO**...RYOMA DIJO "CHICA TAN DULCE " O/./O? Y NO-SE REFERIA A LA PELOTA SINO A SAKUNO HONTONI! Que el infierno se congele El Ochibi tiene corazón WOW!... cof cof... perdón continuemos...U/U )

-Ya te dije Momo-chan que no recuerdo de que se trataba el sueño...¬¬

-No te creo... pero bueno ya me contaras...XD

-Nya! Muchachos apresúrense que los dejamos solos!

-Va!- contestó Momo mientras jalaba la estoico Niño tensita

**Allí arriba en la montaña...**

El tiempo pareció ir lento mientras el crepitar del fuego llegaba a sus oídos, así como la ferocidad del viento en el frió exterior. Mas Kaoru se sentía cálido allí junto a la persona más importante para él, con cuidado volteo a verla.

Ella dormía en aquel sillón, cual niña que era, su respirar acompasado la delataba. De alguna forma extraña y agradable ella le había convencido para que se acercara, según afirmaba a ella porque tenia frió. Por su parte, el supuestamente frió Mamushi, mas guiado por su conciencia que a pesar de estar atada logro moverlo; apelando a la suplica de: "_como puedes negarte y dejarla solita pobrecita_" , con una mueca mental accedió al pedido y se acerco.

Pero era tan agradable estar así con ella, el pedido fue echo hacia mas o menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y el aun seguía allí amarado a ese cálido cuerpo de su pequeña muñeca

(**N/A**: a ver dejen que termine y no imaginen nada ok, aquí va el flash back mentes perversas ¬/¬... para que vean que mi chico serpiente es demasiado bueno para ser cierto Ja... XD)

-Kaoru-chan- susurro ella

-Mh?- los ojos azules dejaron de observar el frio paisaje para observar a la joven que lo llamaba

El cuerpo de la pequeña estaba extendido sobre el cómodo sillón color vino, cubierta con edredón, sin saber la razón la castaña rojiza sonrió, casi podía decirse que seductora, o tal vez era que la conciencia de el peli negro había podrido su cerebro con tanta hormona suelta. Respiro hondo para evitar esos pensamientos tan poco comunes en el y la escucho con atención.

-Porqué no vienes aquí? – dijo ella

-"Acaso he oído bien?...ella pesar de aquel abrigo, le pidió que no se apartara"

-(Bueno siempre he dicho que no hay mejor calor que el humano... sé... abrazo, ABRAZO!) –rugió la conciencia pervertida

-(Muévete infame... no dejaras que la frágil criatura muera de frió... ¬¬)- rugió la vos interior

-"Si te callas será mas fácil pensar...¬¬#"

-( como puedes negarte y dejarla allí solita pobrecita)- la sagas conciencia utilizaba otro método en ves de la amenaza común esta vez fue más sutil

-"Ya cállate...¬¬ "- se encamino hasta le sillón y allí se quedo calladito sin pensar en nada, bueno al menos lo intentaba.

-Es que Tengo frió - susurro ella

Kaoru obediente se sentó en le piso nuevamente. Lo que Sakuno no sabia era, que él había intentado huir de la situación tan intima, poniéndose de pie y yendo a ver por al ventana, allí se quedo observando la nada, intentando contener a esa maldita conciencia que insistía en que la besara a toda costa. Mas la razón prevaleció y se quedo allí hasta que ella lo llamo volviendo alocar su pobre corazón

-Fhsss... - siseo el molesto mas con al conciencia ingrata que amenazo con provocarle una fuerte migraña si no iba.

-Te molesta estar conmigo kaoru-chan?- pregunto al dulce vos sobre su cabeza

-No claro que no ¬/./¬

-Que bueno... por que yo... bueno... este... como tu siseaste pues y pensé que te habías molestado por... - Sakuno no sabia como explicarle lo que sentía y comenzaba a tartamudear como era su costumbre en estos caso.

El mayor noto su angustia y sonrió interiormente, hacia muchísimo que ella no tenia esa actitud cuando estaba con el. No sabia si reír o ponerse triste. Opto como era su costumbre tratarde tranquilizarla

-Sabes que no importa lo que paso antes... - otra vez esa manía de andar protegiéndola hasta de él mismo lo obligo a hablar sin respirar- lo que fue o lo que pudo ser quedo allá en le pasado, creo que lo importante es que estamos bien aquí juntos como buenos amigos no lo crees?

-Sí claro kaoru-chan – dijo ella sonriendo como siempre.

Ese simple acto calmo un poco a la conciencia quien se quedo obnubilada con aquella sonrisa radiante y sincera de la niña de trenzas

-Crees que tardaran mucho?– consulto ella luego de un largo silencio

-Pues como lo veo creo que pasaremos la noche aquí- sus orbes azules enfocaron la ventana, la tormenta no tenia miras de bajar su intensidad embestida

-Bueno no me importa mientras no este sola...- susurro ella muy bajito

-Yo no te dejare sola- afirmo el galante oji azul

-kaoru...

-Dime...

-Pues no se si podrías... pero... – casi como un acto extraño Sakuno comenzó a ponerse roja y jugar con sus dedos como si fuese la cosa mas importante del mundo, haciendo que la curiosidad e el mayor aumentara

-Que quieres pedirme?- pregunto curioso

-No se si pedirte esto..U/U

-A ver dime que pasa?- replico el mientras volteaba a verle la cara. La niña estaba bastante sonrojada y toda cubierta con el edredón – Pequeña no somos amigos?... puedes pedirme lo que quieras si esta a mi alcance...

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras se descubría el rostro tomo aire y dijo

-Bueno porque no me canta una canción para dormirme - dijo la niña con una cara de angelito

-He O/-/O?

-jajajaja es broma... solo se me ocurrió que seria divertido... además tienes una linda vos kao-chan y no me digas que no yo se la verdad...- la criatura de largas trenzas afirmo esto con tal énfasis que los colores se acumularon en las mejillas masculinas

-Este...Fhs...¬///////¬

Viendo en el aprieto en que se había metido su superior la muñeca se apiado del peli negro y tomo una decisión ella cantaría, tal vez así pasara el tiempo más rápido y ella no pensarían en que estaban ahí los dos solos y que además su superior tenia una boca muy tentadora

-No importa si no quieres cantar yo lo haré vale? – el asintió, ella sonrió nuevamente y se puso seria para poder pensar por un momento llevándose el dedito índice a la comisura de la boca- mm.. cual podría cantar...?

-Porque no cantas **ALGO TUYO EN MÍ – **sugirió el mayor

-Pero esa canciones es para un dúo esta bien difícil- se quejo la niña

-Ahora resulta que no te animas...- desafió con diversión

Como era de esperarse ante aquel desafió, la pequeña inflamo sus mejillas en señal de molestia y acepto sin ti tuviera el retó

-Ok pero si sale fea no te quejes...

-De acuerdo no me quejare... - la mueca de una sonrisa se ubico en aquellos carnosos labios masculinos

-Bien voy a comenzar...- anuncio ella, inspiro profundo para enfocar bien los tonos

La pequeña cerro los ojos, intentando concentrarse en la melodía y leer la partituras mentalmente, para que al menos algunas estrofas salieran bien, de pronto al música llego a ella como si estuviera en sus clases de canto, sonrió y comenzó a entonar

Hoy, pienso dónde estarás   
Me quiero imaginar que te voy a encontrar  
Y entre tus brazos ya no habrá tristeza y soledad

Kaoru estaba completamente hipnotizado ante el semblante concentrado de la muñeca, sin siquiera tener un motivo aparente inspiro llenándose de aquella melodía que ahora compartían.

Para sorpresa de la pequeña la vos masculina de su amigo canto la segunda estrofa sin problemas aparente, llenándola de una gran dicha, por haber sido complacido su pedido

**Hoy, algo extraño sentí  
Porque en tus ojos ví que hay algo tuyo en mí  
Si estamos juntos ya no habrá tristeza y soledad  
**

Con al sonrisa a flor de piel intento concentrarse para poder hacerlo tan bien como su amigo. Ella ya sabia que el oji azul, podía cantar mucho mejor, aunque el lo negara a muerte

**Yo te quiero, yo te espero  
Cada noche pido al cielo que aparezcas ya   
Quiero tenerte a acá  
**

Kaoru elevó la vos grave dándole un toque especial al tema, erizando la piel de la pequeña muñeca, que ya no sabia si era la razón o la conciencia la que le decía que los labios de kaoru se veían extremadamente deseables y tentadores. A lo que ella no pudo mas que asentir

**Yo también mi amor te espero  
Y te juro que me muero de felicidad  
Sólo al pensar que alguna vez podré tenerte acá**

Había llegado el momento de cantar a dúo, la primera estrofa la cantaría ella, luego una kaoru y luego los dos juntos, concentrada como estaba y evitando mirarlo a boca de su amigo, entono su parte

**Hoy pienso donde estarás**

**Me quiero imaginar que te voy a encontrar**

**Y entre tus brazos ya no habrá tristezas y soledad**

Kaoru observo a su muñeca recostarse y acomodarse mientras cantaban, era cada ves mas bajo su tono, era evidente que el sueño al estaba embargando, el siguió cantando las estrofas que el correspondían a ella

**  
Yo te quiero, yo te espero  
Cada noche pido al cielo que aparezcas ya   
Quiero tenerte a acá**

**  
Yo también mi amor te espero  
Y te juro que me muero de felicidad  
Sólo al pensar que alguna vez podré tenerte acá**

Casi de improvisto como si supiera que le tocaba ella susurro la ultima frase

Quiero tenerte a mi lado

El acarició los mechones de al frente y poso un pequeño beso en aquella piel nívea para luego susurrar

_  
__**Sé que hay algo tuyo en mí **__**  
**_

El sonrió al verla dormida -" que descanse pequeña"- pensó divertido mientras una de esas sonrisas sinceras, que pocas veces eran vistas.

-Cuidas muy bien de ella- dijo una vos desde el otro lado d e la habitación

-O/-/o Fhsss... – Kaoru se armo de su mascara de chico serio pero aun asi sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas solo atino a decir- Gracias..¬/-/¬

-Vine a dejarles algo de comida, como no nos acompañaron a cenar pues les traje algo de comida- dijo el encargado

-Domo - volvió a repetir el oji azul, estaba por incorporarse para recibir lo alimentos, pero un brazo lo atrapo en una brazo- HM O.O?

-No te preocupes yo te lo alcanzo- el encargado se acuclilló y dejo al bandeja con alimentos y algunas bebidas en una mesa cercana -No quieres subir con nosotros al piso superior? -

-Quizás cuando despierte

-Bien los esperamos allí de seguro estarán mas cálidos n.n – dijo el dependiente mientras salías, antes de que Kaoru se relajara él hombre agrego- por cierto muy bonita canción

Muy apenado kaoru susurró nuevamente un agradecimiento y se quedo pensando que rayos estaba haciendo.

(N/A: NYA! Ya salimos del Flash back así que aquí vamos al tiempo real. Verdad que Kao-chan canta bonito ♥.♥?)

-"Que voy a hacer contigo?"- se pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor junto al sillón. Mas como era de esperarse con cualquier movimiento el agarre de la pequeña volvía y no dejaba que se moviera mucho.

Una de sus cejas se levanto animada mente mientras observaba al brazo de la pequeña sujetar su pulóver justo a la altura de su hombro, parte del edredón lo cubría, la cabeza de ella estaba a unos 40 centímetros de él, y aun si podía sentir aquel aliento cálido sobre la piel de su cuello y mejillas.

Suspiro ahogadamente para clamarse, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana al parecer el clima se había tranquilizado un poco, aunque aun nevaba no era tan intenso como en las horas pasadas, mas el viento frió seguía incrementándose, en verdad no tenían ni idea, si habría la posibilidad que al día siguiente podrían salir de allí

-"Quizás mañana podremos bajar" – pensó algo esperanzado

-(Pues mejor que no así podemos acaparar toda la atención de la peque)

-"Eres un egoísta no piensas en lo mal que la debe estar pasando Sumire –sensei..¬¬"

-(Y tu un idiota cobarde que no se animo a besar a la persona que AMA...¬¬)

-"CALLATE...Ò.Ó..."

-(OBLIGAME IMBERCIL... ¬¬#)

-FHSSSS...¬¬#- gruño molesto

-Sucede algo malo Kaoru-chan- balbuceó la adormilada niña. Que había sido despertada por un movimiento brusco del mayor

-He? O/O...no pequeña vuelve a dormir – sugirió el pelinegro

-Pues...- la niña lo observo en silencio un momento a su querido amigo y luego agrego - deberías hacerte caso a tu consejo e irte a dormir también, sino amanecerás de malas y quien te aguanta U.U

-(la niña tiene razón XD)- canto la victoriosa conciencia del oji azul

-Fhss... –replico molesto

Sonriendo la joven de trenzas, se sentó en el sillón, dispuesta a iniciar una de esas discusiones tontas, que siempre le divertían tanto; Que la fin de cuentas eran un entretenimiento placentero.

Mas antes que alguna saliera de sus bocas, alguna repuesta o comentario, un estruendoso rugido paralazo a ambos jóvenes. El sonido irrumpió repentinamente y era muy similares aun trueno que nunca detenía su rugir, es mas daba la sensación que cada ves estaba mas y mas cerca casi podría decirse que se dirigía donde ellos estaban

Kaoru no entendió muy bien de donde provenía aquel aterrador sonido, Solo atino a hacer lo que su corazón le dicto, ante aquel presentimiento que se agolpo en todo su ser era como si una gran amenaza se cerniera sobre ellos.

Como acto reflejo fue proteger lo más importante para él. Por eso abrazo a Sakuno, la sintió temblar aterrada entre sus brazos. Quiso decirle que no pasaba nada que todo estaría bien, más no le fue posible, el ruido ya estaba sobre ellos.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El estruendo hizo que todo el lugar vibrará, despertando así a las personas que dormían en sus futones. Los chicos de Seigaku no fueron la acepción de la regla, en los diferentes cuartos todos abrieron los ojos asustados ante aquel espantoso ruido

-Escuchaste eso?

-Hai... da miedo

-Que será?

-No sé pero al parecer se acerca

-Vamos a ver que dicen los otros

-Hai

Ni viene salieron al pasillo se encontraron todos los chicos de club de tenis quienes tenían la cara llena de incertidumbre.

-Que fue ese ruido Boucho?

-Creo que fue un Alud – contesto serio el cuestionado

-Un Alud?

Inui tomo la palabra como siempre, dispuesto a aclarar las mentes, tan poco iluminadas de sus compañeros de equipo

-Los aludes o avalanchas

-Ha es eso...

-Pero que lo causa?

-Son ocasionados por la falta de homogeneidad de la capa de nieve y por la existencia, entre los límites de capas físicamente diferentes, de un agente que facilita el deslizamiento de una de ellas sobre otra subyacente. Ocurre por ejemplo, que la nieve recién caída o acumulada por el viento no llega a soldarse a la superficie de la capa preexistente.

-Claro ha caído mucha nieve en poco tiempo - razono Oishi

-Exacto – afirmo Fuji extrañamente serio

-El viento es fuerte – argumento Takeshi

-También puede ser que los cambios de temperatura ambientetambién tienen su importancia. En particular, un aumento importante de la temperatura reduce la cohesión de la nieve, por eso los aludes son más probables por la tarde que por las mañanas, sobre todo en aquellas pendientes que han estado expuestas a los rayos solares durante las horas más calurosas del día.

-O.O... ayer a la mañana hizo mucho calor- comento kawamura

-Si Kaubeli-chan me comento eso – secundo Eiji

-Entonces ese ruido fue una avalancha?

-Es lo mas seguro

-Que suerte que no vino para aquí U.U

-Si la tormenta no sede no sabemos que pueda pasar

-No me asustes T.T

-Me uno a la petición Y-Y – secundo Momo

-Bueno averigüemos que sucedió? – el arrogante novato estaba mas que preocupado por la situación-"No sea cosa que le pasara algo a Sakuno" – se dijo a si mismo

-Buena idea

Todo el grupo se movió con lentitud por los pasillos, en un absoluto silencio, ya que eran altas horas de la noche por no decir que casi amanecía.

Mas ninguno atino a volver a dormir. Dado los acontecimientos debían averiguar que tan afectado estaba el lugar, con aquel alud.

Una extraña inquietud se formo en al boca de los estómagos al escuchar extraños murmullos mientras se acercaban al hall central. Al llegar a este se toparon con muchas personas en constante movimiento de ir y venir sin detenerse.

Las caras eran de suma preocupación, el capitán rastreo con al mirada a ver si conseguía ubicar a su novia, fue Eiji quien encontró a la pelinegra

-kaubeli-chan! – exclamo por fin el acróbata

-**bonjour ****/ Buenos días** – saludo la jovencita con una extraña seriedad pocas veces vista en ella - que bueno que aparecieron podrían seguirme por favor

-Sucede algo malo?- quiso saber Oishi

-Si...- pero dijo mas comenzó a caminar, al notar que los chicos no se movían agrego - síganme por favor

Cada vez mas angustiados, el grupo siguió a la joven que se habría pasó entre el tumulto de gente que asediaba de preguntas a las pobres recepcionistas, que adras penas conseguían contener y contestar las preguntas

_-Que fue ese espantoso ruido?_

_-estaremos bien?_

_-Puedo irme a mi casa_

_-Mi reserva señorita_

_-Quiero liquidar mi cuenta_

_-EXIJO UNA CONTESTACIÓN_

Así seguían insistiendo con las preguntas, mientras los chicos de seigaku fueron guiados en silencio hasta el cuarto donde anteriormente Tezuka había estado. Allí encontraron a Sumire recostada en el amplio sofá. Al parecer la entrenadora esta inconsciente.

Cualquier pregunta se les atraganto en al garganta al escuchar los intentos de la hermana mayor por entender la comunicación por radio

-_Si comprendo... pero saben que tan grave fueron los daños..._- ruido en el trasmino – _por favor zona este debe decirme_ ...- mas ruido de interferencia - **Malédiction conversation d'une fois/ maldición contesta de una vez ...¬¬**

**-**_**Cuidado con al boca acaso no te enseñado bien**_**- **replico una vos desde el otro lado de la línea

-_Tío..._ – susurro la pelirroja casi al borde de las lagrimas

-_Esto bien pequeña_- tranquilizó este para luego preguntar - _y tu hermana?_

-Aquí estoy tío

-_Bien escuchen nos e cuanto durara la trasmisión_- se escucho un ruido muy raro en la línea confirmando lo dicho por el señor Gonzo

-Hai...- todos en el lugar guardaron silencio

-_Aquí los daños son considerables estoy organizando la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, me temo que lo dicho por Itashi es cierto. El alud ha venido de la parte alta por lo que creo que el refugió debe haber sido afectado, ruego que no... pero ya sabes como es esto... la cantidad de nieve fue demasiada y los vientos acumularon demasiada carga en el lado Este, esperemos que el lugar halla resistido el embate de la avalancha iremos a la brevedad Posible _

-Pero Tio... ustedes están mucho más lejos- argumento la ambarina –Además con los daños allá no pueden estar yendo esa gran distancia yo iré por ellos – el silencio en el lugar fue roto por una asustada pelinegra

-Onee-chan – El llamado era simple solo que estaba marcado de angustia

-Escúchame Tío sabes que es la única manera de encontrarlos con vida- al decir esto miro seriamente a su pequeña hermana - cuanto más tardemos menos posibilidades tiene los que esperan allí

-_De acuerdo Ten-chan- _la mencionada se le encogió el corazón solo su padre la solía llamar así_- estará a cargo de esa tarea...- . _confirmó muy a su pesar_ - pequeña cuídate no dudo que regresaras con bien_... _pero ten cuidado de acuerdo_?

-Gracias Tío Gonzo, tu también cuídate

-_Kaubeli..._

-Hai...- respondió la extrañamente silenciosa oji verde

-_Te quiero mucho- _dijo el hombre mayor para clamar las angustias de su pequeña sobrina

-Yo también... te cuidas nee?...T-T – lloriqueo sin poder evitarlo

-De acuerdo... cuiden de Sumire por favor

-Hai...

La comunicación se interrumpió abruptamente, dejando a todos sumidos en un torbellino de información desastrosa

Continuara ...

Oxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autora:**

Angie: etto... no me maten nee... no sabrán el final de la historia n.n"

Sess: Si como no ...no creo... que final? si matas a todos no creo que quede bien ...¬¬

Angie: no sea así... yo no dije que mataría a nadie….aunque no estaría mal XD -...no mejor no porque de verdad vendrán a matarme y luego ni tu me salvas...ju ju ju...

Sess: ...¬//¬ (" maldición se ve sexy vestida de diablo" )

Angie: bien mis peque aquí al dejo bien picada para que puedan mandarme alguna amenaza o algo XD... ya saben comentarios y demás ...dejen su review ...

Lady Sesshoumaru ( es mala lo sabe) Pero igual los quiere mucho n.n


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

**Angie ESTA DE VUELTA MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE ALGUIEN IMAGINO! o!** Si señores aquí vamos de nuevo con algo de locura... mil gracias a Dany-chan por aguantar mis locuras...y revivir a mis musas (**Sess: claro ...¬¬)** si sin ella no se que hubiera echo T.T...bien este cap también va para ella. (pa ti solita mi niña n.n) (Sess: aprisa queda poco tiempo...¬¬) Ok ando a la carrera aun debo terminar otras cosas pero aquí les dejo la contestación a quien me escribí dejando su linda opinión. Besos a todos

**Review:**

**Dany-chan**jajaja Angie es muy mala y lo sabe deberías saberlo tu..n/n...si Kao-chan esta perdido T.T veré si lo encontramos pro ahí, XD. Luego de sobre llevar mis larga semana de diferentes tipos de accidentes pues ya me acostumbre a esto de las amenazas XD.Bien peque a ver que opinas de este cap

**YuKy-San 02**: Angie escribe para atrapar, no para atormentar XD (**Sess: eso no te lo crees ni tu...¬¬)** Ok es verdad adoró dejarlas picadas XD ...bien aquí la actulizacion mas pronta que he hecho XD a ver que opinas

**Viridiana**: jajaja.. ya veremos como reacciona el dulce Oishi XD, Pobre Sumirecita esta padeciendo mi maldad XD...(Perdón Sumirecita T,T) Kao y Saku...U.U..esa apreja siempre me inspira a ser cursi jajaja que bueno te gusto a ver que piensas de todo esto que se me ocurrió ahora

**Marie**: Que bueno te gusto!... pos aquí va otro cap a ver que opinas n.n

**Eri-chan**: jajaja pues le vendrían bien los celus ahora no lo crees? Esta difícil la situación U.U... aquí la actualización veloz!

**Marip**: XD... pos que puedo decirte... no es en tu contra de veras es que me sale mi beta sádica...( **Sess: si lo sabré yo...¬¬)** bueno es que Fuji es una copia muy digna de mi y tengo esa cosita de andar torturando gente XD . Por cierto adoro los review largo me paresen súper divertidos, suelo escribir muchos de esos. Mis Autoras favoritas me padecen XD así que no te aflijas tu escribe. Por cierto Ochibi si me párese que esta algo traumado, pero es bien avispado mira que ver el futuro ..bueno casi no se besaron pero casi XD bueno aquí el nuevo cap espero tu comentario...

Bien gente aquí la dejo saludos a todos los que leen mis locas ideas y mil gracias a quienes escriben. Ahora las Aclaraciones...

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka..ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

Pero Tio... ustedes están mucho más lejos- argumento la ambarina –Además con los daños allá no pueden estar yendo esa gran distancia yo iré por ellos – el silencio en el lugar fue roto por una asustada pelinegra

-Onee-chan – El llamado era simple solo que estaba marcado de angustia

-Escúchame Tío sabes que es la única manera de encontrarlos con vida- al decir esto miro seriamente a su pequeña hermana - cuanto más tardemos menos posibilidades tiene los que esperan allí

-_De acuerdo Ten-chan- _la mencionada se le encogió el corazón solo su padre la solía llamar así_- estará a cargo de esa tarea...- . _confirmó muy a su pesar_ - pequeña cuídate no dudo que regresaras con bien_... _pero ten cuidado de acuerdo_?

-Gracias Tío Gonzo, tu también cuídate

-_Kaubeli..._

-Hai...- respondió la extrañamente silenciosa oji verde

-_Te quiero mucho- _dijo el hombre mayor para clamar las angustias de su pequeña sobrina

-Yo también... te cuidas nee?...T-T – lloriqueo sin poder evitarlo

-De acuerdo... cuiden de Sumire por favor

-Hai...

La comunicación se interrumpió abruptamente, dejando a todos sumidos en un torbellino de información desastrosa

**Capitulo XVIII: ****Oscuridad... **

La mata pelirroja era ajustada por una fuerte trenza, realizada a conciencia, por al dueña de aquella sedosa cabellera, di la ultima vuelta a la cinta y sujeto con firmeza su largo cabello, sus ojos se enfocaron el espejo, que le replicaba su propia imagen, sonrió de lado.

En sus ojos ámbar no había rastro de dudas, bueno tal vez un poco pero solo lo normal, ella era humana y no podía evitar ese miedo a no llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus nuevos amigos

-"Iré por ellos..."- se dijo con decisión –"No permitiremos que nada les pase verdad?"- se pregunto con un mínimo rastro de incertidumbre que se filtro en aquel pensamiento

-(NO CLARO QUE NO MORIRAN, ASÍ QUE MUÉVETE CADA SEGUNDO VALE ORO) – Ordenó la voz en le interior de su cabeza negando toda posibilidad de dudas

Luego se coloco un sombrero de la suerte, regalo de su padre; era de lana y de colores muy vivos aunque el tiempo los había opacado. Mas siendo tan importante para ella aquella prenda la cuidaba y la usaba solo en momentos decisivos

-Este es buen momento – dijo al darse el ultimo vistazo en el espejo, tomo la chaqueta dio dos paso para alejarse, mas volvió sobre sus pasos y recogió algo más del buró lo coloco en su en le bocillo de su chaqueta - **nunca esta de mas un poco de ayuda extra**- murmuro

Salió de la habitación haciendo un mapa mental tanto de la situación como de la zona que sabia debía recorrer. Luego vino a ella los factores importantes, lo que tenia favor, las posibilidades en contra, información del clima, Etc...

Todo en su cabeza pelirroja giraba y se única cual engranaje de una maquina bien aceitada. Con pasó firme camino hasta el hall central, al llegar a este dio un par de directivas que fueron ejecutadas de inmediato, una vez sola se acerco a la chimenea, luego se asomó a la ventana.

El viento aun era fuerte pero no demasiado, seguramente el frió era tremendo pero no había mas opción, la Avalancha había ocurrido apenas hacia unos 45 minutos como máximo, cada minuto era invaluable.

-"Debo partir Ya" – de dijo dando la ultima mirada al exterior. El cielo se estaba tomando una tonalidad mas clara, eso marcaba la llegada del día. No había mucho tiempo debía partir de inmediato

-Tenshi onee-chan!!!- La mencionada volteo solo para ver correr a su pequeña hermana casi podría decirse que estaba a medio vestir - A DON DE CREES QUE VAS SIN MI…¬¬?- exigió saber la pelinegra un cerrando se una chaqueta que cubría el traje de Esquiar

-Que haces vestida así Beli-chan?- pregunto la muchacha más alta

-Cómo que hago? – afirmo la oji esmeralda - voy contigo a buscar a Saku-chan – reafirmo

-Imposible - dijo rotunda

-Nani? – las mejillas de la menor se pusieron rojas

-No iras te quedaras aquí... – ratifico con firmeza la ambarina mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de su pequeña hermana

-Pero... – Intento repicar

-Pero nada, obedece Kaubeli kagami...¬¬ - los ojos ámbar penetraron la barrera que intentaba erguir la pequeña peli negra y no dejaban rastro para ser ignorado. La negativa era rotunda

Mas la oji jade no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que su única hermana se arriesgara **sola** por aquel paraje salvaje...

-"N**o señor, Yo, no te dejo sola ni que estuviera loca... te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo arriesgada que puedes ser...¬¬ YO voy a ir aunque sea a la fuerza"- **proclamo la mente de Beli

-NO...- espeto con firmeza muy acorde al carácter de la familia- Yo voy contigo...¬¬ - confronto a su testaruda Hermana mayor

-Comprende que te necesito aquí – susurró la mas alta brindándole un cálido abrazo

-No te dejare ir sola... – volvió a insistir casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras correspondía al abrazo

La mayor sonrió cálidamente ante aquella muestra incondicional de cariño, sabia muy bien a que le temía su hermana... No soportaba la idea que le sucediera algo. Ellas junto a su tío eran los únicos que quedaban de aquella familia tan amada.

Era por eso que ella misma se había asustado tanto al oír la Avalancha bajar... la zona este era la más propensa a los Aludes. Ese era su gran temor y no se había equivocado.

Su Tío por suerte no había tenido problema al quedarse en al zona menos problemática aunque el pueblito aledaño había sido devastado. Pero el nos e sabia cuantos muertos había aun estaban en pleno rescate ahora era su turno de ponerse en acción, pero antes..

-Beli-chan... no me pasara nada.. – aseguro separándose de ella - La mitad del camino si no es todo lo haré en Jet ski. Que me puede pasar?

-...- la mueca infantil era bien conocida para la pelirroja pero no le funcionaria esta vez.

-Tranquila no me haré la heroína ok?

-De verdad T-T?

-No se preocupe Kaubeli yo la acompañare- afirmó una voz masculina, interrumpiendo la charla entre las hermanas – después de todo uno de mis compañeros esta allí y no pretendo dejar que **mi novia** valla sola – alego en su defensa, ante cualquier protesta que pudiera surgir de la boca femenina

-No creo que sea necesario Kunumitsu... ¬/-/¬ - ratifico la tozuda pelirroja, más roja que su cabello al escuchar la declaración de aquel castaño al que amaba

-Insito – dijo estoico, desafiándola con la mirada.

Es obvio alegar que la dama en cuestión no se amedrentaba con las miraditas de su pareja, porque le dedico una desafiante mirada de negativa y decisión

-Yo insito en que te acompañe si no lo hace el lo hago yo...¬¬- interrumpió la menor que estaba en medio de aquella guerra de contemplaciones que se formo entre la pareja

-Yo también voy- informo el sub. capitán, ya listo tras del castaño

-Y yo –grito Eiji dando saltitos

-No me pierdo la diversión n.n - tercio el prodigio ajustándose el gorro de lana en su cabeza

-Nosotros también queremos ir – alegaron Inui, Kawamura también listos para marcharse, seguidos de cerca por Momoshiro y Ryoma

-Ya veo que todos están confabulados... - suspiró vencida la entrenadora de ski, como única respuesta todos sonrieron - bien pues pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes lleguemos al refugio mejor

-Hai – afirmaron todos

La joven entrenadora, llamo a uno de los encargados del equipo e hizo preparar los Jet Ski que habían ocupado durante le paseo así seria más fácil de maniobrar al conocer la maquina, luego de explicarles el camino que debían recorrer, resolvió ponerlos en grupos he intentar subir por tres flancos muy distintos. Dado que no estaba segura del estado de la nieve y si el pasó de las maquinas provocaba más avalanchas seria demasiado problemático además de arriesgado

-Escúchenme Sadahiaru-kun, Syuhichiro-kun- los mencionados asintieron - Deben tener cuidado en este sector – señalo el mapa – sé que tal vez no sea la mejor opción pero tenga cuidado

-Hai...- respondieron ambos

-Syusuke-kun, Takashi-kun – tengan cuidado en este sector – señalo nuevamente el mapa - suele ser problemático... pero a sí lo rodean estarán bien, tengan mucho cuidado de acuerdo?

-NO se preocupe Tenshi-san n.n –tranquilizo el tensai

-Si haremos lo mejor que podamos – argumento el de patillas

-Atiéndanme bien los cuatro, si por alguna razón ven difícil el acceso me avisan por el Handdy (N/A: no sé si se escribe así... U.U)–levanta el aparato – manténgalo siempre prendido, ya que Kaubeli nos estar avisando sobre el clima o cualquier anomalía o novedad – miro a su hermana – dependemos mucho de ti Beli-chan

-Esta bien Onee-chan yo estaré moni toreando el clima satelital mente, si podemos comunicarnos con los chicos o cualquier cosa yo te aviso- la mayor asintió y fijo su mirada en el pelirrojo del grupo

-Kikumaru-chan te pido de favor que cuides a mi hermana y a Sumire-san

-Hai yo me encargo – confirmo el acróbata

-Bien solo quedan ustedes – Kagami observo a los otros dos del grupo - Realmente lo lamento pero ustedes dos no saben manejar Jet ski por eso no los llevo – corroboro mientras los observaba - me encantaría mas ayuda allá arriba pero no es posible si no saben manejar las maquinas - afirmo ella con decisión, era muy conciente que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para esta misión

-No se preocupe Tenshi-san nosotros ayudaremos aquí como podamos...- codea a Ryoma - verdad Ochibi?

-Hai...

-Bien... no descuiden a Sumire-san

-Tranquila Onee-chan que yo me encargo de todo en tu ausencia

Unos pasos precipitados irrumpieron en el Hall, un muchacho algo acalorado por el ejercicio saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Señorita kagami todo esta listo - anuncio

-Gracias Shu-kun

-En verdad no necesita que la acompañemos?

-No se preocupen- afirmo ella con calma – en verdad los necesito aquí organizando los lugares y viendo que se puede hacer para que la gente vuelva a la normalidad, serenen lo ánimos de los huéspedes por favor

-No se preocupe Kohichi, Takano se están ocupando de eso

-Bien muchas gracias Shu-kun- Miro a los demás del grupo - en marcha entonces – todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir en pos de sus maquinas, seguidos por los tres del grupo de tensitas que se quedaba en el hotel

La joven de mirada ámbar estaba por salir del Hall, cuando algo sujeto su chaqueta, volteo y vio a su hermana muy seria

-**Qui arrive petite /****Que sucede pequeña?/** - pregunto con dulzura casi maternal

-**Ne faites pas de folies /No hagas locuras/-** dijo mientras la abrazaba- Mira que no tengo otra hermana T.T – lloriqueó sin poder evitarlo

-N**on des sujets retourne bientôt/ No temas pronto ****regresare** - afirmo muy convencida la ambarina mientras acariciaba la mata de cabello azabache – **BIEN... JE DOIS ALLER MOI / BIEN DEBO IRME – **anuncio apartando al con cuidado

-.Matee Tenshi onee-chan- la mencionada volvió sobre sus pasos esperando que la menos hablara - No te olvidas de algo?

-Olvidar... creo que no... - mirando su equipo, guantes, gorro de la suerte, chaqueta, etc – tengo todo **Petite **

-El camafeo de mamá? - ambas se miraron cómplice – **nunca esta de mas un poco de suerte extra** – expreso la pequeña imitando la frase favorita de su progenitora

Aquella palabras eran casi mágicas, un recuerdo mas que las unía a su querida madre, que ambas compartían como un tesoro mutuo

-je jejeje – rió la mayor – aquí esta – confirmó ella sacando la reliquia de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta

-Bien andando todos nos esperan – sujeto su mano y la jalo al exterior del hotel

-Hai... – respondió Tenshi dejándose llevar por su posesiva hermanita

Al salir el grupo estaba listo ya con el equipo de protección para el frió y sobre las maquinas todo dispuesto. Shu y Takano se corrieron par hadarle paso mientras ella se acercaba al grupo, luego de las ultimas indicaciones y recomendaciones, las maquinas se encendieron haciendo un ruido increíble luego de saludaron al mano todos avanzaron veloces hasta perderse montaña arriba

-Cuídate mucho Onee-chan...- susurró la pequeña Kagami. Una cálida mano se poso en su hombro llamando su atención -Kikumaru...

-Todos regresaran bien ya veras – afirmo el pelirrojo mientras trasmitía su confianza en un cálido abrazo – Yo sé que Kaoru y Sakuno están bien...

-Hai... – contesto ella en un murmullo apenas audible, dado que intentaba no llorar

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Oscuridad…**

Esa era la palabra… estaba sumergida en la completa oscuridad.

Además hacia frió... Mucho frió... Donde demonios estaba? Porque se sentía tan mal?

También ese endemoniado frió que la rodeaba, a que se debía? Pensó pero nada ninguna respuesta era como estar en blanco

Sakuno se sentía completamente oprimida, frunció el ceño intentando regular su aliento, es que su respiración era cortita y no llegaba bien a sus pulmones. Trato de enfocar bien al vista, es que veía borroso, por alguna razón no sentía sus piernas, algo las apretaba...

Todo estaba oscuro demasiado para su gusto intento recordar que había sucedido... N**ada** su mente como anulada, no-tenia sentido porque no podía recordar?.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente e intento acordarse de algo eso si con mucha calma, es que no era posible que no recordara.

Así que pensó con más detenimiento y ahínco. Con el paso de los segundos algo se disipo en su cerebro como una idea baga de los últimos momentos antes de las tinieblas que ahora se cernían en su mente

Ella estaba durmiendo, recordó, escucho el siseo de la boca de su querido amigo. Luego... se incorporo media dormida... y... bromeo un poco con él, pero luego...

aquel sonido casi podría decirse que era como un animal que rugía, pero no tuvo miedo se sintió protegida...

La realidad golpeo la memoria de la muñeca... el ruido, los brazos de Kaoru protegiéndola de aquello que ella no entendía... Luego el Ruido... y mas Ruido... cosas rompiéndose... luego ella grito, se sintió empujada con mucha violencia... después...

Después... la oscuridad absoluta. El terror la invadió, rodeándola de mucha incertidumbre

La pregunta se formo y se agolpó en su garganta, él estaría bien?... porque no estaba hablando? el nudo en su garganta impedía gritar, sin que la vos pudiera decir el nombre anhelado.

-(DÓNDE ESTABA KAORU?)- grito su conciencia a viva voz

-"No sé"- contesto la confusa razón

-(PUES ABRELOS OJOS Y BUSCALO...¬¬) – ordeno despectiva o mejor dicho desesperada

Obedeció con premura, abrir los ojos, intentando identificar donde estaba... Pero no era imposible, todo estaba tan sombrío... o era ella que no podía ver?

Ideas locas se formaron en su cabeza, que fue dominada por al desesperación.

Acaso le había pasado algo a su amigo? La idea la aterro... comenzó a temblar temiendo lo peor. Y Si Kaoru no estaba para protegerla... que pasaría con ella?

-"Acaso estoy sola?"

-(No puede ser el no nos dejaría nunca...)

-"Pero"...

-(pero anda ÉL NOS DIJO QUE NSO CUIDARIA... **ENTIENDES**?)

-"Hai..."

-(tranquilízate entonces debemos pensar que vamos hacer)

-"Oye ves a kaoru?"

-(**No-maldición**!...) – la vos interna noto su poco movimiento- ( y porque no puedo mover las piernas?)

-"Que sé yo?"

-( TONTA BUSCA QUE TE OPRIME LAS PIERNAS)

-"Que busque que?"

-(MALDITASEA CONTIGO PEDASO DE ZOQUETE...¬¬)

-"NO me grites estoy nerviosa...T.T"

-(Ya lo se...)- suspirando para calmarse - (lo que sucede es que me sacas de quicio con tu ineptitud... U.U) – se quejo la vos interior

-"Perdón..T.T"

-(Ya... ahora tranquilízate... respira, exhala...) - la niña obedeció luego de un momento respiro más tranquila - (bien ahora busca con tu mano e identifica que te tiene atrapada) – otra vez le cuerpo obedeció sin protestara la sugerencia de la conciencia

La menuda mano busco en al oscuridad, primero hacia su derecha... estiro su extremidad tanteando el terreno, había cosa si algunas rotas otras atrapadas, también estaba húmedo... mas eso era todo al menos hasta dónde podía alcanzar no había nada mas a su alrededor.

Luego tanteo su lado izquierdo mismas texturas, algo le pincho la mano pero no demasiado así que la corrió y siguió su búsqueda de pronto allí toco algo. Quito la mano de inmediato como un mecanismo de defensa. Se encontraba bastante asustada, mas se obligo a volver a ese sitio, tanteo con delicadeza y sus finos dedos acariciaron algo...

-"O.o.. párese cabello... y si es un animal?...y si me muerde la mano T.T?"

-(Deja de pensar y concéntrate... ¬¬)

-"Hai... pero si me comen la mano será tu culpa...Y-Y"

La conciencia bufo molesta pero no agrego ni una palabra más, fue entonces, que se escucho un pequeño ruido.. como un vago quejido

-mmm...

-Quién esta allí? – pregunto temerosa

-(EL HOMBRE DE LAS NIEVES ...¬¬)

-"DE VERDAD o.o?"

-(NOOO!...ya bájale y desciende de zoquetelandya quieres...¬¬?..)

-"Hai U/U"

-(SEGURO ES KAO-CHAN)

Animada con la idea de halarla su amigo intento enfocar de donde venia el sonido, por un momento no se sintió nada pero luego

Nuevamente el quejido bajito llamo su atención, así que se centro de donde provenía el ruido

-Ah... – se quejo ahogadamente – Pequeña?...- lo escucho decir

-Kaoru...eres tu T.T?- sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar

-Shhh... no...llo... res... – dijo con el aire entrecortando sus palabras

-Kaoru estas bien?…- pregunto atropellada

-...

–Sabes que pasó?...no veo nada..

-...

-Tengo Miedo Kaoru-chan...

-...

Luego de hacer su proclama de temor, la muñeca se percato, del mas tenebroso silencio que volvió rodearla. El alivio por saber que su amigo seguía junto a ella, fue opacado por ese extraño silencio que devoró toda esperanza. Oprimiendo el pequeño corazón, el nombre de esa persona salió estrepitosamente por su boca, mientras que sus mejillas se bañaban por le llanto

-KAORU!!!!

**oxoxoxoxox**

El Novato de Seigaku, permaneció en silencio observándola por una de las ventanas el lugar por donde habían partido hacia menos de 15 minutos sus superiores, es que no-tenia ni idea del porque de todo ese temor irracional en su interior, había mantenido a raya su conciencia dadas las circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de enloquecer en aquel momento no cuando necesitaban de su ayuda.

No es que la ofreciera, pero que diablos el no podía ir a buscar a la nieta de la entrenadora, por ese estúpido detalle de no saber manejar esa maldita maquina, y de quien era la culpa?

-(TUYA PRINCIPE ZOQUETE...¬¬)

-"Ca-lla-te...¬¬"

-( O QUE MIEDO... QUE ME HARAS?)

-"PORQUE NO TE DESCONECTAS DE ALGUNA FORMA VE A VER UN PARTIDO DE TENIS O ALGO...¬¬"

-(MALDITO ENENANO ENGREÍDO... ES TU CULPA POR NO HABERTE DESPERTADO TEMPRANO, PARA PASEAR EN LSO JET-SKI, ES TU CULPA QUE LA NIÑA ESTE ALLA, Y ENSIMA CON QUIEN?)...- gruño más que molesto -( NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS CON ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE...¬¬#)

-"ARRGGG...CALLATE, CALLATE"- ordeno con insistencia

-(NO ME CALLO NADA... MALDITO BOCON...¬¬)

-"..."

-(CLARO AHORA NO CONTESTAS, ADEMÁS DE BOCON COBARDE...¬¬)

-"..."- El oji dorado suspiro pesadamente y se encamino a hacer su tarea –"talvez tengas razón y la culpa es mía"

-(..)

-"Y ahora porque te callas pensé que estaría esperando esa respuesta...¬¬"

-(silencio estoy rezando .)- ordeno

-"Tu rezando O.O?"

-(Acaso no lo vez...?)

-"que cosa...¬¬?"

-(El Fin del mundo..., El Armagedon!)

-"creo que necesitas un calmante no te entiendo nada de su incoherencia...¬¬"

-(Que tu admitas tu incapacidad de algo, es signo de que el Apocalipsis esta cerca, no quiero que me atrape aquí sin confesar mis pecados yo si quiero ir al cielo sabes?)

-"maldito hijo de ..€€#€€...¬/¬#"

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Uno, dos, tres...

-Uff... por fin terminamos de acomodar todo...

-si esperemos que Ryoma regrese para poder ir con Sumire-sensei

-Tu crees que estén... – el comentario fue interrumpido casi de inmediato

-No lo digas... ellos están bien, Kaoru cuidara muy bien de Sakuno-chan

-Si tienes razón tenemos que ser positivos – afirmo Momoshiro

-A donde se habrá quedado Ochibi?

-Que tan difícil puede ser traer una jarra con agua...¬¬?

-Ni idea mejor vamos con Kaubeli no me gusta dejarla sola

-Si tu novia necesita de ti y tus mimos...jejeje XD

-Cállate MOMOSHIRO...¬¬

-O.O... no te enojes Eiji-senpai..solo era una bromita... todo esta muy tenso aquí T.T

-Esta tenso porque no tenemos noticias de la gente atrapada, además los celulares no parecen servir, solo espero realmente que las persona ya arriba solo este incomunicada – la seriedad de el pelirrojo era evidente, así que al moreno no le quedo otra que guardar silencio

-"Maldito Mamushi mejor que no te mueras"- pensó Takeshi mientras seguía a su superior por el corredor

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Las maquinas avanzaban sin problema, el viento era helado, a pesar de la protección le frió era casi doloroso pero no era momento para aceptar que se moría de frió.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana y habían progresado bastante, más adelante se cernía la parte mas peligrosa, así que el Jet ski rojo se detuvo, casi de inmediato, los demás también lo hicieron.

Aparto el protector de su cara, bajo el abrigo y espero que los demás se acercaran.

-Bien chicos- los mencionados se acercaron con dificultad dado la profundidad de la nieve- se que es difícil pero tenemos que hacerlo, ahora nos separaremos

-si mal no comprendo deberemos tomar el lado norte verdad?- consultó Oishi

-Si Syuichiro-kun tengan cuidado cuando se acerquen al lado del precipicio nee?

-No se preocupe Tesnhi-sama

-Me preocupa ustedes – dijo Kawamura- el sector por donde van es bastante peligroso e inestable

-Estaremos bien, lo que podremos a hacer en todo caso, de falencias o inconvenientes, es escalar al pared este

-Por eso trae equipo extra? – señalo Inui

-Si es para escalar pero solo si no puedo parar por este lado- señalo un punto critico en el mapa - bien ahora chequeen sus Handdys – todos obedecieron mas ella hablo primero - _Aquí Gaviota adelante Ruiseñor – _soltó el pulsar para que su hermana hablara

-_Aquí Ruiseñor..Onee-chan este nombre es ridículo..¬¬ _- se quejo la pequeña Kagami

_-No te quejes y dime como esta todo por allí- _dijo la mayor obviando el echo que sus compañeros se aguantaban la risa

_-Aquí todo bien, Sumire –san sigue dormida, el doctor dice que es normal y que es mejor para ella- _había bastante ruido dada la velocidad del viento

_-Bien el clima esta bien? – _quiso saber mientras Tezuka extendía el mapa delante de ella ayudado por los demás chicos

_-Los vientos son del oeste, todo despejado por el momento – _anuncio la pelinegra

_-Perfecto – _respondió Tenshi mientras veía el mapa con detalle _- aquí nos separamos estate atenta por cualquier cosa ok _

_-Si cuídate hermana _

_-Si, Cambio aquí Gaviota fuera – _cerro la llamada mas se escucho ruido nuevamente en al línea y todos prestado atención algo tensos

_-Aquí Ruiseñor intentando comunicarse con ese cuervo de lentes..._

Todo el grupo rió abiertamente mientras Tezuka mas abochornado que antes intentaba comunicarse

_-Aquí cuervo...¬/¬_

_-Mas te vale que cuides a mi hermana la quiero de regreso en una pieza me oíste...¬¬- _grito la oji verde

_-Comprendido ruiseñor... cambio y fuera_

_-Cambio y fuera_

Luego de un momento mas todos volvieron a sus maquinas y emprendieron la marcha los tres por caminos diferentes.

**Oxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

Inui y Oishi siguieron la marcha sin detenerse, era necesario hacer las cosas bien debían llegar lo mas pronto posible con sus amigos. Llegado al lado critico ambos hicieron señales para detenerse uno junto al otro.

-Bueno aquí debemos tener cuidado verdad?- inui asintió mientras observaba el mapa con detalle

-Si necesitamos una inclinación de 56 grados para no provocar el deslizamiento

-Bien intentare seguirte tu ve primero Sadahiaru

-Bien..

las maquinas volvieron a rugir mientras avanzaban con rápidas. primero Inui tanteó el terreno y coloco su Jet ski según lo planeado, pero al avanzar provocó cierto movimiento que hizo que una parte de la nieve se precipitara, asustando así a ambos muchachos que corrieron con suerte al no quedar atrapados por el pequeño alud

-Chispas eso estuvo cerca - grito Syuichiro

-Si mejor continuemos con cuidado – el oji verde asintió y continuaron observando cada parte del blanco paisaje.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-_Aquí Águila me copias Ruiseñor _... – los ojos de el tensia estaban abiertos y muy preocupados

-_Aquí Ruiseñor... – respondió de inmediato la oji esmeralda_

-_Escuchamos un ruido bastante fuerte en el sector donde estaban Inui por favor verifica... - _pidió el castaño

_-Copiado Águila apenas tenga novedades los llamo – _estaba por decir cambio y fuera pero alguien al llamo

_-Nee kaubeli-chan como esta Sumire- sensei? – _pegunto el chico de lata tensión

-_Mismas condiciones Canario _– ratifico la muchacha

_-Gracias cambio y fuera U//U_

_Kawamura se volvió un momento para mirar a otro lado no le agradaba ser el centro de diversión de Fuji, aunque con los años ya se había acostumbrado ...bueno solo un poco_

-Sigamos Syusuke – murmuro mientras volvía a encenderla maquina

-Claro Canarito n.n – la sonrisa de Fuiji era de esa muy simples pero lo decían todo

-U.U... Porque a mi Y.Y? – se quejó kawamura

-Vamos Takashi, que Kaoru y la pequeña Ryusaki nos esperan - dijo el prodigio poniéndose serio de repente

-Sí esta bastante complicado, alego el de patillas mientras observaba lo frágil que perecía aquel lugar. a pesar de todo era hermoso pero muy salvaje para su gusto

-Lastima no traje la raqueta sino quien te para n.n

-Y/Y.. andando...

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Nota del autor

**Angie**: lo se es mas pronto de lo que esperaban ...y sufren también lose U.U, pero tengan fe mis peques...tal vez salvemos a nuestro chico serpiente T.T...

**Sess.** Deja de fingir...¬¬

**Angie**: agua fiesta, que no ves que si sufro por Kao-chan T.T...que no ves que no apareció aquí.. me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle...Y.Y

**Sess.** Si eres la que lo pone en estos líos ahora te preocupa...¬¬

**Angie**. Es tan buen actor que me inquieto KAO-CHAN NO TE MUERAS TT-TT! ...

Ok mis peques... esta actualización tan rápida tiene su precio no me verán pro 15 dias (seguros) pero les prometo volver con un cap larguito vale?

Me dejan opiniones, cartas bombas( aunque si muero se quedaran con al espina XD) También acepto cheques o alguna torta para mi hija que cumplió años el pasado 21 de mayo XD

Ok mis peque nos vemos...

**Lady Sesshoumaru**( se despide pero... **VOLVERA XD**) LOS QUIERO (y no es mentira)


	19. Chapter 19

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

Hola! PERDON POR EL RETRAZO...T-T... realmente lo lamento es que sumado a mis problemas personales (**Sess. Diles que ya los solucionaste ...¬¬)** es cierto gracia por recordarme eso n.n.. bueno todo esta mejor por ese lado. Pero.. ¬¬- mirada asesina a las musas tanto tensitas como ninjas- **alguien rompió mi teclado** y tuve que reunir fondos para uno nuevo TT—TT

-**FUERON ELLAS! Ò.Ó!** - ambas musas tanto tensitas como ninjas se acusan insistentemente

(**Sess- CÁLLENSE...¬¬** - silencio absoluto- **Continua** )

Bien como les decía mi teclado murió y tuve que hacer lo posible por conseguir otro, nadie me presto uno T.T así que tuve que comprarlo TT-TT ...**Adiós a mis mangas bbuuuuaaa Y-Y**

**Aclarado esto... quiero dedicarles este cap a las personitas que siempre están ahí para mi. Ellas saben quienes son así que no las mencionare. Besos a todos y bueno el saludo final abajo .**

Aclaraciones...

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka... ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

Kawamura se volvió un momento para mirar a otro lado no le agradaba ser el centro de diversión de Fuji, aunque con los años ya se había acostumbrado ...bueno solo un poco

-Sigamos Syusuke – murmuro mientras volvía a encenderla maquina

-Claro Canarito n.n – la sonrisa de Fuiji era de esa muy simples pero lo decían todo

-U.U... Porque a mi Y.Y? – se quejó kawamura

-Vamos Takashi, que Kaoru y la pequeña Ryusaki nos esperan - dijo el prodigio poniéndose serio de repente

-Sí esta bastante complicado, alego el de patillas mientras observaba lo frágil que perecía aquel lugar. a pesar de todo era hermoso pero muy salvaje para su gusto

-Lastima no traje la raqueta sino quien te para n.n

-Y/Y.. andando...

**Capitulo XIX ****: Guerra de mentes**

El avance era vertiginoso, sin poder evitar en el proceso ciertas zonas colapsaran a su paso, Haciendo que la marcha aminorara a cierto grado, para luego reanudar.

El día avanzaba en su inexorable despertar, trayendo con el al sol que comenzaba a calentar un poco, este suceso complicaba aun mas la situación de por si enmarañada; Ya que si el calor era similar al del día anterior todo seria un desastre las capas frágiles ya por el peso de la tormenta nocturna se romperían con más facilidad.

El peso de la responsabilidad se adueño de la ya desgastada mente femenina, que frustrada magullo

-**Oh, MERDE!!,** **SI QUELQUE CHOSE ARRIVE OU MA FAUTE MALDITOE** **/ Oh MALDICION ! ****SI ALGO SUCEDE SERA MI MALDITA CULPA!/**

Las palabras en su idioma favorito surgieron casi sin poder ser contenidas es que en verdad ella se sabía, la mas seria, responsable por lo que le pasara no solo a los que la esperaban en al sima, sino también de su novio y amigos de este. Le hizo señales a su koi y se detuvo la marcha, tomo el intercomunicador y llamo a la base

-Aquí Gaviota... cambio - ruido en al línea – Aquí Gaviota y cuervo reportándose – Insistió - estas ahí Ruiseñor?

-_Aquí la Urraca_ (N/A: JAJAJAJAJA XD)

Un extrañado Tezuka tomo su Handy y pregunto con voz de mando muy común en él – Momoshiro que haces ahí...¬¬?

-_Hola Bouchou_ –saludo el moreno

-RESPONDE... ¬¬ - ordeno abruptamente

-_Ok... Aquí la Urraca y el Búho sustituyendo al Ruiseñor _

-Dónde se encuentra mi Hermana? – algo asombrada que dejara su puesto- Esta todo bien? Cambio...

-_Si no se preocupe Gaviota... ella esta bien_

-Entonces donde se metió?

-_Fue son Sumire-sensei_

-La sensei esta bien?

-S_inceramente... no... por... que..._ – silencio en al línea

-Repita la información no-se entendió

-_Sumire sensei sufrió otra crisis nerviosa tuvimos que llamar al doctor nuevamente_

-La han sedado?

-_Afirmativo Cuervo_

-Oye Urraca – llamo la vos femenina

-_Si Gaviota_ – replico el moreno

-Quién es el Búho? Acaso es Eiji-kun?

-_Claro que no Eiji-senpai es el Mirlo... el búho es OCHIBI XD_

(N/A: para quien no sepa Esta es **un tributo a Complot** es que allí Kao-chan llama Búho- tenista a Ryo-chan... Recuerdan jajá jajá XDD?)

Ni bien se anuncio el suceso se escucho una seria de insultos intangibles por el mentado Tensita con complejo de Búho, que provocaron una estrepitosa carcajada por parte de la morena Urraca (N/A: Insito JAJAJAJA XD)

-Cof cof... - tosió el Boucho para no reír abiertamente ante la broma de la Urraca – comprendido

-Bien Urraca... - comenzó a decir la novia de Tezuka – me dirás si se reportaron los demás grupos?

-_Hai... El Águila y el Canario ya casi estaban llegando a la mitad de camino aunque fue bastante difícil_

-Comprendido... que sucedió con le Halcón?

-_Inui-senpai esta bien avanzan con mas lentitud pero firme.. El pingüino también esta bien_

-Copiado, volveré a comunicarme en media hora

-_Comprendido aquí Urraca y Búho fuera_

La comunicación se corto, fue entonces cuando la castaña rojiza, apretó la mano de su koi, este devolvió el apretón luego la beso apenas los labios, solo un roce para darle apoyo, acto seguido fue hasta su Jet Ski; Encendió el motor imitando a su compañera. Ambos comenzaron la marcha por aquellos parajes desolados cubiertos por el manto blanco.

**(N/A. Definitivamente Kuni-chan es el galán de la novela XD. TE QUIERO KUNI-CHAN! – Levantando un mega cartel que dice: LOVE ETERNO ****♥.♥**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

En el hotel otra era la historia, es que un molesto Ryoma magullaba improperios en Ingles, Japonés y tal vez en hebreo... Ya que no sé le entendía muy bien lo que decía

Estaba completamente fastidiado, con sus superiores, por ponerle ese apodo horrible...

-"Búho... de dónde rayos sacaron ese nombre? Acaso tenia cara de ave nocturna o que? ... esta bien, aclaremos que sus ojos eran más grandes que lo normal pero no era para tanto... ni que fuese un engendro para andar de Búho tensita... BÚHO!..."

(N/A: Sí BUHO! PORQUE YO QUIERO– saca la lengua – MUAJAJA XD COF COF. continuemos U/U)

-Maldito Momoshiro – Magullo entre dientes mientras salía del pequeño recinto donde su superior reía como Urraca que era. Aun estando a cierta distancia podía escuchar las risotadas de ese baka.

Pero la razón más palpable y tangente, era que sentía completamente culpable. Ese era un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, que le estaba costando mantenerse erguido en su vieja postura de chico arrogante y frió.

No ayudaba en nada que su estúpida conciencia, aprovechara cada instante en que bajaba la guardia para recriminarle su ineptitud. Solo tenia que suspirar ahogadamente, dada la opresión que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Y allí estaba cual soldado listo para la guerra incluida arma de fuego, que no era otra que su boca con aquella lengua afilada llena de obstinación y critica muy al estilo Echizen claro esta...

Es que esto de estar ahí de inútil sin poder ir a ver si estaban bien... pues lo traía medio loco (N/A: ya saben la culpa pesa mucho... U.U)

-"Maldita sea...¬¬"- gruño su cerebro- "Cuanto pueden tardar en subir una montaña?" – sus ojos dorados se posaron en aquel paisaje agreste y frió

-(Porque te quejas... esto es tu maldita culpa... ¬¬)

-"MIA!... estas loco? yo no he hecho nada... ¬¬"

-(SI NO HUBIERAS ABIERTO TU ENORME BOCOTA ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO...¬¬)- vociferó a todo pulmón la conciencia

-"Nani?"

-(claro ahora hazte el inocente verdad?) –

-" QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ? - Esto era demasiado...

-(ASÚMELO DE UNA VEZ...) – ordeno

-"NO SÉ, DE QUE ME HACES CULPABLE?" –a pesar de que algo de juicio tenia la maldita voz su orgullo marca Echizen le impedía aceptarlo

Algo fastidiada de la estúpida mente infantil la conciencia tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito abruptamente

-(** SÍ ALGO LE PASA A LA PEQUEÑA RYUSAKI SERA ****TÚ CULPA****...¬¬#)**

El no-tenia la culpa... o sí la tenia?... no sabia. Pero el problema consistía en que su conciencia si lo creía. Afirmaba que algo de culpa tenia y eso lo fastidiaba. No entendía sus reacciones ni preocupación hacia la nieta de la entrenadora... mas no iba a dar el brazo a torcer no ahora t6al vez **Nunca**

-(ME ESCUCHASTE IMBECIL...¬¬?)

-"YA CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ...¬¬#"

(N/A: Nee... este Ryoma no me gusta nada… siempre ahí de mula sin comprender nada caramba…¬¬#)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Doctor no es demasiado contraproducente que la sede así?

-No se preocupe joven, la señora debe dormir – el hombre mayor desvió su atención a la mujer que yacía cubierta por algunas mantas – al menos hasta que consigamos algún tipo de información sobre su nieta

-Espero que sea pronto

-Si alguien puede llegar hasta allí, esa es tu hermana – animo el doctor – Bueno ya esta mas calmado aquí así que me retiro debo atender a mis demás pacientes

-Gracias doctor

-Esta bien kaubeli-san si sucede algo llámeme por favor

-Claro doctor yo lo llamare – afirmo el pelirrojo saludando con su sonrisa afable

Luego de retirarse el anciano, los dos jóvenes se concentraron en la mujer, que dormía placidamente sobre aquella cama improvisada. No querían llevarla a los cuartos, porque si uno de ellos tendrían que estar allí cuidándola; y bueno... era más facial tenerla allí descansando a solo unos metros del equipo de comunicación

-Ojala lleguen pronto – suspira la pelinegra abrazándose a sí misma

-No te preocupes tanto... – sugirió el acróbata – Ya viste que tu Onee-san no se fue sola – sin pensarlo paso el brazo sobre el hombro femenino, la atrajo contra el para brindarle algo de apoyo emocional - Todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Kikumaru-kun – Tal vez con más cansancio de lo que demostraba la oji esmeralda apoyo su cabeza en aquel cálido pecho. bastante bajito comenzó a decir – no sé porque... pero ahí algo que no esta bien...

-Porque dice eso? – inquirió mientras estrechaba aun más el abrazo, casi de inmediato Kaubeli comenzó a temblar – Beli-chan que tienes?- cuestiono el preocupado neko

-No.. No sé... – balbuceó mas que confundida – Algo no esta bien... - repitió más para sí que para su interlocutor

Casi como si algo la sacudiera el cuerpo femenino se libero del apoyo que le brindaba Eiji, para salir corriendo por aquellos desolados pasillos. Seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**Oxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

La desazón no dejaba de dominar su mente y las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro, su voz apenas era un murmullo donde solo un nombre repetía una y otra vez.

-Kaoru... – decía la acongojada voz que filtraba en aquel nombre toda la angustia y miedo, pero no había respuesta –"Acaso en verdad estaba sola?"

No ella misma se negaba a que eso fuese cierto, como era de esperarse esa faceta interna le ordeno que dejara de llorar...

(N/A: Bueno si tengo que decir la verdad su conciencia se arto de escucharla llorar y reacciono con violencia es que esta peque es muy llorona U.U)

-"Kaoru no responde me dejo solita... acaso él estará...?"

-(No se te ocurra pensar idioteces... ¬¬)

-"Pero no contesta seguro esta M..."

-(TE DIJE QUE NO LO DIRERAS)

-"Pero no... no contesta..."- balbuceó mientras lloraba amargamente

-(ESCUCHAME)- Ordeno – (ÉL** NO** ESTA **MUERTO** ENTIENDES?)

-"….T.T"

-(AGGG... DEJA DE LLORAR!!!) – ante aquel abrupta exigencia Ryusaki intento controlar aquel mar que emanaba de sus ojos

(N/A: que es casi imposible ya saben como es Y.Y.. continuo con el relato)

La conciencia volvió a hablar algo más calmada - (Comprendo muy bien el susto que tienes, pero debes razonar, sé que es difícil pero usa un poco tus neuronas...)- comento con malicia para luego continuar – ( tal vez kaoru-chan solo esta desmayado, así que sécate esas lagrimas y reanuda los intentos para que responda a tu llamado)

-"Snif... Snif... Ok" – alego por fin intentando controlarse

Así inhalando y exhalando logro controlar su angustia, y dirigió nuevamente su pálida mano a dónde sabia estaba su amigo, tanteo cuidadosamente por aquella mata de cabello, recorrió la zona intentado alcanzar su cara; aunque no llego a tocar su rostro por mas que se esforzó, apenas consiguió rozar su oreja.

-"No se mueve... no sé si respira" – pensó angustiada

-(Escucha debes intentar encontrarle el pulso)

-"Cómo hago eso?"

-(AaGgg... acaso no prestas atención en la clase de salud? ¬¬)

-"Bueno... no... recuerdo T.T)

-(CLARO QUIEN ESTARIA EN ZOMBYLANDIA VERDAD... ¬¬?)

-"No me grites... me da mas miedo T-T"

-(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...) – suspiro frustrada intentando no arrancarse los cabellos por la desesperación, luego en un nano-segundo decidió cambiar de postura - (_ya deberías haberme acostumbrado a esos viajes a Mensalandya u.u)-_ pensó frustrada, así que trato de apaciguar sus mares de desesperación y dijo –( Ok... perdóname es que tu ineptitud me supera y me dejo llevar... U.U) - se disculpo luego de otro largo y sonoro suspiro - (Escúchame bien... extiende tu mano lo más que puedas hasta llegar al cuello de Kaoru aunque sea con la punta de los dedos eso bastara)

-"aja..."- obedeció muy despacio llegando apenas a su objetivo

-( intenta llegar a su nuca aunque sea... una vez allí...)

-"Listo... y ahora?"

-(Concéntrate... sé que es difícil para tu media neurona pero hazlo)

-"... deja eso y ayúdame nee... ¬¬?"

-(Ok... perdón... Busca su pulso aunque sea débil debes tratar de encontrarlo)

Luego de un largo y tenso momento en que no logro identificar nada, movió los dedos por la piel fría, mas no tanto como esperaba. Ese detalle le dio esperanzas de seguir buscando aquel palpitar.

-"Lo encontré..."- Exclamo su mente – Por kami... lo encontré – murmuró casi al borde de las lagrimas, nuevamente, mas exhalado ruidosamente y se contuvo –"y ahora que hago... si no reacciona podría ser malo verdad?"

-(Si con al hipotermia no se juega... Debemos hacer que reaccione)

-"sugerencias?"

-(Pues claro con quien crees que hablas...? con Sakuno Ryusaki...¬¬)

-"Oye... déjate de eso nuestra prioridad es Kaoru...¬¬"

-(Llámalo...)

-"Eso ya lo hice...¬¬"

-( A ver poca luz... presta atención...) – replico con ironía - ( debes hacerlo reaccionar, no importa cuanto te lleve debe despertar, sí sigue inconsciente **puede que no despierte** eso es lo que quieres?...¬¬)

-"Claro que no..."

-(Pues a trabajar...¬¬)

Siguiendo el _**amable**_ consejo de su conciencia la niña de largas trenzas, volvió a aclamar a su amigo, usando un tono suave, mas al transcurrir el tiempo y la falta de respuesta se transformo en angustiosos lamentos

-Kaoru... despierta... oye no me dejaras aquí sola verdad? ... Tú eres mi amigo y prometiste cuidarme... T.T no me vas a fallar ahora nee? – lloriqueo sin poder evitarlo – DESPIERTA ONEGAI KAO-CHAN T-T! – rogó mientras movía su mano por la mata de cabello negro intentando así llamar la atención del este

Dentro de la embotada cabeza de Kaoru, una conciencia por demás enfadada gritaba improperios a diestra y siniestra. Es que toda esa falta de reacción y letargo de su contraparte impedían que reaccionara como era debido, y se encontraba tirado como menudo idiota que era, mientras SU pequeña sufría sin medida...

**Pero No que va**!.. Él haría que reaccionara aunque tuviera que picarlo con un tridente por toda la eternidad, no por nada era la conciencia de Kaoru Kaidoh, así que tomo impulso y comenzó a dar ordenes cual sargento

-(A ver holgazán hasta que hora vas a estar acostadote ahí... ¬¬?) – gruño

-"..."

--(ACASO ESTAS ESPERANDO UNA INVITACIÓN FORMAL?... O TAL VEZ UN BESO CUAL BELLA DURMIENTE... O TAL VEZ DEBA DECIRTE MAMUCHI DURMIENTE... ¬¬)

-"..."

-(OH! YA SÉ!)- exclamo triunfante - ( TAL VEZ DECEES VER COMO LA MUÑECA PADESE POR TU CULPA?) – espeto abruptamente con saña y alevosía, se oyó algo así como un gruñido de parte de la razón.

-(_EUREKA_!) –exclamo la victoriosa voz interior- (TAMBIEN PUEDE OCURRIR QUE ELLA SEA RESCATADA POR "**YA SABES QUIEN**" ENTOCES **ÉL** QUEDARA COMO EL GRAN HEROE Y **TÚ** AQUÍ COMO PALETA DE VIBORA...¬¬#)

-"QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE...¬¬"

-(Ya era hora que reaccionaras)

-"..Fhssss..."- siseo la razón mientras que intentaba ubicarse- "Oye dónde estoy?"

-(mmm... ahora que lo dices... ni idea)

-"...?"

-( si lo se es raro... pero lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un ruido atronador mientras abrazábamos a la muñeca)

-"ELLA ESTA BIEN?"

-(Sí... Bueno... No)

-"En que quedamos Si.. o No... ¬¬?"

-(Mira remedo de Idiota a ver si entiendes y sientes lo que hay a tu alrededor)- gruño la ofendida voz

-"Ahora de que rayos hablas?"

-(La Muñeca esta viva..) – el cuerpo dejo de tensarse, pero la calma duro lo que la conciencia volvió a hablar- ( Pero no hace otra cosa que llorar)

-"Y porque llora?"

-(PORQUE SU IDIOTA AMIGO NO REACCIONA...¬¬#)

-"Nani?"

-(Si aun no lo entiendes hace mas de tres cuartos de hora que estas desmayado... al menos eso creo) –el silencio sepulcral invadió aquella mente – (bueno ahora ya lo sabes, así que abre tus ojos, ubícate y cálmala... es que me siento muy mal al escucharla llorar T.T)

Las orbes zafiro se abrieron con lentitud, intentando enfocar, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Una fuerte punzada llegó de repente haciendo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Tal vez fue las ganas de olvidarse de aquel terrible y punzante dolor o quien sabe que cosa pero en aquel momento su conciente de los sollozos a cierta distancia, también comenzó a sentir aquel rocé sobre su cabeza.

Inhaló con fuerza para poder reunir toda su fuerza; **GRAVE ERROR**!. El maldito dolor casi lo lleva a la inconciencia nuevamente, algo no estaba bien

-"Por Kami..."

-(vamos no vengas a desmayarte ahora... ¬¬)

-"..."

-(Vamos donde esta la voluntad de el gran kaoru Kaidoh...¬¬?)

Incitado por aquella vocecilla logro controlar aquellas ganas de volver al aturdimiento sin dolor. Volvió a reunir su fuerza de voluntad para hacer el dolor que lo invadía quedara relegado a la parte del cerebro donde habitaba su molesta conciencia. Esta vez inhaló cortito lo suficiente para no volver a sentir aquel horrible malestar

-Pe..Peque ña...- balbuceó

-OH Kaoru!!...- lloriqueo ella llena de alegría para luego preguntar- estas bien?

-"Maldito dolor no me deja hablar"

-(maldito Tú que me enviaste el dolor a mi)- se quejo la vos interna

-"Si quieres ayudar a la muñeca te aguantas...¬¬#"- refuto la razón

-(Fhhsss... aprovechado...¬¬#)

-FFHHHSSS...¬¬ - siseo inconsciente mente

-KAORU!!

-si Peque ña...?

-No me vuelvas a dejar sola T-T

-Go..gome nee

-Pero dime... estas bien..?

-Algo mareado.- confeso, como pudo logro incorporarse, para su sorpresa choco con algo firme y húmedo. Pero no era le momento de andar investigando su prioridad era Sakuno – Pequeña Háblame – pidió

-Que te digo?

-Cualquier cosa... necesito saber donde estas

-Bueno... no sé que decirte... Kao-chan hace mucho frió aquí... – comento – Sabes me asuste mucho cuando no contestaste...

Sabia que debía repondré pero si lo así sé desconcentraría y debía llegar con ella así que siguió moviéndose con sumo cuidado intentando no quejarse por aquellos pinchazos que le sacaban el aire. Ella continuo hablando como el se lo había pedido

-Sabes? No puedo mover mis piernas. - Comentó - creo que algo las aprisionan... – los comentarios cesaron de repente - Nee kao-chan que haces? – cuestiono al sentir una mano en su cintura que luego recorrieron su pierna

-Intento liberarte...- a pesar de las molestias que el oji azul sentía, en su costilla y cabeza, trato de concentrar toda su energía en quitar aquello que oprimía a su amiga. No era otra cosa que el sillón en el que ella dormía antes de que aquel desastre los golpeara

-Kaoru-chan...

-Dime – gruñó él por el esforzó

-Sabes que pasó?

-Creo...- Jadeo un poco al sentir otra vez aquella molestia a la derecha de su cuerpo – que fue una avalancha – completo al frase

-Por Kami-sama! – exclamó ella – ES MI CULPA!- chilló ella casi fuera de sí

-No como crees que... – pero la pelilarga no dejo que continuara, ya que era un mar de culpas y comenzó a hablar casi sin respirar

-ES MI CULPA... – afirmo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos

-Pequeña.. – insitito en llamar el ojiazul sin resultado

-POR MI CULPA ESTAMOS AQUI...- dijo incoherente

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea tu culpa – intento razonar con ella en vano

- YO VINE AQUÍ TU ME SEGUSTE...!- grito histéricamente

-Muñeca escúchame...

-NO... – dijo rotunda - SEGURO MORIREMOS AQUÍ Y ES MI CULPA...T.T- lloro descontrolada

-Sakuno...- llamo

-POR MI KAORU-CHAN MORIRA – exclamo mas y más trastornada - SOY UNA IDIOTA Y NO IMPORTA LO QUE EM SUCEDA... PERO TU NO TENIAS PORQUE ESTAR AQUÍ SEGURO QUE ESTARIA MEJOR SIN MÍ... –

Kaoru odiaba cuando ella misma se trataba de esa forma y esta llegando al limite de su paciencia, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando afirmo

-YO MOLESTO A TODO LE MUNDO... PERO TU ESTAS AQUI POR ESA ESTUPIDA PROMESA DE CUIDAR A UNA IDIOTA COMO YO PERDONAME KAORU ..TT-TT

-SAKUNO! - grito el mayor muy molesto con aquella actitud derrotita que solía mostrar su amiga - QUIERES ESCUCHARME MALDITA SEA! FFFHHHSSSSS...¬¬ - siseo mas que cabreado olvidando por completo que cualquier movimiento brusco le hacían ver las estrellas

-(MALDITO DEJA DE GRITARLE Y QUEDATE QUIETO QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO...¬¬)

-"MALDICIÓN!..."

El silencio fue casi inmediato, salvó por algún _Snif Snif_ muy quedito por parte de la menor. Kaoru estaba intentando tranquilizarse, y controlar sus propios temores _y dolores_, estos últimos se habían incrementado por el brusco movimiento al tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su querida flor de cerezo.

(N/A: **No puedo mantenerme callada ante esta desnaturalizada situación Ò.Ó** Sakuno- despiste- Ryusaki. Que es esto de **No cuidas bien de mi niño serpiente?** NO ME GUSTA NADITA NEE ¬¬# ejem Tenia que decirlo.. gomen ne..continuemos Y.Y)

-Sakuno.. – insistió en llamar él

-Hai... – susurró ella asustada

Es que a pesar de todo el nunca le había gritado de esa forma mucho menos al trato como "la nieta de la entrenadora" cosa que los demás si hacían y sin saber porque dolía.

-Lo lamento..- se disculpó él aliviando el alma femenina- Sakuno-chan no debí gritarte pero es que decías muchas tonterías... – murmuro en aquella oscuridad

-Lo sé... Yo también lo lamento... pero Kaoru.. es mi – comenzó a replicar

-No lo digas... – corto él - tu no tienes la culpa de nada

-Pero sí yo no...

-Bueno tal vez no estaríamos aquí – confirmo el, mas luego agrego- pero no por eso tienes la culpa del clima no eres kami sabes?

-No bromeo Kaoru tuve mucho miedo- dijo sincera- de echo aun estoy muy asustada

-No bromeo yo también tengo miedo – afirmo el oji azul

-De verdad? O.o

-Pequeña no seriamos humanos si no sintiéramos algo de miedo – razonó él- apoco tengo cara de Robot a baterías? – cuestionó él con un fingido tono de enfado

-ji ji ji... - rió ella divertida...- imagina que dirá Momo-senpai con tu comentario

-Fhhhssss...

-A ver seria algo como esto talvez...– carraspeo un poco y dijo- ADELANTE AMIGO ADQUIERAN AQUÍ UNA MUÑECO UNICO MAMUSHI A BATERIAS LIBRE DE COSTO LLÉVELO, LLÉVELO ¡ XD

-Muy graciosa pequeña...Fhhhsss...¬¬

-jajaja XD..

-Ya te sientes más tranquila?

-Hai n.n

-Bien.. Ahora presta atención sí?

-Ok...

-Cuándo te diga trata de mover tus piernas vale?

-Pero.. que vas a hacer- cuestionó dubitativa

-Solo levantare lo que te aprisiona - sin esperar mas se puso en movimiento a los oídos femeninos llegaron ruidos y crujidos

-Kaoru-chan?

-Tranquila... será a la cuenta de tres de acuerdo?

-Hai...

-**Ichi...**** Ni… SAN!- **un gruñido gutural emanado de la garganta masculina, justo en el momento en que tensaba los músculos de sus brazos para intentar elevar aquel pesado mueble

Casi de inmediato Sakuno sintió la liberación de sus extremidades, haciendo fuerza con los brazos, logro apartarse de su prisión, una vez que se sintió a salvo se lo comunico a su amigo

-YA ESTA! – exclamo- estoy libre Kaoru-chan!

El mencionado, no dijo nada solo soltó el peso que sostenía de un solo golpe, haciendo que el mueble cayera ruidosamente.

La fuerte punzada en su costado que por un momento le saco el aire y nublo completamente la razón. Tubo que arrodillarse jadeando intentando no gritar por el penetrante sufrimiento que le causo aquel esfuerzo.

La muñeca escuchó las maldiciones que decía su amigo entre dientes, al igual que los quejidos, guiada por aquellos sonidos llegó hasta él. Lo encontró casi tumbado, es que la forma de su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba doblado casi tocando con al cabeza el suelo, alarmada la peli largo comenzó a llamarlo mientras friccionaba su pequeña mano en al espalda en un vano intento por calmar su dolencia

-Kaoru.. Que tienes? Estas bien?

-Creo... que son mis costillas - tosió un poco mientras se estremecía por aquel brusco movimiento- Demonios u,u"... – se quejo mientras se sujetaba lo mejor posible el lado derecho de su cuerpo

-Quédate tranquilo por favor- pidió ella

-Cómo estas? – pregunto intentando centrar sus ideas en otra cosa que no fuese aquel agudo malestar

-A parte de golpes...- evaluó con clama - creo que nada serio

-Que bueno... – comento mientras elevaba su mano libre hasta donde sabia estaba la persona más valiosa para él

Al sentir el roce de la mano en su cabello Sakuno sujetó la extremidad y la atrajo a su rostro, la apoyo e su mejilla y disfruto por un momento de aquel cálido contacto. Prosiguió un largo silencio en que solo se escucho la respiración de ambos

Fue el mayor quien muy a su pesar rompió le contacto al recuperar su mano

-kao-chan? – llamo la joven

-Debemos buscar a los otros...

-Es cierto

-Pero que nuestra prioridad en este momento es saber con exactitud donde estamos ubicados

-Etto.. puedo intentarlo?...

-No es algo peligroso... - intento ponerse de pie pero otra vez le falto el aire.- Auch... -murmuro...

-Es que a ti aun te duele verdad?

-De acuerdo puedes hacerlo... – acepto el a regañadientes

-domo arigato ...n-n

-Primero intenta recordar como era le lugar...

-aja...- la pelilarga pensó en todo lo que la rodeaba antes de que se durmiera en el sillón

-Para que tengas un punto de referencia te diré que lo que te apresaba era le sillón

-valla

-A mi espalda hay nieve ..eso quiere decir que estamos cerca de la ventana

-O.o.. quiere decir que se rompió?

-Es mas que seguro... sino por donde entro la nieve?

-Pero había dos ventanales enormes en le bar y una aquí verdad?

-mmm... cierto...- luego de pensar un momento kaoru agrego- Busca la chimenea

-Nani?

-Busca a tu alrededor intenta sentir las texturas tal vez tengamos suerte

-Bien...- la muñeca comenzó a moverse con sumo cuidado

-Sakuno- llamo Kaidoh

-Hai...

-Ten Mucho cuidado onegai...

-No te preocupes Kao-chan estaré bien- respondió con una gran sonrisa que el no pudo apreciar

Se sumieron en prolongado silencio, interrumpido de tanto en tanto por algún crujido o movimiento de la pequeña. Las menudas manos tocaban con cuidado los alrededores, primero fue le piso, gateo por aquella superficie; de pronto sintió algo mullido, frunció el seño intento identificar que rayos tocaba.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un ahogado chillido de miedo...

-Saku-chan que paso?

(N/A: **La maldad ante todo a aguantar el suspenso MuajajajXD**)

oxoxoxoxox

-_Aquí Halcón cambio..._

-Están bien?

-_Si aunque tuvimos algunos inconvenientes muy aceptables en un porcentaje estimado_

-Ya entendí Inui-senpai – era mentira ya el neko tenia los ojitos de espiral, pero decidió hacerse el entendido para hacerlo callar - esta mi amigo Happy Feet por ahí?

-_Aquí te lo paso Mirlo_ – un ruido de movimiento - _Halcón fuera_

-_Aquí Pingüino u/./u_

-HAPPY ESTAS BIEN?

-_Kikumaru deja de decirme así..._

-Pero si te pareces al pingüinito de la peli...n—n

-_U.U como digas..._

-Nee? Syu-chan sabes aquí nuestro Ruiseñor esta preocupado

-_Por eso llamaron ante de lo planeado?_

-Hai..

-A_lgún problema?.. Algo que debamos saber?_

-No-solo son nervios creo...

-_Comprendo... Los demás están bien? Cambio..._

-Son los primeros con los que tenemos contacto

-_Ya veo... por aquí todo controlado_

-Cualquier cosa los volvemos a llamar

-E_ntendido.. Pingüino y Halcón fuera_

-Ok.. aquí Mirlo se despide...

Momoshiro y kaubeli sonreían ante la carita de Eiji al manejar por primera vez la estación de comunicaciones.

-Lo hace muy bien senpai XD- halagó el moreno

-Gracias n-n Takeshi

-O/./o que raro que el senpai me diga por mi nombre

-Jajajaja que cara chistosa pusiste Urraca XD

-Muy gracioso Eiji senpai..¬¬

-No te enojes Momo-chan –se disculpo el pelirrojo, este, volteo a ver al oji esmeralda, ella no sonreía solo observaba atentamente la pantalla que la mantenía informada sobre la variable del clima en la alta montaña – Kaubeli-chan?

-Hn?

-Aun estas preocupada?

-Hai

-No entiendo por que? – intervino Momoshiro

-Pues en realidad no sé... algo malo va a pasar

-Ya le dije que su hermana esta bien hable con ella hace un momento

-Bueno para tranquilizarnos hablemos primero con Fuji y Kawa ... después llamamos a Boucho y a Tenshi-sama vale?

-Hai

-Bien...- Eiji tomo de nuevo el control y comenzó a llamar a su amigo – Aquí Mirlo en base conteste Águila – ruidos en la línea mucho silencio par el gusto del Hiperactivo neko – Águila Canario aquí base cambio – insistió

-Aquí Canario cambio

-TWEETY BIRD!! -exclamo Eiji provocando que Momo cayera de su silla de tanto reír

-Tu también Mirlo U.U

-Gome nee Canarito...

-Ahs...U/U Syusuke habla tu... Canario Fuera. -.le pasa el aparatito-

-Aquí Águila n.n

-Syusuke!

-Que sucede pajarito cantor n,n?

-Nada que solo queríamos saber como están?

-Piolín y yo estamos bien..n-n – amplio la sonrisa sádica

-Syusuke Y/Y- se oyó exclamar al pobre chico de la alta tensión

(N/A: Soy muy cruel con el pobre Taka-san XD)

-Cómo están todos? –preguntó el prodigio ignorando rotundamente a su compañero

-Sumiré-sensei esta aun durmiendo

-Esta bien que duerma tanto?

-Es por orden del doctor

-Bien... y los demás?

-Inui y Oishi están teniendo algunos problemas en el ascenso pero nada de cuidado

-Comprendo... es que el la salida del sol agudiza los problemas, no ayuda mucho el peso de los Jet Ski .. todo esta bastante inestable

-Tengan cuidado pro favor

–Si lo tendremos tu tranquilo... Aquí Águila y Tweety Brird fuera n,n

-jejejeje... pajarito Mirlo cantor en base central fuera

Momo se puso de pie de un salto apenas termino la conversación.

-Voy a ver donde se metió Ochibi – ante la mirada inquisidora de su superior agrego- se fue de aquí bastante molesto

-Que fue lo que le dijiste o hiciste?

-YO NADA

-Vamos Momo yo se que te fascina fastidiarlo... ¬¬

-Ok- suspiro vencido- solo le dije Búho tensita y se enojo XD

Eiji meneo la cabeza sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, imaginado como se había puesto el pequeñín

-Ya que sales dale una vuelta a Sumire-sensei- sugirió Kukimaru

-hai- el moreno estaba apunto de salir cuando observo a la silenciosa pelinegra- Tranquila Kagami-chan veras que no-pasa nada

-Gracias Momo-chan

-Nos vemos al rato- sin más el amatista desapareció

Eiji se quito del lugar y se lo cedió a la pequeña Kagami , esbozando una de sus linda sonrisas

-Anda llama a tu hermana n—n

-Domo arigato- contesto la joven sin poder5 evitar lago de sonrojo en sus mejillas

-De nada... ahora llama así te tranquilizas de una vez...

-Hai..n-n

La sonrisa que esbozó la muchacha era lo más sincera que pudo dado que un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su interior ahogando cualquier otra cosa que nos e ala preocupación. Con maestría comenzó a mover los botones buscando la frecuencia para así comunicarse con su hermana

-Gaviota,.Cuervo aquí Base contesten cambio...

Insistió una y otra vez con esperanzas, pero la falta de respuesta altero a la menor. Casi como sabiendo con absoluta certeza que algo malo pasaba la oji esmeralda, hizo que su silla se corriera hasta la PC y allí comenzó a trazar las distintas rutas.

Eiji la observo cada vez mas preocupado, pero no quiso demostrarlo así que guardo sus ansiedades y observo el avance de las cosas en absoluto silencio...

-"ALGO NOO ESTA BIEN..."

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: Miércoles jueves y viernes... creo que me mataran pro dejarlas picadas... pero ya saben Angie es así XD--- Si, si esta largo para compensar la ausencia y aviso que comencé con el siguiente capitulo.. y también avance con complot así no lo extrañan tanto

Bueno mis saludos especiales a:

**DANY-CHAN, ERI-CHAN, -IVEKAG- , PAOLA Y RUBI (MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW T,T)**

Bien ahora si me despido...

No olviden que el amor es mas fuerte y que yo los quiero a pesar de todo XD

Lady Sesshoumaru ( cambio y fuera a mis aves bonitas XD)


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes que nada, diré que los chicos de POT, no me pertenecen, (que más quisiera yo...hay un par de chicos que quiero darle un par de lecciones...jejejeje XD)...pero la historia loca si ..Así que espero lo disfruten...**

**PERDON POR EL RETRAZO TT-TT!...**

Este cap esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas que mandan o no review pero que siguen leyendo esta loca historia mía.. Sin más a disfrutar del capitulo nos vemos al final para el saludo de despedida..

Aclaraciones...

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka... ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

-Gaviota,.Cuervo aquí Base contesten cambio...

Insistió una y otra vez con esperanzas, pero la falta de respuesta altero a la menor. Casi como sabiendo con absoluta certeza que algo malo pasaba la oji esmeralda, hizo que su silla se corriera hasta la PC y allí comenzó a trazar las distintas rutas.

Eiji la observo cada vez mas preocupado, pero no quiso demostrarlo así que guardo sus ansiedades y observo el avance de las cosas en absoluto silencio...

-"ALGO NOO ESTA BIEN..."

**Capitulo XX: ****Preocupación a flor de piel**

-Kya!!!

-Sakuno-chan que tienes? – cuestiono un preocupado kaoru que con torpeza y lentitud se puso dirigió hacia donde la había oído gritar, al no obtener respuesta insistió en llamarla – Saku-chan...?

-Estoy bien... - la oyó decir

-Porque gritaste? – consulto llegando por fin junto a ella

-Es que toque algo

-Que cosa?

-Un animal...

-OH! Debe ser la alfombra de oso esa que estaba a la derecha de la chimenea

-Me pique el dedo con los dientes de esa cosa – Chillo cual niña que era, de pronto se sintió cálida y protegida - Ka... Kaoru-chan que haces aquí? – pregunto al salir de su asombro al sentir aquel abrazo

--Ver sí esta bien mi Muñeca que más?

-No debes moverte - regañó ella, el al ignoró y se aparto

-Espera aquí de seguro la chimenea esta cerca

-Pero... – protestó ella al sentir que el abrazo se rompía y se alejaba de ella

Kaoru, trataba de no respirar profundo, tampoco de moverse rápido. El dolor era punzante y sí hacia cualquier movimiento brusco; sentía que algo lo oprimía por dentro; mas él no era de aquellos que se dejaban vencer y menos si tenia la misión de proteger a su pequeña muñeca.

Se había puesto en una posición sumamente dolorosa para él, mas ya descansaría luego se concentró en ubicar la piel. Tanteo con cuidado los alrededores y allí estaba el pelaje del oso, volvió a recorrer aquella alfombra. Una vez que llego al otro extremo pudo sentir entre sus dedos la textura rugosa de la laja negra, por fin había encontrado la chimenea.

Después de delinear la entrada pudo encontrar las herramientas para atizar el fuego, la parrilla protectora estaba a un lado por lo que le fue censillo encontrar la base del hogar. Había nieve en ella, eso confirmaba sus sospechas, aquella avalancha los había cubierto por completo.

Rápidamente intento ubicar las diferentes cosas que había en aquel lugar antes del alud, la imagen mental corrió por su mente cual película. Si mal no recordaba cerca había un mueble dónde se encontraba un candelabro con velas

-"Eso podría servir... pero conque enciendo las velas?" – se pregunto

-(NO SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO TORPE...¬¬-)- ordeno la ya conocida voz

-"Porque... ¬¬?"

-(Si enciendes la vela consumirás el oxigeno con mas rapidez... acaso quieres matar a la pequeña... ¬¬?)

-"Vale ya entendí"

-(Oye en el bar de la esquina tal vez haya alguna linterna no lo crees?)

-"Puede ser..."

Sakuno estaba mas que asustada pro el extenso silencio, al principio escuchaba su jadeo, y se aterraba de pensar que en verdad su amigo no debía moverse, pero conociendo su carácter no protesto. Mas ahora estaba callado y no podía ubicar dónde estaba, así que decidió llamarlo

-kaoru

-Dime pequeña...

-No es nada... es que te quedaste callado y...

-Perdona - se disculpo - es que estaba pensando - camino hacia la voz de la muñeca – Tu recuerdas donde esta el bar?

-mmm... – la pelilarga pensó con calma – pues estaba junto al gran ventanal... Porque?

-Tal vez allí allá alguna linterna

-Nee? Kao-chan

-Dime

-Y si probamos encendiendo las luces?

-Bueno no estaría mal probarlo - comento para animarla.

Es que no creía que algo funcionara; pero no estaba en él matar ilusiones, mucho menos las de su chibi

-Buscare el Interruptor – Anuncio Ryusaki

-Ten mucho cuidado con los cristales... si mal no recuerdo estaban junto al bar a lado Izquierdo del ventanal

-Si tendré cuidado... - dijo ella con una sonrisa – Ahora espérame aquí y **no te muevas**...¬¬ - ordeno ella con un temple autoritario

Un sonriente oji azul contesto muy bajito – **Sí mamá**

-Te escuche kaoru kaidoh... ¬¬

-Je... anda tranquila aquí me quedo

-Buen chico... n.n

Mientras el oji azul intentaba acomodarse, y en le proceso no causar mas dolor de lo necesario, recordó con claridad que en ciertas ocasiones tenían ese tipo de _charlas_ donde solo decían tonterías o asumían actitudes sobre protectoras.

Aunque para ser sinceros era él quien tenia esos arranques de protector, la pelilarga tenia su faceta maternal en los que, el joven oji azul se dejaba mimar. En un principio pensó que era para no lastimar los sentimientos de la jovencita, con el correr del tiempo se percato de lo bien que se sentía al dejarse cuidar por aquella dulce niña...

(N/A: No hay nada que hacer Kao- chan esta completamente enamorado U/U)

-WOW! LO ENCONTRE! – proclamo la femenina voz

-Ten cuidado – insistió en decir el mayor

-Hai... Bueno comenzare – anuncio al oprimir los primeros interruptores - Uno a la vez hay muchos

-De acuerdo

Uno a uno fueron movidos sin tener ningún resultado positivo, frustrando en el proceso a la menor, solo quedaba el ultimo

-Cruza los dedos Kao-chan ya no hay nada mas que este – anuncio Ryusaki

El muchacho apodado Mamushi, sonrió de medio lado ante aquel pedido, el no-tenia fe suficiente para creer que aquélla luz encendiera. Pero nada dijo solo cerro los ojos un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir una tenue luz azul iluminaba el lugar

-KAO-CHAN! – exclamó un bulto antes de chocar contra el pecho de Kaidoh – viste hay luz... no es mucha pero al menos podemos ver algo – comento la feliz muchacha apretando el abrazo

-Aja... - contesto en un quejido casi inaudible el ojiazul

Es que aquel cálido abrazo, había sacado a flote todo el dolor que sentía en sus costillas, mas por nada del mundo lo rompería.

-kaoru?...- dijo ella separándose un poco extrañada por al falta de respuesta de su amigo, hasta que llego a su cerebro el recuerdo y con ella la información – OH Por Kami-sama tus costillas! Yo.. Lo siento T.T – intento separarse mientras se disculpaba, pero un abrazo en su espalda la detuvo

-No importa me alegra volver a verte – la mano subió hasta su cabeza – al parecer estas muy bien – kaidoh agudizó la mirada, rastreando algún golpe en el angelical rostro pero no encontró nada serio. Una que otra raspadita pero nada serio en realidad – que bueno que no te paso nada – acarició con delicadeza el rostro

-Pero tú estas echo un desastre

-Gracias - respondió él regalándole una de esas sonrisas muy raras en él

-No es broma Kaoru – replicó ella algo preocupada – ven debo curarte

Y allí estaba de nuevo su faceta protectora, que la hacían ver adorable. Kaidoh se resigno a ser atendido, por su enfermera particular.

Con sumo cuidado fue escoltado hasta un rincón despejado, lo ayudo a recostarse. Desde esa posición la observo revisar el lugar en busca de lo que seria útil para ayudarla con tal empresa.

No paso desapercibido para Kaidoh, el echo y la situación en al que se encontraban solo había que ver como los rodeaba la nieve. Esta había irrumpido en la habitación por las ventanas arrasada con eran parte del lugar; Mentalmente calculo cuanto aire podrían llagar a tener. Apelaba a su fe y esperanza que vengan por ellos a tiempo.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus reflexiones que no se percato de lo cerca que estaba su adorada enfermera, hasta que sintió el suave toque en su mejilla

-Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada

-Hai - susurró mientras pestañaba confuso, al sentir el aliento de la joven sobre su mejilla

Ella se dedicó a revisar la herida en su parietal derecho del oji azul ignorando el efecto que tenia sobre el enfermito

-Encontré un poco de agua mineral, así que con ella limpiare la herida, también puedo usar algunas de esas cortinas para hacer vendas - se alejo del paciente – levántate la ropa

(N/A: KYA! Saku-chan que rayos dices... ¬¬?, Que le piensas haces a mi nene... X.X?)

-He?- reacciono algo asombrado ante aquel pedido

-Que te quites la ropa para poder revisarte las costillas – comentó ella sin darle importancia al asunto

-Bueno... – el obediente muchacho intento moverse pero no pudo, cada vez que hacia cualquier movimiento le dolía mas – Auch...- se quejo a su pesar

-No espera..- lo detuvo – yo lo haré

-COMO O/./o?

-Te levantare la ropa para revisarte necesito saber que tan lastimado estas – lo vio asentir – Puedo? – pregunto algo titubéate.

Es que Sakuno Ryusaki acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer mas su "querida" conciencia se encargo de amenazarla con dale alguna enfermedad demasiado maligna si llegaba a detenerse

(N/A: Etto... entiendo muy bien a la conciencia XD)

-Adelanté... – afirmo la voz masculina

Las menudas manos temblaron un poco al elevar aquel grueso suéter dando paso a la camiseta de algodón; las rojizas pupilas identificaron las diminutas manchas en aquella tela de colores claros, estaba segura era sangre.

Elevo la ultima capa de ropa y diviso aquel golpe sobre el flanco derecho la imperceptible mano palpo sobre la zona afectada, el violación moretón se extendía por casi todo el lado derecho del cuerpo.

Pero como sospechaba el impacto mas marcado era sobre la segunda o tal vez la tercera costilla; Es que al palpar ligeramente allí sintió como involuntariamente el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba.

Bajo de inmediato la ropa y miro muy seria al oji pelinegro que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

-ERES UN COMPLETO BAKA KAORU KAIDOH...¬¬

-O.O... - el mencionado abrió los ojos asombrado ante aquella afirmación – porque te enojas pequeña?

-PEQUEÑA UN RABANO... ¬¬ - casi de inmediato los ojos rojizos de aguaron antes de que Mamushi preguntara otra cosa la jovencita replico - como se te ocurrió mover ese sillón en tu estado? - reclamo con angustiosa voz – seguro debió dolerte muchísimo T.T

-Etto... - Kaoru no supo que más contestar, es que él si había sentido un terrible dolor. Pero aun así no estaba por decírselo; no quería que ella volviera a sentir el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Así que solo hizo lo que sintió, llevó una de sus manos la pálida y húmeda mejilla, limpio las delatoras lagrimas con el dedo pulgar y afirmo con voz pausada

-No pasa nada de verdad estoy bien

-Pero... - intento protestar ella

-Ha... no! – advirtió él – nada de decir tonterías... mira que no puedo moverme para regañarte... ¬¬

-Que cabeza dura eres... ¬¬ - se alejo un poco para protestar con más énfasis, pero como respuesta él le regalo otra de sus sonrisa, esas que solo ella provocaba - Si serás... – gruño enfadada - no puedo enojarme contigo – inflo sus mejillas en forma infantil

-Crees que puedas vendarme?- cuestiono Kaidoh cambiando de tema

-mmm... Tal vez... – pensó con cuidado una respuesta - eso ayudaría a que tengas algo de movilidad - murmuro mas para ella que para el paciente, aun así elevo su dedito acusador - pero te lo advierto nada de locuras me oíste... ¬¬?

-Como ordene la enfermera...

-Muy gracioso debería golpearte por ser tan impulsivo - señalo ella

-Ya te dije que estoy bien... – volvió a insistir

-Que tal si tienes algún golpe interno? – se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad

-No lo creo -. La Calmo

-TÚ que sabes... ¬¬?

-No me hubiera podido mover – comento, de pronto el semblante afable del pelinegro cambio a una seriedad absoluta – además como te iba a dejar allí atrapada... ¬¬?

Sakuno suspiro vencida, conocía muy bien aquella mirada llena de decisión, muy característica en su temple, volvió a suspirar mientras se preparaba para la limpieza de las zonas afectadas.

-"Él es así"... –cavilo con calma- "PURO CORAZON"

-(KYA! ES UN DIVINO ♥.♥) – Proclamo la femenina conciencia

-"..." – una que puede decir ante aquellas palabras tan acertadas... pues **nada**... solo se limita a asentir

-(Bueno Atiéndelo bien mira que se esforzó por ti)

-"Hai" – Respondió mas que feliz porque su vocecilla interna por una vez no la estaba regañando

Sus manos comenzaron a rasgar las telas que utilizaría como vendas, mientras que la conciencia por su parte le hacia recordar los detalles importantes y necesarios para hacer un buen trabajo de curación. Cuando estuvo lista se puso junto al paciente y comenzó.

Con delicadeza limpio la zona afectada en al cabeza, con un poco de agua, no podía hacer mucho mas para evitar la infección. Pero tampoco podía dejar la herida expuesta.

Una vez listo el vendaje en su parietal derecho inicio con el problema principal... El famoso golpe en el flanco derecho.

Nuevamente levanto la ropa y observo con más cuidado, la piel no-tenia mucha sangre, así que coloco un provisorio aposito. Pero no era tan sencillo vendarlo en esa posición sin causarle un dolor extremo, fue por eso que no le quedó otra que pedirle que se pusiera de pie.

Con cuidado, pero aun así doloroso, lo ayudo a erguirse y quitarse una parte de la ropa, solo fue lo suficiente como para dejarla maniobrar. Rodeo la zona una y otra vez apretando con fuerza en el poseso, es que necesitaba inmovilizar la zona.

Para que así pudiera tener algo de movimiento, por si tenían que salir de allí por su propia mano. Tenia miedo de preguntar sobre ese tema, es que a pesar de todo ella sabia del poco tiempo que les quedaba allí. Rogaba silenciosamente porque vinieran pro ellos pronto

Lo escucho jadear, tenia presente que él jamás se quejaría, pero su vos interna le recordó lo doloroso que eran aquellas heridas

-Lo siento Kaoru-chan – se disculpo la enfermera

-Aprieta bien – confirmo con valor el mencionado

-Hai – confirmó ella y en la ultima vuelta presionó con mas fuerza para luego atarla con firmeza – Listo – desvió sus ojos rojizo a al semblante del mayor. Sus labios estaba apretados – en verdad lamento esto

-No... no te preocupes tanto... gracias – el volvió a sonreír para calmarla – ya puedo moverme mejor

Era cierto ahora podría moverse con mas facilidad sin sentir tanto dolor, devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse la ropa

-Descansa un poco – sugirió la de trenzas mientras que volvía a recostar al paciente – pero note duermas – pidió mientras acariciaba el negro cabello

-No te dejare sola

-Lo sé n.n

-Encontraste otras cosas aparte de agua?

-Sip.! ... Había algunas cositas allí atrás del bar n.n

-Cómo que? – Aunque tuviese los ojos cerrado, Kaoru podía imaginarse la amplia sonrisa que tenia en al cara la muñeca, es que conocía aquel tono de vos que estaba usando

-CHOCOLATE! – Exclamó por fin – algunas gaseosas, también algo de papas fritas y otras cositas que nos pueden servir

-Has visto nuestros abrigos?

--No... pero los buscare – se puso de pie en un salto – No te muevas nee...? – pidió

-Como si pudiera... Fhsss...¬¬

-jejeje... descansa

Ella comenzó la búsqueda, de algo para abrigarse es que en verdad la temperatura se había reducido, haciendo que al hablar o suspirar salieran vahos

-" Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaran en encontrarnos"- pensó kaoru – "No nos queda mucho tiempo"- razono pero no diría nada debía mantener la calma y la esperanza no solo por él sino por esa criatura que tanto amaba

(N/A: hay mi nene es un angelito... perdón por hacerte sufrir así T.T)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

La pantalla marcaba varios puntos en rojo cada uno de ellos cumplía la función de estimar la ubicación de los grupos que ascendían

Como era de esperarse tanto el Halcón, Canario, Águila y Pingüino avanzaban casi sin retrasos ni problemas, Mas las marcas que señalaban la posición de la Gaviota y Cuervo se ubicaban en la zona más peligrosa de aquella inestable montaña

-Se suponía que no tomarían ese camino..¬¬ - gruño kaubeli

-De que hablas? – por toda respuesta la pelinegra señalo la pantalla al desconcertado pelirrojo

-Ves aquí – marco con el dedo al zona – se encuentra una gran grieta de mucha profundidad, si bien es el camino más corto, es el menos indicado en este momento dado que el estado de inestabilidad no se si remitirá el pesos de los jet Ski

-No creo que Tezuka

-No es él... es ella

-Pero

-No la conoces - suspiro frustrada – ella no mide las consecuencias de sus actos... mas si tiene que rescatar a alguien – golpeo la mesa con el puño - le va importar un Comino ponerse en peligro... ¬¬

-Boucho la cuidara - afirmo el acróbata – Intenta de nuevo veras que esta vez te podrás comunicar n,n

La joven Kagami inhaló hondo, intentando calmar aquella sensación extraña que hacia rato palpitaba en su interior, logro sonreír

-Tienes Razón Kikumaru-chan – corrió la silla – ven siéntate aquí – pidió ella mientras le pasaba otros auriculares – Con esto escucharas la conversación

-Domo n-n

-Además si los chicos llaman podrás, hablar con ellos – le marco un botón – solo mueve esto vez?

-O,o que interesante

-jejeje comencemos

-Hai...n-n

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

-Vamos Ryoma cambia esa cara

-Momoshiro eres un idiota...¬¬

-Eso ya me lo dijiste

-...¬¬

-Estas preocupado verdad?

-...¬¬

-Conmigo no hace falta que finjas...

-...¬¬

-Yo también estoy preocupado – confeso llamando así al atención del menor que lo observo extrañado – acaso piensas que soy de madera o que...¬¬?

-Bueno...

-Ellos estarán bien... - afirmo sin rodeos

-Me siento un inútil aquí... ¬¬ - proclamo por fin el oji dorado, sacando algo de esa pesada frustración de su interior

-Créeme te entiendo... pero no ganamos nada poniéndonos a discutir – paso la mano por el hombro del mas bajo – ven demos un vistazo a sumire-sensei

-Aun no te perdono por haberme llamado Búho... ¬¬ - remarco el menor

-Yo no me quejo por lo de Urraca

-Es porque **eres Una**...¬¬

-JA JA muy chistoso **come Roedores**... ¬¬

-Como me llamaste...¬¬#?

-Ya me oíste **come ratones**... ¬¬

-Tu Momo –baka que te crees... ¬¬?

La discusión se detuvo pendiente en ambas bocas. Un estruendoso sonido llegó abruptamente y con ella, las cosas alrededor comenzaron a vibrar, luego a caer.

Tanto Takeshi como Ryoma corrieron a la ventana, solo alcanzaron a notar una nube blanca desvanecerse, gente en las calles corriendo con desesperación. La Única cosa que invadió sus mentes fueron sus compañeros.

Ambos se movieron de igual manera, corrieron al centro de comunicaciones.

Al entrar notaron a la pareja, Kagami y Eiji, hablando a la vez; Uno junto al otro con auriculares independientes. Querían preguntar pero la comunicación se escuchaba fuerte y claro así que guardaron absoluto silencio

-Aquí Águila me copian?

-Aquí base Mirlo al habla se encuentran bien chicos?

-Si Eiji estamos bien- intervino el oji verde

-Oishi que sucedió?

-Nosotros escuchamos el estruendo

-Fue un Alud al otro halado verdad? – interrumpió Inui

-Si eso nos están diciendo

-Halcón y canario? – los ojos de Eiji se posaron en kaubeli que recibía la información de Fuji y la metía en la PC

-Ellos están hablando con kaubeli-chan – confirmó el pelirrojo

-Se sabe algo de Tezuka y kagami?

-Lamentablemente nada aun

-llámame apenas sepas algo

-De acuerdo... Aquí Mirlo fuera

-Águila y Pingüino fuera

Tola la atención se centro en la charla que mantenían la menor de las Kagami con el tensai

-Copiado Halcón

-Nosotros no alcanzamos a verlo solo sabemos que el ruido y posterior deslizamiento ocurrieron en ese sector

-Comprendido Halcón.. confirme nuevamente posición por favor

-Estamos próximos a llegar al punto de encuentro

-Comprendido... ambos se encuentran bien verdad?

-Si Canario y Halcón en perfecto estado

-Bien los llamaremos apenas ubiquemos a Cuervo y Gaviota

-Sí por favor Ruiseñor

-No se preocupen les avisaremos... por cierto Águila y pingüino se reportaron también casi llegan al punto de encuentro

-Copiado base halcón y Canario Fuera

-Base fuera

Pesado silencio siguió al finalizar la comunicación, el pitido de la PC desvió la atención de todos.

Las orbes enfocaron los dos puntos en los gráficos del computador. Estaba claro que tanto capitán como la señorita Tenshi estaban en al zona de la avalancha, nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a sentir sus corazones palpitar acelerados golpeando en sus costillas. No podían creer que algo malo les había pasado...

Con manso temblorosas la pelinegra acerco el micrófono a la boca

-Aquí Base.. Por favor.. contesten cuervo, Gaviota – la vos comenzó a temblar pero no por eso dejo de hablar – Aquí ruiseñor contesten Cuervo, Gaviota...

Después de 10 minutos, sin resultados, fue Eiji quien la detuvo – Yo lo haré kaubeli-chan ...

Por toda respuesta la joven se puso de pie y salió del lugar en absoluto silencio

-Ve con ella Eiji-senpai – pido Momo que al fin había reaccionado - Yo seguiré intentando

Sin mas Kikumaru salió del cuarto, camino por ese corredor intentando ubicar a la pelinegra acelero el paso, la encontró por fin junto a uno de los enormes ventanales

-Kaubeli-chan? – ella no aparto su mirada de la majestuosa montaña – Ellos están bien yo lo se – afirmo el acróbata

Abruptamente la pelinegra giro, acorto la distancia entre ellos para abrazar al tensita, mientras dejaba fluir ese torrente de emociones que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Solo sentía un terrible miedo y soledad que enfriaba su joven alma

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Todo estaba quieto, luego de tanto movimiento y jaleo todo estaba absolutamente silencioso. Hacia 10 minutos que no se escuchaba en aquel lugar nada mas que la respiración agitada de ambos

Abrió con cuidado sus ojos azules y allí la vio pegada a su cuerpo con la mirada en cualquier parte, pensando quien sabe que tontería

-Pequeña...- la llamo . Pero ella al parecer no lo había escuchado – Sakuno-chan – insistió en llamarla mientras que con su mano tocaba la cabeza de ella.

El toque la saco de su ensoñación, pero solo para entrar en un estado de llanto. Con los ojos cargados de preocupación kaoru, sin importar el dolor que sintiera al apretó en una abrazo fue allí dónde llegó a él aquellos sollozos apagados que inundaron el lugar

-Tranquila muñeca estaremos bien...

(N/A: T-T me van a matar peor aquí se termino el capituló... lo se... lo se Angie es mala...U.U)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

nota del autor:

Angie: me lleva la que me trajo...T.T perdón por el retrazo nuevamente. Pero en verdad se me había apagado el foco de la imaginación. Pero ya conseguí encenderlo... XD

Oigan que opinas? Espero algún comentario.. Mi próxima actualización es **LA APUESTA**. Así que espérenla que casi esta listo el siguiente cap. nos vemos pronto

Ahora saludos a las personas que me mandaron un review


	21. Chapter 21

Angie esta de vuelta y cumpliendo promesas rayos se me quemara el cerebro XD. Bien aquí el cap 21 todo un record para mí y mi desquiciada neurona o-o! (**Sess: Seria novedad que estuvieras sana con todo lo que haces...¬¬) **No me regañes amor que ahora tengo que contestar review n.n .aqui vamos

**Karina:** juju mejor lee lo que escribí y me dirás que te pareció nee? Gracias por tu comentario n.n

**Marie!.** Bueno aquí esta que paso con Kuni y Tenshi a ver que opinas XD

**Viridiana**: WoW ¡ amiga tanto tiempo.. ( demasiado trabajo y obligaciones T.T) pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome XD. A ver Mi hija tan alta como yo ( condenada cría T.T) Mi esposo siempre de santo ( para aguantarme a mi seguro XD) YO TAMBIEN ESTRAÑO NUESTRAS CHARLAS TT-TT!... ya volveré lo prometo, con respecto al fic... verdad que te los hago quedar bien a tu Oishi..? Bueno a todos a ver que opinas de cómo me quedo el cap allí veras que sucedió. Bueno tomdachi me despido espero tu opinión

**BIEN MI AGRADECICMIENTO ESPECIAL A QUIEN LEE MIS LOCAS IDEAS, ( mira con una lupa a cada unode sus lectores) SÉ QUE ESTAN ALLI PICARONES SALUDOS XD**

Aclaraciones...

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka... ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior**

Cof cof... pues no les recordare nada lean el cap anterior XD... XD (estoy mucho más mala que antes sujétense fuerte que aquí vamos XD)

**Capitulo XXI: ****Yo te cuido / Pedido inocente **

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, para lograr analizarlo correctamente. Solo se había limitado a actuar según su conocimiento.

En primer lugar la sorprendió la inestabilidad del lugar, es que con al cantidad de nieve acumulara no era posible que no se compactara como era debido, comprobó su primer error al ver como los jet ski con forme avanzaban en su rápido andar, algo no estaba bien, su sexto sentido se lo decía.

No quería ser pesimista pero ahí estaban las mismas alarmas que sonaron en su cuerpo el día que sus padres anunciaron su pronta llegada. Ella sintió que algo no andaba bien, así que esta vez si le hizo caso su instinto y se detuvo. Casi de inmediato su pareja la imito, ella realizo una señas y el se aproximo presuroso.

-Sucede algo?

-No sé esto honesta bien...

-Llamemos a la base

-Si tienes razón, mejor verificar el clima

Ambos tomaron sus mochilas, ella para tomar un poco de agua, él... bueno nos había le motivó exacto por el cual él la había imitado. Solo se alegró que lo hubiera hecho.

Se acomodaron junto a una pared de hielo una vez allí intentaron comunicarse con al base, pero los resultados siempre fueron los mismos ruidos y más ruidos en al línea, sin respuesta alguna; ese fue otro de los puntos clave par anotar aquella anomalía

-Es extraño

-No... lo que sucede es que debemos estar en un lugar... - las palabras murieron en al roja boca abruptamente al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando – DEMONIOS! –exclamó

-Que sucede Tenshi?

-Debemos movernos de este lugar – ordeno - ajusta el arnés **Rápido**

-Porque? – quiso saber el castaño pero a pesar de sus dudas obedeció, es que sus insitos se habían puesto alerta al notar a su novia así de alterada

-Soy una idiota... - murmuro más para si que para el castaño- como se me olvido esto... - con suma rapidez se coloco la mochila – Vamos Kunimitsu debemos apresurarnos – ella ya estaba en marcha a paso presuroso y firme, el capitán de Seigaku no le quedo otra que seguirla, casi al había alcanzado cuando sintió el resquebrajo bajo sus pies

Los ojos ámbar divisaron la grieta adecuada en el lado lateral de la firme pared, saco de inmediato un _descendedo_r junto con la cuerda, para luego atándose a ellas. Sus manos se movían con suma habilidad al hacer el nudo firme llamado _nudo cola de cochino_; en ese instante coloco la _Cinta express_ como seguro. Para luego introducir los dedos en las aberturas del descendedor con el ayudaría a sostenerse mas firme.

Antes de introducir el _Stip_ en la abertura observo la distancia que la separaba de su koi, cuando lo vio listo se escucho el c_rash_ de la afirmación del instrumento en la hendidura, engancho el mosqueton a la cuerda, casi en el mismo momento de ejecutarse extendió la mano hacia su novio...

Este la tomo con firmeza, ella lo jalo con fuerza mientras que él sentía que el suelo se desvanecía bajo ellos

-ENGANCHATE!- Gritó la peliroja al sentir la tensión en su brazo

Con la mano libre Tezuka corrió el nudo en el _mosqueton_ de seguridad situado en su cintura; Casi de inmediato, tanto la cuerda como los brazos se tensaron, ambos cuerpos golpearon contra el muro de piedra, dejándolo sin aliento

Kunumitsu solo atino a cerrar los ojos, el ruido a su alrededor era ensordecedor, negándoles de echo el habla completamente

Después de la primera conmoción, las orbes avellanas se abrieron... bajo la mirada y observo con renovado estupor la fuerza de la naturaleza

Los Jet ski no estaban, ni el suelo por donde corrieron... solo había un gran vació bajo sus pies, a lo lejos se divisaba el blanco manto que se había deslizado el alud arrasando con todo a su paso.

Un jadeo llegó a sus oídos, fue entonces que elevo los ojos y allí se percato que le debía la vida a esa mujer que a duras pena sostenía ambos cuerpos aun suspendidos

-Estas bien? - pregunto mas no hubo respuesta- Tenshi estas bien? - insistió

Ella abrió sus ojos, enfoco su mirada, primero a él rostro masculino, la parecer verificaba su bienestar; luego desvió su atencion a la pared que los sujetaba, su mente parecía trabajar a toda velocidad

-Kunumitsu... – susurró

-Hai

-Voy a soportar el balanceo – señalo con su cabeza hacia a un lado - debes llegar hasta la saliente – jadeo un poco mas por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando – luego de asegurarte debes jalarme

El mentado capitán evaluó rápidamente la situación y el pedido de la pelirroja; Era cierto la Stip al cual estaban sujetos no soportaría mucho más; Al igual que las energías de la ambarina. Ajusto la cuerda en su cintura y con la mano ya libre busco un nuevo _Stip_, una vez listo comenzó el balanceo intentando llegar a aquella formación de roca.

Al principio costo bastante pero por fin estaba situado en esa saliente. Una vez asegurado con cuerda de confianza y todo de lo demás, jalo a la pelirroja con mucho cuidado.

El lugar era bastante pequeño pero ambos cabían a la perfección. Cuando uno y otro estuvieron completamente seguros y sus respiraciones volvieron a regularizarse, fue ella la que tomo la palabra

-Perdóname – suplico

-Porque?

Con asombro Kagami elevo su rostro, enfocando incrédula ante aquella pregunta- Como que porque?... acaso no viste que te puse en peligro? ... voy a tener que darle la razón a mi Imouto soy una...

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso repentino y lleno de amor y agradecimiento – Yo te doy las gracias por salvarme la vida – expreso el muchacho al romper el contacto

-Kunumitsu... – llamo ella mientras se apretaba en un cálido abrazo

(N/A: KIWAAII! Dioses esto me esta quedando como novela rosa... XD... me doy asco de lo cursi que soy Y/-/Y. Pero bueno así es esta escritora loca XD... cof, cof... continuemos...)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ambos grupos se toparon en el punto señalado, casi al mismo tiempo, de allí en adelante irían juntos, Oishi fue el primero en romper ese pesado silencio que se formo en aquel grupo

-Han sabido algo?

-No

-Kami espero que estén bien

-Deberíamos ir por ellos – sugirió kawamura

-Kagami-san nos ordeno que salváramos a los del refugio – intervino Inui muy serio

-Pero... – la duda era grande decidir a quien ayudar era difícil todos eran sus amigos

-Sakuno-chan y kaoru-kun no tienen tiempo - afirmo Fuji rotundo

-Además no sabemos si... - las palabras murieron en la boca al ver la mirada del tensai

-No lo digas... - ordeno Syusuke renuente a creer que algo malo le había pasado a su capitán y a su joven novia - ellos se reunirán con nosotros mas arriba

-Hai – afirmaron todos

-Mejor llamamos a la base

-Seguramente kagami-chan esta muy preocupada

-Eiji la cuidara –a firmo Oishi

una pequeña sonrisa picara se formo en el semblante de los chicos de Seigaku, luego el castaño tomo su handy y comenzó a llamar

-Base aquí Halcón cambio – algo de ruido en la línea sin respuesta – Aquí grupo 1 y 3 llamando a base cambio...

-Aquí base los escuchó cambio

-Urraca donde están los demás?

-Fuji-senpai están todos bien?

-Si aquí estamos perfectos, nos encontramos en le punto de reunión acordado cambio

-Comprendido - luego de dudar un momento Momo pregunto- alguna novedad con respecto al Boucho?

-Ninguna...

-Ya veo...

-Y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco

-No hubo resultados, hemos intentado contactarnos pero...

-No te preocupes - corto el oji celeste- es mas que seguro que se le rompió el radio, todo ese jaleo no es gratuito

-Sí seguro

-Cómo se encuentra Kagami – chan? – se escucho preguntar a Syuichiro

-Bastante mal...

-Es de suponer

-Si pero Eiji-senpai la esta cuidando

-Comprendido, nos reportaremos al llegar al refugio cambio y fuera

-Base fuera...

Una vez cerrada la comunicación el grupo volvió a montarse en sus maquinas, los motores rugieron y arremetieron contra la ultima parte de su recibido. Con suerte estarían allí en 1 a mas tardar 2 horas...

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

La suerte no le era favorable, al parecer nunca lo era...

Por más que intentara evitar aquella acción, no veía otra salida. Maldijo una y otra vez, preguntándose como ella había soportado tanto dolor, solo para salvarlo. Y Ahora él **debía **causarle mas sufrimiento.

Su rostro, masculino y serio, no mostraba preocupación ni esa angustia que realmente le oprimía el pecho; Todo gracias a esa mascara de seriedad impuesta por años. Pero en verdad no quería realizar tal tarea; aunque ella sé lo pidió... y una vez mas ella tenia razón no quería hacerlo... pero era su deber actuar de inmediato

En aquellas condiciones era imposible salir de allí, debía comenzar antes de que se arrepintiera de hacerlo

- Sé perfectamente que dolerá me aguantare. Porque no quieres hacerlo? – gruño ella mas que molesta con esa taciturna mirada avellana – No puedes negarte, sabes que es necesario verdad?

-No lo hago... yo no me negué

-Entonces que esperas, si no lo haces no podré escalar... ¬¬

-**Tenshi Kagami eres una mujer demasiado...**

-**QUE?...¬¬#**

Como si estuviera esperando esa reacción el castaño, tomo ambos dedos dislocados de la mano femenina y los estiro con decisión, causando con esta acción un tremendo dolor. Un abrupto grito, resonó en aquel agreste y frió lugar. Sin poder contener las lagrimas que corrían libres por su empalidecida mejilla mordió su labio con fuerza, ella apoyo su cabeza rojiza en el hombro masculino.

-Lo siento – Susurró Tezuka mientras la abrazaba protectora mente

-Es... esta... bien...

-Ten aquí tienes – le paso unos analgésicos

-Creo... - jadeo un poco – creo... Que... deberías entablillarlos y..

-Silencio aquí eres la paciente – ordeno serio

-Pero..

-Ah, ah.. silencio señorita – coloco el analgésico en la boca y luego selló los labios con un casto beso – trágatelo – ella obedeció – bien ahora dame esa mano

-Eres muy amable lo sabias? – comentó ella luego de un largo silencio mientras lo veía trabajar con esmero entablillando los dedos

-No lo comentes- sugirió el sin apartar la mirada de su tarea - si esa información llega al grupo perderé su respeto

-Pues eso seria digno de ver - ese tono tan suave llamo la atención del castaño que observo directo a al cara de su novia

-A veces creo que...

-Que?...- ella sonrió apenas

-Olvídalo...

–Ya sé!...

-que sabes?

-Que Fuji-kun y yo somos muy buenas amigos y que al estar tanto tiempo con el me contagio? Es eso?

-NO exactamente... – mirándola mientras sostenía la mano vendada entre las suyas- lo que creo es que eres algún pariente lejano Syusuke

-Eso te molesta?

-No... ¬¬

-Si como digas... – con diversión movió sus hombros en señal de no importarle nada

-Listo como lo sientes? – señalo el vendaje de los dedos evitando olímpico el tema de la charla

-Esta muy bien gracias - respondió ella mientras movía la mano afectada sin problema.

-Bien... - suspiro mas aliviado - igual creo que tu hermana me va a matar – se lamento el de lentes mientras juntaba todo lo del botiquín

-Pues será luego de regañarme... - se llevó un dedito al mentón calculando quien sabe que durante varios minutos - mm... Eso te dará al menos dos días de ventaja – sonrió triunfal

-Muy graciosa... ¬¬ - la vio remover cosas de su mochila- Ahora que haces?

-Ayúdame con esto quieres? - pidió ignorando la preocupación de su joven compañero – debemos llegar al refugio

-Esta segura?

-Tenemos que hacerlo... Además, si no salimos de aquí ahora nos atrapara la noche

-Exagerada.. apenas deben ser el medio día... – Comento un más relajado oji avellanas quien ayudaba a colocarse los c_rampones_ preparándola para el ascenso, para luego verificar las cuerdas de seguridad, _mosquetones_, casco, etc...

-Realista me sienta mejor – comento ella ya lista con la mochila en al espalda- además – levanto la mano donde se podía ver los dedos entablillados – Esto no me impedirá seguir

-siendo así... – proclamo el poniéndose de pie – preparemos nos – luego de ser el quien termino de colocarse los _crampones_ y revisar tanto sus _polainas_ como las de su pareja anuncio – - Listo.. - Ambos chequearon nuevamente luego sonrieron como afirmación - bien empecemos, yo iré primero

-Imposible – negó ella - no conoces la zona yo abriré al vía – el semblante serio de Kunumitsu no amedrento a la ambarina que solo a tino a sonreír acariciar el rostro de su koi –Tranquilo estaremos bien, yo te cuido

Sin decir nada mas, pero visiblemente molesto, le castaño preparo las cuerdas, luego ayudo a su testaruda pareja a iniciar el ascenso; la vio moverse a pesar de todo con suma rapidez. Luego de un largo trecho donde la cuerda fue asegurada. El mismo comenzó a recorrer el camino ya pautado. Esbozó una sonrisa muy rara y murmuro

-**C'est ma fille /****Esa es mi chica/**

-Te escuche... – comento ella divertida por el sonrojo que demostró el castaño al ser atrapado en aquella ambigüedad – **Merci ****mon amour/ gracias mi amor/**

(N/A: que puedo decir... **ainsi c'est l'amour/ asi es el amor/** XD)

**ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Escucharla llorar era lo más angustiante que había vivido, sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para sacarla de ese maldito lugar, a Kaoru no le quedaba otra que consolarla con palabras dulces y caricias suaves en su melena.

Cuando solo se escucho un suspiro profundo pero a la vez desgarrador; decidió razonar con ella y tratar de hacerle entender que no tenia la culpa de nada y tal vez con suerte darle algo de esperanza

-Sakuno escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir – toco el hombro y ella asintió con al cabeza conteniendo a duras penas las lagrimas – saldremos que aquí te lo prometo

-Pero...

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas verdad?

-Aja...

-si es así... entonces deja de llorar

-Kaoru yo confió mucho en lo que dices... pero – la jovencita de larga s trenzas rompió a llorar nuevamente

-Te duele algo?

-No - contesto entre hipido e hipido

-Entonces porque lloras?

-Es que yo... – oculto su rostro entre sus manos

-Vamos mi niña no me vengas ahora con timidez háblame que tienes?

-Bueno... - comenzó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo

-Anda dime que te angustia

-Kaoru-chan

-si ?

-Tu..

-Yo que?

-Me darías un beso…?

-Por eso tanta pena? – la vio asentir – Te dio pena pedirme un beso - como Ella no respondió solo se sonrojo, el oji azul se acerco y le dio un beso en al mejilla – ves que fácil... listo...

-No... – lo detuvo dudosa - así... no – balbuceó

-Hm?

-Bueno es que yo... Yo... nunca bese a nadie... y... y si no llegamos a salir de aquí... pues... moriré sin saber como es besar a alguien en la boca – confeso más apenada que antes casi sin respirar

Verán... la muñeca había tenido una de esas _charlas sinceras_ con su conciencia durante el episodio anterior, eso le abrió los ojos a muchas cosas.

Es que cuando sintió aquel tremendo estruendo, corrió a abrazar a lo único seguro que tenia... **kaoru**... El siempre estaba allí para ella

Dentro de la cabeza de Sakuno, sintió campanas de alarma que advertían cosas irremediables, una de ellas la más importante tal vez era... que no tenían ninguna experiencia y su corta vida que concluiría abruptamente pro culpa de su propia torpeza...

De acuerdo no era una larga vida y si a eso además le agregamos una lista larga de estupideces, tartamudeos e indecisiones... Todo se veía aun peor.

La esperanza comenzaba a reducirse en su corazón. Sabia Muy bien que si no los encontraban pronto terminarían muriendo o bien de asfixia, claro si antes no sufrían de una hipotermia irreversible

Su sagaz voz interna le marco el detallito con mucho sarcasmo.. muy típico en ella claro

–"Kami este lugar frió y aislado seria su lugar de descanso eterno que horror... T.T"

Y Ahora se encontraba frente a la única persona con la que no se sentía torpe, que no la trataba solo porque era la nieta de la famosa entrenadora Ryusaki sumire

No él jamás la trato así, él era su amigo del corazón y por cumplir la promesa de protegerla estaba lastimado; Para completar el cuadro y empeorar todo el asunto, ella ahora le insinuaba que quería que la besara...

-"Sakuno Ryusaki eres patética" - se dijo para su sorpresa su vececita interna, no replico, no actuó o hizo acto de presencia – "BIEN... hasta ella tiene derecho a abandonarme T.T..." – lloriqueo internamente – "con suerte cuando reencarne le darán a otra persona más inteligente para conversar TT-TT"

-(Quieres dejar de decir idioteces... Kao-chan te esta llamando..¬¬#) – gruño la ácida voz

-"ok.. gracias"

-Sakuno...- insistió el oji azul en llamarla pero ella aun miraba un pinto indefinido de la pared, con aquella mirada cargada de desolación.

Kaoru Se había quedado en una pieza al escuchar el pedido echo por su amiga. Jamás espero eso..

Le pidió a **ÉL**, que le diera **su primer beso!** Porque?... y otras preguntas mas llegaron a su mente; él lo haría? .. Pero que rayos le pasaba por al cabeza a su muñeca?

Acaso estaba pensando que no saldrían vivos de allí?... pero si era por eso el no quería hacer efectivo ese pedido...

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Jodida suerte tenia.. No-solo estaba con el dilema de su próxima muerte rondando impía a su alrededor; Si no que ahora gracias a al petición de su **amada**; _Su excelentísima_ conciencia comenzó con su larga lista de recriminaciones amenazas, e improperios, su por esas casualidades osaba negarse a l pedido de la muñeca.

Cabe aclarar que tanto Razón, como conciencia, anhelaban con desesperación besarla; Solo había una diferencia entre las dos.

**La razón** deseaba que fuera un beso dado con amor y no como un acto de desesperación hormonal.

**La conciencia**, pues a ella le importaba un rábano el motivo por el cual habían llegado a aquel pedido. Ella solo sabia que tenia la posibilidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla

-Olvida lo que te dije – suspiro la pelilarga bajando la cabeza

-No espera – con delicadeza tomo la fría mano –Yo no dije que no lo haría - las palabras salieron casi sin poder el detenerlas, pero era cierto lo que decía; así que tranquilizo a su alocado corazón y evito que ella protestara poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre esa tentadora boca – Solo quiero saber el verdadero motivó de tu pedido... **LA VERDAD**- remarco, ella vencida asintió – te escucho...

-Pues veras... la verdad es que tengo miedo de morirme aquí son saber como se siente un beso – confeso ella

-Pero Si tendrás mucho tiempo para pedirle a ese imbecil que te gusta- dijo con una mueca, mientras su vocecita interna intentaba apretarle los tornillos por ser tan idiota y dejar pasar tan importante posibilidad

-No te atrevas a decir que todo esta bien, se lo que esta pasando - recrimino ella elevando un poco la voz- No soy una idiota

-Yo se que no eres ninguna tonta Fhsss...

ese inexplicable sentimiento de culpa que pesaba y lastimaba se volvió a apoderar de ella, sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar

-Porque tuviste que seguirme... – murmuro entre sollozos

-si no lo hubiera echo quien estaría aquí contigo? – comento el con aquella calma que era contagiosa

-No es broma kaoru mira como estas...? – ella dejo de llorar para regañarlo

-Yo no bromeo pequeña – tomo el pálido rostro entre sus manos secando las húmedas mejillas con sus dedos – deja de pensar negativamente

-Vamos a...

-Shhhh... – susurro el mientras se acercaba lentamente aquella pequeña boca

-kaoru – llamo ella muy asombrada por las acciones de su amigo.

Él se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de distancia, ambos respiraban el mismo aire y parecía que el oji azul solo esperaba una afirmación para el pedido ya echo.

Las mejillas femeninas se tiñeron de un adorable carmín, y sabiendo que su amigo no abusaría de su posición, fue ella quien rompió el pequeño espacio que los separaba, uniendo por fin los labios.

**Continuara...**

(N/A: ku ku ku SE LA CREYERON XD!..SII Soy mala verdad - traje de diablito - O.o pero si no terminaba allí Muajaja continuemos XD)

Los labios estaban fríos, ante aquel primer contacto, lentamente comenzó a entibiarlos con pequeños besos, caricias ínfimas comparado con aquel desbordante deseo de irrumpir en esa boca. Mas la mente de kaoru aun dominaba la razón, a duras penas, pero ahí estaba controlando ese hambriento deseo, que poco a poco fue surgiendo haciendo que su lengua delineara aquellos labios tan apetecibles, con sabor a chocolate.

Era un pedido silencioso, ella tardo en comprenderlo, pero accedió a profundizar el beso. Con un pequeño gemido entre abrió los labios, este momento no fue desaprovechado la conciencia que domino por completo el cerebro de kaidoh.

**Etto.. Ahora si (**N/A: XD

**...Continuara**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxx**

**Nota del autor... **

Angie: ( escondida tras Sesshoumaru) Oigan no se olviden que me necesitan para el próximo beso.. O/o/O.. Digo el próximo capitulo ku ku ku... (Babeando) así que denme su opinión nee?

**Sess. Mujer las aclaraciones esa que me comentaste...¬¬?**

Angie: WoW! Es verdad que haría yo sin ti ( abrazando a sesshou mega besote) Cof cof... bien unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre las cosas que usaron Tenshi y Kuni en eso de escalar para que comprendan de que se trata nee?.. Aquí van.

_**Stip**_: Anclaje artificial. Clavija auto perforante que se sujeta a la pared por la expansión que le produce una cuña colocada en su interior.

**Mosqueton**: Anillo básico de unión entre el spit o cualquier otro anclaje y la cuerda a la que está ligado el escalador

**Descensor**: Pieza metálica, normalmente de una aleación ligera, por la que se pasa la cuerda para frenar por fricción su deslizamiento o para descender de forma controlada

**Cinta Express**: Pieza formada por la unión de dos mosquetones ligeros, uno de inserción en el anclaje y el otro en la cuerda

**Cola de cochino**: Nudo de escalada muy útil y fácilmente ajustable que se usa de forma habitual para enlazar la cuerda con el mosquetón.

**Crampones:** Pieza de metal con puntas afiladas, que se coloca bajo la suela de la bota de montaña para asegurar la progresión sobre hielo o nieve, en la escalada y el alpinismo.

**Primeriar o abrir Via:** Ir de primero en una escalada.

**oxoxoxoxoxox**

Angie: Bien espero a ver aclarado esos detallitos que son importantes para que entiendan nee?

Ahora me despediré debo comenzar con mi próximo fic : **LA APUESTA!** Si chicas le toca al otro fic de la Silent pair así que paciencia nos veremos pronto

**Lady Sesshoumaru** ( malvada y loca ) **se despide**

**PD: no olviden dejar su opinión **


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes que anda aclaro que POT no me pertenece( bueno solo Tezuka... tal vez kaoru-chan...XD pero es un secreto..XD.)...ejem... no son míos...ToT**

**ADVERTENIA**la autora esta loca , lee bajo tu propio riesgo jajaja XD** ( Sess: valla novedad...¬¬) **

DESPUÉS DE TANTO CONSEGUI ACTUALIZAR PERDON A LOS QUE ESPERABAN T.T **( Sess. Muévete no hay tiempo...¬¬) **si ya lo se bueno mis saludos a quienes escribieron review y a los que no bueno aun tiene tiempo de hacerlo XD nos vemos abajo para el saludo final

Aclaraciones...

(...) lo que este entre paréntesis es la conciencia o alterego..

"...".lo que esta entre comillas, son los pensamientos...

...lo remarcado en negrito y además entre paréntesis son alguna traducción de algún idioma que se me ocurra...poner

(N/A).Algún comentario personal que por alguna razón surgen solo con Tezuka... ja ja ja XD, aunque tal vez lo use en otro personaje...quien sabe...XD

**Tormentas (Ocultas)**

**By Angie**

Capitulo anterior 

Los labios estaban fríos, ante aquel primer contacto, lentamente comenzó a entibiarlos con pequeños besos, caricias ínfimas comparado con aquel desbordante deseo de irrumpir en esa boca. Mas la mente de kaoru aun dominaba la razón, a duras penas, pero ahí estaba controlando ese hambriento deseo, que poco a poco fue surgiendo haciendo que su lengua delineara aquellos labios tan apetecibles, con sabor a chocolate.

Era un pedido silencioso, ella tardo en comprenderlo, pero accedió a profundizar el beso. Con un pequeño gemido entre abrió los labios, este momento no fue desaprovechado la conciencia que domino por completo el cerebro de kaidoh.

(N/A: hoy fui buena y les conté que paso en el cap anterior XD)

**Capitulo XXI. ****Equipo de rescate completo**

Solo una muestra de amor. Amor que kaoru le profesaba aquella jovencita, pero todo lo bueno tiene un ciclo de principio y fin; los pulmones marcaron el final de aquella intima y dulce caricia, cuando reclamaron el suspiro vital

Al separarse quedaron unidos por sus frentes, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Aturdida por aquella extraña sensación de bienestar mezclado con el revuelo hormonal que acababa de sentir ante aquel contacto, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de kaoru y oculto su rostro en el hombro del mayor

-"Que fue todo aquello?"- se pregunto confusa

-(no se pero estuvo de Lujo) – proclamo la femenina conciencia

La calidez la inundo y después de mucho tiempo de tensión sintió el peso de sus párpados y su cuerpo s e fue aflojando paulatinamente

Koaru pudo sentir el peso sobre el, pero no le importo, estaba verdaderamente feliz por haber experimentado aquel dulce beso; realmente era todo lo que esperaba de su primer beso

-(Si el primero los demás no cuentan) - proclamó la vos interior sumamente exaltada –(Mi muñeca sabe a gloria!)

-"..." – por toda respuesta el oji azul solo sonrió, no pensaba objetar aquellas palabras tan certeras, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse demasiado al sentirla su calor era tan placentera aquella sensación

-(OYE DESPIERTA ¡)

-"Hm?"- medio adormilado pro el cálido calor que expedía el cuerpo femenino sobre el

-(QUE DESPIERTES QUE NO PUEDES BAJAR AL GUARDIA)

-"..." – intento ignorar el escandaloso llamado

-(IMBECIL SI TE DUERMES PUEDES MORIR) – escupió con énfasis en al ultima palabra para despabilar al muy cretino que lo ignoraba

-"... de Hipotermia" – termino al frase y muy a su pesar tuvo que despertar a su _amiga_

-Pequeña no te duermas – pidió con calma

-Estoy cansada Kaoru – murmuro desde su escondite

-Vamos no me hagas esto- suplico un poco mas alto – debes despertar – la volvió a mover – Sakuno Habré los Ojos - ordeno con autoridad

Con pesar ella obedeció, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el no pudo evitar acariciar aquello finos labios, que hacia poco había besado. Automáticamente los colores acudieron a las pálidas mejillas femeninas

-Porque me miras así?- pregunto ella intentando detener su acelerado pulso

-Así como?

-No se como si fuera un caramelo – mientras la mente de Sakuno intentaba por todos los medios de no tartamudear mientras daba una explicación a su pregunta.

Su _queridísima_ conciencia avasallaba su cerebro con cosas impropias

-(Pero mira esa boca el es el caramelo papacito... no se como no lo besaste antes... Ash tu y Tu virtud de tortuga... podríamos a ver disfrutado de esa jugosa boca hace meses)

-"En el nombre de Kami quieres callarte?"

-(ASH siempre tan sosa...¬¬)- sin decir otra cosa se mantuvo al margen por el momento

-Sakuno – la llamo el oji azul mientras atraía nuevamente – Puedo volver a besarte? - Pregunto dubitativo

Ella por toda respuesta elimino el espacio entre las dos bocas. El segundo beso de sus vidas dio comienzo pero cuando apenas comenzaban a disfrutarlo, unos extraños ruidos rompieron la mágica atmósfera que los rodeaba

-Que fue eso? – un dedo cubrió la boca femenina

-Shhh- pidió el mayor, sin apartarla ni un centímetro de su lado

El ruido se incremento con el paso de los minutos, solo podía significar una cosa...

(N/A: chachan!... pues se aguantan, para averiguar que significa, debo contar otra cosa XD)

**oxoxoxoxsoxoxoxoxoxo**x

-Aquí esta la chimenea – exclamo el castaño

-Muy bien Taka-san

-Ojala estén de este lado

-No te desanimes

-Tiene razón sigamos cavando

Les había tomado tiempo razonable encontrar con exactitud el refugio, es que no habían quedado mucho luego del alud

Se dividieron en dos grupos nuevamente Kawamura y Fuji desde la que seria el recibidor y Oishi e Inui del sector opuesto, Así cubrirían mas espacio, sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo

-Chicos Oigan encontramos la chimenea – Exclamo kawa, para llamar a sus otros compañeros, que aparecieron de inmediato

-Excelente - comento Inui- el otro sector esta destruido

-Todo es un desastre- secundo Oishi

-Si quieren cambiamos de lugar – sugirió Fuji sabiendo como le afectaría al oji verde esta situación

-De acuerdo –aceptó

-Avisen si los encuentran – pidió Sadahiaru mientras volvía su lugar en compañía de Fuji

-Hai!

La excavación continuo guiados por los restos de la chimenea lograron encontrar las primeras tablas del tejado

-Aquí esta la base!

-chicos necesitamos su ayuda!- pidió el oji verde

Los demás corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron entre, y comenzaron a quitar la obstrucción, se detuvieron abruptamente al remover un gran trozo compacto de nueve y vislumbrar algo

-Hay luz dentro!- exclamo el castaño muy esperanzado

-Hola hay alguien allí?

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Luego de mucha dificultad habían conseguido salir de aquella brecha tan peligrosa. Ambos estaban agotados pero, estaban vivos y aun les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer a **Pie **

-Tenemos que seguir Kunimitsu

-Estas bien?

-Si... – los ojos ámbar observaron la suspicacia en aquella mirada avellanas algo fastidiada kagami agrego - No soy una muñeca de cristal!

-No tienes que decírmelo, eso ya lo se – replico el castaño

-Pues no me trates como si me fuese a romper

El de lentes levanto una cela algo escéptico al comentario , teniendo encuentra que su joven novia estaba bastante dolorida, asi que opto por ponerse de pie y extender la mano para ayudarla

-Anda vamos que nos están esperando

-Tienes razón

-Te duele mucho? – la miro directo a los ojos – no mientas lo sabré – advirtió

-Estoy bien

-No te pregunte eso..

-Ash... si me duele pero no moriré ok?

-...- no dijo nada mas solo la beso, para luego comenzar la marcha

(N/A: KYA! Kuni-chan es un buen novio como cuida a su damita ♥.♥)

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Todo aquello fue una reacción en cadena, sus emociones y acciones no fueron razonadas. Solo hizo lo que a él le pareció la mejor opción.

La sostuvo mientras ella desahogaba su penas por un largo rato, hasta que los lamentos se convirtieron en sollozó y luego dieron paso a unos ahogados suspiros.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había calmado se separo apenas de ella y observo aquel pálido rostro, casi como si fuera un imán sus labios rozaron su húmeda mejilla, intentando con aquella caricia, borrar el dolor que se reflejaban en esos preciosos ojos esmeralda. Y ahora besaba sus labios con devoción, la respuesta de ella fue con desenfado, dejándose guiar por él.

El beso era una mezcla de ternura, consuelo. Sabia a sal por las lagrimas recolectadas en las caricias previas al encuentro de los labios

Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo, perdidos uno en el otro, mientras Kikumaru limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas que insistían en surcar aquella linda mejilla.

-No llores todo saldrá bien ya lo veras – susurro el pelirrojo

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo- agradeció la de cabello azabache

-Gracias a ti

-Porque?

-Solo por ser tu

-Que Lindo eres – las mejillas de kaubeli se tiñeron de un dulce sonrojo tan tentador como sus labios hinchados por aquel beso repentino

Kikumaru estaba a punto de volver a besarla cuando un carraspeo rompió la el encantador momento, son sus ojos echando chispas, el neko pelirrojo enfrento a unas orbes doradas

-Sucede algo malo Echizen – era la primera vez que Ryoma era tratado asi por el dulce Eiji

-Los solicitan en...

-Mi hermana esta bien – interrumpió la oji esmeralda, casi salió disparada al lugar de trasmisión arrastrando consigo a Eiji que la sostenía de la mano firmemente

Irrumpieron en el cuarto de comunicaciones justo en le momento en que se escuchaba por el radio

-_Aquí rescate aéreo 2 me copia base central_?

-Aquí Ruiseñor los copiamos fuerte y claro

-_Kaubeli eres tu_?

-TIO! – exclamo la joven conteniendo las lagrimas

-_Si pequeña has sabido algo de la gente del refugio?_

-Dos de los equipos están trabajando allí pero...

-_Que sucedió con tu hermana?_

-Fue por al brecha hubo otro alud no sabemos nada de ella desde entonces

-_Tranquila tu hermana sabe manejar este tipo de contratiempos_

-Eso espero

-_Bien dame la posición exacta de la ultima vez que supiste de ella_

-Bien...- de inmediato dio coordenadas exactas – esa fue al ultima vez que supimos de ella

_-Verificare a al gente del refugio luego iré al punto __**G**__ para poder verificar si han llegado a ese lugar _

-Avísame cualquier cosa Tío por favor

-_Copiado, aquí rescate aéreo cambio y fuera_

-Base central cambio y fuera

-Viste que no tenias que preocuparte? – comento el pelirrojo luego de un tenso silencio

-Si todo saldrá bien Kagami-chan- secundo Momoshiro mientras que Ryoma solo asentía en forma de afirmación

-Muchas gracias – comento la pelinegra mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera

–Bueno mejor vas a ver a Ryusaki Sensei – el pelirrojo comenzó a salir del resiento pero fue detenido por Ochibi

-Yo fui hace un momento sigue igual

-Supongo que por el momento esta bien así

-Hai

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Luego de un largo silencio por parte de ambas personas, escuchando aquellos crujidos, tuvo su fruto ya que primero se filtro un luz intensa por al chimenea seguido de un aire frió que lleno sus pulmones. Casi de inmediato se escucho

-_Hay luz dentro!_- exclamo el castaño muy esperanzado

_-Hola hay alguien allí? _

Casi como un acuerdo kaoru soltó el agarre de la cintura femenina y ella corrió más que feliz hasta aquel lugar. Habían llegado por ellos no sabia si alegrarse o maldecir su suerte, quizás no estarían solos otra vez por un buen rato y el aun debía aclarar muchas cosas con su muñeca

-SEMPAI!- grito en aquella apertura asomando su carita feliz

-RYUSAKI!- se escucho a corro luego una euforia poco común en aquellos jóvenes – Estas bien?

-HAI!.. Pero Kaidoh-senpai no

-Que le paso a kaoru?- pregunto Oishi

-Al parecer tiene rotas sus costillas

-Ok espera allí veremos como sacarlos

-De acuerdo – la peli larga volvió junto a su amigo – Están Oishi, Kawamura, Inui y Fuji-senpai- comento mas que feliz mientras lo abrazaba

-Que bueno – correspondiendo a la muestra de afecto – vamos debemos llegar hasta allí para ver si podemos ayudar

-No Tu te quedas aquí yo voy para allá

-Pero

-No hagas que me enoje – gruño la pequeña enfermera

-ok Mamá ya entendí pero ten cuidado

-Sí Papá

Ambos sonrieron y en un arrebato de una emoción indescriptible la pequeña robo un beso de los labios viperinos, para luego irse sin decir absolutamente nada mas.

Mientras tanto a fuera...

-Me temo que tenemos que hacer espacio para poder subirlos

-Si la cavidad es pequeña para elevarlos

-No tenemos idea de que tan grave esta kaoru aun no lo hemos visto

-Bien será mejor que ampliemos el espacio al menos ahora tiene aire

-SEMPAI! – grito la jovencita desde el interior del refugio

-Que sucede algún problema con Kaoru?

-NO tranquilos solo quería ver en que puedo ayudarlos

-Solo espera junto a Kaoru debemos agrandar el espacio para poder sacarlos

-De cuerdo voy con kaidoh-senpai

Desapareció de la vista de los 4 jóvenes, así que sin percatarse de lo mucho que debían trabajar, comenzaron la remoción de aquella maza homogénea y compacta.

Luego de 20 minutos de trabajo duro y pesado lograron hacer el espacio adecuado para que uno de ellos pudiera bajar y revisar al compañero herido. Pero había un problema ninguno de los 4 tenia idea como hacerlo

Se ubicaron lejos de la abertura para no preocupar mas de la cuenta a las victimas

-Quien bajara? – consulto un preocupado Oishi

-Yo lo haría pero creo que serviré mejor aquí fuera para hacer fuerza y sacarlo

-Creo que tienes razón Taka-san – secundo Sadahiaru- nosotros dos podemos hace eso

-Osihi tu fuiste con Tezuka a la montaña – consulto Fuji

-Si pero ni idea de cómo hacerlo, no escalamos ni esas cosas solo fuimos de campamento

-Será fácil solo te ataremos a los... – comenzó a decir Syusuke con una sonrisita muy típica en su cara pero fue interrumpido

-Espera las cosas que necesitamos no las traían la señorita kagami y Tezuka?- intervino Takashi

-Demonios es cierto

-Y ahora que hacemos?

-Revisemos nuestras provisiones algo habrá allí – razono Inui

Luego de solo unos minutos se percataron que todo el equipo para escalar lo cargaban ciertamente los que faltaban del equipo

-No podemos dejarlos allí – comento exasperado Oishi al sentirse mas y más frustrado

-Podríamos solicitar el equipo – consulto Kawamura

-Y cuanto tardaran?

-Me preocupa kaoru

-Bien uno deberá bajar si o si solo tenemos las cuerdas de amarre pero creo que servirá – marco Inui iniciando un plan que no estaba seguro si serviría pero debía intentarlo

Todos volvieron a sus posiciones y allí llamaron a la pequeña Ryusaki

-Ryusaki-chan!- llamo el oji verde del grupo

-Si aquí estoy Oishi-senpai

-Presta atención Inu-sempai te explicara algo vale

-Hai

-Escucha uno de nosotros bajara para ver como subimos a kaoru – anuncio Sadahiaru – pero debes decirme exactamente como se encuentra a la persona que baje ok eso nos dará pautas para asegurarlo mientras los subimos

-Hai - Afirmo ella- voy con Kaidoh-senpai?

-Si no te separes de el no sabemos cuanto podrá soportar el techo con este peso

-Entendido – Ella se aparto de allí presurosa

Sakuno se perdió de vista y los cuatro muchachos comenzaron con la tarea de ver quien ingresaba a la cabaña para poder ver el estado del oji azul

-Bien creo que serás tu Syusuke porque nosotros podemos levantarte sin problema

-Bueno el problema básico es que no creo que la cuerda nos alcance

-No se olviden que ninguno de nosotros tenemos conocimientos de primeros auxilios...

-Bueno yo si ... pero quedamos que mi mejor posicione s aquí arriba – remarco el de lentes

los cuatro estaban como al principio piensa que piensa, mas y más preocupados cuando una vos llego a ellos yéndolos de sorpresa

-**Y que tal si lo hago yo?** – se escucho decir desde cierta distancia

los cuatro chicos giraron al unísono, sus ojos se agrandaron pro al sorpresa frente a ellos vieron a la pareja, a sus amigos sanos y salvos, ella le sonreía mientras que le capitán levantaba la mano en señal de saludo

-Perdón por el retrazo- dijo la pelirroja

-Tuvimos algunos problemas – secundo el estoico Boucho

-KAGAMI-SAN TEZUKA BOUCHO! – gritaron todos a la vez mientras iban al encuentro de sus amigos al fin estaba el equipo de rescate completo

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoixoxoxox

**nota del auto:**

Angie: KYA! Termine el capitulo no lo creo y miren que me costo terminarlo, maldita enfermedad... bueno espero opiniones de su parte .

Lady: Sesshoumaru ...( en recuperación) espera su opinión

Próxima actualización **COMPLOT **


End file.
